Troubles et questions
by serguei83
Summary: Samantha se prépare pour son départ vers la terre, pour y commencer ses études, à Oxford. Elle va y faire la connaissance de superbes et troublantes femmes, qui vont grandement bousculer sa vie… Mais surtout une… !
1. Chapter 1

N.D.A : **Attention !** Histoire classée M, non canon, grande liberté avec l'histoire originale. Mon histoire est un mélange de joie, drame, moments sombres, etc. Certains chapitres contiendront de la violence et du sexe très explicite. Résumé : Samantha se prépare pour son départ vers la terre, pour y commencer ses études, à Oxford. Elle va faire la connaissance de superbes femmes, qui vont grandement bousculer sa vie… Mais surtout une… ! Jane Shepard, revient d'une mission . Elle va sur terre, pour un stage à l'école militaire suite à sa promotion, et pour un suivi psychologique. Notes : Jane Shepard est bisexuelle, mais très, très portée sur les femmes. Très sélective et très dure sur la gent masculine, suite à son passé. Samantha Traynor, 16 ans, elle a une sœur, Ellie Traynor, 14 ans.

Cette histoire est une suite de « Prologue à Oméga », conseiller si vous voulez comprendre certains détails de l'histoire.

Chapitre 1

Planète Horizon. Ville de Discovery.

Mardi 12 novembre 2176. 17 h 54

Maison de la famille Traynor.

Samantha était mécontente de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle venait de terminer de se maquiller, ayant fini ses paupières, ses cils et terminant d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres, rouge. Elle maugréa son mécontentement. Elle regarda dans le miroir, sa sœur qui finissait sa tresse. Elle lui dit.

– Je suis moche. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Un rire amusé se fit entendre.

– Tu es très belle… Comme toujours… Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qui est l'heureuse élue ?

– L'heureuse élue ? Mais non Ellie… Elle pouffa légèrement, ce n'est pas une nouvelle conquête ou un rendez-vous enfin si, mais pas comme tu pourrais le croire…

Elle termina sa phrase en se levant, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau où elle alluma le PC. Elle pianota rapidement, faisant apparaître sur l'écran une demande de connexion d'une visioconférence, en attente. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur.

– J'ai rendez-vous dans cinq minutes, avec le Lt Éléna Stanski. Elle est ma marraine, elle s'occupe de la gestion du voyage jusqu'à Oxford, ainsi que du logement elle gère tout ça

– Quoi ? Une demi-heure de pouponnage pour parler avec ta marraine ? Tout ça pour une simple discussion sur la gestion de la bourse de l'Alliance ?

– Ellie, il est bientôt 18 h 00, tu veux bien me laisser sil te plaît ?

Ellie se posa à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

– Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es aussi bien préparée, je suis sûre que cette femme en est la cause ? Et qu'il y a autre chose… Je veux la voir !.

Sam leva les yeux, irritée

– C'est important Ellie. J'ai reçu un message, me prévenant que le Lt Stranski désirait me voir, pour me parler d'un sujet important.

– C'est la même femme, avec laquelle tu as parlé le mois dernier ?

– Oui, c'est la même ! Maintenant, arrête ! De toute façon, j'enregistre la vidéo, tu pourras la voir.

– Tu le promets ?

– Si je mens, je te laisse gagner une partie d'échecs devant tous tes amis et amies.

– Waouh ! Tu es prête à perdre ?… Bien, je te crois… Elle s'arrêta, quand elle vit la connexion commençant à s'établir. Ça commence !

– Maintenant ouste ! Dehors ! Va voir maman, elle a sûrement besoin de toi… S'exclama Samantha en faisant un geste frénétique à sa sœur vers la porte, tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Ellie sortit rapidement, en lançant un rapide. « Bisous à la belle militaire ! » et claqua la porte.

Samantha grogna et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour bien vérifier que sa sœur était sortie et regarda fixement l'écran, le chargement arrivant à terme. _Elle respira un grand coup. Bien ! Essaye de rester sérieuse, non ! Reste sérieuse… Surtout ne pas sourire comme une idiote et écoute bien… Fais bonne figure._

Elle sourit, s'apprêtant à être en face de la belle Lt… Mais personne à l'écran… En face d'elle, la caméra montrait une salle d'à peu près cinq mètres sur six. Au centre, une table entourée de six chaises, tout en métal. Au fond contre le mur était posé un divan, avec, au-dessus, une fenêtre d'un mètre sur deux. La fenêtre montrée un ciel clair, avec dans le lointain des bâtiments et des véhicules volants passant au loin : _Elle était à l'intérieur d'un navire, dans une baie d'amarrage…_ Avec au fond une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

À droite un long bureau propre, avec des PC dessus. Son regard se porta à gauche. Une porte ouverte, laissée voir des casiers personnels, et à côté des extrémités de lits superposés les draps partiellement défaits… Mais sinon personne… C'était apparemment une salle de repos, de détente à côté du dortoir.

Samantha ne savait que faire à part attendre…

Deux minutes passèrent, puis elle entendit, à sa gauche, une porte s'ouvrir, suivi d'un brouhaha de rires et de voix d'hommes et de femmes entrants des bruits de corps se couchant se firent entendre. Et tout à coup, une voix grave féminine s'exprima, d'un ton plus haut.« Une douche est libre ! Et n'oubliez pas 5 minutes max! »

Puis une femme entra, boitant légèrement. Elle ferma la porte et alla devant la table, où elle y posa une trousse de toilette. Elle resta immobile, regardant un datapad avec attention, dans sa main gauche.

Samantha ne dit rien prenant son temps pour étudier la femme qui venait de rentrer…

C'était une superbe femme athlétique, grande, avec des cheveux roux cuivrés, humides; coiffés en une queue-de-cheval courte. Étant de profil, elle ne pouvait voir de la femme qu'une petite portion : elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, sa peau était pâle, elle avait un petit nez et de belles pommettes ou étaient clairsemées de petites taches de rousseur. De belles lèvres pulpeuses et une forte mâchoire terminaient son visage.

Samantha baissa son regard. Un débardeur gris clair, parsemé de taches d'humidité, suite à une douche, collé à sa peau… Mais son inspection fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait, faisant apparaître un jeune militaire en tenue standard.

Il se déplaça à gauche de la femme rousse. Salua et dit : « Madame ! Le Dr Telias m'a donné cela pour vous » Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Le Dr m'a chargé de vous le remettre en main propre ! »

La rousse se retourna, tournant le dos à Samantha et faisant face a l'homme lui rendant le salut et prit le paquet.

– Merci, Je croyais partir sans en avoir ! Disposez caporal ! Le caporal salua et sortit.

Dès que la rousse lui avait tourné le dos, son regard s'était aussitôt porté à ses fesses…

Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu foncé, qui moulait de superbes fesses toniques en forme de coeur, ainsi que des cuisses musclées. À ses pieds des chaussures militaires noirs. Le regard de Sam s'attarda aux fesses et hanches : d _es fesses toniques, en forme de cœur… Mmh !_ _Elle se lécha les_ _lèves inconsciemment._

 _Puis son regard remonta sur le dos, sur ses_ _omoplates, ou ondulait des muscles, parfaitement sculptés. Dessus,_ _des tatouages aux trois quarts cachés_ _par le débardeur apparaissaient._ _Un autre tatouage autour du biceps droit musclé_ _montrait des barbelés enroulés, ou une couronne d'épines. Elle appuya sur le zoom pour en savoir plus…_

 _La rouquine, qui venait d'ouvrir une boîte du paquet, pour en prendre une pilule s'arrêta net, fronça les sourcils et se retourna violemment vers l'écran de Samantha. Et se dirigea vers elle lentement, boitant légèrement. S_ _'_ _arrêtant, et posant le datapad, devant elle croisa les bras, un sourcil levé un sourire en coin venait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres pleines… Mais aucun mot n'en sortit._

 _Sam, c'était figé net à son approche, elle savait qu'elle était une intruse_ _et qu'elle devrait s'expliquer, mais elle se tut, son regard était fixait sur la femme athlétique, devant elle_ _…_

 _La rouquine était belle ! Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée… Ses yeux légèrement en amande, de couleur_ _vert émeraude, la fixaient de son regard_ _envoutant, attendant un mot._

 _Elle avala et commença à_ _parler,_ _bredouillante._

 _–_ _Lt Stanski ? Pour tout de suite gémir, rougissante, non ! non ! Excusez-moi Madame, vous n'êtes pas le Lt Stanski pardon…_

 _La femme se pencha, posant ses bras devant_ _elle de chaque côté du bureau, faisant pendre ses plaques d'identité de son torse_

 _Le regard de Sam capta le mouvement des plaques, pour se posait sur le débardeur légèrement humide qui moulait sa poitrine de taille moyenne, galbé_ _e et_ _faisant_ _apparaître des tétons durs._ _Mon dieu.. Elle ne porte_ _pas de soutiens-gorge… et ces tétons..._

 _Un claquement de doigts la fit sortir de sa semi-transe. Elle releva les yeux pour voir la belle femme la regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _–_ _Revenue à la réalité Mlle ? Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre connexion sur ce navire ? dit-elle d'une voix grave._

 _Un frisson parcouru Samantha, au son de sa voix :_ _reprend toi Sammy, tu as l'air d'une vraie gourde, dit lui, mince !_

 _Elle se redressa, toussota plusieurs fois et répondit._

 _–_ _Je… J'avais rendez-vous à 18 h 00 avec le Lt Stanski, sa caméra était prête, mais elle n'était pas là… Elle est en retard, et je ne sais que faire…_

 _La rouquine se redressa, toujours les sourcils froncés, son visage était devenu sérieux._

 _–_ _Stanski ? 18H00 ? Elle regarda son omni outil, restez là ! Je vais la chercher._

 _Puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, toujours en boitillant._

 _Samantha resta là, seule._ _Fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et calmer les battements de son cœur. En même temps elle prit son inhalateur_ _,_ _pour en inhaler une dose, la soulageant._

 _Merde ! Tu es passé près d'une crise,_ _calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres une telle femme… Enfin si ! C'est la première fois, que tu rencontres ton type de fille, celle de tes fantasmes… Juste devant toi ! Enfin très loin, mais si près… Elle est vraiment belle, si sexy et forte…_ _Elle se donna une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête._ _Enfin mince Sammy ! Reviens sur terre, elle… Elle est sûrement hétéro en plus, alors arrête de fantasmer…_

 _Soudain elle remarqua le dapatad de la belle rouquine, juste là devant elle !_ _il était encore allumé, et sur son écran il y avait des dizaines de portraits… Elle zooma sa caméra, pour y voir qu'il s'agissait d'un site de rencontre, elle regarda le nom du site : « Hélios, Date_ _»… Un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres._ _Elle est_ _célibataire ? Elle cherche quelqu'un ?_ _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive…_

 _Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Sam, la ramenant_ _à la réalité._

 _Une jolie femme en uniforme apparu, dans la trentaine, brune, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Elle lissa son uniforme, et vint s'asseoir devant Samantha, essoufflée._

 _Puis apparut la rousse sexy, elle vint reprendre son datapad et lui jeta un dernier regard, puis elle alla s'asseoir au bout de la table._

 _–_ _Bonsoir Mlle Traynor ! Encore désolée pour le retard. Mettez le casque sil vous plait. Une fois le casque mis, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Bien ! Si je vous ai demander de me contacter, c'est pour vous avertir qu'un problème était survenu sur le_ _MSV Prince. C_ _'_ _est bien le navire que vous_ _deviez prendre vendredi, n'est-ce pas?_

 _–_ _Oui ! Madame, vendredi à 13h00 Astroport n°7, qu'elle est le problème ? s_ _'_ _inquiéta-t-elle._

 _–_ _Rien de bien grave, un problème de moteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, le transport a été remplacer, et il arrivera jeudi alors soyez prête pour le départ pour Londres._

 _Le regard de Sam se porta sur la rousse sexy, toujours en train de regarder son datapad, qui, faisant la moue._ _Waouh ! Elle est si… Elle est trop_ _mignonne!_

 _–_ _Mlle Traynor ? Dis le Lt, l'interpelant._

 _Sam revint rapidement au Lt stanski. Rougissante._

 _–_ _Heu ! Pardon, veuillez m'excuser… Pour le transport ? C'est ça ? Eh bien oui, il n'y a aucun problème._

 _–_ _Bien ! Alors ce sera le MSV Luciole, c'est le navire ou je suis actuellement, il devrait arriver à l'Astroport de Discovery le_ _jeudi 14 Nov, à 13h 00, et départ 18h00_ _d'après le pilote. Pouvez-vous être prête ?_

 _–_ _Oui madame, je serai sur place à son arrivée._

 _Un homme, en tenue civile, venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir à la table de la rousse, en souriant. Elle rendit le sourire, tout en rangeant le datapad, écran contre la table. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Un sentiment de mal-être s'empara de Samantha, de la colère envers l'homme… Et elle…_

 _Suis je jalouse ?… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi le serais je ? C'est simplement pourquoi elle lui sourit comme ça…_

 _–_ _Mlle Traynor !?_

 _Samantha reporta prestement ses yeux sur la femme devant elle. Qui fronçait les sourcils, et qui c'était retournée vers la table et ses occupants, suivant le regard de Samantha« des problèmes Mlle Traynor?_

 _–_ _Non ! Non, tout va bien. Répondit-elle, les joues rouges de gènes._

 _–_ _Bien ! Je vous envoie toutes les données. Des questions?_

 _–_ _Le navire va toujours à Londres?_

 _–_ _Oui ! Londres ou vous prendrez une navette pour Oxford, tout sera dans les données que vous allez recevoir. D'autres questions ?_

 _Samantha prit son courage à deux mains, et respira un grand coup. Et baissant les yeux, elle dit._

 _–_ _Oui ! La jeune femme rousse derrière vous, elle me rappelle une personne d'on j'ai oublié le nom, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur elle ? Sa voix était presque tremblante._

 _–_ _Le Lt se retourna, regardant la femme, puis revint faire face à Sam, incrédule._

 _–_ _Je suis désolée, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, il faudra lui demander. Bien ! Je crois que nous en avons terminer, au revoir et à jeudi Mlle Traynor. Elle lui sourit puis éteignit la caméra._

 _Samantha resta là, devant l'écran immobile et pensive._

 _Donc jeudi, à l'Astroport, la Luciole… Elle sourit au nom du vaisseau. Elle commença à configurer la vidéo pour la montrer à Ellie, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui montrer… Mais elle lui avait fait une promesse et elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas perdre aux échecs_ _…_ _Mais elle coupa le son, elle ne voulait pas mourir de honte. La vidéo oui ! Mais pas le son!._

 _Une fois terminée, elle se leva et alla vite terminer ses derniers sacs et valises. Elle avait déjà fait le plus gros et_ _elle se dépêcha de terminer le reste, elle ira prévenir sa famille plus tard._

 _Samantha réfléchissait, devant deux doudous, se demandant lequel amener à Oxford. Puis sa pensée s'envola…_

 _Jeudi… Le transport… Est-ce que_ _la belle rousse tonique sera à bord ? Mince ! Fera-t-elle partie de l'équipage ?_ _Elle allait peut-être la revoir…_ _Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres._ _Oui_ _,_ _elle aimerait la revoir..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Planète Horizon.

Astroport de Discovery.

Jeudi 14 novembre 2176 17 h 30

Sas d'entrée du MSV Luciole

Samantha regardait s'en aller ses parents et sa sœur: une mère en pleurs n'arrêtait pas de faire des signes au revoir, un mouchoir au nez, lui disant de faire attention, et de lui envoyer des messages. Ellie fait de même, lui envoyant des baisers avec la principale. Samantha s'essuya les yeux ou des larmes coulaient. _Hé hache,_ elle a _réussi à me faire pleurer,_ pensa-t-elle.

Une fois ses parents hors de vue, elle se tourna vers Penny sa petite amie depuis deux mois: elle avait accepté de mettre en place avec elle, mais elle s'est vite rendue compte, c'était une erreur. Se mettre à sortir avec Penny, juste avant de partir pour la terre ou toutes les vidéos et messages, sont d'un coût prohibitif pour les colonies, était complètement absurde. Sans compter les voyages pour Horizon, elle ne peut permettre que tous les six mois, si tout va bien ...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Penny enfin si elle savait que ... Penny avait été là pour la réconforter, après avoir été jeté par Sabrina, et elle s'est laissée aller, sans véritables sentiments. Et elle n'osait pas lui avouer, par lâcheté. Elle la prit par la main et lui dit.

«Aller viens, j'ai l'autorisation de faire visiter le vaisseau, enfin ... Que la zone 1, c'est l'entrée après le sas, mais tu devras être sortie dans dix minutes OK?

\- Bien sûr, je suis, tes bagages sont bien dedans?

\- Oui, la caisse est à l'intérieur. Mes affaires personnelles de toilettes sont dans mon sac. Elle soula le petit sac qui était à son épaule.

Elles passent le sas de décontamination, et entrèrent dans la zone 1. Des caisses et des livres d'usines ont été classés, bien rangés.

\- Où vas-tu dormir? Dis Penny en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, le L Stanski doit venir m'informer de ... Elle a été coupée par Penny, l'embrassant passionnément, l'énlaçant, une principale derrière la tête et l'autre à l'épaule.

Surprise, Samantha ne réagit pas de suite, mais elle se pose à sa taille et retourne le baiser. Elle commence à voir les yeux quand elle aperçut une silhouette s'approcher boitant légèrement ...

Sam se figea instantanément, et sentit une grosse chaleur envahir ses joues. Sous la panique, elle repoussa Penny plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _Merde! C'est la beauté rousse ... Elle est là!_ _Surtout ne pas lui montrer que tu es avec quelqu'un, il faut qu'elle croie que tu es libre ... Si elle est intéressée, ce sera un bonus ..._

Penny recula, la regardant, perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya? Je t'ai fait mal?

Samantha lui chuchota.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, gaffe!

Penny se retourna pour faire face à une grande femme athlète: une rousse avec une queue de cheval Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu et un t-shirt marron. Le coeur de Samantha batait violemment, elle avait entrouvert sa bouche, souriante ... La femme s'arrêta à un mètre d'elles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarde Penny et Samantha, s'attardant un peu plus sur elle. Puis elle s'exprima.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis le Lt Sh ...

Un coup de coude venant de Penny, fit perdre la concentration de Sam, l'empêchant d'entendre le nom de la jeune Lt.

\- Aie! Merde ...! Mais ça vas pas?

Elle se tourne vers sa petite amie, qui a eu son côté les sourcils et croisé les bras. Elle a parlé quand un raclement de gorge a rendu la belle rouquine, les regards, amusée ... Son petit sourire a été transformé en un sourire plus en. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, elle était rouge de honte. Se maudissant, de la scène qu'elle et penny montraient.

Puis le Lt vint à son aide.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Samantha Traynor, la connaîtriez-vous?

\- C'est moi ! S'écria Sam, levant la main en même temps. Le tout un peu trop fort, et hâtif. Elle gémit, intérieurement, se spécialise dans sa réaction stupide ... _Mais c'est pas vrai! Je suis une vraie nouille, je réagis comme une jeune adolescente ... Est-ce qu'on se sépare, et on est encore adolescente ...? Heu ..._

La belle rousse se mit à plus sourire, amusée. Et dit.

\- Hum! Le Lt Stanski, chargé de vous conduire à votre espace personnel et vous faire visiter le navire.

\- Heu! Oui bien sûr, juste un moment s'il vous plait. Réussit-elle à dire normalement, rougissant toujours aussi fortement.

Samantha, se tourna vers Penny, l'enlaça dans un câlin léger, suivi d'un petit baiser sur la joue et lui dit.

\- Hé bien c'est le moment de partir, au revoir Penny ... Je dois vraiment y aller.

Et en même temps, elle la poussa doucement, mais toujours à la sortie.

\- Que ...? Maïs ? Participer, il faut que ...

\- Tu dois partir, aller trier avant que ce ne soit plus dur, vite! C'est l'heure.

Une fois sa petite amie dehors, Samantha inspira fortement, et alla se présenter souriante devant la belle rousse. Et lui dit.

\- C'est bon, je vous suis.

La femme se retourne, son fils dos. Ses tatouages étaient cachés par le T-shirt. Seul le tatouage de son biceps était visible, il montrait des barbelés qui s'entremêlent. _Très beau,_ pensa Sam.

La rousse se mit à marcher, boitant lentement, s'abonné rapidement et sobrement les endroits du navire.

Samantha écoutait vaguement. Trop distraite par les hanches et les fesses toniques, devant elle ... _Elles doivent être aussi fermes que douces ... Oui! C'est sûr ..._ Elle se mordit la lèvre ... _Mmh ... Passer sa langue sur ses ..._ Une voix grave la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Nous arrivons à la chambre, je vais vous trouver votre couchette.

La femme entra dans un dortoir, aux lits superposés, avec des casiers à côté. Elle a été arrêtée devant un vide.

\- Voici votre lit, pour tout le trajet, à la douche, c'est 5 minutes maximum, pour des raisons d'eau. Des questions?

\- Est ce que Mme Stanski est à bord? Je devais la voir.

\- Oui! Le Lt est en communication avec Londres, c'est la raison de son absence.

Un bip clignota sur son Omni-outil, elle alluma et lut le message. «Et merde! »Chuchota-t-elle. Sam l'entendit.

\- Le Lans Stanski est encore occupé, elle est dans peu près cinq minutes, elle s'excuse du retard.

Puis elle se tourne vers un jeune militaire allongé.

\- Caporal, can-you terminer la visite à Mlle Trymore, il ne reste que la salle de détente à lui faire visiter, merci.

\- Oui, lieutenant Il se leva et attendit Samantha, souriant.

Samantha grimaça, en entendant son nom de famille, déçu: e _lle ne se souvient pas même de mon nom, après cinq minutes ... Je ne suis rien pour elle. Mais pourquoi serait-elle intéressée? C'est moi qui suis en plein fantasme ... Et cela, depuis que j'ai l'ai vue._

 _Je ... Est-ce que j'ai le béguin pour cette femme? Merde! Il faut que ça cesse, demain, tu seras sur terre et à Oxford, loin d'elle. Oublie là Sammy ... Reste le plus loin d'elle, focalise-toi plutôt sur ton arrivée sur terre, renseigne-toi_ _encore plus sur la ville, sur extranet ... Oui! Et elle ... Oublie là ..._

Elle ne correspond à aucune remarque à propos de son nom.

La Belle Lt se tourne vers elle,

\- Bien! Veuillez m'excuser, Mlle, je dois aller au poste de pilotage, je suis déjà en retard le caporal s'occupe de vous.

Puis elle lui sourit poliment, et passa devant Sam trop rapidement. Elle trébucha, se reprenant contre l'encadrement de la porte, Posant rapidement ses principaux sur la hanche gauche.

Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, suivi d'un juron étouffé «et merde! ».

Sans réfléchir, Samantha se précipita pour la tenue de la hanche, suivie par le caporal, paniquant.

\- Madame! Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Elle grogna légèrement se redressant, et se dégagea des bras de Sam rapidement et avec l'énergie. Puis elle fit un geste au caporal.

\- Ça va Caporal! Juste un mauvais pas, c'est bon!

Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et prit plusieurs pilules. Puis elle sortit du dortoir.

De son côté, Samantha était immobile, à moitié étourdie. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans le prix de ses bras. : _Mon Dieu! Son odeur ... Et ce parfum ... Mmmh, c'était ..._ Elle inspira fortement, fermant les yeux.

Mlle Trymore?

Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux, voyant l'homme devant elle.

\- Oui? Euh ... Non c'est Traynor, la cloche ... Le Lt a mal jugé mon nom, c'est Traynor.

\- Bien, vous venez? dit-il dans la salle de détente.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Un homme et une femme étaient attablés devant une tasse de café, discutant. Après avoir dit un rapide bonjour. Elle s'asseya et pose une question au caporal.

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi le Lt obéit au LST stanski? Elles sont toutes les deux Lieutenantes, non?

\- Oh non! il y a une différence de note, le Lieutenant Stanski est 1er Lieutenant et elle est 2e Lieutenant qui est le grade inférieur.

\- Ah, d'accord! Je comprends mieux maintenant, j'étais un peu perdu. Avoua-t-elle. Lâchant un petit rire.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Départ dans 15 minutes, veuillez vous trouver.

\- Oups! Je dois aller faire des derniers rangements. À plus tard. Et il s'en alla rapidement.

Elle a répondu à un léger signe de tête, et un sourire. Elle sortit une tablette et commente ces recherches.

Dix minutes passèrent, quand le Lt Stanski fit son apparition, s'excusant de son retard, et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, et elles se mirent à discuter.

* * *

MSV Luciole

19 h 35

Samantha vient de prendre la douche et se brossait les dents. _Elle n'a jamais gagné une douche aussi froide, comment est ce possible? Deux minutes d'eaux tièdes et trois froides ... Brrr_ ! Elle frissonna à la pensée, m _ais en même temps ça fait refroidie au sujet de la belle Lt ..._ _Oui! C'est bon maintenant, continuez comme ça Sammy, ne focalise plus sur elle._

Elle range ses affaires et se dirige vers la salle de détente dans le chemin elle résuma: elle est arrivée à Londres, à 17 h 30, si tout allait bien, est arrivée à Oxford à 19 h 00, le Lt lui avait fourni toutes les informations adresse de son appartement, les lieux importants, et contacts pour son premier mois dans la ville.

Elle entra dans le dortoir sans faire du bruit, les personnes étaient allongées, lisant et pianotant sur leurs tablettes, puis elle entra dans la salle de repos. Elle se figea immédiatement: devant elle sur le divan, un homme grand était assis, très beau, les cheveux noirs rasés, en tenue civile décontractée.

Visage à l'homme, en tournant à Sam, était une femme belle noire, à la peau légèrement plus foncée, aux cheveux noirs en queue de cheval haute, important un pantalon cargaison civile et un débardeur gris Elle était appuyée sur le dossier de la cabriolet.

Une autre femme au bout de la table écoutait passionnément une discussion, que Sam ait avoir interrompue. Elle se retourne, à son entrée elle lança une timide bonsoir puis elle s'assit en bout de table, et sortit un pad, quand son regard remarque la belle rousse.

Elle était allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de l'homme, les jambes sur l'accoudoir, totalement décontractée. Ils tenaient tous une canette de bière, sauf la femme, à la peau femme sombre, qui avait une petite bouteille d'eau. L'homme jouait tendrement avec la queue de cheval de la rousse. Le ventre de Sam se serra, elle détourna le regard, déçu, en colère contre lui.

La rousse reprit la parole faisant des gestes en l'air.

\- Et là! Le Varren me saute dessus, suivit du Krogan, qui me charge juste après! Je plonge mon omnilame dans la gorge de la bête, puis je tombe du bâtiment, sous le choc du krogan une chute de 30 ou 20 mètres, et au lieu de tomber sur le plat sur le sol que je chope le bord du trottoir. La hanche fracturée. Voilà ce qui est arrivé.

\- Whoua! S'exclama, l'homme, c'est violent.

La femme aux cheveux noirs eut un violent frisson, suivi d'un juron.

Merde! C'est ... Et elle secoua légèrement la tête. Grimaçante.

\- C'était un putain de combat! Supplément d'adrénaline, l'excitation extrême ... etc.

La jeune femme militaire blonde, était là, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais elle s'exprima.

\- Excusez-moi madame, votre armure ne vous protège pas? Et le krogan?

\- J'avais une légère protection d'infiltration, donc pas de protection contre une chute de cette hauteur. Mais heureusement, la barrière cinétique a absorbé la plupart des dégâts, sinon vous auriez une cul-de-jatte devant vous. Quant au Krogan il a atterri, la tête en première en haut d'un poteau de signalement, lui traversant et éclatant la tête. Elle lâcha un petit rire, j'aurais pris une photo ... Enfin bref! C'est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, après c'est le trou noir, avant mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Samantha qui écoutait avec attention, était totalement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux, fixant le centre de la table, une principale de la recherche un pad toujours éteint. _Elle avait affronté un Krogan, un Varren et fait une chute mortelle et elle en parle comme si revenait d'une séance de cinéma ... Mon Dieu un Krogan ... Mais il faut être folle pour en combattre un! Et un Varren, ces créatures immondes ... Sur elle ... Elle fit une grimace._

Ses pensées sont captées par l'homme qui pose une question.

\- Donc tu retournes sur terre pour repos?

\- Repos, rééducation, et d'autres étapes sur je ne sais rien, encore. Les gradés m'informeront le moment venu.

La belle femme à la peau sombre lui répond.

\- Ce n'est pas dû à la promotion et au stage N7? Tu es déjà N4 n'est-ce pas? Tu vas peut-être la continuer.

L'homme se redressa légèrement, regardant la rousse les yeux froncés, et il s'exprima étonné.

\- Étape N7? Promotion ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu ne m'en sois pas parlé.

Samantha tressaillit à leurs paroles.

 _Quoi? Ils se tutoient, tous les trois? L'homme est-il intime avec elle? C'est son petit ami?_ Une vague de tristesse, et de déception passa sur elle _. Merde Sammy, tu vois! Elle n'est pas pour toi, s'est finie, n'espère plus ... Hé mince! Tu ne devais plus penser à elle! Tu te souviens? Contente-toi de profiter de son beau physique, de sa belle voix ... Demain ce sera fini._

\- Je sais, mais moi aussi je suis dans le flou. Le capitaine a fait une demande, pour une promotion de 1re lieutenant, il a transmis un mois et depuis plus de nouvelles ... Quant à la suite de la formation N7, je n'aiais pas l'état physique voulu, avant longtemps.

Elle déplaça sa hanche gauche pour se mettre à l'aise, et elle grimaça sous la douleur. Elle se mit debout, lentement. L'homme tente de l'aider, mais elle gifla sa principale. Puis elle dit.

Merde! La pilule ne fait plus effet!

En même temps elle prend deux autres pilules de sa poche

\- Déjà? Tu en a pris deux il y a deux heures? Gémis tristement la brune. Se levant à son tour. Elles calment vraiment la douleur?

\- Oui! C'est très efficace, elle efface la douleur, mais l'effet dure deux heures, ce qui est trop court et avec un effet secondaire très désagréable. Dit elle en faisant une petite moue.

\- Qui est? Dit l'homme.

La belle Lt aspira, et commente à la porte, puis elle dit.

\- Une sensibilité du vagin réduit de 50%, et d'hop! C'est pour ma pomme! Dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Elle se retourna, vers les femmes de la salle, La première qui rit ... Mais fut coupée.

La femme à la peau sombre éclata d'un rire profond et amusé. La jeune blonde cachait son rire avec deux mains sur sa bouche, l'homme avait levé les bras en signe de reddition et séché la tête, un grand sourire retenu à ses lèvres.

La rousse athlétique grogna et sortit suivie par l'homme et la femme.

\- Marc, Julia suivez moi! j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Samantha de son côté avait une tête sur sa bouche, une tête penchée de côté, un essayant de cacher un sourire amusé ... Quand elle retrouva son calme, elle se redressa, s'identifie avec la jeune blonde militaire. Elle regarde l'heure, 19 h 55, l'heure du coucher, elle se leva, dite un bonjour poli, et alla se coucher.

En chemin, elle pensa à l'homme et à la femme, elle connaissait leurs prénoms, Marc et Julia! Mais toujours rien sur la belle rousse. Elle soupira.

* * *

MSV Luciole

Dortoir, 21h15

Samantha n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner dans son lit, le sommeil avait mal à venir. Tant de pensées envahissaient son esprit depuis le moment ou elle s'est allongée. Oxford, ses études, sa future vie sociale, sa famille ... Mais surtout. _Cette voix grave, ces beaux yeux verts, ce superbe corps athlétique, et ses taches de rousseur ... Si mignonne si sexy ..._ Elle se tourna brusquement. _Putain Sammy tu tombe sur une vraie bombe! Pile ton type de fille et bien sûr elle n'est pas pour toi ..._ Elle grogna légèrement, se leva et sortit sans faire de bruit.

Dans le couloir elle portait ses chaussures, ses vêtements étaient encore sur elle, elle avait mis en place en pyjama. Puis elle alla se promener, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Elle arrive dans la soute 3, pleine de containers de toutes les tailles, une lumière basse pour permettre de progresser, sans problème. Elle se redressa et regarda vers où étaient venus les fils. Ne voyant rien, elle a marqué plus longtemps le mur, doucement, à petits pas. Des fils de clapotis répétitifs, et humide se firent plus persistants.

 _C'est moi ou ça ressemble à un doigtage?_ pensa-t-elle. _Tiens, tiens_ ... _Une personne profite de la même chose sombre pour se soulager?_ Un sourire à ses lèvres. _Non ! Je ne suis pas voyeuse, je suis simplement curieuse ... Oui! C'est ça ..._ Puis elle aperçut une lumière plus forte, juste derrière deux petits conteneurs. Le bruit a été arrêté, et un très léger grognement s'est fait entendre. Elle se faufila entre les deux caisses et se penche légèrement, pour voir plus clair, et elle se figea, bouche bée, les yeux écartés. À cinq mètres devant elle, et à un mètre en contrebas étaient trois personnes, dont la femme de ses

Fantasmes ...

La belle était assise sur le bord d'une caisse. Elle avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges d'excitations, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Des perles de sueurs glissaient de ses tempes et son cou toujours dans son marron. Ses jambes étaient nues, écartées de son pantalon et de son boxer noir autour de ses pieds. Et entre ses jambes, Marc à genoux avait la tête entre ses jambes, deux doigts en elle, un bougeant lentement dans ses plis humides. Un pouce frottant et décrivant des cercles sur son clitoris faisant, murmurer des mots que Sam entendit comme un imbroglio de jurons. Juste au-dessus, un rectangle de poils roux, bien taillé, surplombé le tout.

La main gauche de l'homme caressait sa cuisse musclée, puis se déplaça vers la hanche, pour s'arrêter sur une fesse tonique, la malaxante et la caressante tendrement ... Marc, tout en train de faire, regardait la rousse, d 'un air attentif et affectueux.

À gauche du Lt, se tenait assise, Julia, elle était entièrement habillée, tournée vers la belle rouquine. Elle était en sueur, bouche ouverte et haletante, ses yeux allaient du sexe mouillé de la rousse, à son visage.

Sa main droite frottait avec vigueur son entrejambe, sur le tissu de son pantalon. Sa main gauche massait un sein, tout en serrant un téton dur, qui était apparu sous son débardeur ...

Samantha n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et sa chance ... Elle savourait la scène devant elle, avec excitation. Elle savait que partir, il fallait ... Mais elle ne veut pas ... Ou plutôt, elle ne l'a pas été. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir, se focalisant dans son entrejambe. Et commença à mouiller, abondamment.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais fais sammy? Ça va mal se terminer, et tu vas encore trouver le rouge et la morte de l'amour, en train de devoir t'expliquer de ta présence ici ... Mais ... Mais, si tu fais attention, tu peux .. ._

Ses pensées sont coupées, par un léger grognement.

La belle rouquine redressa la tête, en lâchant un grognement frustré, puis elle leva son omni-outil le scrutant rapidement, et elle a dit d'une voix grave de désir.

\- Échec du défi! 15 minutes passées, et toujours pas d'orgasme. Je l'avais dit, les effets des pilules réduisaient de 50% la sensibilité de la zone.

\- Hé!, Merde! foutues pilules! Pourtant tu es si mouillée et si chaude ... Je suis sûr que tu n'en étais pas loin! Dit-il frustré.

\- L'excitation est là, mais le plaisir monte très lentement. Alors désolée! Mais tu m'avais dit, que tu étais capable de me donner un orgasme en 10 minutes, ou moins, rien dans tes doigts, malgré l'effet des pilules c'était, tes propres mots.

\- D'accord je te dois 200 crédits. Tu sais que je pourrais y arriver, en remplaçant mes doigts par quelque chose de plus conséquent ...

Ah! Et à quoi penses-tu? Car, moi, je ne vois pas ... Répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, incrédule.

Le rire de Julia éclata!

Marc roula des yeux, et la regarda.

\- Vous êtes dure les filles.

Et en même temps, il retira lentement ses doigts, des plis de soie, qui réagit à la douleur dans un mouvement de grossesse, tout en faisant onduler les ondulations. Puis il leva deux doigts mouillés, les chefs à julia.

\- N'est-ce pas un gâchis? Si près pour rien, il aurait ... Il était coupé par une locataire principale vivement et rapidement son poignet.

La femme avait pris sa place pour l'avant devant sa bouche, elle se lécha les lèvres, pour passer ensuite lentement un coup de langue, le long des doigts, tout en jouissant de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux de mettre en bouche, les suçant avidement et proprement, alternant avec le pouce, le suçant et faisant tournoyer sa langue autour ...

\- Humm! Tu as si bon goût ... Dit-elle en sortant les doigts de sa bouche, en donnant un dernier baiser sur les doigts. Puis elle lâcha la main.

La belle rousse qui venait d'assister à la scène devant elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Putain! c'était chaud! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers l'homme et lui dit.

Euh! Enfin, je crois que je vais te donner une autre chance, mais, avec la langue, tu prends le défi?

\- Un cunni? Tout de suite ! dit-il avec espoir. Cinq minutes?

Julia à la main sur l'épaule du lieutenant.

\- Puis-je y participer? Aller! À deux, on fait venir en cinq minutes promis! 500 crédits même si je foire. Je t'en prie…

L'homme éclata de rire. Mais fut coupé par la rouquine

\- Julia, tu sais pourquoi tu ne passe pas. Alors, arrête s'il te plaît, regarde ou va-t'en. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

\- Mince tu es dure. Répondit-elle, boudant.

\- Bien, aller Marc, vas-y ... Elle écarta ses jambes, malgré l'entrave de ses vêtements à ses pieds.

Marc posa ses principaux sur ses cuisses et se pencha. La pointe de la langue sortant. Une position principale sur son front, l'arrêtant.

\- Bras derrière le dos! Pas touche!

Il grogna déçu, il obéit.

Sa langue commença à glisser, sur la fièvre humide, de bas en haut, lentement. Faisant se cambrer la rousse, tout en définir échapper à un niveau de satisfaction.

Julia, glissa ses doigts en haut de sexe humide de la Lt, pour l'écarter encore plus, elle a été repoussée d'une claque, un suivi d'un regard noir de la rousse.

Samantha revint brusquement à la réalité, quand elle se rendit compte que sa première droite vient de glisser sous sa culotte et commente à caresser son clitoris. En même temps, il se trouve rapidement sur la bouche, pour y bloquer un gémissement.

 _Mon Dieu! qu'est ce que je fais? Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements ... Je suis en train de me caresser,_ _en regardant un homme qui lèche une femme, à cinq mètres de moi._ _Pourquoi ça m'excite autant? Tout simplement parce que ça pourrait être moi à la place de ce mec, voilà pourquoi ... Puis voir cette superbe femme avec ce corps tonique, ces jambes ... Humm! Mais pourquoi garde-t-elle le? Ça gâche tout ..._

Ses pensées sont coupées par Julia, qui vient de regarder son omni-outil.

\- Chiote! Je suis au poste de pilotage, nous sommes en approche du relai. Je dois y aller.

Marc s'arrêta, sous un grognement frustré de la rousse, et prend la parole.

\- Le relais? Dans combien de temps?

\- Environ une demi-heure.

Merde! je dois aussi y aller! Dit en levant, le regard triste et désolé vers le Lt.

Elle se précise, le visage rouge mais visiblement en colère.

\- Putain! Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Vous le faites exprès c'est ça? Hein? Oh! Hé puis merde! Allez-y.

Marc et Julia s'excusèrent encore et s'en allèrent. Penaud ...

La Lt se rhabilla prestement, et pris une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une barre vitaminée à un coté d'elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la route.

Samantha était collée contre le conteneur, totalement immobile, quand Marc et Julia passèrent à ses côtés, bruyamment. Et quand elle entendit la rousse passer elle ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer, priant. Quand les pas sont plus longs, plus profonds et plus profonds. Quand elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant elle sur le sol, elle a gagné une bouteille d'eau et une barre vitaminée. Elle gémit tout en secouant la tête, dépitée, le visage rouge de honte. _Oh mon dieu! ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Planète Terre.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Samedi 8 Février 2177

Bar Club, The black Queen

7 h 05

Samantha, sous un vent matinal et glacial, faisait les cent pas pour ne pas geler sur place. Recroquevillée et frissonnante, dans un manteau avec capuche en fourrure, mains dans les poches. Elle tournait en rond, depuis un quart d'heure déjà, gémissante dans la neige, sautillant sur place, bottines fourrées aux pieds. Il faisait encore nuit. Les passants étaient rares et des coureurs courageux et expérimentés sillonnaient le parc, à 20 mètres de l'autre côté de la route.

Sam alluma son pad personnel et relit le message de Delphine. Son amie lui avait proposé de la retrouver à côté du parc universitaire, au Bar club, The black Queen, 56 route du parc, à 7 h 00.

 _Putain qu'il fait froid… Un froid de canard. Hé mince Sammy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de venir un quart d'heure à l'avance… Un quart d'heure à te geler, tout simplement pour montrer que tu es sérieuse, à l'écoute. Brrr_! Elle se tourna vers la devanture du pub club : la façade faisait près de 20 mètres, avec deux vitres de huit mètres, et une entrée de chaque côté. Le Bar devait être ouvert, et il y avait une lumière sous une porte au fond. Elle envoya un message à Delphine, lui disant qu'elle était devant le club.

Enfin la porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Delphine galopante, l'air désolé. Elle alluma une partie de la salle, et désactiva le système de sécurité, puis m'ouvrit, me faisant vite entrer en s'excusant.

Samantha entra, reconnaissante, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Esquivant un robot nettoyeur.

– Mon Dieu, Sam, je suis désolée. , le patron, vient de recevoir à l'improviste, la visite d'une personne très importante. Il m'a demandé d'attendre, dans le couloir. Encore désolée, viens par là, assieds-toi.

Sam alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

– Cinq minutes de plus, et tu aurais eu la plus belle représentation, d'une statue de femme glaçon, devant ton Club. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, après s'être enlevé ses gants. Ses lèvres faisant la moue.

Delphine lâcha un petit rire.

– Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le petit dej, d'ac ?

– Je veux bien, mais je pourrais continuer à bouder.

– Comme tu veux, alors un thé brun, un sucre, et une part de gâteau au chocolat ? Il vient d'arriver, il est tout chaud.

– Ça me va. Répondit-elle en souriant.

En regardant la blonde partir ver le comptoir elle commença à balayer la salle du regard : des fauteuils et divan pour huit, six et quatre personnes autour de tables. Un énorme comptoir, en U au milieu de la salle, des escaliers menaient à l'étage ou était le club et sa piste de danse. L'endroit était grand, moderne et fait pour une population jeune. Avec beaucoup de monde… Elle n'aimait pas quand il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle savait que c'était dû à son manque de confiance en soi, et qu'aux fils des semaines cela ira mieux.

 _Est-ce que je vais être capable de faire face à tous les clients, sans paraître stupide ? Sans babiller ? J'ai toujours été à la limite entre le socialement acceptable et le geek absolu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me sentirais hors de mon élément. Je me souviens de mon malaise, le jour où j'ai reçu mon premier prix, du Championnat d'échecs juniors d'horizon, ou mes moments seule dans un coin, regardant les autres élèves à la récré. Plus mémorable encore : le jour où Mégane m'avait demandé de la lécher, en première… Épique. Euh… Non ! ça n'a rien à voir… Hors sujet._

Elle sourit, et sortit sa tablette lisant ses messages.

Trois minutes passèrent, et Delphine revint, s'asseyant devant elle, souriante posant un plateau garni.

Sam commença à préparer le thé et commença à siroter les mains autour de la tasse.

– Le patron m'a dit que ton cv était bon, il faut juste que tu passes l'entretien avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas il est sympa. La fille, Alba, que tu vas remplacer, va déménager à Madrid.

– Je te remercie encore Delph, c'est vraiment la galère pour trouver un emploi, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent.

– Tu es là que depuis trois mois et tu es déjà sans le sou ?

– Pas encore, mais ça arrive à grand pas. Je n'aurai jamais cru que la vie soit si chère, en dehors du foyer familial, et la bourse de l'alliance ne suffit pas. Mais avec le salaire d'une serveuse à mi-temps je crois pouvoir m'en sortir.

Delphine regarda l'heure.

– Je me demande ce qu'il fout le patron, il y a quatre employés qui attendent les ordres là-bas. Et le bar devrait être ouvert à l'heure qu'il est.

Samantha se tapota le menton, fixant le plafond faisant semblant de réfléchir.

– Hmm ! Une femme seule avec lui, et il demande à être seul… Hmm ! Je donnerai bien un avis… Mais non ! C'est peut-être mon futur patron. Dit elle un sourire suggestif aux lèvres

Delphine éclata de rire.

– Mon dieu Sammy tu es complètement folle, Le froid ne t'a pas refroidie à ce sujet, tu es si… quoique… Delphine sourit, vu la femme, je ne dirais pas non enfin si j'étais célibataire bien sûr. Se reprit-elle.

Samantha la regarda un air mutin.

– Bien sûr. C'est sûr que Christina ne verrait pas ça d'un bon œil… Elle est si bonne que ça, la femme ? dit-elle, d'un ton taquin et curieux.

Une porte s'ouvrit, suivit de pas et une voix féminine se fit entendre, ferme, mais belle, avec un accent, qu'elle ne reconnut pas de suite.

– Et je ne le redirai jamais assez, faites attention à l'alcool et aux surnombres Daloss, c'est primordial. Les autorités sont pointilleuses sur la sécurité, moi, aussi. Je vous enverrais un videur, spécialisé dans la gestion des flux.

– Bien Madame.

Au fond de la salle, sortant du couloir, venait d'apparaître une des plus belles femmes que Samantha avait vu depuis sa venue à Oxford. Elle était grande dans le 1 m 75, mi-vingtaine, peau pâle. Des cheveux d'ébène, tirés en arrière dans un chignon parfait, donnaient à son visage un mélange exquis de force et de beautés. Un maquillage subtil donnait à des lèvres pleines et des yeux clairs un air dur et sérieux. Une écharpe bleue était enroulée à son cou.

Un trench-coat de marque, d'hiver, noir avec capuche, laissait deviner un superbe corps, avec une forte poitrine. Des cuissardes noires et un pantalon bleu, moulaient de longues jambes galbées.

 _Waouh ! Ça, c'est de la femme. Elle a l'air si froide, si dure… Tout à fait mon style… Malheureusement, elle ne sera accessible que dans mes fantasmes… Peut-être dans quelques années ?_ Elle soupira, frustrée _. Tu peux toujours rêver sammy, mais oui, une fille doit rêver, surtout sur ce type de Déesse…_

Un skycar se gara devant le Bar.

La belle brune se retourna.

– Bon, je dois y aller, je devrais revenir dans deux ou trois mois. Je compte sur vous Daloss, au revoir.

Et, n'attendant pas que l'homme lui réponde, elle releva sa capuche, et remit ses gants tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ses hanches se balançant, sous chacun de ses pas. Elle monta gracieusement dans le skycar, et s'envola.

 _L'homme se tourna et commença à donner des ordres aux employés._

 _Delphine se tourna vers Samantha. Secouant la main, excitée, et lâcha._

 _–_ _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, c'est une véritable bombe ! U_ _n grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _–_ _Tu connais son nom ?_

 _–_ _Dawson, je crois. Depuis que je travaille ici elle vient deux à trois fois par an. Elle gère des bâtiments de ce genre sur toute l'Angleterre enfin, c'est ce que je crois._

 _–_ _Elle est_ _Australienne ?_

 _Mais avant, que Deph, ne puisse répondre, elle fut interrompue par le patron._

 _–_ _Delphine, aller au boulot ! Tu t'occupes de la réserve, avec Nat. Elle se leva d'un bond._

 _Puis il sourit à Samantha._

 _–_ _Mlle Traynor ?_

 _–_ _Oui, M. répondit-elle en se levant. Et tendit la main,_ _qu'il serra en retour._

 _–_ _Bonjour, Mlle, veuillez m'excuser du retard. Puis il montra le fond de la salle, par là je vous prie_ _. Elle le suivit dans le bureau._

 _7 h 45_

 _Sa_ _mantha réussie_ _à_ _franchir_ _les portes coulissantes du tramway, juste avant leurs fermetures. Tous les sièges étaient occupés, et pas un homme ne se leva pour lui laisser_ _la place._ _Espèces de mufles_ _. Pensa-t-elle._

 _Une émission de variétés était_ _retransmise sur des petits écrans. Elle se faufila entre les passagers, murmurant des excuses pour se positionner contre la paroi._ Appuyant son front contre la fenêtre, Samantha laissa le balancement rythmique de la rame calmer ses pensées. Elle sortit sa tablette pour se renseigner sur la météo, soudain, une alarme message retentit. C'était Delphine, elle l'ouvra.

[Alors. C'est bon ?

[Oui ! Nouvelle serveuse, Lundi, fini le monopole de la séduction et du charme au bar… **J'arrive**!]

[ Mdr, Tu ne changeras jamais. Félicitations. Au fait, ne dis rien à Christina à propos de la belle ténébreuse, pas un mot sur elle et sur mon comportement. Elle ne sait rien sur elle, et j'aimerais éviter un tsunami venant d'elle. D'acc ? (yeux de chiot)]

 _[Bien sûr, pas un mot, tu as m'a parole.]_

 _[Aller je dois retourner au travail, bisous]_

 _[++]_

 _Elle sourit, et continua à lire les informations. Un message d'arrêt pour zone résidentielle universitaire l'alerta du prochain arrêt._

 _Elle descendit et alla rejoindre son appartement._

 _Dimanche_

 _18h26_

 _Samantha était affalée,_ _sous une couette sur le petit divan, du petit appartement qui lui était alloué. Christina son amie et colocataire, se préparait pour sortir avec Delphine, elle attendait sa venue._

 _Samantha visionnait, une série de photo sur sa tablette un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. Chris s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés, regardant_ _à_ _son tour les photos._

 _Il y avait une série de photos_ _d'une belle femme, rousse et tonique, des photos prises à en cachette, à la sauvette : prenant un café, marchant un sac sur l'épaule, discutant avec une femme à la peau sombre et un homme, etc. Elle lui prit la tablette des mains, et se leva en_ _la réprimant, secouant la tablette en l'air._

 _–_ _Bon sang Sam, tu nous avais promis à Delphine et moi que tu allais effacer toutes ses photos, et tout ce qui te relie à elle._

 _Sam gémis, rougissante et détourna le regard._

 _–_ _Je sais, et je t_ _'_ _avais dit la vérité, mais c'est dur, elle est si… si… hé mince ! c'est si dur._

 _–_ _Elle était ! Pas elle est, tu agis comme si tu la voyais tous les jours, en réel._ _C'est du passé Sam,_ _pense à_ _l'avenir, tu t'accroches à une femme, d'on tu ne sais pratiquement_ _rien, même pas son nom. Voilà près de quatre mois que tu es à Oxford, à te morfondre, il faut que tu te bouges, cherche-toi une vraie petite amie, sinon Delph et moi on va s'en charger._

 _Sam se leva horrifié._

 _–_ _D'accord, je vais me bouger, je te le promets, rends, moi, la tablette._

 _–_ _Je veux que tu effaces tout, et maintenant, sans sauvegarde ni transfert. Plus rien ! Elle tendit la tablette._

 _Sam la prit et, respirant un grand coup, elle commença à tout effacer, fermant les yeux. Puis elle montra l'écran à Chris. Qui en retour la prit dans ses bras en un calin._

 _–_ _Je suis si fière Sam, bravo. Tu vas voir, tu vas mieux te sentir maintenant._

 _–_ _Oui ! Toujours vers l'avant, vers l'avenir. Répondit Sam, affichant un petit sourire._

 _–_ _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?_

 _–_ _Non merci, je dois terminer quelques cours, et je tiens à être en forme pour demain, je vais me coucher. Embrasse Delphine et amusez-vous_ _bien._

 _Sur ce elle alla dans sa chambre._

 _Deux heures plus tard_

 _Samantha venait de se coucher, après une bonne douche. Elle se mit en boule sous la couette, et attendit le sommeil qui n'arriva pas._

 _Donc, voilà ! plus de belle rouquine dure à cuire, c'est fini… Et la belle ténébreuse du pub ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, elles_ _ne sont là que pour tes fantasmes Sammy. Pour cacher ta solitude._ _Tu as l'habitude de flasher pour ce type de filles : belles, à fort tempérament, sures_ _d'elles,_ _athlétiques,_ _rousses ou cheveux noirs. Malheureusement, ce genre de belles plantes ont toujours plus de cinq ans que toi, et elles ne s'intéressent pas à une jeune fille timide, venant juste de sortir de l'adolescence. Tu mets la barre trop haute, trouve-toi une petite amie, de ton âge, et tout ira bien._

 _D_ _'_ _après Delphine, elle a beaucoup de flirts au bar, surtout des garçons, mais aussi des filles… Et il y a le choix… On verra bien._

 _Elle finit par s'endormir, le visage triste._


	4. Chapitre 4

.

Chapitre plus long d'habitude, et scènes de sexe lesbien (Premier scène de sexe long de ma part) Vous êtes prévenu (es) ...

chapitre 4

Sandhurst, Angleterre.

École militaire de l'Alliance GB

Mardi 18 février 2177

Parc de logements privé militaire.

05 h 17

Studio de Jane Shepard.

La chambre était plongée dans un silence paisible, une obscurité partielle régnait dans la pièce. Une douce lumière venue du stationnement entrait par les volets à moitié fermés jusqu'au lit. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux à la fenêtre.

Jane dormait, allongée, sur le ventre, nue, le visage dans l'oreiller, bras gauche pendentif sur le côté du lit. Elle se réveilla, sentant un bras doux et chaud, enroulé autour de sa taille, bougeant sur ses fesses. Elle tourne la tête, en ouvrant difficilement une paupière, la refermant aussitôt sous l'effet d'une sourde douleur, qu'elle sentit irradier le haut de son crâne. _Hé merde!_ gémit-elle en silence. Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux tout en plissant.

Une belle jeune femme à la peau bronzée, nue, était allongée à ses côtés. Des cheveux châtains et épais encadrent son visage, dans un chaos postsexe. Des lèvres charnues, légèrement entrouvertes, laissez passer un léger souffle. Jane fixait la fille, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le cerveau encore brumeux, essayant de se rappeler le prénom de cette fille.

 _Plus tard! Oui! Après le café ... Et les pilules contre les maux de tête ... Non! Les pilules en premiers._

Sa bouche et sa langue étaient aussi sèches et rêches, une barbe de trois jours d'un homme ... Elle fit la grimace _. Une barbe râpeuse entre ses cuisses, trop nulle, ça casse l'ambiance. Beurk!_

Jane bougea délicatement, glissant doucement le bras de la brune sur les draps faisant attention de ne pas la veille. Puis elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Et en appui sur une principale elle se leva sans se presser. Faisant attention aux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle décida de rester nue, il a fait bon dans la chambre. Elle s'habillera plus tard.

Commençant à la salle de bains, elle marcha sur un sex-toy, glissant dessus, se rattrapant à temps. _Et merde!_ Elle plissa les yeux, puis elle ramassa le faux pénis, encore vibrant, recouvert de lubrifiant. _Pff! Mais c'est pas vrai ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé passé_ ? Pensa-t-elle sourcils froncés, elle se frotta la tempe, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Jane l'éteignit et alla le poseur dans l'évier de la salle de bains. Avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir. Des traces de suçons et de rouge à lèvres étaient disséminées le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la clavicule ... Elle gémit, mécontente. _Putain! La conne!_ _Je vais encore devoir me mettre le fond de teint, ou_ _devoir répondre aux questions des ..._ Une douleur vint agresser ses tempes, le coupant dans ses pensées, elle grimaça. _Putain de matin ..._

Elle prit trois pilules et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, qui donnait sur la chambre salon, du petit studio.

Elle bougea lentement, touchant avec précaution les objets qui lui étaient nécessaires pour préparer le café. Elle se sentait comme dans le coton. Combien de verre d'alcool avait-elle bu hier soir? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état en cours de réveil, et cette fille? Plus tard ... Elle commente à réchauffer la cafetière.

En attendant, Jane se retourna vers le lit, posant le regard sur l'horloge de la table de chevet, 05 h 25, presque le réveil. Puis elle s'attarda sur le corps bronzé, qui bougeait doucement, sur le lit. _Grande, beau cul, belles jambes ... Belle prise, vite que je me souvienne des événements d'hier soir._ Un sourire en coin à ses lèvres.

Elle ne fait pas de réveil, mais elle a encore une minute, le temps de savourer son café, et de reprendre ses esprits.

Jane se tourne vers la fenêtre, fixant à travers le volet entrouvert, le parking, couvert de neige encore vide. Pensif.

Une fois le café chaud, elle a pris une tasse, complétant un sucre et mais une gorgée. Soupirant de plaisir.

Le goût amer s'attarda sur sa langue, m'occupant de toutes les autres goûts, qui peut encore être attarder: le goût du sexe et de l'alcool d'hier soir.

La vie reflua lentement dans son esprit, à mesure que le café a fait son effet. Elle sourit. La mémoire lui revenant par à coups, lui procurant des délicieux frissons.

Une semaine ennuyeuse, seule, des amis (es) non disponibles. Pas de temps pour une rencontre rapide sur un site. Ça veut dire pour elle, dans le bar danse lesbienne qui était autour de l'académie, et courir les jupons ... À l'affût d'une belle fille.

Et une fois au bar: les boissons, les danses, les filles, les flirts ... Une jeune et belle caporale ... La suite était moins claire pour Jane. Il y avait eu d'autres boissons, toutes les payées par la fille, et elle avait insisté pour cela. La différence de qualité ne contait pas ce soir, elles sont que deux femmes, s'amusant et cherchant du plaisir. Elles sont embrassées, des baisés de plus en plus nombreux, l'excitation montant rapidement. Elles décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder au bar, pour aller d'un commun accord, chez Jane.

Jane mais une autre gorgée de café, toujours fixant le parking. Un sourire plus grand apparut sur ses lèvres.

La suite de la soirée n'était pas aussi précise qu'elle aurait voulu, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait passé une nuit d'enfer avec la fille.

À cette pensée, un frisson lui passerut l'échine, suivi d'une vague de chaleur, atteignant le bas de son ventre et plus bas.

Elle regarde son fils entrejambe pour trouver d'autres traces de baisers sur ses cuisses et sur son sexe rasé. Elle soupira. Oui la belle brune était douce et sensuelle, et surtout elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux, et commente à se délecter de fragments de souvenirs accumulateurs: des gémissements, des cris, des positions d'avance de positions en de nouvelles, des jouets ... Des orgasmes ... Beaucoup d'orgasmes. Elle sourit à ces souvenirs.

Beaucoup de femmes, et très peu d'hommes ont été passés par son lit. Des amants d'un soir le plus souvent. Globalement elle viseait les femmes. Pour les hommes ... c'était ... Plus dur. Son désir sexuel pour les hommes était tout à fait différent, sévères et durs: une sélection d'hommes beaux, musclé, soumis, les femmes de sexe, et bon dans l'acte sexuel. Et pour être sûr que le désir reste, avant et pendent l'acte, il doit y avoir une autre femme, bref que ce soit un trio.

Le seul homme actuellement, en qui elle avait confiance était Marc. Sinon il faut faire de longues recherches sur son site « _Hélios, Date»,_ pour trouver le bon type.

D'après le psy qui suivait, c'était dû à son expérience d'esclave sexuel. Et que le plaisir, qui a eu dans l'acte sexuel avec son type bien spécifique d'homme, était sûrement dû à un événement, de son histoire. Et il fallait continuer les séances pour savoir plus. Mais c'était secondaire, par apport à tout le reste ...

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait voir un psychiatre. Au début elle croyait que n'en avait pas besoin, mais le Docteur Karin Chakwas lui avait dit, qu'elle avait passé devant un psy de l'alliance, pour ma santé mentale, pour le bien de tous, pour mon avenir, bref pour mon bien-être ...

Jane ferma les yeux, et redevint sérieuse et triste, sa pensée a changé totalement.

 _Hé, oui! Encore, et encore, toujours revenir dans le passé. C'est si difficile et difficile, de retourner dans ces moments chaotiques de ma vie. Putain de passé ...!_

Un bruit étouffé, venant de la chambre, la sortie de ses pensées. Elle ouvre les yeux et rétablit la tête, mais ne bouge pas, elle respire fortement.

Des pas doux et hésitants se rapprochant, se firent entendre, s'arrêtant derrière elle, tout près. Et pendentif près de dix secondes, rien ne se passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un corps chaud se blottisse contre elle. Des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille, un suivi de son caressant affectueusement son ventre et ses abdos. Puis, de douces lèvres, vinrent tendrement embrasser le haut de son épaule,

Jane fut surprise par les gestes de tendresse, et se retourna, lentement, lui souriant. Dans la semi-obscurité,

Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur gris, posé à l'envers. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs en désordre, ses yeux couleur ambre brillaient dans la faible lumière. Un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle était très jolie ... Puis elle dit, d'une voix faible, pâteuse, due au sommeil.

\- Bonjour. Je ... Euh ... Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Jane lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et prit la parole, la regardant dans les yeux, d'une voix douce.

\- Je t'ai réveillée?

\- Oh non! C'est votre absence qui m'a réveillée, Madame.

\- Je croyais que c'était ma présence, qui te restait éveillée, dit-elle, taquine.

La fille tourna la tête rougissante.

\- Et rappelle-toi, l'on a mis d'accord, pas de vouvoiement, et pas de Madame, jusqu'à la reprise du service.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas habituel, c'est étrange de coucher avec un Officier supérieur.

\- c'était la première fois n'est-ce pas?

\- Avec un officier supérieur? Oui!

\- Et alors, quel est ton avis? Méritent-ils l'excellence supérieure qu'on leur attribue? Tu as la permission de parler librement. Dit-elle, souriante.

La jeune fille baisse la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Et dit d'une voix faible un peu timide.

\- Mon Dieu ... Vous ... Vous êtes sacrément attrayante madame, ainsi qu'exception chaude, et vraiment bonne, je reviendrai volontiers ... Si vous le voulez, évidemment. Se reprit-elle.

Jane sourit. _Je suis attrayante? Chaude? Bonne? Waouh ...! Merci. Mais elle continue à moi tutoyer, ce ne doit pas être si facile pour elle. Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Laisse-la faire._

\- Merci! Répondit-elle. Je m'entraîne tous les jours, pour satisfaire mes filles.

Claire pouffa de rire, très vite couvert par sa main. Essayant de se retenir.

-Pardon Madame.

Jane lui sourit, puis elle prit la carafe de café en lui-même.

\- Tu veux du café?

\- Non, mais, si vous avez du thé, je veux bien. Répondit-elle, allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Euh ... je vais allumer la cuisine, attention aux yeux. Elle actionna l'interrupteur.

Elle commença à ouvrir quelques placards, elle tomba sur une boîte en carton, Lipton, le vert. _Oui! Le thé de Julia ... Super._

\- Du thé vert, ça te va? Dit-elle, en tendant le bras vers la jeune fille.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Encore merci.

Jane, commente à chauffer de l'eau, préparant la tasse. Elle put voir dans le reflet de la vitre la fille, qui avait son regard sur ses fesses, sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle lâcha un petit soupir, et descendit du siège. En disant.

\- Il est 5 h 35 je vais commencer à m'habiller.

\- Tu pus le sexe, tu ferais mieux d'aller vite prendre une douche, dit-elle, en montra la porte de la salle de bain. Tu as le temps, ce sera beaucoup mieux que la douche collective de la caserne, et devoir t'expliquer, sous le harcèlement des questions des copines. Mais pour les suçons, je ne peux rien faire, désolée.

Oh! Merci ... Je vais faire vite. Dit-elle, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Jane hocha la tête, puis elle commente à couler l'eau dans une tasse, et posant le sac. _Voilà, bientôt prêt, pour ... euh ...?_

Elle fronça les sourcils, se sentant plonger dans ses souvenirs, pour faire jaillir de sa mémoire le prénom, qui lui a fait honteusement défaut.

 _Raquel? Non. Clara? Jennifer? Merde! J'ai oublié son prénom ... Je vais lui demander son numéro et son adresse mail, en lui demandant son prénom et nom, et hop! Une fille sacrément douée au lit, chaude et jolie, à disposition. Voilà! Tout simplement._

6 h 07

Devant la porte du studio de Jane.

\- Encore merci, Caporal Claire Garder, merci pour cette superbe soirée et cette nuit torride. Claire, oui! C'était son prénom. Elle lui avait donné ses numéros et noms.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie Madame, merci pour tout ... Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Vous pouvez compter, caporale, soyez toujours prêt.

Claire, se mit au garde-à-vous, et dit.

\- Toujours disponible pour vous, Madame!

Jane rit.

\- Repos! Caporal, vous peut broyeur.

Claire s'approcha, et lui donna un léger coupé, sur les lèvres et s'enfuit vers un taxi qui attendait, pour rejoindre sa caserne.

Jane secoua doucement la tête, soupirant. Puis elle alla rejoindre les quartiers de l'école militaire, pour prendre son poste et continuer ses derniers jours de stage de Lt.

Tout en marchant, elle regarde l'adresse, d'une carte de visite noire et grise, que Claire lui avait glissée, avec plein d'enthousiasme à son sujet. [Bar club, La reine noire, 56 route du parc, Oxford]. Claire y allait souvent, c'était son club préféré, et elle lui conseillait. Elle mit la carte dans sa poche.

Oxford

jeudi 20 février

Bar lesbien. L Galactique

21 h 17

La salle du bar était à moitié pleine, des enceintes diffusantes de la musique. Au centre, assis sur les tabourets du comptoir, Samantha Traynor, fixait son verre de jus d'orange, n'osant pas bouger ni se retourner.

«Samantha? »

\- Hé! Sam, tu m'entends?

Elle sentit des doigts, tapotant son poignet. Et au lieu de réagir, elle dit.

\- ... Elle ... Elle est toujours là ...?

Abby, la gérante du bar, qui prépare deux verres de whisky pour les clients, un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Sam, vers la table, où une belle et mystérieuse cliente était entrée il ya vingt minutes. Elle avait commandé un verre de vin, et, après avoir tourné son regard autour de la salle, ses yeux arrêtés sur Samantha, qui était assis au zinc ..

\- Toujours là, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Sam déglutit, sa tête se rétractant lentement dans son manteau, tapotant nerveusement son verre, qui a été maintenu plein, depuis que le regard de la belle femme a croisé le sien. Le fait de retourner rougissante, et se concentrer sur son verre. N'osant pas regarder dans le grand miroir en face, de peur de croiser son regard.

Une serveuse vint chercher les whiskys, lançant un sourire moqueur à Sam. Puis s'en alla, secouant légèrement, la tête.

Samantha prit une petite gorgée de jus d'orange, comme pour donner du courage. Avant de dire.

\- Est-ce ... est-ce qu'elle regarde toujours par ici? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Toujours, et plus particulièrement toi.

Samantha laissa échapper un léger gémissement de désespoir.

Abby roula des yeux.

\- Sam, chérie, s'il te plaît, soit forte, va lui parler, elle te regarde depuis elle s'est assise. Elle ne te quitte pas des yeux, tu lui plais, c'est sûr. Samantha, une petite tablette, ou une vidéo, en direct de la sécurité de la salle, montrait la belle femme: la trentaine, grande, cheveux châtains en chignon, yeux bleus, peau hachée, et très beau corps, le tout dans un tailleur-pantalon gris. Le style femme d'affaires.

Samantha soupira et prend une longue gorgée de jus d'orange, vidant le verre.

\- Elle est loin de ma ligue ... Cet oiseau est dans les hommes, elle est hétéro, c'est sûr. Et même si elle est dans les femmes, pourquoi elle-même à une brindille comme moi. Elle a la trentaine et j'en ai dix-sept elle n'est bonne que pour les fantasmes, pour moi. Marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle repoussa doucement le verre vide et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle opère des yeux sur elle malgré le déni, ces yeux perçants et ce petit sourire.

Elle déglutit, sentant ses joues se rougir à chaque pensée qui passe, elle releva sa capuche, se couvrant au maximum de la tête.

\- Tiens, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une petite livraison pour moi? Le verre vide est enlevé et échangé par un verre de vin, comme celui que la femme avait commandé. Son verre est presque vide, vas-y!

Samantha sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment folle.

\- Allez, bonne chance.

Sam respira profondément, puis attrapa le verre et se dirigea vers la belle brune.

Abby souriait, secouant la tête. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène devant elle, tout en nettoyant le comptoir.

Sam, rougissante, se présente à la femme qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Mais qui gardait le silence.

\- Heu ... Bonsoir, Madame, j'ai remarqué que votre verre était presque vide, alors si vous êtes inscrit, je viens vous en offrir un autre ... Je peux ... Elle a été coupée, par la belle brune qui lui a pris le verre des mains, et lui dit.

\- Je m'appelle Crystal, et merci pour le vin. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, je veux parler, si vous avez un moment.

Elle avait une belle voix.

\- Yes of course. Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais très tendue.

Abby regarda avec attention Sam et la femme, tout avait l'air de bien se passer ...

Dix minutes passèrent, en discussions, frôlements de mains et sourires. Et une Samantha songeuse, de plus en plus excitée.

Enfin Sam, se leva et vint rapidement au comptoir, pour parler à Abby.

\- Tu peux m'ouvris la salle de danse? S'il te plaît? dit-elle presque dans un murmure, gêné et en même temps excitée.

Abby haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- La salle de danse? Mais pourquoi? ... Oh! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que ... dis-moi, que ce n'est pas, ce à quoi je pense ... Que lui as-tu dit?

Samantha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage écarlate, et baisse la tête, avant de dire.

\- Elle n'est que de passage à Oxford, elle part pour le Japon à minuit. On ne peut pas aller à son hôtel, le temps d'aller et d'euh ... Enfin, tu vois, elle serait en retard à l'aéroport, manque de temps. Elle releva les yeux.

Abby croisa les bras et regarde Sam dans les yeux.

\- Tu lui parles depuis dix minutes, et hop! Tu es déjà partante pour le sexe? Merde, Sammy, tu connais la peine. Et tu veux que je t'ouvre la salle de danse, pour un coup rapide? dit-elle, d'un ton grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé passé Sam?

\- Tu l'as bien fait pour Mathilde et Jen, allez, Abby ... Dit-elle, d'un ton suppliant, lui faisant, des yeux de chiots.

Abby ferma les yeux, et passa sa principale dans les cheveux. Les yeux de chiots de Samantha étaient son point faible.

\- Eh! merde! Et elle! dit-elle, en ce qui concerne la femme qui sirotait son vin sereinement. Elle est d'accord?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord. Alors c'est bon? dit-elle souriante, pleine d'espoir.

Abby fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une carte magnétique.

\- Tiens, ça ouvre la porte, fais attention, elle est encore en travaux et tu nettoies après, compris?

Samantha, hocha la tête et prit rapidement la carte et se pencha, pour lui placer un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci, Abby, vraiment merci ... Puis elle rentre et alla rejoindre la femme, l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle. Vers la salle de danse.

Abby, les regarda partir, soupirant. Dans le même temps, elle remarqua une femme, qui avait relevé la tête, au passage de Sam, et la femme et l'avait suivi le regard. La femme était entrée il y a une heure, elle était assise dans une pièce, loin des regards. Son deuxième verre de whisky devant elle, pensive: grande, des cheveux noirs tirés en chignon, sous un bonnet en laine gris, la peau hâlée, les yeux marron, belle, avec un visage sévère. Elle portait sous son manteau ouvert, un uniforme de sortie, de l'Alliance. Elle avait l'air seule et déroutée.

Samantha vient d'entrer dans la petite salle de danse, elle alluma la zone d'entrée. Crystal, s'avança, parcourant la salle du regard: une petite piste de danse, des divans, des tables et un comptoir. Le fond était en travaux, une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce.

\- Il fait chaud ... C'est là où tu amènes toutes tes amantes?

\- Oui! C'est un de mes endroits pour mes conquêtes. Elle Mentit, sourire séducteur aux lèvres. «Pour la chaleur, c'est sûrement pour les ouvriers, dans la journée.

Samantha s'approcha, lui prit la main et tira la femme vers une banquette. Puis elle se retourne, se met face à elle, tête baissée, s'entremêlant les doigts, nerveuse. Puis elle dit, d'une voix basse.

\- Bon, hé, bien voilà ... On est seulement. Je ... Heu ... Je peux aller chercher du vin, si vous voulez ...

\- Tu veux m'enivrer? Pour profiter de moi? Répondit Cristal, ronronnant, petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sam se mit à secouer la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que ... Puis Samantha, releva légèrement la tête sourcils froncés. Vous vous moquez de moi, hein? C'est ça?

La femme ne répond pas, mais lui prendre le menton de sa main gauche, sa principale droite posant sur sa hanche, puis elle se pencha, capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux. Sam ferma les yeux, gémissante, agrippant sa nuque pour la retenir et lui renvoyer son baiser. Elle couina, passe sentit les mains de la femme, serrer fortement ses fesses, dessus son manteau. Puis Crystal s'écarta, posant son devant le sien.

\- Es-tu sûr que tu le veux? Ce n'est que ...

\- Oui, je sais, le sexe rapide, mais je suis l'ai dit, c'est bon pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Puis elle l'embrassa, avec plus de fougue. Lui faisant bien comprendre sa détermination.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, la femme la poussa doucement et commenta à son fils, en souriant.

\- Enlevons nos manteaux ... Et le reste ... Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, à ses lèvres.

Elles commencent à se déshabiller, rapidement, posant manteaux, vêtements, pantalons et chaussures. Gardant leurs sous-vêtements. Sam portant une culotte rouge sexy et un soutien-gorge noir, la femme, une chaîne dentelle, et un soutien-gorge de même style. Samantha salive, prête pour la suite ...

... _Mon Dieu ... Je ne crois pas ... Je vais enfin faire l'amour avec une vraie femme ... Une trentenaire ... L'expérience, la fougue, et tout ... Oh, oui! Et tout le reste ..., waouh, j'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve._

Ils restèrent là immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux, puis Crystal se rapprocha, assez près pour que leurs seins se touchent.

Elle ferma ses deux mains sur sa taille, l'encerclant, pour la serrer contre elle dans un baiser passionné. Sam ferma les yeux, et répond positivement à la poussée d'une langue sur ses lèvres, quelle laisse passer, et gémit quand la langue de la femme, dansa avec la sienne, pendentif de longue seconde.

Des doigts caressant les muscles souples de son dos, vinrent dégrafer son soutien gorge, le fait glisser au sol.

Soudain, la langue disparue pour laisser place aux baisers, picorant sa mâchoire pour se déplacer le long de sa gorge. Samantha gémissait, les yeux fermés, sous les doux assauts, tandis que la femme plantait des baisers chatouilleux, le long de sa clavicule. Traçant fils chemin sur la peau douce, de couleur caramel. Samantha, se trémoussait, gémissante, contre le corps chaud de la femme, essayant désespérément de défaire de ses doigts tremblants, le fermoir du soutien-gorge en dentelle.

 _Merde! Sammy ... Assure, ne gémis pas comme une adolescente, sois forte! Fais bonne figure et ... Oooh ... Mon Dieu ..._ Ses pensées explosèrent, sous l'effet d'un violent frisson, qui venait de descendre le long de son corps, jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Sous l'effet de caresses et de baisers bien placés.

Sam haleta quand Crystal reprit son exploration. Ses doigts identifiés caressaient avec assurance la courbe de la taille de Samantha. Une entrée principale sous sa culotte, malaxant ses fesses. Tandis que des doigts caressaient un sein. Samantha est aux épaules de la femme, juste au moment, où une langue passe sous un sein, le léchant, avant de remonter à l'auréole brune. Sa respiration s'arrêta, quand la langue de cristal s'attarda sur un téton dur, le feuilletant, et que deux doigts pinçaient l'autre. Le fait couiner, avant de lâcher un grognement de plaisir.

 _Mais reprends-toi! Tu agis comme une gamine là! De la volonté Sammy, hacher! Maîtrise-toi! Respire ... Expire ... Eh merde! Non! ... C'est trop ... C'est Impossiiii ... Oooh ... Chiotte!_ Un autre frisson l'enveloppe, s'attardant sur son noyau sensible. Cette fois, c'était sûr, sa culotte était foutue.

La langue, laissa le téton, pour tracer une ligne humide le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant au nombril, pour lui donner quelques pics de la pointe de la langue. Puis Crystal se redressa, et se pencha au niveau de sa joue. Lui murmurant, d'une voix grave.

\- Es-tu sûr de ça? «Douceur». Elle appuie sur le mot Douceur, pour bien se faire comprendre. Puis elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, avant de prendre son lobe entre les dents et le tirer. «Je ne serai pas gentille Douceur, je ne vais pas être douce ...».

Samantha frémit, en entendant, fils pseudo du site de rencontre. Et laissez échapper un petit gémissement et ferme les yeux.

 _Mon Dieu, ça y est! Mon premier sexe, en tant que soumise ... Enfin! J'y suis ... J'attends ça depuis longtemps, je le prends même c'est du sexe rapide, ça vaut bien une petite culotte de foutue ... c'est quand même dommage ... Si peu de temps._

\- Je sais, haleta Sam. Je ... Je suis prête, madame.

\- Bien! Alors, allons-y.

La femme, se recula gardant bien son regard sur Sam, et tendit son bras, pour enrouler fortement ses doigts autour de la natte de Sam, qui grogna sous l'effet de la brûlure, la forcer à suivre juste devant le divan. Elle lâcha la natte, et baisse son string, très lentement, faisant apparaître un sexe humide, partiellement rasé, un rectangle de poils noirs au-dessus.

Crystal, s'essaya au bord du divan, écartant les jambes et pointa le sol entre ses pieds.

\- À genoux! ordonna-t-elle, fermement.

Sam s'enchaine entre les jambes de la femme, levant les yeux vers le visage de la femme et le sexe appétissant ... Elle se lécha ses lèvres, prévoyante ...

Crystal tapota ses cuisses, l'autorisant à toucher.

Elle posa ses principaux sur les cuisses, les caressants, tendrement, les écartant encore un peu. Les yeux de cristal se plissèrent, et elle saisit la mâchoire de Sam avec ses doigts, fermement.

\- Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres! Et tu ne te touche pas, à moins que je ne te dise compris? Et dernier point, tu ne me pénètres pas! Tu ne sers que de ta langue! Entendus?

Samantha hocha du mieux qu'elle a mis, avec son menton dans la main de la femme.

Crystal, la fixa un instant, avant que la principale sous sa mâchoire ne glisse dans ses cheveux, agrippant fermement la natte, pour tirer sa tête en avant, entre ses cuisses. Sam est surprise, mais elle se reprend vite, vite son fils, dans cette zone qu'elle connaît bien.

Des poils courts et doux sourent ses lèvres et son nez, elle glissa la tête vers le bas, respirant le doux parfum de cristal. Son humidité rencontrant d'abord son menton, puis ses lèvres. Elle sortit la langue ...

Crystal laisse échapper un petit soupir, départ de la langue de Sam, se poser sur le bas de son sexe, ouvert, pour remonter le long de sa fente, zigzagant, jusqu'au clitoris ... Pour y clapoter plusieurs coups de langue , sur la pointe du bourgeon sensible, faisant gémir la femme.

Ses doigts se déplacent des cuisses aux plis humides, les écartant. Facilitant l'accès.

Samantha fit redescendre sa langue le long de la fente humide, jusqu'à la base du sexe, pour y plonger une langue, remontant lentement le clitoris, feuilletant les plis lisses ... Grognant de plaisir. Son goût était un mélange de sel avec une pointe de douceur acide.

... _Hummm! Trop bon ... Pas de bêtises sammy, applique-toi, elle soit fière de toi ..._

Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la fierté, devant toute l'humidité abondante qu'elle provoquait. Elle excitait la femme, c'était sûr.

La langue arriva au clitoris gonflé. Ses doigts se mettant de chaque côté du capuchon, tirant dessus, décalottant le clitoris. Elle pointa la langue, et commença à feuilleter le petit paquet de nerfs sensible, sentant immédiatement les cuisses de la femme, se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Suivi d'un gémissement guttural. Une main serra, sa tête.

Oh! Oui! Douceur ... Comme ça ... tu es une bonne fille.

Inconsciemment, sa main droite se déplaça entre ses cuisses, où elle est chaude et mouillée, elle dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses à travers le tissu de sa culotte.

Soudainement, Cristal lui relevant la tête, tirant sa natte, fixateur du regard, la peau brillante d'une couche de transpiration, la respiration haletante.

\- T'ai-je dit que tu peux te toucher? Siffla-t-elle, et Sam sent son cœur s'emballer devant le ton sombre de sa voix, lui faisant tordre son ventre.

Samantha avala, et se lécha les lèvres pour prendre toute l'humidité, accumulée. Elle se garde de la tête du mieux qu'elle est avec les doigts de cristal, toujours autour de sa natte.

\- Non, Madame, pardonnez-moi ... Je suis débutante, je ... Sa phrase est interrompue, par un bruit de respiration forte, suivi d'un faible gémissement, venant de l'entrée.

Elles se tournent simultanément vers le bruit.

Une silhouette noire vêtir leurs attentions, et le visage de Sam tourne au rouge foncé, quand elle se rend compte qu'une personne ... C'est une femme, à moitié cachée derrière un pilier murale, était entrée dans la salle: elle était jeune , la vingtaine, un bonnet gris couvrant les cheveux noirs, la peau mate, grande et belle. La femme avait le manteau ouvert, découvrant un uniforme militaire. La main gauche pinçant un téton à travers le tissu, et elle a fait sa tête dans le pantalon. Les yeux fermés, visage rouge.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'arrêta brusquement, rouvrant grandement les yeux, le bouche ouverte d'effroi. Son regard croisa les leurs, ses mains toujours là où elles font arrêtées.

Un long silence remplie la salle. Sam, détourna le regard, et le prix de panique essaya de se levier, mais une ferme ferme l'empêcha de se lever, maintenant à genoux. Le visage rouge de honte.

La femme retira sa main de son entrejambe, elle attendrait quelque quelque chose. Chrystal lui fit un petit signe de tête, et lui montra le côté vide du divan. La belle militaire semble hésiter, puis elle s'avança doucement, les scrutant, méfiante, pour venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés, se tenant droit, ses yeux allant de Sam à Crystal. Puis elle s'exprima, d'un ton doux légèrement géné, mais ferme.

\- Hum! ... Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir déranger ... Puis je vous regarder?

Cristal sourit et regarda Samantha, droit dans les yeux. Pour lui demander.

\- Peut-elle rester, Douceur. ?

Sam Hocha doucement la tête. Le visage en feu.

... _Mais ... Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ... Pourquoi ai-je accepté? Suis-je devenu une perverse? Merde! ... Je ne maîtrise rien, je n'ai jamais été, aussi excitée que maintenant ... J'ai mon bourgeon et mon vagin en feu, depuis que cette belle est là ..._

Crystal se retourna vers la jeune femme, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voulez-vous participer?

Non, merci ... Je ... euh ... Je ne suis pas actif, je vais regarder.

Crystal fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes voyeuse ou passive?

La belle armée est embarrassée, tourna son regard vers la piste de danse, pensive puis retourne ses yeux dans ceux de Crystal, et dit.

\- Une amie m'a dit que j'étais Bicurieuse ... Et passif, voilà, mais si ça pose un problème ... Crystal leva la main.

\- Non ! Non aucunement, pardon pour la question, nous allons continuer, n'est-ce pas Douceur? dit-elle en se tournant vers Samantha. Aller au travail.

Samantha reprit le léchage du clitoris, et des plis, sous les yeux avides de la militaire, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, glissa son pantalon et son boxeur, a examiné un sexe entièrement rasé et rose. Puis elle commença à se masturber, tout en se caressant la poitrine, sans aucune pudeur.

Pendentif plus de quinze minutes, des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs entrecoupés par des encouragements, et de bruits humides, résonnèrent dans la salle.

Soudain Crystal grogna, et dit à Sam, d'une voix rauque de désir.

\- Ça suffit, suce-le, et vite j'y suis presque. Gémit-elle une voix essoufflée

Elle se penche, écartant les plis dégoulinants de désirs, et enveloppa ses lèvres autour de bourgeon en feu, le suçage fortement et goulûment, tout dans le feuilletant frénétiquement bout de sa langue. Les cuisses de Crystal se referment sur son visage. Elle n'arrêta pas, suçage encore plus le clitoris, fermant les yeux, dans la concentration totale du travail bien fait ...

Crystal, les yeux fermés, cambrés, tremblait légèrement, tout en poussant des forts gémissants d'extase ...

Samantha leva les yeux vers le visage de Crystal alors en pleine jouissance, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, souriante, dans un nuage orgasmique. La principale dans sa natte se détendit. Sam passe de petits coups de langue, le long et autour de sexe luisant, le nettoyant, en profitant pour placer des baisers le long des cuisses, puis elle s'assit, s'essuyant du dos le principal sa bouche et son menton. Et attendit, fr espérant that the favoured its its would been and she she will be leave in she also.

Elle osa porter un léger coup d'oeil vers la belle militaire.

La belle femme était avachie contre le dossier, les fesses sur le bord du divan. Son débardeur était levé au-dessus de sa poitrine, dans une peau hâlée, dans des abdos et dans un corps tonique. Son soutien-gorge sportif a été exceptionnellement réduit. Son pantalon et boxeur, formaient un tas à ses pieds, autour de ses bottes.

Elle fixe Samantha, les pupilles dilatées de désir. Deux de ses doigts, frottaient avec son fils clitoris. Son autre principal massait un sein, caressant du pouce un téton brun, dur. Aucun bruit ne sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, à l'exception d'un rapide.

 _Elle réussit à se maîtriser? Comment fait-elle? ... À sa place, je serai en train de gémir et moi trémousser, incapable de me retenir ... Non! Pire, j'aurai déjà joui ... c'est évident. Elle est belle ... corps tonique et ..._

Le corps de cristal se pertinent, la forme sortit de ses pensés

\- Bon travail douceur, encore un manque d'expérience, mais tu débrouilles bien pour ton âge.

Samantha la regarda, fronçant les sourcils, très irrités. Crystal n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers la belle militaire. Et lui dit d'une voix encore rauque de plaisirs.

\- Mademoiselle, si vous la marque, vous donnez l'expérience à cette jeune fille, elle ne demande qu'à apprendre. Et par la même occasion, vous m'écoutez donc votre avis sur ses capacités? Je pourrais alors couvrir la question d'éloge sur son profil ...

La militaire qui avait arrêté de se masturber, s'exprima, intéressée.

\- Quelle page?

Elle se tourna vers Samantha, qui avait le visage cramoisi et un air horrifié.

\- Douceur, veux-tu lui donner le nom du site, et ton nom ... Si tu veux bien sûr. Pour qu'elle peut donner son avis

Les mots sortirent sans retenue.

\- Hélios Date, je suis sous le nom de «Douceur d'Horizon»

 _Mon Dieu je suis folle! Je ... Je ne connais pas la même ... Pas encore ce soir. Même si elle avait lu ton profil ... C'est trop chaud ..._

\- Voilà! Alors qu'en dites-vous? Envie de tester sa petite, mais frétillante langue? Ses timides, mais douces lèvres?

\- Hé! Et si je ne veux pas? Répliqua Sam. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je me moque de que tu veux, tu m'obéis! Tu te rappelles? À moins que tu ne veuilles tout arrêter?

Samantha baisse la tête, mettant ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Oui, pardon ... Euh, non! Je ... Je me rappelle, et non, je veux continuer.

\- Et vous belle militaire?

\- Je veux bien ... Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour lui rendre le plaisir, il faut qu'elle le sache.

\- Je crois qu'elle avait deviné, et pour son plaisir je m'en occupe ...

Crystal alla derrière Sam et la poussa entre les jambes de l'armée, qui écarta encore plus les cuisses, prévoyante, malgré l'entrave des vêtements autour de ses pieds. Ses yeux focalisés sur Sam, haletante.

 _Mon Dieu! Un trio ... Avec une autre belle femme ... bien tonique ... Mmmh! Rien que pour moi ..._

Un pic de chaleur allumé à son bourgeon déjà en feu. Suivi d'un volumineux filet d'humidité, venant de sa chatte en chaleur, coulant le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sous l'effet de la pensée.

Samantha se lécha les lèvres. Puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches et se pencha, posant une langue juste au-dessus du clitoris, sans le toucher et le glissement de la langue vers le haut, suivant le bord des abdos sculptés de la belle militaire. La belle femme se cambra et lâcha un gémissement sourd, et prévoyante, elle enleva son soutien-gorge.

Sam remonta une langue jusqu'à la courbure ferme des seins, pour les lécher chacun leur tour. Une de ses mains vint caresser le ventre musclé. Ensuite ses lèvres enveloppent un téton, l'aspirant dans un premier temps avant le lécher, faisant siffler la militaire. Ses doigts vinrent s'occuper du téton pendant l'autre sein, le pinçant. Son regard est attiré par un nom sur les plaques d'identité militaire, branlantes, «Ashley», les plaques bougeaient trop pour qu'elle puise voir le nom de famille.

 _Ashley ... c'est beau ..._ et elle s'est remise à taquiner les tétons.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la belle militaire lui a indiqué la tête, d'une principale douce, mais ferme, avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser féroce,

Un petit bruit de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Sam, mais elle ne s'y opposa pas. Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de l'armée et rendra le baiser avec enthousiasme. Mais elle est vite submergée par la férocité et la domination du baiser et de la langue. Puis la belle femme rompit le baiser et lui rend sa liberté.

Sous l'effet de l'excitation supplémentaire du baiser, Sam baisse son visage entre les jambes musclées. Se mettant à l'intérieur de l'intérieur des cuisses, pour la suite traîner sa langue, le long des plis humides et enflés de la belle militaire. Elle en profita pour poser deux doigts sur la fente, un peu pour le compte, et pour la réaction de la femme. Un léger sourire, l'accueil, le suivi d'un hochement de tête, la rassura. Elle glissa doucement, mais facilement les deux doigts entre les murs lubrifiés et chauds. Elle sentit les muscles intérieurs serrés autour de ses doigts, et comment faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides.

Dans le même temps, elle attrape le clitoris entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant fortement, avant d'en lécher la pointe. Puis elle ajouta un doigt ...

\- Putain! Oooh! gémit la militaire, se cambrant violemment, et poussa un long gémissement. Sam sentit une tête sur la tête, la police contre son sexe, lui disant de ne surtout pas bouger.

Alors que Sam continuait méticuleusement à travailler avec sa langue et ses doigts qu'elle a envoyé sa culotte glisser le long de ses cuisses pour être enlevée. Puis des mains l'incitèrent à se mettre à quatre pattes, jambes écartées, les fesses en l'air. Elle laissa faire, se concentrant sur le bourgeon gonflé entre ses lèvres essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre ...

Samantha sentit une question posée sur sa gauche, suivie d'une langue humide, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Lui donnant de petits coups de langue, dans le creux des rênes et sur le coccyx. Sam couina, et se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. La langue lécha sa fesse droite avant de descendre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, donnant de petits baisers, avant de remonter vers le sexe humide, par de petits coups.

Crys utilisa deux de ses doigts pour frotter la chatte trempée de Sam. Avant de glisser sans effort, dans les plis chauds et humides. Sam était serrée, mais elle était capable de bouger ses doigts. Puis elle commença à pomper, son autre principal caressant et malaxant une fesse. Samantha laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur, étouffé dans le sexe de la belle militaire.

 _Oh, mon Dieu! Je..Je vais être prise en sandwich. Entre deux femmes forte ... C'est trop ... Trop chaud ... Trop bon, Oh oui! ..._ Elle pousse un grognement de plaisir, et accélère les coups de langues sur le clitoris et le mouvement des doigts _. Je ne maîtrise rien, et c'est bien ... Si bon .._

Au bout de deux minutes, Crys se pencha, et sortit la langue pour glisser entre les lèvres humides, la léchant en profondeur, la langue faisant des cercles le long et entre les plis. Elle sortit ses doigts de murs chauds et mouillés, pour venir caresser le clitoris de Sam. Elle sursauta, et grogna

Samantha enfonça sa bouche dans la chatte de l'armée, sa position entre deux superbes femmes lui permettait de tourner la tête. Elle se recula, se cambrant au maximun et écarta un peu plus ses jambes avant de mettre son cul dans l'air, le secouant dans l'extase. Sam a appuyé sur un peu plus sa tête contre son sexe, le jus des plis était étalé sur ses joues et son menton, qu'elle lécha avec avidité ...

\- Hmmf! ... Hmmf! "En quelques minutes Samantha commença à perdre le contrôle, le plaisir était au sommet du fort ... Elle avait du mal à tenir, elle perdait du pied.

Une moitié consciente, elle laisse sa langue vagabonder vers le bas, passant tout en léchant, le périnée pour s'attarder sur l'anus. La belle armée sursauta, et se figea sous la caresse de la langue, et poussa un lourd grognement, pressant la tête de Sam entre ses cuisses, sous l'effet de la libération de l'orgasme. De petites secousses parcouraient son corps.

\- Alors? Tu aimes ça, petite mangeuse de chatte? Grogna Crys, qui a écrit à propos de haleter, ses doigts frottant et pinçant le clitoris en feu de Samantha. «Bien sûr, petite salope ... Bien sûr, que tu aimes ça ... le goût d'une chatte débauchée, une bonne chatte dégoulinante ... Samantha lâcha un long grognement, sous l'effet des paroles. Juste après ses paroles Crys glissa une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse

alors? Tu te mets toujours à quatre pattes pour ceux qui le demandent? Pour tous ceux qui veulent s'amuser avec ton petit petit corps? Toujours prête à rendre le service?

L'effet de ses dernières paroles fut bientôt.

Un orgasme violent la submergea, la prise crieur. Elle se redressa légèrement, avant de s'écrouler sur la cuisse de la belle armée. Elle chercha à tata une récompense, et sa principale trouva une autre, croisant leurs doigts.

22h35

Samantha vient de finir de nettoyer la salle de danse et d'utiliser le système d'aération. Elle s'assure un moment et ferma les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle sortit, referma la porte et rend la carte d'ouverture à Abby. Lui promettant de tout lui dire, mais pas maintenant, voiture elle était très fatigué.

"


	5. Chapitre 5

_**NDA :**_ _ **Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS.**_

 ** _Julia wiles_** _: (lesbienne). Civile. Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d'une compagnie de vaisseaux de transport, travaillant avec l'Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard._

 ** _Mark_** ** _Burkett_** _: Civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane)._ _Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

 ** _Sophie Lacroix_** _: (hétéro)._ _Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard._

 ** _Claire Garder_** _: (bisexuelle)._ _Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de Shepard... Très attirée par Shepard, mais ne se fait pas d'illusion._

 **Macha Mircovitch** : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Cheffe. Assistante personnelle de Jane Shepard. Elle a le béguin pour Jane, ainsi qu'une très grande admiration.

.****************************************************************************************************************.

Chapitre 5

 **Londres, Angleterre.**

 **Vendredi 21 février 2177**

 **Quartier résidentiel**

 **Villa, de Julia Wiles**

6 h 05

Jane Shepard venait de sortir de la douche et terminait de s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres : Julia avait fait attention, elle ne lui avait pas laissé de suçons le long de la gorge et de la mâchoire, bonne chose pour ceux de la clavicule… cela allait. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche fixant l'anneau en or, secouant légèrement la tête souriante. Elle arrangea son chandail et enroula un élastique autour de ses cheveux humides en une queue de cheval. Jane retourna à la cuisine pour prendre deux tasses de café fumantes et revint à la chambre.

Elle entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour que la lumière de la cuisine éclaire un peu la chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers le grand lit. Elle posa les cafés sur la table de chevet, poussant de cotés les godes vibrants éteint et alluma la radio, baissant le son. Puis Jane s'assit sur le bord du lit et se tourna vers la gracieuse forme nue de Julia, couchée sur les draps. La couette recouvrant la moitié de ses jambes.

Jane en profita, pour laisser glisser son regard sur le beau corps nu, allongé sur le ventre : la _peau couleur caramel luisait, sous des restes d'huile de massage._ _S_ a tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, disparaissant sous un fouillis de cheveux noirs. Une main posée sur le côté de la tête faisait apparaître une menotte à son poignet.

 **Jane tendit le bras, pour caresser de sa main les fesses toniques,** **avant de passer le dos d'un** **ongle** **le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant gémir et** **frissonner** **Julia lui donnant la chair de poule.** **Puis** **elle donna une petite claque sur une fesse. Avant de dire.**

 **« Debout belle paresseuse ! c'est l'heure. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu as du café sur la table de chevet. »**

 **–** **Mnngh** _, Julia_ _grogna des incohérences, d_ _'_ _une voix légèrement_ _ensommeillée, et lui tourna le dos._

 **Julia** **grogna quelque chose, avant d'enfouir** **son visage dans l'oreiller, cherchant à tâtons** **la couette pour se couvrir.**

 **–** **Et arrête de bouder, ce qui est fait est fait !**

 **Puis** **au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, elle** _se leva doucement : les yeux encore un peu flous, son_ _cou et sa_ _mâchoire étaient couverts de suçons, ses cheveux noirs_ _ébouriffés, descendaient dans toutes les directions. Les circonstances_ _typiques d'une_ _nuit de sexe agitée. Elle fixa ses yeux sur Jane, qui mettait ses bottes. Dos à elle._

 _Julia s'approcha et l'étreignit, enroulant_ _ses bras autour de sa taille, une main se posant sur une cuisse, l'autre sur son ventre, les caressants. Puis elle lui donna de_ _tendres baisers_ _sur la nuque, avant de poser_ _sa tête contre_ _son épaule._ _Puis elle_ _dit, sur un ton de reproche._

 _–_ _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas épousée ?… Dit-elle, gémissante. Pourquoi pas moi ?_

 _Jane roula des yeux et soupira._

 _–_ _Julia, je te l'ai déjà dit… c'est un faux mariage, c'est pour une mission qui_ _…_

 _–_ _Mais pourquoi Mark, et pas moi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ! La coupa-t-elle._

 _Jane écarta les bras de Julia, doucement, mais fermement, et se leva pour se mettre face à elle, elle prit la tasse de café et commença à le siroter, les yeux dans ceux de Julia. Puis elle lui dit._

 _–_ _Bois_ _ton café, ça va réveiller_ _ton cerveau, pour que tu ne dises plus de connerie… Rappelle-toi sur quoi l'on s'était mises_ _d'accord… toi et moi._

 **Julia détourna le regard et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tasse de café, et se mit à boire. Mais ne répondit pas.**

 **Jane répondit à sa place.**

 **–** **Nous avons un accord Julia, entre nous deux ce n'est que de l'amitié et du sexe, je ne peux t'en donner plus, tu le sais et tu l'as acceptée. Et c'est très bien ainsi, si tu en veux plus je ne peux pas t'en** **…** **Elle fut coupée.**

 **–** **C'est bon ! j'ai compris… arrête ! répondit-elle, en colère, et frustrée.** **Elle reposa fermement la tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur ceux de Jane. Puis elle se redressa et força Shepard à s'asseoir sur le bord, appuyant doucement sur son épaule et sur sa hanche.** **Jane se laissa aller sur le bord du lit, continuant à siroter son café, curieuse de la suite.**

 **–** **Allez, assieds-toi ! Tu ressembles à une** **Matriarche** **Galarienne !**

 **Puis elle courut vers la salle de bains avant de revenir avec une trousse de maquillage, et s'assit autour des cuisses de Jane.**

 **–** **Attends Julia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **–** **Chut, tu en as vraiment besoin… rappelle-toi, tu as un rendez-vous.**

 **–** **Bien, mais que les yeux.**

 **–** **Et l** **es lèvres !**

 **Jane soupira.**

 **Julia sourit et commença le travail.**

 **Une vingtaine de secondes passa, seule la musique de la radio se faisait entendre** **avant que** **Julia ne reprenne** **la parole.**

 **–** **Alors pourquoi lui, et pas moi ? Fronçant les yeux.**

 **–** **Tu ne vas pas lâcher, hein ?**

 **Julia secoua la tête.**

 **–** **Réponds !**

 **–** **Un couple de femmes mariées aurait plus attiré l'attention qu'un couple normal. Et Mark s'est tout de suite porté volontaire,** **il a accepté d'être mon mari et…**

 **–** **Faux mari ! répliqu** **a** **Julia.**

 **–** **Oui, faux** **mari** **…** **Donc, il connait les grosses lignes** **de la mission, et il l'a accepté. L'état major a accepté son implication, mais en dehors de toutes actions. Il m'accompagnera donc, pour cette mission.**

 **–** **Tu peux m'en dire plus sur la mission ?** **Julia venait de terminer un eye-liner, et commença l'autre.**

 **–** **C'** **est secret, Julia ! Tu le gardes pour toi, sinon plus de sexe… Couic !** **Jane la regarda, un air grave.**

 **Julia leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.**

 **–** **Bien** **sûr, je ne suis pas si folle.**

 **–** **Donc en gros… je dois détruire une base qui sert de ravitaillement et de transit, pour les trafiquants de drogue et d'esclaves.** **C** **'** **est une mission d'infiltration, et de destruction.** **Mark me** **sert de couverture, si l'on se renseigne sur nous, nous ne serions qu** **'** **un couple marié en voyage de noces, faisant le tour des colonies. Les services secrets nous ont fourni une bonne couverture. Mark restera à l'hôtel pendant tout le reste de la mission.**

 **Julia arrêta son travail de maquillage et regarda Jane, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiés.**

 **–** **Tu vas infiltrer** **et détruire une base seule ?**

 **–** **Non, un groupe m'attend sur place, je dois en prendre le** **commandement. C'est une mission pour mon statut N7, l'état-major m** **'** **a** **donné** **cette mission et je dois la monter, choix du groupe, stratégie, etc. Tous mes choix ont** **été approuvés, maintenant je dois la réussir.**

 _Julia termina le maquillage et prit la main gauche de Jane, exhibant l'alliance._

 _–_ _Pff !… Elle est moche, moi, je t'aurai offert une alliance avec plein de diamant_ _s._

 _Jane ne répondit pas. Elle venait de se concentrer_ _sur les informations venant de la radio, qui indiquait, qu'un grave accident bloquant la M3 menant à l'école militaire de Sandhurst. Elle souleva Julia pour l'asseoir sur le lit, et_ _commença à mettre sa veste en jurant._

 _Julia fronça les sourcils._

 _–_ _Qui a-t-il ?_

 _–_ _La M3 est_ _fermée pour cause d'accident, et la M4 est bloquée par la neige,_ _je vais être obligée de prendre la M25 et la A3_ _et je n'ai même pas appelé le taxi_ _et, merde ! je vais être en retard à Sandhurst, et en plus j'ai un rendez-vous_ _avec les Gradés. Et pour couronner le tout, je dois passer chez moi pour des vêtements propres._

 _Jane alluma son omni-outil s_ _'_ _apprêtant à appeler un taxi_

 _–_ _Tu peux prendre une de mes motos si tu veux._

 _Jane s'arrêta et la regarda, surprise, mais un large sourire apparut sur son visage._

 _–_ _L'antigrav ou à roue._

 _Julia se leva et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

 _–_ _Qu'importe, celle qui te fait plaisir,_ _mais à ta place je choisirais l'Antigrav, elle est plus sure pour la neige et le verglas. Elle se leva, prenant_ _Jane, par la main et l'attira vers le vestibule, ou elle prit une clé USB dans un plat_ _sur un meuble_ _et la lança à Jane, qui l'attrapa sans problème._

 _–_ _Merci._

 _–_ _Fais gaffe ma belle,_ _fais attention à toi._

 _Jane ne répondit pas. Elle mit_ _son manteau et ses gants, et se dirigea vers la porte ou elle retourna, donnant un baiser affectueux à Julia,_ _avant de dire._

 _–_ _Alors c'est sûr, on ne te verra pas ce soir ? Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne peux pas te faire remplacer ?_

 _–_ _Hé, non, une livraison pour Arcturus, en urgence… Je dois être au vaisseau à 11 heures,_ _c'était prévu avant ton invitation, désolée. Dit-elle tristement. « J'aurais tant aimé être avec vous, et surtout empêcher Mark de faire un peu trop le coq. »_

 _–_ _Sophie prépare une soirée, pour fêter ma promotion au grade de Lieutenante et ma remise de l'étoile de Terra, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois libre lors de la soirée. Je t'enverrai les invitations dès que tout sera prêt._

 _–_ _Oui, je sais, elle m'en avait déjà parlé, c'est pour dans une ou deux semaines… c'est ça ?_

 _–_ _c'est ça, alors fais attention à ton agenda. Puis elle lui donna un dernier baiser sur son front, et sortit tout en prenant le casque, en direction du garage. Julia lui ouvrit la porte._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, une superbe moto-antigrav survolait le sol à plus d'un mètre, dans la nuit et le froid._

Zone de non-droit

Banlieue NE de Londres.

6 h 45

Héléna Feron, venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, deux gobelets de cafés à la main. David était en pleine communication téléphonique, il lui fit signe de rentrer et de ne pas parler, elle avança, lui montrant le gobelet de café fumant avant de le poser sur la table. Elle examina la pièce : des chaises, une table et des casiers. _Très sommaire,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers l'homme au téléphone : David Rieder, très grand, châtain, encore avec son manteau. Il gérait la mission d'ont elle était en charge.

Puis elle se tourna, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, laissant son regard voguer vers l'extérieur : l'endroit avait à peu près 80m², sans étages c'était un ancien hangar, pour véhicules de transport. Il avait été transformé en un espace de stockage et de garage : la moitié était occupée par des caisses, des paquets et quelques petits conteneurs. Le tout enfermant de la Technologie, des armes, drogues ou autres.

Près des grandes portes coulissantes, dans un conteneur ouvert, cinq jeunes filles adolescentes portant toutes un manteau, étaient assises. Elles étaient menottées et bâillonnées, les yeux dans le vide… Droguées.

Héléna fronça les sourcils.

 _Mince ! Des esclaves ?… De futures prostituées ? Eh, merde ! Le gang continu dans ce trafic ?…_

Elle se retourna pour faire face à David, irritée. Il avait terminé sa communication et commençait à siroter son café, il la regardait d'un œil songeur.

– Pour qui sont ces filles ? dit-elle en montrant le conteneur derrière elle.

David avala sa dernière gorgée, et soupira.

– C'est une commande du commanditaire de Fabiani , ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission qui nous préoccupe.

– Son commanditaire ? Le contrebandier galactique ? Donc elles sont bien destinées pour être esclaves, n'est-ce pas ? Esclaves sexuels, quelques parts dans la galaxie et, vu l'apparence et l'âge des filles, leurs futurs ne vont pas sûrement pas être très agréables… Je croyais que le gang ne faisait plus dans la traite d'esclave galactique ?

– Moi aussi, moi aussi… Écoute Héléna ! Je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord ! alors, ferme-là, ou va te plaindre auprès du boss. Maintenant pouvons-nous passer au sujet du jour ?

Héléna ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Essayant de se calmer.

 _Calme-toi, merde ! Bien sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien… Et je n'y peux rien. La demande d'esclaves humains était en fortes hausses, surtout les filles et, bien sûr les crédits sont prioritaires… Comme toujours._

– Oui!

– Bien, tout est près ? Tout se passe comme prévu ?

– Oui, c'est bon ! Mais je recommande d'attendre Fabiani. Je n'aimerais pas à avoir à tout répéter. Il devrait être là non ?

– C'était lui que j'avais au téléphone, il ne devrait plus tarder il a été ralenti par la météo.

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez », dit calmement David.

Un homme à la peau hâlée glissa sa tête de côté.

– Il est là chef.

– Fais-le entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fabiani entra. Il était brun, petit, mais alerte, un bonnet gris sur la tête et emmitouflé dans son manteau. Il avait un petit sac à l'épaule et un gros gobelet de café dans sa main. Il les salua, chacun d'un hochement de tête.

– Rieder ! Feron ! Désolé pour le retard.

– Salut Fabiani ! répondit David.

Héléna ne lui répondit que d'un signe de tête, pleine de mépris pour cet esclavagiste.

– Avant de commencer… Ce sont mes filles dans le conteneur ? Demanda Fabiani.

– Oui, elles sont arrivées hier soir, vous avez dû recevoir leurs bilans de santé, je vous les ai envoyés avec le reste. Elles correspondent à vos critères.

Héléna serra les dents. Avant de lâcher, d'un ton cassant.

– Pouvons-nous commencer ? Vous savez ? La mission ! J'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, avec mes hommes et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

David la regarda d'un air dur.

– Oui, asseyez-vous et commençons.

David et Fabiani prirent chacun une chaise, Héléna resta debout. Tablette à la main.

– Nous vous écoutons, Mlle Feron.

– Tout est prêt, les hommes connaissent leurs rôles, les véhicules et le matériel ont été vérifiés et nous avons répété l'action par deux fois, sans problèmes, aux mêmes horaires. Je vous ai envoyé tous les rapports concernant la mission.

– Vous vous chargez de l'infiltration et du suivi ? Questionna Fabiani.

– Oui je serai sur place, suivant la cible, toujours en contact avec les hommes, les prévenants des évènements. Tout devrait bien se passer.

– Vous avez une idée de l'heure de son départ du club et, si elle sera seule ?

– Non, le club ferme à minuit et le night-club à 4h, nous avons donc une large fourchette de temps pour l'enlever et l'amener ici. Si elle est seule ? D'après mes sources, elle ira danser avec sa petite amie après son service, donc tout se jouera entre minuit et 4h00 s'il y a des imprévus, je vous en ferais part… Voilà !

– Pour moi tout est bon, qu'en dites-vous, Fabiani ? Dit David.

– Idem, mais encore ne pas oublier, que c'est une mission très importante, mon commanditaire veut absolument cette fille. Bonne chance Mlle Feron.

– Bonne chance Héléna.

– Merci, bon j'y vais, au revoir.

Puis elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre ses hommes et femmes.

 _École militaire de Sandhurst_

 _Bureau de la Lieutenante Jane Shepard._

 _6_ _h 50_

 **Macha venait de poser sur le cintre de la petite salle de bains, l'uniforme bleu d'officier neuf, sous housse, ainsi que la chemise et le pull et aligna les chaussures cirées à talon plat. Elle balaya** **du regard l'ensemble, satisfaite. Puis elle repassa devant le bureau de Shepard, où elle y avait posé deux paquets précédemment. : Deux paquets, dans leurs emballages poste,** **avec, à peu près, la** **même taille. Ils avaient passé tous les protocoles de sécurités, un venant de la citadelle, l'autre de France. Sans aucune indication de leurs contenus.**

 **Macha se mordit la lèvre, pensive, un petit sourire aux** **lèvres.**

 **Elle poussa les paquets de côtés et prit un petit paquet cadeau dans sa** **main pour le poser au centre, suivi d'une boule qu'elle mit juste dessus, bien en vue. Puis elle balaya la salle de ses yeux satisfaite, elle** **sortit pour rejoindre son bureau.**

 **La C** _heffe_ _des opérations : Macha Mircovitch, assistante personnelle blonde aux yeux bleus de Shepard, sirotait son café devant ses PC, tapotant et analysant les données devant elle. Elle regarda encore une fois l'heure une dizaine de fois depuis 7h00,_ _et fronça les sourcils._

 _7 h 14, Shepard n'est toujours pas là… Presque un quart d'heure_ _de retard, étonnant…_ _Sa belle héroïne était_ _toujours en avance habituellement. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu un accident. En deux mois, elle n'avait jamais eu de retard, elle était même toujours arrivée avec cinq à dix minutes_ _d'avance._ _Elle secoua la tête._ _Non ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, peut-être, qu'elle a eu une nuit chaude… et agitée…_ _Elle arrêta le travail et fixa l'écran, pensive…_ _Oui ! c'est ça ! une nuit ardente… Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre à la pensée de sa belle et tonique Lieutenante et bien sûr, héroïne de l'alliance en pleine action, avec une… Ou plusieurs_ _…_ _Macha_ _fut tirée_ _de ses pensées par des_ _pas déterminés et rapides,_ _s'approchant. Elle leva la tête, c'était Shepard. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Et se leva prête à la saluer, sourire aux lèvres._

 _Shepard venait vers elle_ _,_ _les yeux fixés sur elle, le_ _front plissé, étonnée_ _…_ _La fourrure de sa capuche, ainsi que son manteau noir, était couverte de flocons_ _de neige._

 _Un sac de sport était suspendu à son épaule un casque de moto à_ _la main. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai fouillis, le port du casque avait partiellement défait sa queue-de-cheval faisant tomber_ _des mèches de cheveux, de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant à la fois un air de jeune adolescente mutine et… craquante…_

 _Macha_ _la salua d'un geste précis._

 _« Bonjour Lieutenante_ _»_

 _Shepard s'arrêta devant le bureau et rendit le salut._

 _–_ _Cheffe_ _Mircovitch? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Le Chef_ _Carina ne devait-il pas vous remplacer, pour cette dernière journée?_

 _–_ _Oui,_ _Madame, mon affectation a_ _vos_ _côtés, c_ _'_ _est bien_ _terminé hier soir, mais le chef Carina a eu un problème, et le Major Steinmeier m'a donc chargée de gérer votre dernière journée à Sandhurst._

 _–_ _Jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie ?_

 _–_ _Oui._

 _–_ _Mais vous n'_ _êtes plus sous mes ordres directs, n'est-ce pas._

 _–_ _C'est cela, techniquement je suis sous les ordres du major._

 _Shepard eut un petit sourire._

 _–_ _Heureuse de vous revoir, nous n'avons pas pu nous dire au revoir hier._

 _–_ _Le plaisir est partagé, Madame._ _Répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres. Je vous apporte du café ?_

 _–_ _O_ _ui merci, à tout de suite pour le briefing._

 _Shepard se retourna pour se diriger dans son bureau. Quand Macha s'écria._

 _–_ _Oh mon dieu !, j'allais oublier, j'ai déposé_ _votre uniforme de cérémonie, il est dans la salle de bain, et il y a deux paquets venant de l'extérieur, ils ont franchi sans problèmes la sécurité._

 _Shepard lui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans son bureau._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, Macha entra, une tasse de café à la main, et un datapad dans l'autre._

 _Elle regarda rapidement le bureau : ses cadeaux étaient ouverts et le contenu posé au bord, l'un à côté de l'autre. Les deux paquets avaient été défaits, mais l'un avait été refermé. Une écharpe en soie bleue, noire et dorée de la marque Hermès était posée au milieu du bureau. Elle posa la tasse de café sur le côté du pc allumé._

 _Elle se tourna vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain._

 _Shepard_ _était dos à-elle, face au_ _miroir, en train de se changer, avec les affaires qu'elle avait apportées dans son sac (uniforme standard ): elle était pied nu, son pantalon avait été changé, mais son haut était nu, le_ _soutien-gorge de sport noir, était posé sur le bord du lavabo. Les tatouages et les muscles de son dos ondulant sous ses gestes._

 _Macha ne bougea pas, laissant son regard errer_ _le long du corps athlétique des fesses jusqu'au dos tatoué et tonique, pour aller à ses bras musclés, elle appréciait grandement la femme devant elle…_

 _« Mircovitch ?»_

 _Elle sursauta à l'appel de son nom, et se reprit se concentrant sur le mur de la salle de bain, où elle rencontra le visage de Shepard qui la fixait, dans le miroir, sourire en coin._

 _–_ _Oui Madame ?_

 _–_ _J'aurais besoin de votre aide, cheffe._

 _Macha avala et s'approcha de Shepard._

 _–_ _Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?_

 _–_ _Je voudrais que vous_ _examiniez_ _ma nuque et mon dos, pour relever_ _toutes_ _traces de rouge à lèvres, suçons ou autres… J'ai rendez-vous à 10 h 20, pour un bilan de santé avec le Dr Tiers, et pour mon malheur il fait partie de mon régiment, donc je ne voudrais pas_ _qu'il découvre certaines traces, qui pourraient être un sujet à plaisanteries futures_ _et ragots. Elle passa à Macha un gant humide par-dessus son épaule. Enlevez tout ce que vous pouviez. »_

 _–_ _Je vais faire au mieux, Madame._

 _Macha se pencha pour être au bon niveau, puis elle_ _partit à la chasse aux quelques traces de rouges à lèvres, qui parsemaient le dos et les omoplates. Elle faisait attention, de ne pas trop être distraite, par les tatouages de la superbe rose, le long de la moitié de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la base de la nuque, et le code-barre entouré de myriades d'étoiles montant vers la nuque, sur l'omoplate gauche. À_ _l'Omoplate droite, un tatouage du logo de l'Alliance avec un N sans chiffres au-dessous du logo de l'alliance._

 _Macha se mordit la lèvre._

 _Mince !_ _Elle est trop sexy… Tous_ _ces_ _tatouages… Ces suçons et traces de lèvres… C'était une nuit ardente, c'est sur… Elle fronça les sourcils. Eh, merde ! Tous ces mois à flirter avec elle, toutes ses allusions, ces jeux d'attirances, etc. Tout ça, pour rien, tout était trop codifiés… Règlementés… Ne pas se retrouver au moins une fois, inviter à une soirée à ses côtés, et sans que cela n'enfreigne_ _la fraternisation. Tous ces mois perdus… Foutue fraternisation !_

 _Pendant une trentaine de secondes, le silence régna, coupé par quelques frottements sur la peau. Puis Shepard parla, d'une voix plus douce que la normale._

 _–_ _Je vous remercie pour les cadeaux, une boule_ _anti stress, en forme de tête de Butarien, j'avoue que c'est bien trouvé, ainsi que le coussin massant. Merci._

 _–_ _Ce n'est rien, madame, j'étais sûre_ _que ça vous plairait, surtout le Butarien. Répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _Il y eut un moment_ _de silence, puis Shepard se retourna vivement et_ _sans avertissement, prenant par surprise la cheffe, qui, toujours penchée en_ _avant, se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres des seins nus de sa Lieutenante. Prise de panique, et de gène, elle recula trop rapidement, trébuchante, lui faisant perdre_ _l'équilibre._

 _Deux bras fort_ _et rapide se posèrent autour de sa taille et son épaule, Shepard_ _venait de la rattraper, l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse puis elle fut aussitôt tirée vers le haut et retournée, dos contre le lavabo, face à Shepard…_ _Macha était haletante, rouge de honte._

 _« Je… Je_ _suis désolée, Madame. Et merci, je… »_

 _–_ _Non ! C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant de me retourner… Pardon._

 _Shepard recula légèrement, retirant ses mains du corps de Macha, avant de lui prendre_ _ses mains dans les_ _siennes, son regard_ _droit dans les yeux de la Cheffe._

 _Puis shepard prit la parole, d'une voix basse, sensuelle._

 _–_ _Je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu de cadeaux pour vous Mlle Mircovitch, o_ _u du moins si, mais je devais vous le remettre hier, mais l'on ne s'est pas vu et ce cadeau et chez moi._

 _–_ _Ce n'est pas important Mada… Macha fut coupée et rendue silencieuse par deux doigts sur sa bouche._

 _Elle se pencha au niveau de l'oreille, et lui chuchota._

 _–_ _Vous m'avez offert deux cadeaux donc pour me rattraper, Je vais aussi vous en proposer deux._

 _Le premier, est un ensemble avec d'autres plus petit, ayant_ _chacun un usage bien spécifique, ils sont toujours en ma possession et ne me quittent jamais… Je peux vous les l'offrir tout de suite, pour que vous en découvriez tous les joies et plaisirs… Mes conquêtes en ont toujours dit le plus grand bien… Vous m'aviez offert des cadeaux de relaxations, les miens_ _…_ _Sont eux_ _aussi, très relaxants…_

 _Elle en profita pour souffler dans le cou de la cheffe, la faisant frémir. Puis elle reprit.._

 _Quant au deuxième, il va aussi certainement vous plaire, et, par le plus grand des hasards, il est actuellement en ma possession. Grâce à vous…_

 _–_ _Grace à moi ?_

 _–_ _Oui, il est dans un des paquets que vous avez posés sur mon bureau, celui de la citadelle._

 _–_ _Oh !_

 _–_ _C'est un cadeau venant d'une amie, je ne pourrai donc pas vous l'offrir, mais je pourrais_ _vous en faire découvrir, tous les effets_ _…_ _Et sensations_ _…_ _Qu'en dites-vous Mlle Mircovitch ? dit-elle chuchotant a son oreille, d'une basse._

 _Macha, les yeux grand ouvert, rouge de honte et d'excitation n'en revenais pas._

 _Seigneur, cette voix… Elle me propose du sexe ? C'est bien ça, hein ?_ _…_ _Je ne rêve pas ? Mais si ça ne l'est pas ? Elle ne me parle pas de chocolat là ! Hein ? Putain, mais c'est quoi alors ces_ _cadeaux ?… Eh, merde ! essaye de reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau, réfléchi ! C_ _'_ _est trop chaud là !…. Merde du_ _sexe avec Shepard… Chiotte ! ma culotte est déjà mouillée…_

 _Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, pour ne plus avoir à_ _faire face à la belle rouquine, qui la troublée tant et à ces beaux yeux verts dilatés, presque noirs. Et par un ultime effort de volonté, elle réussit à s'exprimer, presque dans un murmure, d'un ton rauque de désir._

 _–_ _Je ne crois pas que la fraternisation, soit en accord avec vos_ _cadeaux_ _Madame._

 _Elle sentit la main de Shepard saisir son menton, pour l'obliger à la regarder, bien en face._

 _–_ _Vous n'êtes plus_ _sous mes ordres, vous avez été détachée par le Major pour me suivre lors de la cérémonie et gérer ma dernière journée. Vous n'appartenez pas à mon unité et à 17h00 tout sera fini, je quitterais Sandhurst et nous ne nous reverrons sûrement plus jamais. Il n'y a donc pas d'infractions… Alors pour terminer avec tout ça, je voudrais savoir si maintenant !_ _Là ! Je parle à la Cheffe des opérations Mircovitch… Ou à la belle et désirable_ _Macha, pleine de désir… Alors ? Qui ai-je devant moi ?_

 _–_ _Une Femme qui veut son cadeau_ _et vite !… Et une cheffe qui désire_ _se faire baiser, par sa belle et sexy Lieutenante !._ _Macha rouvrit les_ _yeux, dans l'horreur, haletante._

 _C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?… Mon Dieu ! J'ai demandé à Shepard de me baiser ?… Mais qu'est-ce que je_ _fais ? Putain de saloperie de fabuleux fantasme… C'est sûr, j'ai perdu ma faculté de penser clairement…_

 _–_ _J'ai entendu_ _votre demande-cheffe_ _et je vais m'appliquer_ _à satisfaire vos attentes._

 _À peine avait-elle dit ses mots, que Shepard la retourna, face au miroir, les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches et jambes, la faisant se pencher puis_ _tirer en arrière, la cambrant mettant en évidence ses fesses._

 _–_ _Je reviens, surtout ne bougez_ _pas, restez_ _comme vous êtes. Chuchota Shepard à son oreille. Elle frémit sous le souffle._

 _Sa Lieutenante_ _alla fermer la porte, ouvrant et fouillant_ _dans quelque chose, qui ressemblait à un paquet, puis éteignit la lumière du bureau, avant de revenir, pour se placer juste_ _derrière elle. Elle sentit des mains effleurer_ _ses cuisses, avant de venir caresser ses fesses. Puis elles descendirent le long des jambes, se positionnant sous la jupe, pour caresser les cuisses, recouvertes de bas noir._

 _« Nous ne serons pas dérangés, à quelle heure est mon prochain rendez-vous ? »_

 _–_ _7 h 45, Madame,_ _briefing de la journée à la salle… Elle fut coupée par une petite claque sur une fesse._

 _–_ _Bien, nous avons une vingtaine de minutes… largement le temps, pour_ _vous faire apprécier vos_ _cadeaux._

 _–_ _Merci,_ _bien Madame._

 _–_ _La jupe_ _crayon vous va bien, cheffe. Est-elle bien pratique en hivers, par ce froid_ _?_

 _–_ _Avec… Avec des bas chauffants, il n'y a aucun problème, Madame.… Et j'aime_ _les jupes. Répondit-elle, d'une voix pleine de désir._

 _–_ _Bien, bien…_ _car j'apprécie_ _les filles qui en portent…_

 _Macha sentit des mains prendre l'ourlet de sa jupe, pour la relever en douceur,_ _dévoilant progressivement ses jambes gainées et un tanga_ _noir en dentelle. Une_ _bouche posa_ _un baiser sur une fesse, avant que la jupe ne soit pliée à sa taille. Pendant ce temps, Macha était restée_ _immobile, penchée à l'avant yeux fermés… Respirant fortement._

 _–_ _Écartez les jambes. Lui ordonna Shepard._

 _Elle obéit immédiatement._

 _–_ _Très bien Cheffe, prête pour le 1_ _er_ _cadeau ?_

 _–_ _O_ _h ! Oui !_

 _–_ _Oui qui ?_

 _Macha gémit, remuant légèrement ses fesses._

 _–_ _Oui, Madame !_

 _–_ _Bien, Cheffe, commençons._

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

 _Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produise… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf… sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard… La belle et dur à cuire Lieutenante Shepard… L'héroine d'Elysium… Waouh_ …

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prit le tissu humide et le fit glisser, caressant de la langue la peau qui précédait le tissu. Sa langue descendit le long la fesse, jusqu'au pli du liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle, l'embrassant et la léchant.

Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour y être enlevée, avant d'atterrir dans sa poche.

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

 _Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produise… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf… sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard… La belle et dur à cuire Lieutenante Shepard… L'héroïne d'Elysium… Waouh_ …

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prit le tissu humide et le fit glisser, en même temps elle caressa de la langue la peau qui suivait le tissu. Sa langue descendit, le long la fesse droite, jusqu'au liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle.

La peau de Macha sentait la rose, le reste d'un gel douche parfumé.

Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour y être enlevée, avant d'atterrir dans la poche de Shepard.

Macha était maintenant totalement offerte, les jambes écartées, fesses nues en l'air. Figée dans l'attente, essayant vainement de ne pas songer à ce qui allait suivre…

Shepard glissa la langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter sur la fesse droite, alternant les baisers et les petits coups de langue sur la douce peau. La langue s'arrêta juste au début de raie des fesses.

Ses mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses douces fesses, les écartant, exposant le trou rose plissé qui attendait son attention, puis elle se pencha elle entendit Macha respirer fortement. Jane planta quelques baisers et coups de langue sur les joues douces et pâles puis sans donner à Macha le moindre indice de ce qui allait arriver. Jane glissa une langue frétillante entre les fesses, et commença sa descente. Macha sursauta de surprise, et serra le lavabo en poussant un cri de surprise suivi d'un long et fort gémissement d'allégresse, avant de relever la tête, les yeux fermés.

Jane en entendant l'engouement de Macha continua à la lécher. Sa langue se déplaça en zigzag, courant de long en large et de bas en haut le long du magnifique cul, frôlant brièvement en de petits cercles l'anneau sensible, mais sans s'y attarder, la taquinant… C'était quelque chose, qui elle savait faisait enrager ses amantes. Macha grogna, de frustration, claquant une main sur le lavabo sous l'effet de l'irritation.

 _Oh, mon Dieu ! Shepard me lèche, lèche mon cul… Oh mon Dieu… C'est trop… Oh oui !…_ Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir. Merde _! Pourquoi elle s'arrête ? Non,non !_

– Ma… Madame ! Ohhh ! Vous… S'il vous plaît… Mmm

Jane releva la tête pour lui répondre.

– Chut, Patience cheffe, lâchez-vous, profitez de tout. Puis elle plongea entre les joues, langue en avant

Elle adorait les grognements et les gémissements que faisait Macha, cela l'excitée. Puis toujours en léchant amoureusement son cul, Shepard glissa deux doigts entre les plis humides de Macha, avant de venir masser le clitoris, en de petits mouvements circulaires. Macha lâcha un long gémissement avant de rouler des hanches pour mieux suivre le mouvement des doigts. **U** **n important flot de mouille coula sur les doigts agiles de Jane.**

Macha était trempée, sa chatte dégoulinait de désir et de luxure. Elle sourit.

« Est-ce moi qui vous fais mouiller cheffe ?… Fantasmez-vous sur moi depuis longtemps ? »

 _Dieu, oui. p_ ensa Macha

– Oui ! Madame…, exalta-t-elle d'un ton rauque.

– Vous aimez ça n'est-ce pas, Mircovitch ? Vous faire bouffer le cul par votre supérieur… Je vois que cela à de l'effet… grogna Jane, haletante, ses doigts frottant toujours le clitoris en feu de Macha. La petite secrétaire, qui fantasme sur sa supérieure, la petite secrétaire lubrique. »

– Ass… Ahh ! Assis… Assistante personnelle Madame, Nng !… pas secrétaire. Réussit-elle péniblement à répondre.

 **Juste après ses paroles Jane** **s'attarda encore quelques secondes** **sur la rosette, la** **brossant de la pointe de la langue, faisant gémir la cheffe, avant de continuer la descente.** **Puis elle glissa** **une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse.**

 **–** **Donc ! vous mettez toujours votre cul en l'air, en bonne assistante que vous êtes ?… Donc c'est ce genre d'assistance Cheffe? Toujours mobilisable pour assister vos supérieurs ?**

 **Macha lâcha un long grognement.**

Puis Jane continua à la lécher, feuilletant le long et l'intérieur de ses pétales humides, en de petits, mais rapides coups de langue. Shepard pencha la tête pour accéder au clitoris, le prenant et le serrant entre ses lèvres, le suçant fortement avant de lui passer quelques coups de langue sur la pointe. Tout en continuant à le frotter avec les doigts.

 **En quelques minutes Macha** **commença à perdre le contrôle, l'excitation, le plaisir, tout était** **trop fort, elle avait du mal à se concentrer** **…** **Elle allait bientôt venir. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son corps, elle ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir, mais elle se figea…**

Shepard sentant les spasmes de l'orgasme arrivant, elle, pinça le clitoris.

Macha se raidit, instantanément. Elle tenta désespérément de s'accrocher au lavabo, une vague de plaisir secouant son corps, la submergeant, dans un long guttural cri d'extase. Macha sentit dans un flou total, une forte main la bâillonnant, étouffant son cri.

Macha essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restent fermés, incapables de les ouvrir. Le plaisir été trop fort…

 **Masha** **glissa** **le long du lavabo** **pour s'affaler** **mollement sur le sol, soutenu par Shepard. Au moment où elle retrouva** **la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Jane attendait, bras croisés** **appuyée contre le bureau,** **aussi parfaite qu'elle était toujours. Elle se releva doucement, rabaissant sa jupe, ses mouvements ralentit sous l'effet post orgasmique.**

 **« Vous êtes venus rapidement Cheffe, beaucoup trop rapidement… »**

 **–** **Vous en êtes la cause Madame . Répondit Macha petit sourire aux lèvres.**

 **–** **Certes… ça va allez ?**

 **–** **Oh, oui ! Encore merci Madame.**

 **–** **Quand au deuxième cadeau, elle se retourna est pris un strapon violet sans harnais en forme de U. « C'est un modèle avec un petit champ biotique, ondulant autour des…elle ne put finir, un bip d'urgence se fit attendre sur l'omnioutil de Macha.**

 **Elle s'excusa et l'alluma. Et mit un doigt a son oreille. Sourcils froncés, sérieuse.**

 **–** **Oui Major** **…** **bien sûr… tout de suite Monsieur, je termine avec La Lieutenante Shepard et je vous rejoins, Monsieur.** **Elle ferma l'appel, et se retourna vers sa Lieutenante.**

 **Le** _Major Steinmeier, me demande de le rejoindre, le plus tôt possible, je crois que…_

 _–_ _C'est bon Cheffe, il semble que nous en avons terminé, et qu'il n'y aura pas de seconds cadeaux… Elle regarda le double gode et soupira. Dommage… Allez, revenons au bouleau._

 _Trois minutes plus tard, Shepard était assise derrière son bureau, rhabillé, la Cheffe Mircovitch, en face, maquillage refait._

 _« 7 h 45,_ _briefing de la journée, salle des officiers N°2 au premier étage_ _»_

 _«_ _8 h 30, rendez vous avec le docteur Chakwas au Bar Club Black Queen »_

 _–_ _Chakwas_

 _«_ _9 h 15, ren_ **dez vous chez le coiffeur»**

 **« 13 h 00, rendez vous avec le Lieutenant commandant Addison dans votre bureau»**

 **Jane sourit**

 **« 13 h 30, préparation et maquillage pour la cérémonie**

 **–** **Passons la cérémonie etc,**

 **–** **bien, Madame.**

 **« 17 h 30, Aîkido » j'ai reçu un message de Madame Tayson, le cours de saxophone de demain est annulé, des problèmes personnels, elle est désolée.**

 **–** **Voilà Madame, je dois y aller, Jane se leva et suivi Macha jusqu'à la porte.**

 **–** **A plus tard cheffe Mircovitch**

 **Macha se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers la belle rousse**

 **–** **Avez vous vus ma euh… Ma culotte ?**

 **Jane haussa un surcil.**

 **–** **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.**

 **–** **Oh… Je vois, hé bien, à plus tard Madame. Ah ! L'écharpe est magnifique, vous avez bon gout. Elle salua Shepard et sortit.**

 **Jane s'approcha de son bureau et prit l'écharpe, l'enroula autour de son coup, avec soins. Pensive, nostalgique.**

 _ **Magnifique, bon gout… Comme vous Mlle Dawson, comme vous…**_ **un sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la belle ténébreuse d'Oméga, qui l'avait sauvée. En sacrifiant sa vie.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.**_

 _ **Delphine ziegler**_ _: 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters._

 _ **Christina Pieters**_ _: 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine._

 _ **Mark**_ _ **Burkett**_ _: 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres_ _de Spa_ _de sport et_ _de_ _massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

 _ **Sophie Lacroix**_ _: 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard._

 **Nancy shepard** : 22 ans (lesbienne), sœur jumelle de Jane (voir Prologue à Oméga.) très grièvement blesser, se remet lentement.

Chapitre 6

 **SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21 (du chapitre5)**

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Vendredi 21 février 2177

 **Bar Club, The Black Queen**

 **Réserve du Bar**

 **7 h** **3** **5**

 **Samantha Traynor était venue au bar club, dès l'ouverture, pour parler à son amie Delphine de son expérience avec les deux superbes filles, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle ne tenait plus en place…**

 **Delphine avait arrêté l'inventaire des boissons, et s'était retournée ébahie vers Samantha, qui était assise sur une caisse, balançant doucement ses jambes : elle était toujours dans son manteau, capuche baissée, et gants dans la poche sac en bandoulière. Sam avait les joues rouges d'embarras, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, mais son visage était rayonnant.**

 **Delphine s'approcha lentement vers elle, les yeux plissés.**

 **« Attends ! Tu te tapes une belle trentenaire, et une jeune militaire tonique… Et ?… C'est tout ? Un trio, deux chaudasses, pour toi seule, une chaude soirée… Et rien ?…**

 **Puis d'un ton moqueur, elle reprit les mots de Samantha, en essayant d'imiter l'accent anglais de Samantha, reprenant et abrégeant ses mots, tout en faisant des gestes désinvoltes, dans le vide.**

« J'ai fait l'amour avec deux superbes femmes hier soir, c'était super… Mon premier trio, une sublime femme d'affaires trentenaire, et une jeune militaire chaude et musclée, voilà, voilà… C'était bon… »

– Je n'ai pas dit, « voilà, voilà », et que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

– Mais les détails Sam ! Tous les détails, je veux que ton trio d'hier soir soit gravé dans mon cerveau, les gémissements ! Les Cris ! Les descriptions des mouvements et actions des langues, doigts et… Merde Sam ! Tout !

Samantha tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant le sol, les joues encore plus rouges. Avant de s'exprimer d'un ton bas, presque un murmure.

– Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Delph, mince !… C'est gênant, tu sais… C'est que c'était très chaud là-bas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout te raconter.

Delph fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha, avant de lui taper le torse avec l'index.

– Je ne rigole pas Sam, je ne vais pas te lâcher, pas avant de tout savoir, et Chris, non plus… L'avertit-elle, sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Samantha redressa la tête, avec un air horrifié.

– Chris ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? S'écria Sam. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, et je ne te parle même pas de son action sur les réseaux sociaux, si elle sait pour hier soir je vais devoir fuir Oxford, ou peut-être la terre… Ma réputation détruite. »

Delph se retourna et commença à faire les cent pas, fixant le sol, lançant ses bras en l'air en de petits mouvements de colère.

– Avoir un trio à ton âge, merde ! C'est fou ! Tu as 16 ans, et déjà un trio… J'ai 18 ans et j'attends toujours pour ça, Chris ne veut pas en entendre parler… Putain ! Et en plus une trentenaire, merde !

– Aller raconte-moi, comment tu les as rencontrées, ou cela s'est passé, l'ambiance, etc. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Christina, tout restera entre nous, je sais qu'elle est un véritable danger sur les réseaux. Tu es mon amie, et tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.

Sam fronça les sourcils, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Les yeux posés sur ses bottines, pensive

– Tu veux que je te raconte tout ? Ici, maintenant ?

– Ouaip ! Je continue l'inventaire, et tu me racontes l'Orgie.

– Delph !

– Allez, lâche le morceau ! On a tout le temps, tu commences les cour 00 c'est ça ? Sam hocha la tête. Alors, vas-y, et si tu ne peux pas terminer, je te verrai cet après-midi quand, pendant ton service, on trouvera un temps mort ou pendant le repos. Puis elle commença à scanner les étalages.

Samantha soupira et commença à raconter son expérience, le visage rouge d'embarras, essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux brillants de Delph, excitée par l'histoire un énorme sourire sur le visage.

15 minutes plus tard.

– Tu as pris des photos des filles ? Demanda Delph.

– Non, seulement une de la trentenaire, Crys.

– Montre-la-moi ! Et rapidos !

Sam sortit sa tablette et montra la photo d'une superbe femme, brune, à moitié nue en train de remettre son tailleur-pantalon. La photo avait été prise discrètement.

Delphine gémit en la voyant.

« Et tu dis qu'elle t'a remarquée sur ton site de rencontre ? »

– Oui, elle avait lu mon profil, mes désirs, et demandes, mais avait été sur une autre, et le hasard, la amenée au L Galactique, ou elle m'a reconnue et op !

– Quel site ? Tu es sous quel nom ?

– Je l'ai effacée.

– Des conneries ! Après une telle rencontre, je peaufinerai, et valoriserai mon profil sur le site, pleine d'espoir, pour renouveler les rencontres et expériences.

Samantha ne répondit pas et Delph n'insista pas.

– Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça et t'a petite amie ?

– Ma petite amie ? Qui ça ?

– Penny, d'horizon…

Sam ferma les yeux et inspira.

– Et mince ! Penny… Chiotte !

– Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oubliée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Si !

– Penny n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie, et il va falloir que j'éclaircisse l'état de notre situation avec elle, et que nous mettions les choses au point.

– Ça ne doit pas être facile d'aborder le sujet, hein ?

– Tu peux le dire… Je n'arrête pas de repousser ce moment, je profite de mon éloignement avec elle, et sa méconnaissance de ma vie privée, pour ne pas aborder le sujet… Je suis une vraie lâche.

– Non, tu appréhendes seulement la discussion, tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal c'est ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit empêchant Sam de répondre. La tête de Palya la nouvelle gérante du Bar Club apparu, et dit.

– Delphine ! J'ai bes… Samantha ? Que fais-tu ici, si tôt ? Ton service n'est-il pas à 15 h 00 ?

– Je passais par là alors j'en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour.

– Ah, bien. Delph, il y a de plus en plus de clients, et Marie n'est pas encore là j'ai besoin de toi en haut, fais vite. » Avant de repartir.

– J'arrive !

Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui sourit.

– Allez on remonte, mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini, j'ai encore des tas de questions à te poser plus tard. Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Samantha roula des yeux, et suivit Delph.

Après avoir passé la porte, Delphine se tourna vers Sam tout en marchant. Et lui dit.

– Tu viens toujours danser ce soir ?

– Oh oui ! Je suis chaude bouillante, prête à m'éclater à fond, j'ai vraiment envie d'y être.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle du Bar.

– Oh ! Je vois… Tu es sur les starting-blocks pour la chasse à la nymphette, hein ? Chaude bouillante ! comme tu dis…

Sam roula des yeux, et secoua la tête dépitée. Avant de répondre.

– Tu vas la fermer, tu ne… Sam se figea, la bouche grande ouverte stupéfaite. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient une cliente, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir.

Delphine s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule, inquiète.

– Ça va Sam ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Samantha ne répondit pas, à la place, elle leva la main pour montrer la jeune rousse, qui venait de s'asseoir. Delph regarda dans la direction montrée. Et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cette fille ? Tu la connais ?.

Samantha s'agrippa à son bras. Haletante, et elle lui murmura.

– Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible… C'est… C'est la fille du transport, tu sais celle qui m'a amenée sur terre…

– C'est elle ? Tu en es sure ?

Sam hocha la tête.

« Elle est déjà passée hier, à 8 h 30

– Quoi ? Elle est déjà venue ?

– Oui, bon, allons-y, allons la voir de plus près.

– Delph, puis je te demander un service.

– Bien sûr.

…

Nancy enleva son manteau, et le posa à ses côtés sur le divan. La température du bar était bonne, puis elle regarda rapidement autour de la salle, elle était. Elle appréciait l'ambiance et le mobilier puis elle prit la _Tablette de menu électronique,_ _et commença_ _à faire son_ _choi_ _x_ _._

 _Une douleur fulgurante émergea dans sa tête, avant de se propager_ _sur les côtés_ _. Elle sursauta et gémit sous l'effet de la_ _forte_ _douleur : elle se massa les tempes,_ _avant de sortir de son sac des cachets, et de les avaler rapidement._ _Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le menu, avant de s'apercevoir que sa main droite commençait à trembler._

 _ _Hé, merde ! Pas maintenant… Je ne vais p__ _ _as__ _ _tenir longtemps comme ça, vite que les cachets fassent effet. Jane ne doit pas me voir comme ça, non ! Ça fait la troisième fois en moins de dix heures… La crise arrive, je rentre ou j'attends Jane ?__ _ _Pourquoi suis-je venue si tôt ?__ _Elle regarda l'heure_ _ _, 7 h__ _ _50__ _ _. Trois quarts d'heure à attendre… Mon Dieu ! Vite que Karin arriv__ _ _e, elle pourra me donner des conseils.__

 _Son mal de tête commença à se calmer, rendant la douleur plus acceptable, sa main n'avait plus que de petit à-coup._

 _Un appel de Karin_ _C_ _hakwas se fit entendre, sur son omnioutil, elle_ _appuya sur son oreillette._

 _« Bonjour Karin »_

 _– Bonjour Nancy, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour le rendez-vous, Jane ne pourra pas venir, pas_ _ce matin, elle à des contretemps dus aux évènements de la journée, elle est désolée, mais elle nous verra lors de la cérémonie._

 _–_ _Hé merde !_

 _– Ou es-tu_ _là ?_ _._

 _–_ _Au Black Queen, prête pour le petit dej_ _._

 _– D_ _éjà ?…_ _Ça va ?_

 _–_ _Bof ! m_ _al de tête fulgurant, etc.,_ _mais_ _ça c'est calmé, là c'est bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer._

 _– N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler si ça s'aggrave._

 _– Je te rappelle,_ _à plus._ _Elle coupa l'appel et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains._

 _ _Je me lèv 45, beaucoup trop tôt. Pour me préparer, pour être parfaite pour Jane, je suis si fatiguée, manque de sommeil.__ _ _Une crise naissante…__ _ _Des krogans se batt__ _ _ent__ _ _dans m__ _ _on cerveau__ _ _, et Jane ne vient pas…__ _ _P__ _ _utain de journée de merd__ _e !_

 _Sam avait fini de mettre l'uniforme du bar et alla_ _chercher_ _le plateau qu'elle avait commandé à Delphine._

 _« Tu es sur de se que tu fais ? S'enquit Delph._

 _–_ _Non, c'est ça, le problème… Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le courage de l'approcher à moins d'un mètre, et encore moins de lui parler, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance…_

 _–_ _Courage ? Chance ? Mais qui a t-il avec cette belle nana ?_

 _– Plus tard_ _D_ _elph, plus tard._

 _Elle prit le plateau,_ _et_ _l'examina :_ _un_ _Cappucino,_ _un morceau de_ _t_ _arte au citron et deux pains au chocolat._

 _« C'est ce qu'elle a pris hier ? »_

 _–_ _Exactement le même menu, bonne chance._

 _– Merci, j'en aurai besoin là._

 _Samantha inspira fortement, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la belle rousse : e_ _lle avait une chemise blanche avec_ _par_ _dessus un pull sans col gris, et un pantalon noir,_ _avec des chaussures marron._

 _Sam progressa lentement,_ _essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible._ _A_ _rrivant_ _à moins de cinquante centimètres,_ _elle s'arrêta_ _pour se calmer, et en profita_ _pour_ _examiner_ _la belle inconnue._ _La belle rousse_ _avait terminé une_ _communi_ _cation,_ _avant_ _de_ _se pench_ _er,_ _et_ _mett_ _re_ _la tête_ _dans ses mains,_ _dégageant la nuque._ _Elle aperçut sur la nuque qui venait de se dégager le haut d'un tatouage représentant une rose._

 _Son cœur battant la chamade,_ _Sam se fouetta mentalement._

 _ _Allez v__ _ _as-y ma belle,__ _ _tu peux le faire…__ __ _ _Ça ne fait que quatre mois, depuis la dernière fois… Elle se souviendra peut-être de toi… Seigneur, faites qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Go !__

Nancy décida de prendre un petit-déjeuner ici, et prit le menu.

 _Je me nourris, je rentre et_ _h_ _op !_ _A_ _u lit!_

Ses pensées furent dérangées lorsque qu'un plateau, avec un petit déjeuné complet fut posé sur la table juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une des jolies serveuses qu'elle avait aperçus, plus tôt. Elle regarda la serveuse : Une belle jeune fille, le visage rougissant, entre 16 ou 17 ans une peau bronzée avec de longs cheveux noirs, en une longue tresse. De beaux yeux ambrés, avec un timide, mais joli sourire, quoique actuellement crispé. Ses mains serrant une tablette contre son torse, sur son torse. Les doigts tremblant légèrement. Son regard était focalisé sur un des ingrédients du plateau.

 _Hum… Très Attractive._

Nancy redressa son torse mettant en avant sa poitrine, et cacha sa migraine derrière la façade d'un visage neutre, puis elle donna à la jeune fille un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas encore commandé… »

La serveuse sourit, rougissante, et secoua la tête, n'osant toujours pas la regarder.

 _Étrange._

– Su… Sur… Sur la maison. Mademoiselle. Réussit-elle à répondre timidement. _Ses yeux_ _étaient toujours_ _f_ _ocalisés sur_ _un point sur_ _la table._

Nancy fut surprise.

 _– Oh_? Eh bien, euh… Merci beaucoup… Et que me vaut ce privilège ?

Samantha ne répondit pas, son esprit avait vagabondé… Ailleurs. Ses yeux se déplacèrent légèrement vers la poitrine de la belle rousse, sans bouger la tête.

 _Mon Dieu qu'ils sont beaux… 85c ?… Oui, comme dans sa mémoire, sur le vaisseau… Une belle poitrine ronde et ferme, de celles qui tiennent bien dans la main, hmm… Dommage qu'ils soient couverts par le pull…_

« Mlle ? Pouvez-vous relever vos yeux ? »

Samantha sursauta sous l'effet de la voix et d'une main gauche s'agitant devant elle. Ou elle put y voir une alliance en or, à l'annulaire. Un violent coup au ventre frappa Sam. suivit d'une boule au ventre.

 _Que… Quoi ? Ce… C'est une alliance ? Elle est mariée ? Non, non ! C'est pas…_

Un claquement de doigts la fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

– Oh ! Euh… Oui ? Excusez-moi. Répondit-elle, le visage cramoisi, recadrant rapidement son regard sur le cappuccino. Vous avez un beau pull, vous savez ? »

Elle se gifla mentalement avant de fermer les yeux de honte. Se rendant compte de se qu'elle avait dit.

 _Et m_ _erde ! Espèce de gourde… Pense avant de parler._

Nancy, haussa un sourcil, et souffla.

– Et pouvez-vous répondre s'il vous plait.

– Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas entendu.

– Que me vaut cette attention, expliqua-t-elle, en montrant le plateau. Petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Samantha gémit intérieurement, elle n'avait pas de plan au-delà de lui offrir un petit-déjeuner, elle commença a paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

– Je… Je ne… bégaya t-elle.

 _Mon dieu Sammy ose ! Vas-y ! Tu n'auras sûrement pas une autre occasion, pour faire sa connaissance… Eh puis merde pour l'alliance..._

Et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle fit un clin d'œil à Nancy avant de s'enfuir rapidement, à l'arrière du Bar, vers la remise.

Le visage écarlate. Le rire de Delphine se rajouta à sa honte.

Nancy fronça les sourcils surprise de l'action de la jeune serveuse, ou plutôt de la jeune fille… Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois… étrange, timidité ? Elle haussa les épaules, et regarda le plateau, une serviette en papier était posée à côté de la tasse un numéro y était écrit au stylo, pas de noms…

 _Nancy_ _jeta un dernier regard vers le fond du bar,_ _où avait disparu l'étrange fille,_ _puis sur l'autre serveuse derrière le_ _comptoir, qui essayait de retenir avec difficulté_ _son_ _rire. Elle grimaça, ne comprenant pas totalement la situation. Une blague ? Un flirt timide ? Un défi ?_ _Elle_ _soupira_ _, p_ _eu importe,_ _puis_ _elle comme_ _nça à entamer le petit dej._

 _M_ _ais_ _elle continua à_ _réfléchir._ _L_ _a serveuse était attrayante,_ _elle allait y penser._ _Elle enregistra le numéro, b_ _ien sûr,_ _elle avait_ _des besoins…_ _Des envies…_ _Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, pas dans son état_ _,_ _elle_ _secoua légèrement la tête faisant attention à sa douleur aux tempes._

 _ _Non !__ _ _Je ne peux pas, pas dans mon état, et puis je ne suis que de passage à Oxford.__ _ _Ne pas donner__ _ _à__ _ _cette fille de faux espoirs,__ _ _et toutes ces crises qui m'épuisent tellement… Non pas d'aventure,__ _ _je ne peux pas… Elle soupira, tristement.__ _ _P__ _ _lus__ _ _de sexe, depuis quatre ans…__ _ _D__ _ _epuis que j'ai repris connaissance,__ _ _à l'hôpital… Ç__ _ _a__ _ _me manque t__ _ _ellement__ _ _…__ _ _Je n'ai droit qu'à__ _ _du sexe solo, qui me donne un orgasme,__ _ _mais__ _ _toujours suivit d'une crise ou d'un__ _ _e__ _ _violent__ _ _e migraine__ _ _, pendant des heures… Eh! merde ! Putain__ _ _de__ __ _ _s__ _ _aloperie de blessure…__

 _Elle regarda le numéro_ _pensive_ _et sourit_ _ _...__

 _ _Peut-être que Jane serait intéressée… O__ _ _h oui ! Elle le sera…__ _Elle sauvegarda le numéro et écrivit à sa sœur, puis lui envoya le numéro._

 _Puis elle se reprit et termina le petit-déjeuner._

 _Delphine frappa deux coups avant d'entrer dans la réserve._ _Et elle se dirigea vers une Samantha assise, derrière deux caisses, les genoux contre le torse, le visage dans ses mains._

 _« Elle est partie Sam, tu peux revenir._ _Je t'ai rapporté tes vêtements_ _»._

 _–_ _Surtout n_ _e te moque pas ! Pas de_ _sermon, ni reproche… Mon Dieu… Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteuse. J'ai tout foiré. Dit-_ _elle_ _Gémissa_ _nte._

 _–_ _Les sermons, les critiques et les reproches ce_ _sera pour plus tard, pour l'instant tu devrais_ _te rhabiller, et_ _te dépêcher_ _pour tes cours._

 _Samantha se leva lentement,_ _et prit ses vêtements avant de commencer_ _à_ _changer_ _ses vêtements de serveuse_ _._ _Puis elle posa la question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

 _–_ _Elle a pris_ _l_ _a_ _serviette,_ _celle avec le numéro_ _?_

 _–_ _Non, mais el_ _le l'a enregistré,_ _et_ _elle n'a rien laissé._

 _–_ _Et e_ _lle n'a rien dit ?_

 _–_ _Si, elle est venue me voir juste avant de partir,_ _pour me_ _demander si par hasard j'avais une photo de toi, et je lui en est transférer une._

 _– Quoi ? Elle a demandée un_ _e_ _photo ? Couina Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _–_ _Eh oui !_ _Tu as la cote on dirait._

 _Une vague de fierté et de joie submergea Sam._ _Puis elle fronça les sour_ _c_ _ils._

 _– Qu'elle photo ?_

 _– Peu importe._

 _– Ah non ! ça a son importance… C'était une belle photo au moins ? Pas celle où je tire la langue ou celle où je fais le French cancan ou…_

 _– Sam !_ _Grouille-toi_ _! Et_ _non,_ _c'était une photo simple de ton visage._

 _– E_ _t elle n'a rien dit d'autre?_

 _–Non, simplement un merci pour le cadeau,_ _et un_ _bon_ _pourboire._

 _Sam plissa les yeux. Suspicieuse._

 _– Tu_ _n'inventes rien hein ?_ _Tout est vrai ?_

 _–_ _B_ _ien sûr que tout est vrai, je n'oserai pas te mentir sur la femme de tes rêves_ _! Allez, bouge-toi !_ _Au fait sur la serviette, il n'y avait pas ton prénom… Tu l'as oublié ?_

 _S_ _am se figea, et gémit, secouant légèrement la tête._

 _– Je suis une vraie nouille ! Mais quelle conne je suis !_

 _Delphine lâcha un petit rire, avant de la prendre par les épaules, l'attirant vers la sortie, tout en la réconfortant._

 _D_ _ix minutes plus tard,_

 _Samantha_ _attendait à l'arrêt du tram_ _._ _Se demandant si elle devait parler à Delph de l'alliance, qu'elle avait vue au doigt de la belle rousse._

 _ _Non ! Pas maintenant, elle serait capable de me critiquer pour flirter avec une femme mariée. Elle n'aime pas les aventures avec des filles déjà prises… Selon elle, ça amène des crises et des tas de problèmes…__

 _Elle regarda pour la dixième fois si elle avait_ _reçus un appel… Toujours rien._

 **Bar Club, The Black Queen**

 _ _22h35__

 _1_ _er_ _étage, devant la porte du club et_ _s_ _a piste de danse._

 _Samantha attendait l'ouverture de la salle_ _du club_ _, appuyée contre la rambarde._ _S_ _es yeux_ _se mirent à balayer_ _l_ _e flot de personnes_

 _qui commençait à arriv_ _er_ _en contrebas_ _._ _Deux_ _videurs à_ _l'entrée du Bar faisaient le tri,_ _l'un avec une tablette à la main_ _;_ _tandis que l'autre_ _donna_ _i_ _t_ _des bracelets_ _aux entrant_ _,_ _l_ _aissant une longue file en attente sur le trottoir._ _La_ _foule majoritairement de jeunes, trépigna_ _ient devant et en haut_ _des marches du_ _Bar_ _C_ _lub :_ __ _le club pouvait recevoir entre_ _200_ _et_ _3_ _00 personnes,_ _et le quota de 60 % de filles devait être respecté_ _._ _Elle souffla._

 _Elle e_ _ssaya_ _encore une fois_ _de ne plus penser aux évènements d_ _u_ _matin,_ _et de la belle rousse…_ _En pure pert_ _e._ _E_ _lle regarda_ _pour la énième fois_ _ses messages…_ _T_ _oujours rien,_ _e_ _lle soupira._

 _ _Tu es trop impatiente Sammy, de la patience…__ _ _Mais p__ _ _eu__ _ _t-être__ _ _que tu ne l'intéresses pas finalement ?__ _ _?__ _ _Voilà pourquoi elle ne t'appelle pas…__ _ _Non ! Sinon elle n'__ _ _aurait pas enregistré ton numéro, et demandé une photo… Alors,__ _ _arrête d'y penser,__ _ _et__ _ _amuse-toi, éclate-toi ! Tu es__ _ _ici ce soir__ _ _pour t'amuser, avec Delph, et Chris. Mais qu'es__ _ _t__ _ _-ce qu__ _ _'__ _ _elles font ?__

 _Sam les chercha du regard, en bas, ou elle trouva Delphine, en train d_ _e donner_ _un dernier coup mains aux serveuses,_ _et Chris qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule_ _,_ _dans les escaliers, en s'excusant_ _. Delph_ _ine_ _remarqua Sam et_ _lui_ _leva un pouce avant de lui montrer trois doigts,_ _lui disant_ _d'attendre_ _encore_ _trois minutes._ _Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur l'un des deux clients auquel Delph s'adressait. …_ _Il s'agissait de l'homme du vaisseau !… Elle en était sure : bel homme, grand, cheveux rasés noirs, et bien bâtit aux épaules larges. Elle en était sûre,_ _elle connaissait son prénom,_ _il s'appelait… Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, Mike ? Max ?... Marc ! Oui ! C'était lui !_ _Marc,_ _l'homme qui était très proche de_ _la_ _rousse, et qui l'avait doigté et léché… Elle fit une grimace en repensant à la scène._

 _ _Un homme doigtant et léchant une femme__ _,_ _ _beurk__ _…_ _ _Un homme__ _ _n'aura jamais__ _ _autant de dévotion__ _,_ _ _de tendresse__ _,_ _ _d'amour__ _ _ou__ _ _de__ _ _passion__ _ _dans__ _ _se genre d__ _'_ _ _act__ _ _e__ _,_ _ _qu'une__ _f_ _ _emme__ _…_ _ _Moi je lui aurai montré à ce Marc comment donner__ _ _à__ _ _une si belle femme un orgasme en moins de cinq minutes… C'est sur.__

 _Elle tapa du plat de la main sur la rambarde, en colère._

 _ _La belle__ _ _rousse aurait__ _ _dû__ _ _laisser cette…__ _ _Julia__ _?_ _ _Oui__ _,_ _ _c'est ça__ _…_ _ _Cette Julia,__ _ _totalement__ _ _désespérée__ _,_ _ _elle aurait dû__ _ _prendre__ _ _la place de ce Marc,__ _ _ce gars trop imbu de lui m__ _ _ê__ _ _me__ _…_ _ _Seules les femmes savent y faire avec d'autres femmes__ _._ _Elle grogna de dépit._

 _Elle se secoua et se concentra sur l'homme et la femme en face de lui, encore dans son manteau,_ _elle ne la connaissait pas_ _: une jeune femme dans la vingtaine passée, jolie, cheveux châtains courts._

 _Marc_ _parla à Delphine avec un_ _large sourire , faisant un large signe de sa main,_ _qui_ _f_ _it_ _rouler des yeux la femme en face. Delph lui fit un petit signe de t_ _ê_ _te et alla poser son tablier, avant de monter les escaliers vers elle et Chris qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés._

 _Q_ _u'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Juste après la venue de la belle rousse ?_ _Elle lui avait donnait l'adresse ?_

 _Elle se tourna vers_ _la blonde_ _qui venait d'arriver à côté de Chris,_ _avant de_ _l'embrass_ _er_ _._ _Sam attendit quelques secondes_ _les laissant terminer, puis elle_ _posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres._

 _« Qui est-ce ? »_ _D_ _emand_ _a-t-elle_ _à haute voix_ _pour couvrir le bruit de la foule._ _._

Delphine se tourna vers elle.

– Qui ça ?

– Oh, l'homme, là-bas, avec la brune, répondit t'elle désinvolte en hochant la tête vers le couple assis sur le divant.

– C'est Marc Burkett, tu ne le connaît pas ?

– Non, je devrais ?

Delph se tourna vers Chris, surprise. Avant de répondre enjouée.

– Mais bien sûr que tu le devrais, c'est le propriétaire du seul centre de spa à Oxford, massages, soins du corps, bains… Mmm ! Tout ça, quoi ! Le centre Burkett Spa, tu n'y es jamais allé ?

– Euh… Non, pas trop les moyens.

– Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de toi… n'est-ce pas Chris ?

Christina ouvrit son omnioutil et commença à pianoter.

– Je prends tout de suite un rendez vous pour trois, pour samedi prochain.

Le sujet de Marc commença à lui échapper, elle essaya de recibler le sujett.

– La brune avec lui c'est sa femme ?

– Sa femme ? Non, justement il attend sa femme, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien prit, il m'a dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Soudain Christina s'écria, euphorique.

– Ça y est ça ouvre ! C'est parti pour le délire… Et l'éclate à donf ! Et elle prit les mains de Delph et Sam les entrainants dans la boite de nuit.

 _ **Suite de la soirée**_ _ **du vendredi 21 au (**_ _ **au**_ _ **chapitre**_ _ **7**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Si vous avez une remarque, avis ou critique, n'hésitez pas à me le faire connaître.**_ _ **Encore Merci.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.**_

 _ **Delphine ziegler**_ _: 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters._

 _ **Christina Pieters**_ _: 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine._

 _ **Mark**_ _ **Burkett**_ _: 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

 _ **Sophie Lacroix**_ _: 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard._

****************************************************************************************************************.

Chapitre 7

 **SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21**

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Vendredi 21 février 2177

 **Bar Club, The Black Queen**

 **2** **3 h 17**

Sophie passa la porte et se dirigea rapidement vers un divan à quatre places, qu'elle avait réservées. Elle s'assit lourdement, puis fit signe au couple à l'entrée de venir la rejoindre.

Jane venait d'entrer dans le club avec Marc à ses côtés avant de se diriger vers Sophie. Marc passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude discret, qui lui fit relâcher son étreinte, sans la lâcher.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur du club, la musique y était encore faible, suffisamment pour ne pas crier pour se faire entendre. La lumière tamisée était relaxante, elle souriait intérieurement en découvrant la grande piste de danse, les sofas, divans et les tables basses où étaient installés plusieurs groupes, et puis le bar plus loin avec, déjà, un attroupement autour. La faible luminosité et les jeux de lumière rendaient l'ambiance envoûtante qu'elle adorait.

Le couple s'assit sur le divan. Sophie se leva et se pencha pour leur dire.

« Je vais chercher le champagne, vous voulez d'autres boissons ? »

— Une bouteille de vodka, pour moi ! Peu importe la marque ! S'écria Marc.

— Pourquoi du champagne ? S'étonna Jane.

Sophie roula des yeux, et Marc lâcha un petit rire.

— Pour fêter ta promotion et ton titre, idiote ! Et que cela se fasse dans le plus gros délire possible ! Yaou !

— Mais Julia n'est pas là, et je lui est promis que nous fêterions cette journée tous ensemble et… Sophie la coupa, un doigt sur la bouche.

— Je sais, je sais ! Mais là c'est entre nous trois, Jane… Marc et moi voulons vraiment célébrer cette journée… Ta journée !… Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

Jane réfléchit un instant, sourit et répondit.

— Une bouteille d'extra-martini, ça ira bien pour un cocktail avec la vodka.

Sophie leva un pouce et se dirigea à travers la salle pour passer la commande. Jane avec le bras de Marc autour de ses épaules s'enfonça dans le divan pour observer davantage le lieu. Avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur un groupe, à quinze mètres environ, juste en face. De l'autre côté de la salle.

Sur le divan en face, un groupe de trois filles, entre et 16 et 20 ans environ, elles semblaient être en pleins débats… Une fille brune aux cheveux courts était, sur les cuisses d'une blonde aux cheveux longs, elles avaient une discussion vive, avec une fille aux cheveux longs noirs, coiffés en natte. Cette jeune fille avait la peau couleur caramel, elle semblait être plus jeune que ses copines. Elle écoutait ses amies tête baissée, tout en hochait doucement la tête.

 _Elle_ _portait une robe bordeaux courte, qui dévoilait les épaules et bras, chaussure à talon ai_ _guille_ _court._ _Ses mains posées sur un petit sac noir, sur les genoux._

 _Jane_ _se pencha un peu en arrière pour mieux la distinguer,_ _prit sa tablette, l'alluma, et glissa ses doigts dessus avant de choisir une photo,_ _avec un texte dessous, qu'elle relut :_

 _[_ _ _re ! coucou ! C'est encore moi !__ _ _J'espère que tu as reçus la photo de la jeune fille__ _ _…__ _ _C'est__ _ _une petite fleur toute fraîche que j'ai rencontrée au Black Queen.__ _ _C'est une serveuse__ __ _ _et__ _ _elle m'a draguée… Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas__ _ _(pas dans mon état).__ _ _Alors comme tu vas au Club ce soir peut être qu'elle sera là ? J__ _ _e crois qu'elle est prête pour être butinée…__ _ _Bonne chance__ _ _à elle, bien sûr ! La pauvre ! Donne-lui une chance, elle à l'air d'être adorable. Bises__ _]_ __ _:_ _)_

 _[_ _ _Nancy.__ _]_

 _[_ _ _Ta sœur qui t'aime.__ _]_

 _Elle secoua la tête, puis_ _elle compara_ _l_ _a photo_ _avec la fille en face d'elle…_

 _ _C'est bien elle,__ _ _alors__ _ _pourquoi pas ? Juste__ _ _pour__ _ _voir__ _ _si tout ce que me dit Nancy sur elle est vrai… I__ _ _l me semble que j'ai déjà-vu cette fille… Mais ou?__

 _Soudain la jeune fille se tourna vers elle, croisant son regard, avant de tourner rapidement la tête en la voyant lever les yeux vers elle,_ comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent vers Jane et éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de la fille à la peau caramel. Puis elles se mirent à lui parler sérieusement, semblant la réprimander. La jeune fille en face visiblement stressée hochait la tête, et elle sembla respirer fortement.

Sophie revint avec le seau à champagne et trois verres qu'elle posa sur la table.

— La vodka et le martini vont suivre. Elle servit la champagne. Puis elle se leva suivit de Marc et ils levèrent leurs verres. «Pour l'instant, célébrons notre héroïne ! Hourras! Hourras ! hourras!

Jane arrêta de penser à la jeune fille, et se concentra alors sur le verre qui venait d'être déposé devant, elle le leva et remercia ses amis et but une gorgée rafraîchissante. Sourire aux lèvres.

 _Oui ! Profite de la soirée et arrête de penser…_

Divan de Samantha.

« Voilà comment tu dois te comporter avec elle, en fille désinvolte, indifférente. Montre-lui que c'est à elle maintenant de faire le pas… Tu lui as déjà fait comprendre que tu t'intéressais à elle, alors, maintenant attend quelle vienne à toi, si elle s'intéresse à toi elle viendra ! » Termina de dire Delphine, d'une voix ferme, en s'adressant à Samantha. Chris approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Joue la fille forte et sûre d'elle, et si elle ne vient pas à toi ou qu'elle ne te montre aucun retour concret, alors arrête de te focaliser sur elle. Ajouta Christina.

— Vas chercher les boissons et reviens et vois ce qui se passe… si elle ne réagit pas, tu vas danser, Aller ! Go ! Va à la chasse !…

Sam se redressa, inspirant fortement, et leur sourit.

— Merci les filles, merci à vous.

Delph leva un pouce et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à aller chercher les boissons, et jeta un regard vers le divan de la belle rousse qui venait de se lever, lui tournant le dos, parlant avec l'homme… Marc. Elle portait un chemisier bleu ciel, un jean noir moulant ses belles fesses et ses longues jambes tonique. À ses pieds, des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux étaient en queue-de-cheval, une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs, était enroulée autour de son cou.

Samantha se lécha les lèvres, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la rousse…

Divan de Jane.

« Comment ça, je dois boire que trois verres ? S'écria Marc. Mais on s'en fout on prendra un taxi, je reviendrai chercher ma voiture demain, mais ce soir je tiens à m'amuser ! Pas question de me limiter à trois verres! »

— Marc ! L'on s'était mis d'accord, tu es venu avec t'on auto et moi en taxi, et tu as accepté de me raccompagner. Répliqua Jane.

— Mais un taxi serait sur ? Non ?

— Je dois me rendre dans deux zones, qui sont en dehors de l'espace aérien des Skytaxi, et je compte sur toi pour m'amener sur place en bonne santé.

— Et pourquoi pas Sophie ?

— J'ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur à Southampton, elle arrive de Pari 00, je dois aller la chercher. Désolée, mais je t'avais déjà prévenu Marc…

— OK ! OK ! Il leva les mains en signe reddition, avant de prendre la main de Jane et de lui dire.

— Est-ce que ma sublime épouse me fera le plaisir de m'accompagner sur la piste de danse ?

Soudain, l'homme pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour regarder derrière Jane. Elle se retourna, pour voir la jeune fille avec la natte noire, presque à son niveau. Elle avança, sourire aux lèvres avec les joues rouges. La fille passa à ses côtés et lui donna un petit coup de hanche. Et lui dit, d'un ton sensuel et badin.

— Désolée ma belle, il faut que je passe.

Avant d'accélérer le pas et de se diriger vers les toilettes, sans se retourner.

Jane haussa un sourcil, amusée et intriguée. Par l'action de cette belle jeune fille.

— Eh ! Et cette danse ? Reprit Marc.

— Je te suis, mais pas touche ! Prévient-elle

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse qui se remplissait et commencèrent à danser.

Sophie regardait le couple, un verre aux lèvres, amusée…

 **Toilettes des filles**

« OK ! OK ! Calme-toi, calme-toi »

Samantha se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes. S _on cœur_ _cogné_ _sous sa poitrine et elle dut déglutir comme pour vérifier qu'elle était encore_ _consciente_ _. Complètement figée_ _par ce qu'elle avait fait._ _Sa façon taquine de lui lancer « Désolée m_ _a belle_ _,_ _il_ _faut que je pass_ _e »._ _et son coup de hanche… Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de le faire_ _avant, sans la stratégie de Delphine._

 _Samantha était si fière d'elle. Mais un évènement venait assombrir son action._ _Elle secoua la t_ _ê_ _te, dépitée, par_ _c_ _e qu'elle avait entendu_ _._

 _«_ _Est-ce que ma sublime_ _épouse_ _me fera le plaisir de m'accompagner sur la piste de danse_ ? » « Ma sublime épouse » « épouse»…

C'est ce qu'elle avait entendu… Le mot maudit… C'était donc la belle rousse de son cœur qui était la femme de ce Marc ?… Eh Merde ! Elle frappa sur le bord du lavabo sous l'effet de la colère. _Je suis maudite!_

 _Elle est mariée ! Hétéros ! Donc, pas pour toi, tu sais comment ça finit avec ce genre de fille… Elle restera donc ton fantasme._ Sam fronça les sourcils _. Mais… pourquoi a-t-elle pris ton numéro ? Et demander une photo de toi à Delph ?…_ Elle secoua la tête. _Ne pense plus, suis simplement la technique de Delphine et Chris, et arrête de te poser toujours les mêmes questions, et de pleurnicher._

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle savait dans le fond qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, stupide… Ce sera à la belle rousse d'en juger après tout.

Elle inspira, puis sourit au miroir et s'aperçut qu'elle avait enlevé une partie de son maquillage. Elle gémit de dépit. Elle allait être obligée de demander de l'aide à l'une des filles à côté d'elle. _Pff ! La soirée commence mal…_

Après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration, elle recula, remit ses cheveux en place, puis sortit se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Re Elton, humm… heu… »

Le barman leva un sourcil en attendant que la petite brune commande quelque chose. Il termina de servir un couple puis se tourna complètement vers Samantha.

— Oui Sam, je te sers quoi ?

— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre en fait… tu prendrais quoi, toi ? si tu voulais offrir un verre à quelqu'un ?

— Quelqu'un que tu apprécies vraiment très bien ?

— Oui, voilà !, et que j'aimerais connaître un peu plus… Répondit-elle, rougissante.

— Peux-tu me montrer cette personne, ou le numéro de son divan ? Elle se retourna et réfléchis un instant.

— C'est le divan A3.

Elton se pencha et pianota pendant quelques secondes.

— Champagne vodka, et martini, voilà la commande pour ce divan… Il réfléchit un instant, avant de dire, toujours penché sur son écran. « La rousse ou la brune ? »

— La rousse.

Il hocha la tête, puis il se retourna et commença à mélanger des boissons, puis il se retourna et lui servit deux verres remplis d'un gros cocktail fleuri.

— Euh… c'est quoi, ça ? Interrogea Sam.

— Prends ça comme un cadeau de la maison. Ça pourrait lui plaire et pour te donner du courage. Sam prit un air étonné et lui demanda horrifiée.

— Quoi ? Tu la connais ?

— Non ! non !… Pas personnellement, mais enfin même un aveugle pourrait la voir, elle avec un homme, non… ?"

— Hum… Ouais, mais bon… Sam se gratta légèrement derrière la tête.

Elton poussa les cocktails vers elle.

— Tiens, c'est idéal pour ce genre de scénario… Encouragements de la maison, tu en auras besoin… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Sam soupira en baissant les épaules tout en se relevant du tabouret

— J'aimerais le savoir Elton, j'aimerai…

Elle prit les verres.

— Merci, Elton, merci pour les verres. Le serveur lui répondit avec un grand sourire, et Sam s'éloigna vers le divan A3.

 _ _Oh, mais merde,__ _ _Sam__ _ _, à quoi tu penses !…__ Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir avec son groupe, qui stoppa la conversation pour la regarder, surprise.

— Hey, tu en as mis du temps, toi ! On t'a vue la frôler et te diriger vers les toilettes, tout se passe bien ?

Chris lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de remarquer les deux verres que son amie venait de poser sur la table à toute vitesse.

— Euh… deux verres ?… Questionna Delphine.

— C'est pour qui, ce verre Sam ? Demanda Chris, qui s'était à nouveau assise sur les genoux de Delph.

— Euuh… Comment dire… je crois que j'ai agi un peu vite en fait…

Delphine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.

— Mais enfin Sam, tu pensais l'offrir à une belle rousse athlétique ou bien on doit tous se partager le verre ?

— Non non, je… bah je pensais lui offrir, mais je n'avais pas bien réfléchi au fait que cette personne n'est pas vraiment venue seule en fait… Je ne sais plus ce je fais, ou si c'est bien…

Elle se racla la gorge en s'enfonçant dans son siège, sentant son visage s'échauffer en un rien de temps.

— Tu parles de l'homme ou de la femme ? S'écria Chris. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Elle se retourna pour scruter la salle, en plissant les yeux.

— Delph ! Sam lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

— Oh, mais… ce n'est pas qu'un petit coup de cœur pour que ça t'embête autant ! S'exclama Christina en tapant dans ses mains tout en se tortillant sur les genoux de Delphine, toute excitée.

— Non, mais arrêtez ! elle va se douter de quelque chose là ! Gémit Sam, désespérée…

Sam ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, lorsque Delphine poussa Christina de ses genoux pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Bon alors, c'est qui… ? Elle la regardait avec cette bienveillance qu'elle avait toujours, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sam. C'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de la raccompagner chez elle après une soirée trop arrosée, ou bien quand elle avait un coup de déprime.

Sam lui indiqua d'un mouvement rapide de la tête l'endroit où se trouvait la rousse et Marc. Puis elle gémit sur un ton désespérée.

— Le problème, c'est l'homme qui est à ses côtés… C'est son mari.

Après avoir discrètement regardé, Delphine hocha doucement la tête en observant Sam.

— C'est la femme qu'il attendait en bas ?

Sam hocha la tête.

— Bon… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit… Comment dire… La blonde chercha ses mots, mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

— Je sais oui… Elle n'a pas l'air gay… mais ça ne veut pas dire que peut etre…

— Non non, bien sûr… mais enfin, effectivement, aller lui proposer ce verre maintenant n'était pas la meilleure idée, je pense…

Sam eut un léger sourire en cachant son visage.

— Hmm je sais oui… mais je n'ai pas réfléchi je te dis… je l'ai croisée et… J'essaye d'être un peu plus entreprenante, comme tu m'as dit d'agir avec elle…

Delphine pouvait voir que son amie était déjà bien partie, mais qu'elle était véritablement tombée sous le charme de cette fille. Elle la regarda à nouveau. On ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté, c'était vraiment une fille superbe, physiquement bien faite. Elle comprenait Samantha…

— Écoute Sam, attend de voir si elle se retrouve seule à un moment… ou plus à l'écart de son mari peut-être… ? La piste de danse serait parfaite !

Sam lui sourit.

— Oui tu as raison, d'accord… je vais attendre qu'elle soit seule.

— Bien quant à moi je vais chercher les boissons, qu'est-ce que je vous prends ? Questionna Chris, s'apprêtant à partir vers le comptoir.

—Un French martini ! S'écria Delph.

— Une Pina colada pour moi !

 **Une heure plus tard**

Jane venait de revenir à son divan, s'écroulant dessus, pour reprendre son souffle… Marc rigola depuis la piste de danse, se moquant d'elle, elle lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur. Une heure de danse, se lâchant totalement sur la piste… Là, elle avait besoin de respirer un peu… Sophie était à deux mètres à gauche, discutant joyeusement avec un homme. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et laissa dériver ses yeux à travers la salle, pour voir la petite brune qui était incitée par la blonde à rejoindre la piste de danse, ou elles commencèrent avec ses amies, à se déhancher sur la piste.

Jane se déplaça sur le divan pour avoir une meilleur vue.

Deux des filles s'embrassaient tendrement tout en dansant, elle rigolaient toutes les deux, sous le regard moqueur de la petite brune.

Elle pouvait la voir depuis son siège, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si elle était seule. Elle lançait et balançait ses bras et ses jambes, et par moment elle dansait avec les autres filles, se frottant à elles, avec ce petit sourire…

Jane ne la quitta pas des yeux, son regard glissant plusieurs fois sur la jeune fille, appréciant grandement son corps… Elle but une autre gorgée de son verre, et continua à l'observait du coin de l'œil.

 _ _Bon sang__ _!_ _ _q__ _ _ui__ _ _est-elle, il__ _ _me semble la connaître__ _…_ _ _Mais__ _ _d'__ _ _où__ _?_ _…_

 _E_ lle fronça les sourcils. Marc vint la rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés, et lui posa une question. Elle se retrouva tirée de ses pensées et, lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui répondre, la petite brune avait pratiquement disparu, apparaissant de temps en temps dans la masse des danseurs…

 _Mais merde…_ _Q_ _ui_ _est_ _cette fille ?_

 _Un étrange sentiment la parcourut… Un début de senti_ _ment de non-maitrise._ _Et e_ _lle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir…_

 _ **Beaucoup plus tard !**_

Deux heures passèrent sans que la belle rousse ne soit seule plus de quelques secondes, sur le divan ou sur la piste de danse. Elle était soit avec ce Marc, soit avec la femme.

Jusqu'à ce que Marc et la brune allèrent danser la rouquine ayant refusé de les suivre.

Elle se pencha et attrapa les deux verres.

— Tu y vas ? Bien ! Bonne chance Sam. Allez ! tu peux le faire ! Lui dit Delph un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sam hocha la tête ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

Mais Sam était déjà debout et se déplaça en direction du groupe de Jane.

Chris la suivit du regard, avec de grands yeux, avant de secouer la tête, une main sur le front…

— J'espère que je ne vais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère, Samantha Traynor…

Sam avançait vers le divan A3, fixant la table basse.

 _ _Ok,__ _ _oui comme ça…__ _ _Vas-y__ _ _Sam__ _ _my__ _ _,__ _ _avec__ __ _ _grâce et__ _ _talent, comme d'habitude, et__ _ _tout se passera bien,__ _ _nickel.__ _ _A__ _ _près tout il n'y a absolument aucune raison que ça se passe mal, t__ _ _u__ _ _arrives, tranquille,__ _ _décontractée…__ _ _Et puis tu n'as qu'à dire que__ _ _tu as un__ _ _verre en trop… Que…__ _ _euh__ _ _…__ __ _ _Que__ _ _voilà quoi !__ _ _Et donc ce serait dommage de gaspiller h__ _ _ein ?__ _ _… En même temps c'est la vérité,__ _ _donc voilà je vous l'offre… Pourquoi ? Parce que vous me plaisez ? Que vous êtes belle ?__ _ _Non !__ _ _Il faut que je trouve__ _ _une bonne__ _ _raison, et vite…__

 _Sam_ tenta de paraître la plus décontractée possible, et assurée, en s'avançant de la table basse. Elle releva la tête, pour voir deux hommes qui semblaient être des fêtards, être en discussion avec la belle femme qui semblait être irritée. Les trois étaient debout.

Samantha s'arrêta et plissa les yeux.

Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion. Mais Jane tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne se démonta pas. La belle rousse lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Samantha sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et continua à avancer vers elle. Un sourire se forma automatiquement à ses lèvres.

 _ _Vite ! Quoi dire ?__ _ _Euh, salut… non, non…__ _ _B__ _ _onsoir__ _ _M__ _ _adame ?__ _ _! Non ! non non… ça__ _ _fait gourde__ _ _… hmm…__ _ _J'ai remarqu__ _ _ée que vous étiez seule__ _ _? Sérieusement… ? Je vais passer pour quoi ? Reprends-toi, ma__ _ _fille__ _ _! Ah ! ça__ _ _y__ _ _est j'y suis, faut que tu dises quelque chose sinon ça deviendra bizarre…__

Sam ferma les derniers mètres pour arriver à un mètre, prêt de la table. les yeux verts ne la quittaient pas. Sam alternait entre son visage, son corps, puis ses jambes, puis son visage à nouveau parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 _Waouh_ _ _…__ _ _elle est vraiment… elle est vraiment… Ces yeux… ils__ _ _sont si beaux,__ _ _deux émeraudes__ _ _, légèrement en amande__ _ _c'est…__ _ _de beaux yeux__ _ _…__ Puis elle regarda la table.

Sam y déposa le verre juste devant Jane, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et la regarda à nouveau.

Un beau sourire se forma, sur son visage. Elle ne quittait pas Sam des yeux, Puis elle montra le verre, C'est pour moi ?

— Euh oui !… Bonsoir, j'ai pensé que… Bafouilla Samantha.

— Eh ! Les filles, l'on peut vous rejoindre ? Insista un des hommes qui se positionna à côté de la rousse.

— Non ! Dégagez ! répondit-elle sans se retourner. Continuant à faire face à Sam.

— Pourquoi on ne te plaît pas ? Attends de… Il hurla sous l'effet la douleur.

L'homme fit l'erreur de glisser sa main sur son cul. Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, elle prit le poignet et le tordit, le hurlement de douleur de l'homme fut facilement avalé par la musique assourdissante. En même temps, elle lui fit une clé de bras plaquant son bras contre son dos. Son bras gauche passa sous sa gorge serrant fortement. Puis elle retourna l'homme face à son collègue.

— Dois-je répéter ? Dégagez ! Foutez le camp ! Elle se pencha au niveau de l'oreille, alors mec ! Qu'as-tu à dire à ton collègue ? susurra-t-elle, d'un un ton calme

Marc et la femme brune venaient de la rejoindre, se mettant de chaque côté de la rousse.

En même temps deux videurs arrivèrent.

— Lâchez le Mlle ! Vous tous reculez !

Elle fit une grimace et poussa l'homme vers son ami.

Les videurs se placèrent entre eux.

— Bien ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Harcèlement ! Attouchements et gros con ! répondit Jane, d'un ton méprisant.

Bien ! Suivez-nous les gars, et pas de résistance. Un videur poussa les hommes vers la sortie, sous la surveillance de son collègue.

Samantha était figée, la bouche grande ouverte. Estomaquée. Elle ne savait que faire…

— Besoin d'aide ? Questionna la brune à la rouquine.

— Non ! ça ira. Laissez-moi quelques secondes. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam, et lui sourit. Désolée pour ce chamboulement, revenons à notre sujet…

— Par… Pardon ? Elle remarqua en même temps le regard de la brune et de Marc sur elle.

— Vous savez ? Au sujet du verre que vous m'avez offert…

 _—_ _Oh ! Euh_ … Eh bien, j'avais commandé un verre en trop pour mes amies et moi. Enfin. Je veux dire, on n'a jamais de verre en trop parce que ce serait stupide d'avoir commandé un verre en trop pas vrai ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre et se gratta à nouveau la tête en se tortillant, d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait terriblement chaud, ses joues étaient en feu, et elle se sentait ridicule, inutile. Soudain le regard de Marc la quitta, pour se tourner vers la brune pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, d'un air ironique.

Mais la belle rousse continuait de la regarder avec ce regard qui la transperçait, et ce petit sourire qui en disait beaucoup, et peu à la fois, mais que Sam ne parvenait pas à lire. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

La rousse de répondit pas, et posa une autre question.

— Eh donc ?

— Donc, euh… Comme aucune de mes amies ne voulait de ce verre, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas le gâcher… Ce serait… Enfin ce serait…

— Dommage.

Sam releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux à nouveau.

— Oui. Dommage c'est ça… Ses joues rougirent encore plus. Heureusement La lumière tamisée ne le révélait pas trop.

 _Merde ! Sammy tu es pitoyable… Mais dis quelque chose… tu y es là. Montre-lui que tu l'intéresses, fais lui un signe._

Jane attrapa le verre, puis mit la paille entre ses lèvres tout en s'asseyant et s'enfonçant dans son siège, jambes croisées. Elle but une gorgée puis reposa le verre. Elle ne dit rien. Mais hocha la tête.

— Très bon, merci pour le verre.

 _C'est tout ? Merci pour le verre ? Bon j'ai compris…_

— Bon… Je ferais mieux d'y aller alors… Passez tous une bonne soirée… Sam savait que c'était foutu… Elle s'était loupée, elle avait complètement paniqué et avait grillé toutes ses chances d'approcher cette inconnue qui lui plaisait tant, et pour couronner le tout il eut l'interaction de ses connards de mâles machos qui avait totalement cassé l'ambiance…

 _Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de_ _retourner vers ses amies, qui avaient suivi toute la scène, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et après quelques secondes elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Pour s'étourdir et tenter d'oublier pendant un certain temps, le fiasco de cette soirée, et cacher à ses amies, les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues…_

 **Divan de Jane**

Elle aurait pu lui dire de s'asseoir ? C'était le moment idéal de parler avec elle et en savoir plus… Mais Marc aurait immédiatement remarqué quelque chose, elle dévoilait déjà assez son intérêt pour la jeune brune. Elle se tourna vers Marc, qui la regardait avec une drôle de tête.

— Quoi ?

Il eut un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard à Sophie, puis il se mit à pouffer.

Jane leva les yeux aux ciel. Et prit une autre gorgée.

— A chaque soirée, sortie, boite etc. Tu te fais draguée… Et les prétendantes sont de plus en plus jeune à ce que je vois… Marc continua à rire doucement et but une bonne gorgée de vodka.

Sophie s'approcha.

— Une conquête potentielle ?

Jane se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais elle ne nia pas. Puis elle reporta son regard vers la jeune fille, qui dansait furieusement au milieu des autres danseurs.

 _Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez cette fille. Je dois savoir._

 _—_ _Je vais danser, laissez-moi, je veux être seule. Ordonna-t-elle, à ses amis qui acquiescèrent._

 _P_ _uis elle_ _se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 **SUITE DE LA SOIREE DU VENDREDI 21 ET MATIN DU SAMEDI 22.**

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Samedi 22 février 2177

 **Club, The Black Queen**

 **2 h 07**

 _S_ _amantha, se fraya un chemin sur_ _la piste de danse, poussant et se faufilant entre les danseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un peu d'espace pour s'installer, elle ferma les yeux et_ _laissa_ _la musique l'envelopper puis elle se mit à_ _danser, se lâchant totalement sur la piste de danse,_ _en toute liberté._

 _la musique_ _se répercutait_ _sur les murs, s'enfonçant dans le creux de ses os la remplissant de cette envie de danser, de se balancer, d'oublier… Et_ _de se rapprocher des filles qui étaient de plus en plus_ _proches, et de danser avec elles_ _en_ _suivant le_ _rythme erratique de la musique._ _Les lumières stroboscopiques bleues mettaient en évidence les tissus humides de la sueur collant à la peau, ainsi que la chair exposée sous les chemises, les robes et les jupes courtes, les corps étaient recouverts_ _d'une fine couche de sueur, tandis_ _que les corps compacts se pressaient étroitement, les uns contre les autres._

Elle oscillait lentement sur la piste de danse au gré de la musique, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elle voulait.

 _oublier pour quelques minutes… Ou plus si possible, elle voulait se débarrasser_ _pour un temps, de la profonde tristesse et de la vive douleur en elle._

Ça ne faisait même pas trois chansons sur lesquelles elle dansait et elle était déjà en sueur, c'était surtout au niveau de la tête que ça la gênait même avec une natte, sa nuque et son front se sont retrouvés trempés en quelques minutes au niveau des racines, au moindre effort.

 _En même temps, ça veut dire que je me dépense non ?_ _…_ _Et ça… je prends ! P_ ensa-t-elle.

Elle lança un petit sourire à une brune mignonne, qui venait de lui lancer un clin d'œil, tout en se trémoussant lascivement en face d'elle.

Puis une ombre avec un haut roux passa rapidement derrière elle et attira son attention avant de disparaître dans la foule. Son cœur manqua un battement.

 _Elle ? Non ! c'est un effet de lumière… Elle soupira. Calme-toi Sammy, voilà que tu_ _commences à_ _fantasmer sur des ombres avec une nuance de roux, mon Dieu…_ _je dois vraiment voir un docteur et vite ! Elle secoua la tête et reprit la danse, essayant de suivre la brune mignonne devant elle, qui se rapprochait_ _de plus en plus au fil des secondes et de la musique._

Soudain des mains glissèrent autour de sa taille, tandis qu'un corps se pressait contre son dos et ses fesses, se déplaçant avec elle suivant le _rythme de la_ musique. Elle sut que c'était une fille car il n'y avait pas de bosse entre les jambes de la personne derrière elle… Une main glissa sur sa hanche, elle s'en moqua et profita de la douce sensation.

Elle ne connaissait pas la fille qui se frottait contre ses fesses, mais elle aimait ça. Samantha jeta un coup d'œil à la main gauche sur sa taille et ses longs doigts aux ongles courts non vernis avec à l'annulaire… Une alliance !… Elle tressaillit à la vue et glissa rapidement ses yeux aux chaussures et au pantalon, de la fille derrière elle. Ils correspondaient à ceux que la chaude et idiote rousse portait.

Un violent frisson parcourut son corps, et son cœur s'accéléra tel un lapin. _Merde ! elle est derrière moi ! Elle me tient et se frotte contre moi…_ Elle voulut se retourner, mais se reprit rapidement. _Mon Dieu… non ! Continu à danser, calme-toi Sammy reste zen surtout pas de connerie et profites-en. Montre-lui que tu apprécies son contact… Joue l'hameçon et l'appât… C'est sûr là tu l'intéresses ! Donc ça veut dire que je me suis trompée à son sujet ? Elle jouait donc la désinvolte, tout à l'heure… U_ n large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle se colla contre elle et rejeta la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, rentrant en contact avec l'épaule de celle qui était derrière elle et essaya de se prélasser dans ce corps tonique, qu'elle désirait tant… Si près d'elle… Dans le même temps, une main caressa sa hanche et le haut de sa cuisse, glissant de plus en plus laissant une vague de chaleur entre ses jambes. Elle respira fortement, essayant de se ressaisir.

Un menton se posa sur son épaule, et des lèvres vinrent frôler son oreille avant de souffler dessus, la faisant frissonner.

 _Merde ! Elle sait y faire…_

Soudain une voix sensuelle et légèrement rauque se fit entendre à son oreille la faisant encore une fois frémir.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vue en dehors de ce lieu, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

— Non. Répondit-elle, mais sans en dire plus.

 _Bien jouer Sam ! Fais-la mijoter, ne pas trop lui en dire, moins elle en saura plus elle restera…_

— Non ? alors pouvez-vous me dire où nous nous sommes déjà vus ou rencontrer ?

Samantha sourit, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate, quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque suivie de lèvres se posant goulûment sur les siennes… Elle gémit a son contact et rendit le baiser, mordant la lèvre et posant ses mains en retour sur la taille.

 _Oui ! Enfin !… Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux… Voilà ce n'était pas si difficile, oui ! Profite de… Mais ?… Des bras sur ma_ _nuque, et toujours des mains sur ma_ _taille et ma_ _hanche ?…Oh, non ! Merde !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, désemparée et affolée, pour apercevoir la jolie brune qui dansait devant, en train de l'embrasser, les yeux fermés. Et commençant à se frotter contre elle.

Dans le même temps, elle sentit les mains de la rousse qui se retiraient de son corps, tandis que le corps derrière elle se détachait d'elle.

 _Oh ! Non !, non ! pas ça !_

Samantha repoussa la brune devant elle, puis se retourna brusquement pour voir la belle rousse, un air de surprise sur son visage les sourcils plissés en train de reculer. La rouquine leva les bras dans un air d'excuse.

— Désolée je croyais que… enfin non, bref je vous laisse, et merci pour la boisson passez une bonne fin de soirée. Avant de disparaître dans la foule des danseurs… Sa phrase fut à peine audible, mais Sam l'entendit.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose et essaya de la retenir, avant d'être saisi par le bras, et retournée par la brune, le visage en colère.

— Hé ! Je suis là !

— Merde ! tu as tout fait foirer, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? cria-t-elle, en colère. Se retenant de l'insulter.

 _Et, merde ! espèce de conne !_

— Pourquoi ? Je ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu as pourtant semblé aimer le baiser…

— Je l'avais enfin accrochée… Je l'avais presque, eh merde ! Lui cria-t-elle.

La fille croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Quoi ? cette fille ? Elle s'excitait en se frottant sur ton cul c'est tout, et vu la nana tu n'es vraiment pas son type, espèce de conne…

Sam se redressa sous l'insulte et tendit un doigt menaçant vers la brune.

— Non, c'est pas vrai ! elle m'a parlé et nous commencions une discussion avant que tu ne… Sam s'arrêta brusquement, et fronça les sourcils.

 _Mais pourquoi je parle avec elle ? Pourquoi je lui réponds ? Alors que je devrai être en train de rattraper ma Princesse… Princesse ? Chiotte ! Je dois retrouver ma princesse, et vite._

Samantha fit un signe des bras disant que la discussion était terminée, puis elle se précipita vers le bord de la piste de danse, pour essayer de la retrouver.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à sa dernière pensée.

 _Princesse… Ça sonne bien… C'est mieux que rousse ou rouquine… Allez ! Va pour Princesse… Ma Princesse…_

Sa Princesse était introuvable sur le bord de la piste elle se dirigea vers le divan où elle la retrouva : elle était debout face à une femme en uniforme, en pleine discussion. La femme se tenait droite et tendit une photo et un stylo à sa Princesse elle était grande et belle, peau hâlée et cheveux noirs en chignon…

 _Mais ? Que… Mon Dieu !… La belle femme bi curieuse passive du trio d'hier soir… Asher ? Non… Ashley ! oui, c'est ça ! Mais que fait-elle là ?_

Samantha se rapprocha, mais pas trop près juste pour avoir une idée de la discussion, et avoir une meilleure vue. Elle se positionna derrière un pilier mural, se faisant discrète.

La belle rousse, écrivit quelque chose sur la photo et lui rendit, Ashley se mit au garde-à-vous et salua en disant quelque chose. Sam en entendit une partie, malgré la musique. Il faut dire que la musique venait de passer à un mode slow… Au son plus doux.

— C'est un honneur Madame, vous êtes un exemple pour moi, encore merci…

La rousse roula des yeux en faisant un signe d'arrêter les formalités.

— Repos soldat, nous sommes hors service alors veuillez profiter de la soirée, détendez-vous et un conseil… La prochaine fois que vous venez en boîte n'y venez pas en uniforme. Et, terminant ses mots, elle lui tendit la main que la brune serra avec plaisir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Reçus madame, bonne soirée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et se dirigea sur la piste de danse.

À ce moment Marc et la femme brune qui les accompagnaient vinrent à ses côtés, la femme lui tendit un verre de vin puis lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils hochant légèrement la tête.

— Bien j'y vais.

Sur ces mots, sa princesse alla prendre son manteau sur le divan, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Samantha fut prise de panique.

 _—_ _Qu'est-ce qu'elle ?_ _…_ _Oh mon Dieu ! Oh, non ! Non, non, non !… Elle ne va quand même pas partir maintenant ! Nous_ _…_ _Nous n'avons dansé que quelques secondes, et pas vraiment encore parlé_ _! Et son_ _souffle dans mon oreille_ _? Ses_ _caresses… Ainsi que_ _ses frottements contre ses fesses ? Ses questions_ _? Elle ne peut tout de même pas me laisser comme ça quand même. !_

 _Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la sortie ne voulant pas que la soirée se termine maintenant elle devait vite rattraper sa belle princesse._

La belle rousse était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand elle tourna la tête, comme si elle l'avait entendue venir leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, et secoua légèrement la tête, comme si elle était amusée, puis elle sortit.

Samantha s'arrêta net, et resta là, immobile, la regardant sortir les yeux écarquillés.

 _Un clin d'œil !…. Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil !_ Elle se secoua la tête pour essayer de retrouver son esprit.

— Chiotte ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle. Désemparée et en colère.

Elle se mit à courir et ouvrit la porte…

Sam s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour apercevoir la salle de bar au trois-quarts vide. Une dizaine de personnes se reposaient, discutaient, ou s'embrassaient en dehors de la salle de danse. Elle remarqua de suite sa princesse, qui venait de se mettre à l'écart, adossée au bar, en train de regarder vers l'extérieur un verre de vin à la main. Elle caressait de sa main gauche son écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs.

Sam commença à descendre, se dirigeant d'un pas faussement nonchalant vers la belle femme. Elle eut un petit frisson la salle était fraîche comparée à la salle de danse surchauffée.

Sam vint s'adosser à côté d'elle, et suivit le regard de la rousse au-dehors, n'osant pas croiser son visage. Elle n'osa rien dire, ou plutôt elle ne savait que dire…

Elle sursauta quand sa princesse parla.

— Re. ! Dit-elle, avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son vin.

 _Réponds Sammy… Vite ! Et montre-lui que tu l'intéresses…_

— Hé bien… Euh… oui, re !… Vous êtes vraiment rapide vous savez, il est difficile de vous suivre… Vous devez savoir que je ne connais pas cette fille… Elle s'est jetée sur moi telle une furie, et… Comment dire, je… Sam ne savait plus quoi dire.

Jane eut un léger sourire, puis elle lui tendit le verre de vin.

— Un peu de vin ? Il est vraiment très bon.

Sam se tourna vers elle surprise, et prit le verre. Elle le tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur la petite trace sur le bord, ou sa belle avait posé ses lèvres. Savourant le léger goût.

— Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant le verre. En même temps ses yeux rencontrèrent son visage.

 _Qu'elle est belle ! Ses yeux_ _si magnifiques, hypnotisant. Vert clair… Enfin non pas clair… Émeraude ! Oui ! C'est ça… Émeraude, ça sonne mieux. Et ses taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et son nez… Mon Dieu, elle est trop craquante… Et… et ses lèvres pulpeuses… Seigneur…_ Elle se lécha les lèvres et se mordit la lèvre, à la pensée de toutes les possibilités d'action de cette bouche…

— Je vous demande pardon ? Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _Mon Dieu… Elle est encore plus mignonne_ _…_ _! Mais ? Merde !_ _Qu'est-ce que ? Elle sortit de son état de fascination._

— Hum quoi ? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Sa princesse lui sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin si sexy…

— Non, rien… rien du tout… Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, avalant une autre petite gorgée. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 _Samantha fronça les sourcils._

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? Qu'est-ce j'ai_ _dit ? Mais bon sang Sam…_ _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser démonter par cette… par cette bombe_ _que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer un jour, et encore moins qu'elle_ _te lance un clin d'œil, ou_ _quelle se frotte contre tes fesses… Sois Zen Sammy ! Joue la tranquille._

 _Elle inspira_ _un grand coup, s'apprêtant à la questionner_ _sur un ton décontracté, ou essaya de le faire._

— Alors hum… Je ne vous ai jamais vue au Black Queen ?… C'est la première fois que vous venez ? Sam gémit intérieurement, et ferma les yeux… Découragée.

 _Waouh ! Bravo Traynor_ _! Pathétique. Tu as déjà fait mieux sérieux ! On se reprend là !_

— Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est Marc qui a choisi… ou Sophie… enfin bref, c'est un bon club, il me plaît bien, ça change des grosses boîtes… Elle prit une gorgée de vin, le gardant un instant dans sa bouche le faisant passer d'une joue à l'autre avant d'avaler, puis elle se remit à fixer l'extérieur.

 _Samantha fronça les sourcils._

 _Fais chier. C'est qui, ceux-là ?… Ah oui ! Marc ! c'est le mec qui est en boîte et Sophie c'est sûrement la belle brune… Marc… Son… Elle devait savoir une bonne fois pour toutes…_

— Marc…, c'est… c'est un ami ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

— Mon mari. Répondit-elle, sans détour sur un ton neutre. Elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur, pour venir se poser sur Sam.

 _Sa réponse fut comme un coup au ventre, refroidissant Samantha aussi sec._

 _Ouche. Ça fait_ _mal, merde, Sam ! Tu devais_ _t'y attendre !… Tu_ _aurais_ _du le voir venir, mais non ! Tu restais encore accrochée dans l'espoir qu'elle soit encore… Encore quoi ?…Célibataire ? Lesbienne ? Attirée par moi ?… Et chiotte ! Arrête de rêver… De fantasmer._

Elle baissa la tête, et réussit à bredouiller.

— Ah !… Heu, je vois…, et c'est… enfin je veux dire… Il a l'air sympa, il doit être… Elle se figea sous l'effet d'une main chaude se posant sous son menton, tandis qu'un pouce se posait sur ses lèvres. Un frisson passa sur elle au contact de la peau douce et chaude. La main leva le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux… Le pouce commença à effleurer ses lèvres, les touchant à peine… Hésitant…

Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent là immobiles, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, intensément… Semblant chacune attendre quelque chose de l'autre.

Puis soudain Jane se pencha et l'embrassa.

Un violent frisson secoua Samantha quand elle sentit les lèvres tant convoitées, se poser sur les siennes, dans un baiser affamé. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de pousser un gémissement guttural… Un gémissement de plaisir et de besoins…

Son corps était saisi de petits spasmes comme quand son excitation et ses désirs étaient trop forts… Trop intense.

Le monde alentour avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que sa princesse et elle. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'elles…

Sam entoura les bras autour du cou de sa princesse, l'attirant fortement, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre et plaqua ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes. Les baisers étaient doux mais ferme…

Une langue vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure, elle y répondit en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Une langue s'y faufile, cherchant la sienne sans douceur… Agressive. Samantha répond aussitôt, mêlant sa langue à la danse pour caresser la sienne.

Elle avait un goût de vin et une légère saveur sucrée. Ses lèvres étaient telles qu'elles avaient imaginé… Douces et agiles.

Elle inspira fortement.

Son odeur était un mélange de sueur, d'un léger parfum floral, mélangé à un reste de senteur de shampoing.

 _Mmm ! Que c'est bon !…_ _Touche-la, sens-la, goûte-la. Oui, vas-y ! Ooooh ! Oui !_ _Je veux que ce baiser ne finisse jamais._

Une main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, griffant son cuir chevelu électrisant son corps. Samantha instinctivement se plaqua contre le comptoir pour s'y appuyer, ses jambes commençaient à trembler…

Jane continuait à jouer avec la langue de la fille la dominant totalement. Elle l'avait coupée en plein milieu de ce qu'elle allait raconter, mais peu importait. Cette fille était spéciale, elle l'intriguait et lui plaisait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette étrange et belle jeune fille aux yeux noisette, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs. Elle devait lui parler… Après elle verra.

Elle arrêta le jeu de langue, et prit la lèvre inférieure de la belle brune, entre ses dents tirant légèrement faisant gémir la jeune fille. Puis elle la relâcha et recula légèrement.

Pendant quelques secondes, Samantha, les yeux toujours fermés chercha la bouche qui avait disparu lançant dans le vide de petits baisers… Désespérée.

 _C'est fini ? Oh, non ! Non ! non ! Ça ne peut pas ! Pas maintenant…_

Samantha ouvrit les yeux, sa tête tournait, sous les effets des émotions et de l'excitation réunis.

 _Waouh ! mais… mais…_ _juste encore quelques seconde là, juste_ le temps de me reconnecter à la réalité _. C'était… c'était… WAOUH ! quoi !_

Sam la regarda, haletante. Essayant difficilement de retrouver ses esprits, le visage en feu, les pupilles dilatées.

— Ce… C'était… Un doigt se posa sur la bouche lui disant de se taire.

Sa princesse la regardait fixement, les yeux verts étaient à moitié sombres sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle semblait réfléchir, hésitante…

puis elle prit la main de Sam et l'attira pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin à une table. Et se pencha, pour lui dire franchement et sans détour.

— Que veux-tu ? De l'amour ? Une liaison ? Que cherches-tu ? Car je tiens à t'avertir je ne pourrais pas te donner tout ça…

Samantha ne s'attendait pas que ce soit aussi rapide, ni aussi franc… Ça manquait de romantisme de tendresse, d'amour… Tout ce qu'elle put faire est de hocher bêtement la tête. Avant de répondre.

— Oui je sais votre mari… Je ne veux pas troubler votre ménage… Et si le baiser était de trop, alors je vais mettre fin à mes pathétiques tentatives de charme et de flirt… Finit-elle de dire avec un petit sourire à moitié taquin et triste.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répondre mais le referma immédiatement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, plongeant ses yeux droits dans ceux de Sam, d'un regard intense.

— Serais-tu partante pour du sexe ? Du sexe occasionnel ? Il n'y aura aucun problème avec mon mari ou mon couple, je peux te le jurer… Dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne sera qu'ente toi et moi, aimerais-tu cela ?

Sam avala difficilement, baissa les yeux et hocha la tête rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Des milliers de papillons commençaient à voleter dans son ventre.

— Oui ! J'aimerai bien… Je serais vraiment folle de refuser une telle demande venant d'une femme aussi belle que vous…

— Écoute-moi bien, j'aimerais bien te revoir pour que nous puissions parler, pour au moins terminer la conversation pendant la danse, et peaufiner et planifier nos rendez-vous futurs. Mais avant tout cela tu dois en savoir plus sur moi et mes attentes et désirs sexuel.

— Il n'y a pas problème, je suis très ouverte tant que cela n'implique pas les hommes… les… Elle fut encore coupée par un doigt devant sa bouche.

— C'est justement de cela que je veux parler, je suis sur un site de rencontre ou tu pourras tout savoir sur mes demandes, désirs et attentes. Tu jugeras par toi même et si tu as des questions et si tu es vraiment intéressée alors contacte moi. Et si tout vas bien nous pourrons commencer.

Elle regarda le poignet de Sam.

Tu n'as pas d'omni ?

Sam secoua la tête.

— Pas ici, pas assez sexy avec la robe.

Jane se leva et courut derrière le bar et y fouilla quelque temps, puis revint avec un post-it et un stylo. Elle écrivit dessus avant de le tendre à Sam. Qui le prit

— C'est le lien du site ''Elios Date'', c'est un site de rencontre pour les personnes qui sont près de chez vous, inscris-toi et va sur ce lien il te mènera directement sur ma page et mon profil. 'Fatale' est mon pseudo. Remplis bien les conditions et… Et vois.

 _Elios Date ? On est sur le même site… Pseudo-Fatale ? Fatale… C'est bien son genre de pseudo… Ça lui va bien…_

— Bien, d'accord. Alors… Euh… on se tutoie ?

— Oui ! Il n'y a aucun problème… Ah ! Oui, j'allai oublier, pas de noms et prénoms de famille, l'on ne communiquera que par nos pseudos. Mais tu verras cela sur mon compte… Je tiens que nous restions anonyme. Tu peux m'appeler Fatale. As tu une idée de pseudo ? Pour que je puisse savoir qui tu es ?. Elle la regardait avec cette même intensité qui maintenait continuellement Sam chaude.

Un bip d'alerte apparu sur son omni outil.

— Désolé je vais devoir y aller.

 _Quoi ? Déja ? Hé merde !_ Sam fut attristée.

— Vous… Euh, tu dois partir ?

— Oui, Marc et moi devons partir.

Samantha se raidit. Et dit d'un ton irritée.

— Vous allez, euh… vous savez ?

Fatale haussa un sourcil et redevint sérieuse.

— Tu es trop curieuse… Ce que nous allons faire ne te regarde pas… si tu veux qu'il y est qeulque chose entre nous deux, et que cela dure, tu devras rester en dehors de ma vie. N'oublie pas ce ne sera que du sexe…

— Désolée.

Fatale se leva et commença à se diriger vers le club.

 _Donne lui ton pseudo, vite !_

— Euh, pour mon pseudo se sera'' Douceur d'horizon ''. s'écria t-elle.

fatale s'arrêta sans se retourner.

— Douceur d'horizon ! Beau pseudo… Je t'attends sur le site. Bonne fin de soirée Douceur…

Christina

Delphine

03h07

Trois jeunes filles avançaient guillerettes, sur le trottoir en face du Black Queen. Elles se dirigeaient, vers l'arrêt du tramway à 100 m de là Légèrement éméchée…

 ** _«_** _Alors vous vous embrassez et hop ! Vous sortez ensemble… Comme ça ! » S'écria Delphine en claquant les doigts, un air médusé sur son visage._

 _—_ _Avec la langue ? Et tout ? Questionna Christina. Curieuse._

 _Sam rougit, et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche chapka. Puis_ _elle marmonna d'une voix à peine audible._

 _—_ _Mince ! Arrêtez les filles… Seigneur je n'aurais jamais dû vous en parlez… Mais pourquoi je vous parle de mes histoires?_

 _—_ _Parce que tu ne peux t'empêcher de raconter tes exploits, et parce que_ _nous sommes tes amies. Répondit Delph, naturellement. — Alors tu réponds ? Insista chris._

 _Sam grogna._

 _—_ _On n'est pas encore ensemble, on doit se revoir pour mettre les choses aux points… Mais ça semble partir._

 _Delphine fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Dépitée._

 _—_ _Tu te rends compte Chris ! Seize ans, à peine arrivée de sa colonie lointaine, une petite chatte esseulée et apeurée, et pfouu ! En moins de quatre mois elle lève une gradée dure à cuire de l'alliance… Qui plus est une sacrée bombe, de_ _plus de vingt ans… Dure à cuire… Sans parler du trio… c'est fou !._

 _Christina se tourna vers sa petite amie, avant de se retourner vers Sam, la regardant d'un air surpris… étonnée._

 _—_ _Un trio ? Avec toi Sam ? Quand ? Avec qui ? C'est vrai Sam ?_

 _Samantha gémit rougissante et accéléra le pas._

 _—_ _Merde ! Delphine je t'avais_ _dit de te taire ! Lança t-elle, en colère._

 _Sam arriva à l'arrêt et remarque la femme qui était avec sa princesse au club… Sophie ! Oui c'était elle : elle attendait le tramway, appuyée contre la paroi, lisant une_ _tablette. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil aux nouveaux_ _arrivants, suivit d'un petit signe de tête et retourna à son écran._

 _—_ _Alors ? J'attends ! S'écria Christina. Croisant les bras. Ses yeux allant de Sam à Delph._

 _—_ _Plus tard Chris, pas ici il y a quelqu'un… Murmura Delph. Je te raconte tout plus tard. Pardon Samantha, c'est l'alcool…_

 _Sam s'assit et resta immobile, elle commença à examiner la femme du coin de l'œil, quand une autre femme arriva et se positionna à côté de Sophie : elle était grande, dans un long manteau gris foncé, une capuche cachait son apparence et ses cheveux._

 _Quelques seconde plus tard deux hommes vinrent se placer à leurs gauche. Silencieux et très sérieux. Un lourd silence se fit…_

 _Samantha alla commencer à ouvrir le dialogue avec Sophie, pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur Sa princesse, ou du moins essayer. Quand une navette civile arriva, s'arrêta devant l'arrêt puis les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant apparaître deux homme cagoulés, pistolets à la main._

 _—_ _Mains en l'air toutes !_

 _La grande femme sortit elle aussi un pistolet ainsi qu'une matraque électrique menaçant Sophie. Les hommes à gauche firent de même._

 _Christina hurla, recevant instantanément un coup de matraque électrique qui la mis a terre. De suite secouru par Delph._

 _—_ _Montez toutes vite ! Allez!_

 _Un des hommes poussa Delphine, et prit Chris sur ses épaules et monta dans la navette suivie des filles… Qui étaient violemment poussées dedans._

 _La navette repartit._

 _ **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques. Je pense que c'est très important,**_ _ **j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu'un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez.**_ _ **Merci !**_ _ **En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Banlieue NE de Londres.

3 h 55

 _Navette._

 _Les filles avaient été mises au fond de la navette, sous la menace d'un homme armé. Leurs sacs furent regroupés à l'avant et fouillés._

 _Samantha, apeurée et tremblante, était assise à l'arrière avec à ses côtés Sophie._ _D_ _evant elle, Delphine_ _avait Christina_ _dans ses bras, lui_ _caressant les_ _cheveux : des larmes coulaient_ _sur ses joues._

 _La femme s'approcha et pointa un pistolet sur elles._

 _« Mains derrière la nuque !, taisez-vous et ne bougez pas !. » Ordonna-t-elle._ _Puis elle fit un signe, disant à quelqu'un d'avancer._

 _Un des hommes s'avança, et couvrit leurs bouches d'un ruban adhésif. Puis il_ _leur dit d'un ton ferme et menaçant._

 _—_ _Restez assises ! Ne bougez pas, obéissez aux ordres et il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! Compris ?_

 _Delph, Sam et Sophie hochèrent la tête, Chris qui recouvrait à peine ses esprits, lâcha un petit gémissement._

 _L'homme hocha la tête, puis il s'en alla vers l'avant de la navette. Faisant un petit signe, à la femme et lui chuchota quelque chose._

 _Avant d'avancer et de se mettre en face d'eux._

 _—_ _Vous deux ! Là ! Dit-_ _elle,_ _en_ _désignant Delphine et Christina, qui avait repris ses esprits. « Approchez-vous ! on va vous fouillez. » Puis elle montra l'avant de la navette leur montrant où aller._

 _Une fois sur place la femme commença à les fouiller, les_ _dépouillant_ _des possibles_ _pads, tablettes, et Omni-outil._

 _Pendant ce temps, Samantha, qui était restée immobile, tremblante_ _de peur, remarqua un mouvement venant de Sophie à sa droite, elle tourna_ _ses yeux vers elle : Sophie venait d'enlever_ _discrètement_ _le petit bijou qui était autour de sa queue de cheval, appuya dessus et le fourra rapidement dans son pantalon et sa culotte. Sa main farfouilla quelques secondes, elle fit une petite grimace et ressortit sa main, la remettant derrière sa nuque._

 _Qu'est-ce que ? Elle s'est fourrée le_ _bijou dans la chatte ? Mais… Que fait_ _…_

 _Sophie se tourna vers elle, lui lança un regard menaçant : un regard, lui demandant de ne rien dire… Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête,_ _lui montrant qu'elle avait compris._

 _Soudain, u_ _ne voix forte se fit entendre._

 _—_ _Vous deux au fond ! Venez ici ! A_ _ppela la femme._

 _Puis ce fut leurs tours d'être débarrassé de leurs appareils_ _électroniques, avant qu'on ne mette à chacune un bandeau. Trop serré de l'avis de Samantha. Leurs poignets furent attachés avec un bracelet électronique._

 _Elle entendit un homme s'approcher, puis une petite piqûre sur son épaule. Puis une main ferme la poussant sur le sol._

 _En même temps, elle entendit le pilote dire à la femme qu'il y avait un changement d'ordre et de destination, elle jura._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard_

 _La navette s'arrêta une fois, faisant descendre des hommes._

 _Rapidement les yeux se fermèrent, trop lourds, suivis d'un engourdissement du corps avant de perde connaissance. Les larmes aux yeux._

 _Vaisseaux cargo_

 _MSV Kalik_

 _Les cils de Samantha flottaient. Son corps_ _et son esprit étaient lourds, si engourdis qu'il lui était difficile de les déplacer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de bandeau. Mais sa vision était encore très floue, des restes de l'effet du somnifère._

 _Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

 _Elle commença à se relever avant de s'asseoir, le corps encore embrumé de sommeil et de fatigue ._ _Les mains toujours menottées dans le dos, elle s'appuya contre une paroi froide. Samantha ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, puis elle posa le front dessus, fermant les yeux, essayant de sortir de son engourdissement cérébral._

 _Mais que se_ _passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi patraque…_ _ai-je trop bu ? Sexe trop poussé ?… Non, je ne me saoule jamais avant… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… je…_

 _Puis elle recouvra progressivement la mémoire. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle avait été enlevée et droguée,_ _avant_ _de tomber_ _dans le sommeil. Elle haleta fortement, puis une forte montée de stress et de panique la submergea._

 _Ok ! Calme-toi Sammy, respire fort et lentement, ne panique pas. Tu… tu es encore vivante et en bonne santé…_ _pour l'instant… C'est le plus important. Elle sentit des larmes venir rapidement. Non ! Non ! Ne pleure pas, merde ! Ne te laisse pas aller à la panique…_

 _Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger coup contre la paroi venant de l'extérieur._

 _Elle redressa la tête et regarda autour d'elle. C'était un espace glacial et sombre elle cligna des yeux à la faible lumière venant de petites ampoules clignotantes, d'un chauffage d'appoint posé au fond de la cloison. La paroi dans son dos était lisse et froide, et un petit courant d'air frais venant de l'avant_ _la_ _faisait frissonner. Cela ressemblait à un conteneur, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de la pièce. La pièce était sombre. Et ses sens étaient encore embrouillés._

 _Soudain elle sursauta, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse, suivit d'un bref mouvement à sa droite_ _qui frôla son épaule avant de s'immobiliser._

 _Elle se tourna aussitôt, pour apercevoir une vague silhouette sombre avec de longs cheveux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un manteau, fixant le sol sans bouger._

 _Soudain devant elle à droite, de l'autre côté de la paroi un reniflement et une petite toux se fit entendre, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'emplacement d'où venaient les bruits._

 _De vagues silhouettes sombres apparurent dans la pénombre, elles étaient assises et immobile…_

 _Elle ne put rien dire à cause du bâillon._

 _Delphine ? Chris ? Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… Ses parents Papa... maman, je suis désolée… J'aurais dû vous écouter. Me concentrer sur les études, et rien d'autres… ne pas sortir à chaque occasion… et faire attention aux fêtes et boites de nuit. Elle laissa ses armes coulées. Pardon._

 _Elle calma sa respiration et attendit quelques minutes prenant le temps de se concentrer pour mieux entendre et comprendre son environnement._

 _Elle put ainsi entendre des bruits de respiration lents et calmes il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes dans ce conteneur…_

 _Samantha_ _cogna plusieurs fois de l'épaule la fille à ses côtés, sans réactions._

 _Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre de l'extérieur : des appels, des ordres, des bruits de machines et de véhicules en mouvement attirèrent son attention. Elle écouta attentivement pendant quelques secondes : c'étaient_ _des ouvriers travaillant autour de conteneurs pour les charger, dans des vaisseaux cargo… Soudain, il y eut une secousse puis le conteneur se souleva et tangua légèrement avant de se déplacer sur une longue distance. Elle était dans un spatioport… Elle en était sure…_

 _Puis le temps passa… combien ?… Elle ne sut; une heure ? Deux ? Les restes du somnifère,_ _la fatigue, la peur et son_ _esprit brumeux_ _lui faisaient perdre ses sens, l'empêchant de penser sereinement._ _Le conteneur fut posé et rangé, puis le silence se fit. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'adrénaline des évènements étant retombée, elle sentit une brume anesthésiante envahir son cerveaux._

 _Les paupières de Sam devinrent lourdes, a_ _vant de s'endormir…_

Brighton  
Sussex  
Sud de Londres.

Luxueuse Villa bord de mer, d'Andrew Materson

Salon

3 h 33.

Malgré l'heure tardive et le froid ambiant, une bande d'une dizaine de jeunes fétards(es) avait allumé un grand feu sur la plage, à 35 mètres en face d'une villa luxueuse.

Le salon était vaste, la moitié de la pièce possédait une _large baie vitrée,_ donnant sur une plage derrière une route et une haie en contrebas. La baie vitrée était visible de tous les baladeurs et fêtards sur la plage. Mais elle était actuellement floutée par un système de teinte.

À l'intérieur, juste derrière le vitrage, de douces lumières sombres tamisées, diffusait un agréable voile sombre, qui sublimait les corps et semblait effleure les murs, et les meubles alentour. U _ne douce musique d'ambiance_ participait à créer une atmosphère parfaite.

Adossé à un pilier, entre la baie vitrée, était appuyé un homme, nu, jambes légèrement écartées. Sa tête rejetée en arrière gémissant et marmonnant un prénom d'une voix emplie de bonheur. Entre ses jambes, une superbe femme accroupie s'activait avec fougue.

« Mon Dieu Myriam… » Gémit-il.

L'homme baissa ses yeux sur la magnifique femme entre ses jambes, qui stimulait talentueusement son érection. Il lui caressa tendrement ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs. Sachant à quel point il était un homme chanceux… vraiment très chanceux.

Et glissant dans sa béatitude, il repensa aux deux dernières heures passées…

… À 1 h 25 Myriam l'avait appelée pour savoir s'il était libre et partant pour du sexe. Andrew avait tout de suite accouru à l'appel de Myriam Dawson. Elle voulait avoir quelques heures ou une nuit de luxure… C'était à elle de voir… et de décider.

Il savait qu'il devait faire attention, et ne pas la décevoir, s'il voulait qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs.

Et après qu'Andrew se soit appliqué avec plaisir à lui donner de multiples caresses et deux orgasmes, Myriam maintenant lui rendait la pareille.

Accroupie entre les jambes d'Andrew, Myriam suçait avidement une bite de belles tailles, tout en le pompant de sa main droite dans le même rythme… Ses beaux yeux bleus, dilatés par le désir, ne le quittaient pas du regard. Ses lèvres, toujours en mouvement autour de son sexe, affichaient un petit sourire de prédatrice.

Il frissonna sous le regard.

La main gauche de Myriam passa derrière lui pour commencer à lui caresser une fesse musclée, avant d'y enfoncer ses ongles. Il frissonna sous la piqûre, mais ne céda pas à son toucher essayant de rester droit et immobile, telle une statue… Il savait qu'elle aimait ça.

Myriam s'activait goulûment et avec talents sur la bite. Le suçant, et le léchant tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue le long de l'érection. Elle se pencha sur le côté, pour garder le mouvement de sa langue agile le long et autour de son érection. Andrew gémit, puis détourna le regard sur les beaux cheveux noirs brillants, tandis qu'elle continuait à aller et venir le long de son sexe palpitant.

Lentement elle se retira, ne gardant que le gland dans sa bouche, le frottant à l'intérieur de sa joue et contre ses dents. Tout en le tétant entre ses lèvres, lui léchant la couronne, avant de l'aspirer goulûment…

Sous la sensation, Andrew gémit de désespoir, jetant sa tête en arrière tout en tirant une poignée des doux cheveux noirs. Puis il grogna fortement, tandis que Myriam accélérait le rythme de sa succion.

Putain… une vraie succube ! Mmm. Si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

Soudain, elle lui prit ses testicules dans sa main, pour les caresser tendrement, avant les tirés et les serrer, délicatement, mais avec fermeté. Andrew sentait qu'il n'allait pas continuer à tenir longtemps sous les assauts continus de la bouche et la langue de Myriam.

— My… Oooh !…Myri, attend… Gémit-il déstabilisé.

Heureusement elle se calma, le laissant reprendre un peu de contrôle…

Elle commença à le masturber, tout en lui donnant des baisers et des coups de langue, sur l'intérieur des cuisses, et la hanche, passant par les testicules pour aller sur l'autre cuisse.

Puis elle prit son verre de vin sur le sol, et versa quelques grosses gouttes de vin sur le gland et le long du sexe.

Et, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui avec toujours son petit sourire malicieux elle ouvrit la bouche et se pencha, prenant le gland gonflé dans sa bouche. Avant de recommencer à le sucer et le feuilleter de sa langue pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle le glissa lentement sa bouche, tout le long de sa queue en l'aspirant fortement.

Andrew gémit vivement, avant de lâcher un fort grognement d'appréciation…

— Oooh ! Myriam, mon Dieu… Mmm !

 _Putain !…Ce qu'elle est bonne…_ _Elle sait y faire, oh oui…_

Dans le même temps, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Myriam et poussa son visage contre sa bite. Elle y répondit avec engouement, en le caressant de petits, et rapides coups de langue sur toute la longueur…

Alors qu'elle s'activait sur son sexe, Andrew se mit à l'admirer d'en haut.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa belle et forte poitrine : Ses mamelons roses étaient dressés et durs comme de la pierre. Puis son regard glissa le long de son corps, de ses hanches. Et remarqua que la main gauche de Myriam s'agitait entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts humides et agiles pompaient vigoureusement et profondément en elle tandis que son pouce frottait avec vélocité son clitoris. Elle retira ses doigts pour les glisser le long de ses plis, les caressant en de rapides zigzags. Laissant tomber des gouttes de son plaisir, dans une petite flaque de plus en plus grande sur le carrelage.

Les minutes passèrent la musique ambiante était entrecoupée par de nombreux bruits de gémissements, de succions, de petites claques, et de caresses.

Puis, alors qu'elle le suçait, elle sentit une suite de contractions de plus en plus proche. Elle sut qu'elle devait être moins enthousiaste, et le laisser souffler…

Myriam le retira de sa bouche, en un petit pop sexy. Faisant jaillir une superbe bite luisante, qu'elle prit tout de suite en main pour la pointer vers le haut, tout en le pompant. Puis elle se pencha et frotta le sexe contre sa joue, avant de se pencher pour aspirer chacun des testicules lisses dans sa bouche les suçant avec passions. Puis elle passa quelques coups de langue sur chaque boule, avant d'y déposer quelques baisers…

 _Mmm… oui,_ _toujours d'aussi belles couilles… fermes ,chaudes et douces… que du bonheur…_

Ensuite elle remonta le long de l'érection, l'embrassant et le léchant, avant de s'arrêter sur le dessus du gland gonflé. Elle accéléra la masturbation, et donna un petit coup de langue sur la fente, avalant les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

 _Mmm… toujours aussi bon goût… j'ai fait un bon choix... belle queue… longue et épaisse… comme je les aime. Ça fait toujours plaisir de la retrouver… Et il me donne toujours deux orgasmes… J'ai finalement fait un bon choix en choisissant Andrew._ Pensa-t-elle, en passant quelques coups de langue, tout en continuant à le pomper.

Mmm… Je crois que je vais encore le garder quelque temps…

La main d'Andrew envahit ses cheveux, les tirant d'un geste tendre dans un geste d'avertissement. Elle sut qu'elle devait arrêter de le faire souffrir… Il avait du mal à se retenir, mais ne voulait apparemment pas jouir dans sa bouche.

Il lâcha un fort gémissement.

— Nom de Dieu… Nngh ! Myriam, si… si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir…

Elle le provoqua une dernière fois en lui léchant doucement la couronne de son gland, puis enroula ses doigts autour de son membre et le caressa. Lui pressant légèrement ses boules.

— N'était-ce pas l'idée de base ? lui répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, souriante et taquine.

En même temps elle lui donna un dernier coup de langue sur le bout de son pénis, léchant le liquide salé qui s'en échappait. Puis elle posa son sexe contre sa joue se frottant contre lui. Elle arrêta de le masturber pour venir caresser de ses doigts ses cuisses…

— Pas… pas comme ça… Je veux te prendre, j'ai envie de toi…

— Ah ?… Et comment me veux-tu ? Tu ne veux pas jouir dans ma bouche ? Le questionna-t-elle, surprise.

— Je veux te baiser contre la vitre… Voir ton beau corps, sur fond de lumières de la mer et du feu sur la plage… À la vue de tous…

Myriam se leva et se plaça face à la baie vitrée son attention fut tout de suite attirée par l'activité sur la plage… Intriguée, elle caressa doucement de la main gauche la vitre. Pensive…

— Contre la baie vitrée, hein ?… Face à la plage, vue de tous ?… Humm… comme une _putain de_ rue ? C'est ce que tu veux ?… c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Dit-elle en tapotant un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, songeuses… le regard fixant les fêtards sur la plage..

Andrew ne répondit pas, car cela ne ressemblait pas à une question ou une réponse pour lui. Mais plutôt comme une discussion interne… un monologue à voix haute.

Il savait que l'exhibition excitait Myriam… cela l'excitait énormément. Pour lui ce n'était pas le cas il n'était pas du tout exhibitionniste, mais, en se concentrant sur Myri et son corps, il pourra rester assez concentré pour lui donner du plaisir… et la faire jouir. Il voulait lui plaire avant tout…

Elle se pencha, prenant une gorgée d'un verre de vin posé à ses côtés, et dit.

— Va mettre un préservatif, presto !… Et enlève le mode teinté de la baie vitrée… puis viens me baiser contre la baie vitrée. Dit-elle, d'une voix basse et rauque. Son ton ressemblait plus a un ordre qu'à une demande. Les yeux toujours tournés vers la plage.

« Besoin de stimulations pour le préservatif, Monsieur Materson ? » Le questionna-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.

Le sourire d'Andrew et de son érection lui confirme qu'il n'en a nullement besoin. Il se précipita pour prendre une capote, et essaya trop rapidement de la mettre, en ayant du mal… sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Il grognat.

— Lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas besoin, dépêche-toi.

Myriam se pencha, et s'appuya sur la barre transversale de la vitre. Elle se cambra, soulevant et mettant en évidence son beau cul en l'air, et écarta les jambes.

Andrew se positionna derrière elle, tenant une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton.

Le voile sombre de la baie vitrée disparut pour devenir transparent…

Andrew derrière elle, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer encore une fois ce corps de top-modèle : cette douce peau, ses seins volumineux, mais toujours fermes, gardant leurs formes. Les tétons fièrement érigés et durs. Ces cheveux noirs et soyeux… Bref tout dans cette position ne peut que la rendre si chaude, avec ce cul et cette chatte lisse, et luisante ouverte en l'air…

Il s'accroupit…

Myriam elle, le cul en l'air et les jambes écartées, attendait. Le regard fixant les fêtards, dont certains s'étaient déjà tournés vers eux…

Soudain, elle sentit des mains se poser sur une de ses fesses et une cuisse, juste avant qu'une langue virevoltante ne plonge en elle. Surprise, Myriam sursauta et gémit de bonheur sous l'effet de la langue, tourbillonnante entre ses plis lisses et trempés. Puis la langue se déplaça pour venir caresser en de petits cercles intenses, son bouton gonflé en fusion.

— Ooh ! Putain Andrew ! qu'est-ce… Nngh ! Hé Merde… Gémit-elle, en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur des mots compréhensibles.

Mmm ! Dieu, son goût… Mmm. Un vrai délice…

Son goût était un mélange léger de sel naturel et une autre saveur plus fruitée, mais indéfinissable. Il leva le capuchon de son pouce et vient feuilleter le clitoris, la faisant grogner dans un pur plaisir… Andrew sent ses cuisses se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Un flot de jus s'écoulant sur son visage…

« Merde Andrew… Nngh ! Arrête !

Il se détacha, donnant quelques baisers sur les lèvres gonflées et se releva, souriant, en se léchant les lèvres.

Il se plaça bien derrière elle, et de sa main il aligna son érection avec l'ouverture de Myriam et pressa doucement le gland entre les plis, juste devant son entrée. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Quand le gland trouva la moiteur de sa chatte, Myriam poussa un petit soupir.

Puis sans attendre, il glissa en elle, d'un mouvement doux, mais ardent jusqu'à la garde. La sensation du sexe épais étirant ses parois la fit grogner et haletait fortement elle serra ses mains sur la rambarde : des mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, en un léger murmure.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les laissant s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation. Il inspira fortement avant de ressortir partiellement, ne laissant que le gland en elle. Puis il la pénétra, et commença à la marteler par des coups profonds et vifs.

Mmm… putain, oui !… Comme ça, vas-y !… Elle se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction…

Myriam roula des hanches, pour bien se positionner autour de la bite qui la remplissait.

Il haleta et poussa un peu plus en avant ses mains et doigts creusaient et caressaient les belles fesses ainsi que ses hanches.

Soudain, un intense frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps de Myriam, tandis qu'un afflux soudain plus important de jus humidifia ses parois… Ses yeux venaient de voir des fêtards sur la plage faisant des signes dans leurs directions, certains (es) d'entre eux, commençants à se, rapprochaient…

Elle serra la barre plus fort, écarta les jambes et se cambra un peu plus.

— Plus fort ! demanda-t-elle soudain, d'une voix rauque, emplie de désirs. « Vite ! »

Andrew gémit.

— Mmm…, tu es incroyable… articula-t-il difficilement, se mordant la lèvre. Sa voix était basse et tendue.

Il commença vivement à accélérer le rythme, la pilonnant plus agressivement. Myriam poussa un long gémissement, et commença à claquer ses fesses contre lui dans le même rythme.

Le claquement des deux corps dans la salle devint rapidement prenant et terriblement érotique. Couvrant la musique ambiante, la laissant dans l'oubli.

Des gémissements, des respirations fortes et des mots luxurieux, s'entremêlèrent, pendant quelques minutes.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien… tout était si parfait… Andrew accéléra encore plus, sachant que cela le fatiguerait rapidement… se focalisant sur Myriam.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer très longtemps.

Le regard de Myriam fixait toujours les fêtards, qui étaient maintenant immobiles, derrière et sur le mur du jardin. Prenant des photos et certains(es), se masturbant discrètement…

Myriam retira une main de la rambarde, pour venir frotter avec frénésie son clitoris.

Andrew sentit de plus en plus fréquemment de fortes contractions autour de sa bite, c'était de plus en plus intenable, Elle allait bientôt jouir et lui avec. Andrew donna quelques coups plus rapides et plus durs il en était sur, il allait bientôt venir…

Myriam sentit qu'Andrew avait changé de vitesse, accélérant en de rapides coups et plus fort.

Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir venir avec lui… ou presque. Elle accéléra la cadence de son cul, tout en faisant rouler ses hanches. Son propre orgasme arrivait, une brume de plaisir commença à l'envelopper, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer pour le retenir… Mais… tout ça ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles pour penser. Elle pensa à se laisser aller à l'orgasme. Surtout quand les coups de bites, le cognement et le roulement de son cul étaient rythmés, avec le bip insistant d'une alerte…, c'était agaçant… troublant…

Un… un Bip ?… j'ai, j'ai entendu un bip ? pensa-t-elle, elle se força de se reconnecter à la réalité ambiante son esprit encore dans la brume du plaisir montant.

Eh , merde ! Non ! pas maintenant !…

Elle secoua violemment la tête, pour retrouver un peu de clarté d'esprit.

C'était le bip insistant d'un appel d'urgence prioritaire, venant de son iPad sur le divan. Près de ses vêtements.

Se reconnectant à son esprit elle retrouva rapidement ses réflexes.

— Stop ! Ordonna-t-elle

Il s'arrêta de la marteler, mais resta encore en elle. Haletant et confus.

— Qu'est-ce… Que…

— Stop, arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant.

Puis elle se retourna et se détacha d'Andrew, le poussant doucement, mais, fermement, glissant son érection hors d'elle, avec un frisson et un soupir. Puis elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à se taire. Puis elle se déplaça vers le divan, prit le Pad l'alluma et s'assit. Ayant quand même la présence d'esprit d'activer seulement l'audio.

[« Madame Dawson ? c'est Marland. Auriez-vous un moment ? C'est vraiment urgent. »]

Andrew, qui avait réactivé le mode floutage de la baie vitrée, s'était déplacé vers le bar, pour remplir deux verres de vin, visiblement très irrités…

La voix reprit.

[« Madame ? êtes-vous là ? »] l'homme semblait inquiet.

Elle se secoua encore la tête, pour accélérer le retour à la réalité, et avec un soupir, elle se résigna et actionna la touche parler, et répondit.

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, et s'éclaircit la voix, essayant de paraître groggy et distraite. Ce qui n'était pas difficile étant encore sous les effets de l'activité sexuelle et des phéromones…

— Hum !… Désolée, oui je suis là. Je vous écoute !

[« Je suis désolé, Madame, est-ce que je vous ai réveillés ? »]

Myriam regarda Andrew.

— Quelque chose comme ça, qui a-t-il ?

Marland, prit quelques secondes pour répondre, et quand il prit la parole, il semblait légèrement embarrassé.

[« Mlle Dawson, nous venons d'avoir une alerte, venant du centre des vidéos de sécurité du black queen et… »]

— Un instant.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac prenant et plaçant son oreillette. La discussion devait rester personnelle.

— Je vous écoute.

[« Nous venons d'être avertis d'un enlèvement à un arrêt de tram, à cinquante mètres du Black queen. Mlle Delphine Ziegler ainsi que trois personnes de sexe féminin ont été enlevées, Mlle Samantha Traynor, la nouvelle serveuse est parmi les victimes. »]

Myriam se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

— Enlèvement préparé ?

[« Oui, Madame, il s'agit clairement d'un enlèvement préparé, une navette sans plaque, des agresseurs déjà sur place en attente. Par contre nous recevons un signal d'alerte, venant du véhicule qui nous permet de le pister, ah ! M Tédo voudrait vous parler, mais il n'arrive pas à vous contacter »]

— Bien, passez-le-moi, et envoyez-moi tous les enregistrements et données, et prévenez, qui vous savez.

[« Bien madame »]

Elle mit rapidement son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, et juste avant de sortir elle se tourna vers Andrew. Qui silencieux et adossé au bar, sirotait un verre de vin.

— Désolée, affaire importante… c'était vraiment très bien et bon, je te rappelle… lui dit-elle d'un ton désolée , petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il lui leva son verre, en signe d'au revoir, et de compréhension.

Elle sortit et courut vers son skycar, et décolla, tout en continuant à parler et donnant des ordres…

 _[« Une équipe de quatre hommes sera disponible dans une demi-heure Madame, pas moins, désolé. »]_

 _— Bien Tédo soyez prêt, mode 5, je viens vous chercher._

 _[« Bien Madame je vous attends. »]_

 _ **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu'un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez.**_ ** _Merci !_** _**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, récurrents.**_

 _ **Delphine ziegler**_ _: 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters._

 _ **Christina Pieters**_ _: 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine._

 _ **Mar**_ _ **c**_ _ **Burkett**_ _: 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

 _ **Franck Tédo :**_ _40 ans, fidèle bras droit_ _pour les missions_ _et garde du corps de Miranda. (compagnon de «_ _Prologue à Oméga_ _»)_

 _ **Sophie Lacroix**_ _: 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard._

 _Chapitre 10_

 _ **P**_ _ **our comprendre pleinement la fin de chapitre il serait judicieux de lire**_ _**Prologue à Oméga.**_ _Pour mieux comprendre le lien Miranda et Jane._

 _ **ATTENTION ! Scène de Viol / Non Con.**_

 _Vaisseaux cargo_

 _MSV Kalik_

5 h 35

Le temps passait, et Samantha attendait dans le noir et le froid. Avec ce même silence monotone et oppressant, entrecoupé par de faibles bruits alentour : Les bruits de toux, des reniflements, et de faibles murmures venant des autres personnes dans le conteneur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement ; la peur et le stress embrouillant ses pensées. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était menottée, ce qui rendait la situation pire pour se gratter… L'obligeant à se contorsionner dans des positions qu'elle n'avait pratiquées que dans le sexe.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se tourna vivement pour être immédiatement aveuglée par une vive lumière entrante ; la faisant gémir, ainsi que les autres filles.

« Hé, merde ! » lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Elle baissa la tête pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Une grande silhouette traversa le conteneur, en donnant une bouteille d'eau à chacune des filles. Puis elle vint s'accroupir devant elle : c'était une Asari, aux yeux et à la peau bleu clair, en vêtements civils. La mâchoire et la joue gauche étaient traversées d'une large balafre, enlaidissant son beau visage.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle prit rapidement, buvant avec avidité. Étant morte de soif.

« Merci » remercia-t-elle timidement. En terminant.

Une main fraîche et sèche lui releva le menton et toucha sa joue. Puis une lumière vive orange passa sur son visage avant de descendre le long de son corps. L'Asari prit une oreillette dans une poche, l'alluma et lui posa derrière l'oreille.

Puis la femme se releva et s'exprima, d'une voix féminine, mais dure.

— Humaine ? L'interpella-t-elle, d'une voix ferme ; une main secouant son épaule, suivi d'une tape sur la tête.

Samantha frémit.

 _Elle m'a mis une oreillette avec un traducteur… Oui, sinon je ne pourrais pas la comprendre._

Comme Samantha ne réagissait pas, l'Asari répéta.

— Gamine, tu m'entends ? Tu me comprends ?

Un fil de panique la gagna, faisant accélérer son cœur, tel un pivert.

— Oui ! Oui ! Je vous entends et je comprends. Répondit-elle rapidement en hochant la tête.

— Bien, lève-toi et suis-moi, surtout pas de faux gestes, un garde sera derrière toi.

Samantha se redressa difficilement, aidée par l'Asari, avant de la suivre dehors. Elle jeta un regard rapide aux autres filles : elles étaient toutes assises, habillées d'un large manteau, jeunes, à moitié amorphes. Les yeux de deux filles qui la regardaient sortir étaient vitreux… Drogués.

 _Delphine et Chris ne sont pas là… et pas de trace non plus de cette… Sophie…_

Une fois sortie du conteneur, elle se mit à suivre la femme à la peau bleu ciel, tandis qu'un homme se mettait derrière elle, lui emboîtant le pas. L'Asari portait des bottes, pantalon à poches moulant ses belles fesses, et une veste de cuir marron. Ils se déplacèrent à travers un long couloir, vers une porte. En marchant, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : c'était bien l'intérieur d'un cargo, de taille moyenne. Des conteneurs, des caisses de toutes tailles, des câbles et de nombreux sacs, ainsi que quelques véhicules, etc., le tout bien trié et rangé.

Une fois la porte passée et fermée, l'Asari renvoya l'homme, et demanda à Samantha de la suivre, vers une salle à droite. Avant d'y entrer ; elle entendit des sanglots, des paroles d'hommes fermes, et le choc de coups sur un corps, un cri, suivi de gémissements. Cela venait de derrière une porte à gauche du couloir.

Samantha frémit et eut un moment d'arrêt. Sentant son sang se glacer…

L'Asari la tira à travers la pièce, ou elle était entrée.

— Ne fait pas attention, suis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant où aller.

C'était un petit dortoir, avec des lits superposés et casiers à côté. Au fond, une petite salle avec une table et des chaises. En passant, elle put voir un Butarien couché, qui avait baissé son pad, se mettant à la regarder intensément de ses quatre-yeux.

Elle frissonna et détourna vivement le regard.

 _Un Butarien ? Mince ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un, en vrai… Oh, mon Dieu !, ce n'est pas bon… Je n'aime pas leurs yeux, leurs regards… elle fit une grimace qu'est-ce qu'ils sont laids !_

Sur une autre litière, un homme baraqué lisait une tablette, sourire aux lèvres ; il ne réagit pas à leurs passages. Ils avaient des vêtements civils, et étaient armés de pistolets.

Arrivée devant la table l'Asari lui détacha ses poignets du dos

— Ne bouge pas laisse toi faire.

La femme à la peau bleue lui retira son manteau, et referma les menottes, les mains devant.

Ensuite elle alla prendre une pochette posée sur le coin de la table, en sortit un Pad et un petit cube, et s'assit.

« Assieds-toi », lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant la chaise à ses côtés. Elle obéit.

l'Asari lui prit un doigt et le piqua avec le boîtier, lui prenant du sang. Puis elle l'analysa.

Samantha inspira et trouva le courage de parler. D'une voix douce, et timide.

— Pardon, madame, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou suis je ? Où sont mes amies ?

— Tais-toi !, coupa fermement la femme balafrée, « tes amies vont bien… Si tu ne veux pas plus d'ennuis, tais-toi, réponds simplement aux questions que l'on te pose, et obéis… Compris ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

L'Asari inspecta les résultats.

— Hum, Asthmatique… et allergies bénignes… Tu as des vaccins coloniaux en toi, d'où viens-tu ?

— Je viens de la planète Horizon, et pour l'asthme, je prends des…

— Peu importe.

Elle commença à tapoter rapidement sur le Pad

Une femme brune avec chignon court entra. Elle portait un mélange de vêtements civils et militaires, un holster avec un pistolet à la ceinture.

— C'est bon ? Elle est prête ? dit-elle, visiblement irritée. Montrant Samantha du menton.

— Juste quelques secondes, je termine son dossier médical.

 _Samantha porta son regard sur la femme brune puis l'Asari. Essayant de comprendre._

 _Dossier médical ?… Pour qui ? Pourquoi ?…_

— Grouille, j'aimerais quitter le vaisseau au plus vite… Je viens d'apprendre qu'un véhicule de mon groupe avait accosté, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe… En plus, il y a une navette de la douane qui va bientôt accoster, dans 15 à 20 minutes

L'Asari fronça les sourcils, travaillant sans quitter les yeux du Pad, continuant à tapoter l'écran.

— Encore ? Pourtant lors de leur dernière inspection tout s'est bien passé. Nous allons bientôt avoir l'autorisation de quitter la zone terrestre.

— D'après ce que j'ai appris, ils reviennent pour avoir quelques clarifications avec le pilote, qui les attend aux sas… Ou quelque chose comme ça… ils ne reviennent pas pour inspecter le vaisseau.

L'Asari hocha la tête, et termina d'inscrire des données sur le Pad. Puis prit une photo de Samantha, et tendit l'appareil à la femme.

— Voilà, elle est à toi.

— Merci, allez ! On y va.

Elle prit le bras de Samantha et la tira, la forçant à se lever, avant de la pousser devant elle vers la sortie. Elle l'amena dans un petit bureau à moitié vide : Il y avait plus que quelques caisses et une table au milieu, avec, dessus, des Pads et une bouteille d'alcool fort à moitié vide.

Un Butarien en civil, avec un pistolet à la hanche, entra juste après eux, sans un salut ; pour aller se positionner derrière les caisses.

Elle le regarda arriver avec dégoût, et lui annonça sur un ton de mépris.

— Voilà la seconde fille, lui dit-elle, elle lança le Pad sur la table. « Toutes les informations sur elle sont dedans. »

— Bien ! laisse-moi tranquille, tire-toi !

La femme poussa doucement Samantha sur le sol, contre le mur.

Elle se pencha au niveau de son oreille, et lui chuchota.

— Surtout, ne bouge pas ! Compris ? Et surtout obéis, c'est pour ton bien… Désolée.

Sam hocha la tête, apeurée et encore plus inquiétée par les mots de la brune.

La femme brune porta un dernier regard méprisant à sa droite, vers le Butarien. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, secouant la tête en marmonnant des insultes.

Samantha entendit le bruit d'une serrure, suivi d'un rire profond. Soudain elle vit l'extra terrestre aux quatre yeux, venir vers elle : traînant par les cheveux une femme nue vers elle, avant de la mettre à genoux, juste à ses côtés.

C'était une femme, mince et athlétique, avec une peau hâlée, les cheveux châtains courts.

 _Mon dieu…, c'est… c'est la femme du club et de l'arrêt du tramway… Sophie ? Oui Sophie…_

Elle était totalement nue, ses vêtements jetés en un tas sur le sol, à l'autre bout de la salle. Sur sa bouche un double anneau gag, la forçait à garder la bouche ouverte. Sa poitrine nue exposait ses petits seins, qui se soulevaient, rapidement sous l'effet d'une forte respiration. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours attachés dans son dos avec une menotte électronique. Des traces de coups étaient visibles sur son visage et sur son corps…

La créature aux quatre-yeux se mit en face d'elles, et les regarda, un méchant rictus sur ses lèvres.  
« Je m'appelle Tresk, je suis votre nouveau maître et propriétaire. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je viens de vous acheter. Et vous allez m'obéir et me servir à partir de maintenant. » Il regarda attentivement Samantha et lui sourit.

Elle détourna le regard, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

Il se pencha et prit son menton entre sa main, la scrutant attentivement.

« Humm jeune, jolie, endurante et bien faite… Tu vas être très rentable. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers Sophie. La pointant du doigt.

« Mais, toi, tu es mon meilleur investissement… Tu vas me rapporter une fortune à toi seule. »

Sophie grogna et leva le menton dans le défi. Grognant des insultes, à travers de son gag.  
Le Butarien pour toute réponse se rapprocha.

«D'après ton dossier et tes plaques à ton cou, tu es un officier de L'Alliance… Une chienne supérieure de l'Alliance. Je suis sûr qu'avec un uniforme de l'alliance, tu auras encore plus de succès lors de tes futurs jeux… Nos troupes sont avides des femmes de l'Alliance, surtout les officiers… »

Puis un sourire ressemblant à un rictus apparu largement sur ses lèvres. Et il commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis il baissa son pantalon avec le caleçon, faisant jaillir, une bite en érection. De couleur brune, de taille moyenne et large, une forte odeur émanait du membre viril. Il la plaqua contre le visage de la femme.

Samantha de son côté, recula brusquement dans l'effroi, grimaçant fortement dans le dégoût, en voyant le membre viril à à peine cinquante centimètres à ses côtés. Elle détourna le regard.

« Toi ! Regarde, c'est un ordre ! » ordonna-t-il à Sam. « Sinon tu prends sa place… » Grogna-t-il ironiquement. Il lui tira les cheveux, redressant et tournant la tête vers lui et son sexe.

Samantha hocha la tête, et sentit son ventre se serrer, un relent de vomi remonta à sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Bien » puis il se retourna vers Sophie.

« Les officiers sont supposés donner l'exemple, alors… quel genre d'exemple vas-tu me montrer ? Allez, allons-y ! »

Tresk, tira les cheveux de Sophie et força d'un coup son pénis dans la bouche sans défense. Et commença à faire des vas et viens, déplaçant et frottant son gland dans la bouche. Avant de glisser plus loin dans sa gorge…

Le Butarien lâcha quelques gémissements de bonheur, un sourire, rictus aux lèvres.

 _Ne vomis pas Samantha…_ _S_ _urtout pas. Tu as déjà vu des_ _tas de_ _vidéos_ _ou il avait des femme faisant des_ _fellations, c'était plutôt excitant… T_ _u sais comment c'est…_ Elle détourna son regard sur l'arrière des cheveux de Sophie. Un peu de bile monta à sa y avait une différence entre le sexe en vidéo et la réalité…

Sophie gargouillait, sous l'assaut du membre épais, violant sa bouche et sa gorge. Des filets de salive coulaient le long de son menton avant de tomber sur la poitrine de Sophie. Le Butarien remuait activement sa bite de plus en plus fermement dans sa bouche. Il alternait entre des accélérations et des mouvements lents. Ses quatre yeux étant fermés ; grommelant de plaisir.

Samantha renifla.

 _Alors c'est ça… je vais finir esclave… Prostituée_ _pour des hommes_ _…_ _Oh,_ _Mon Dieu…_

 _E_ _t ça_ _va_ _être mon tour après,_ _je vais_ _ê_ _tre violé…_ _Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Maintenant, ses larmes coulaient librement, et en abondances le long de ses joues.

Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes. Les vas et viens du Butarien dans la bouche de Sophie, se firent de plus en plus en plus insistants. Ses grognements se faisant plus fort.

Puis, Tresk, haletant et en pleines actions, réussit à grommeler.

« Je vois ton regard, pute de l'Alliance… Si ton regard pouvait tuer, je serais un tas de cendre maintenant. » Dit-il en riant. « Cela ne te plaît pas, hein ? Mais je m'en moque, car à partir de maintenant tu ne seras là que pour le plaisir des autres… »

Tresk ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière en grimaçant ; sa respiration s'accélérant. Puis, il poussa un fort grognement tandis qu'il accélérait dans la bouche de Sophie.

« Vous êtes si bonne à cela, femelle humaine… comme les Asari… » Il tira un peu plus sur les cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Samantha. Et lâcha un bref rire.

« Bientôt ton tour »

Puis il s'arrêta, et sortit son sexe de la bouche, pour la frotter sur les lèvres et la mâchoire de Sophie ; pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Puis il remit la bite dans sa bouche, frottant son gland sur la langue et contre le palais, avant de la replonger dans la gorge, se remettant à pomper, dans un rythme intense et continu.

Il regarda fixement la Lieutenante. Et, haletant fortement, il lui dit, d'un ton méprisant.

« Je me demande combien de fois l'on va devoir te violer et te prendre pour effacer ce regard… Sans drogue bien sûr, c'est si fade avec les drogues. « Ngnnh… Pute de l'alliance, tu es si bonne à cela, tu vas avoir du succès… »

Soudain Tresk accéléra, avant de s'immobiliser, sa bite enfoncée au plus profond de la bouche de Sophie. Puis dans un grognement guttural, il explosa, expulsant des jets de sperme dans sa gorge.

« Oh, putain, oui !, que c'est bon. » Grogna-t-il.

Soudain il retira vivement sa queue en tremblant, et la pointa sur le visage de Sophie, continuant à envoyer quelques dernières giclées de sperme dans la bouche ouverte, et sur son visage.

Tresk haletait toujours, quand il reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, pour faire de toi une bonne petite pute obéissante. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que la colère laissera la place au désespoir, le désespoir à la réalité, la réalité à la survie et à la soumission… Et c'est tout ce que tu auras à attendre pour le reste, de ta vie de pute. » Puis il lui cracha au visage, plein de mépris.

Il rencontra les yeux provocateurs de Sophie et lui rendit un sourire diabolique.

« Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, chienne ; tu vas recevoir une bonne formation pour donner du plaisir. Quant à ton tempérament, garde-le… il sera le bienvenu lors de certains jeux de groupe… » Il éclata de rire. « Mais pour l'instant j'ai une autre vérification à faire. »

Il lui lâcha les cheveux, libérant la tête de Sophie, et rit alors qu'elle toussait, essayant de cracher les quelques gouttes de sperme restant. Tout en cherchant de l'air.

Il en profita pour passer son sexe sur ses lèvres et ses joues, étalant le sperme. Puis il se tourna vers Sam, et pointa sa queue en semi-rigide devant sa bouche.

« Nettoie-la ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Montre ce que tu vaux. »

Sam hoqueta et poussa un cri de dégoût et recula vivement dans la panique, se cognant contre le mur.

— Non, non… non ! Je vous en prie s'il vous plaît… Gémit-elle en détresse.

— Obéis ! grogna-t-il, il se rapprocha, et lui prit sa tresse dans son poing, lui relevant la tête, puis il lui mit sa bite luisante, juste devant sa bouche.

Soudain, une voix basse et menaçante se fit entendre derrière le Butarien.

— Tu l'as entendu bâtard puant, elle ne veut pas, non, c'est non !

Tresk se retourna brusquement, portant aussitôt sa main à son holster.

Un choc sourd et violent se fit entendre, suivit d'un fort grognement étouffé, le faisant se plier en deux. Puis un bras le prit par le col, le retournant pour fracasser son visage contre le rebord de la table, le laissant inconscient. Le visage ensanglanté…

Une grande silhouette féminine armée d'un pistolet apparu devant elle. Se précipitant sur Sophie, pour l'aider.

La femme avait le visage caché par une cagoule noire, du même type que ses ravisseurs. Ne laissant voir que les yeux. Un jean noir moulait de belles fesses et de longues jambes toniques. Elle portait des chaussures de marche usées.

Elle portait un superbe manteau noir mi-long à capuche de fourrure… Laissant apparaître une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs de marque Hermès.

 _Un manteau noir mi-long serrant un corps tonique ? Une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs… De marque Hermès ?… Comme celui que portait sa belle rousse… Oh Dieu ! C'était sa princesse !… Elle était là !… Elle était venue les sauver… Me sauver…_

Une vague de soulagement passa dans son corps. Un petit sourire timide et apaisé se forma sur ses lèvres.

La femme se précipita vers Sophie et lui enleva le harnais du gag : elle cracha brutalement et avec dégoût tout ce qu'elle put. Essayant de se débarrasser au maximum, des restes du sperme, et de la salive souillée.

Jane fouilla le Butarien, en sortit une clé électronique, et ouvrit les menottes de Sophie et de Samantha. Puis attacha le Butarien avec les mêmes menottes, avant de lui mettre le gag. Elle prit aussi son pistolet et le passa à Sophie sans mot dire…

Une fois debout Sophie se précipita sur la bouteille d'alcool. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées, pour se faire des bains de bouche, se gargarisant violemment et recrachant, plusieurs fois. Puis elle but avidement de longues gorgées d'alcool pour faire disparaître le goût infect dans sa gorge, vidant le reste de la bouteille. Puis elle donna des coups de pied à la créature au sol. Et soudain elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme encagoulée, la serrant intensément.

— Surtout, ne dis rien… Ordonna-t-elle, dans un murmure « Je préfère te laisser le commandement, sinon je fais tout faire foirer… Ne dis rien ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

Jane la relâcha et hocha la tête.

Sophie alla rapidement se rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps, la femme se tourna vers Samantha, la fixant d'un regard surpris, et inquiet. Puis elle vint s'accroupir en face d'elle, et enleva sa cagoule. Révélant un beau visage pâle, parsemée de taches de rousseur, avec une lèvre légèrement ensanglantée. Et la même queue-de-cheval que lors de leurs séparations.

Le cœur de Sam sauta un battement, avant de se gonfler de bonheur. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement.

 _ _M__ _ _on Dieu… C'est bien elle… Ma princesse… Ma sauveuse,__ _ _elle__ _ _…__

Elle arrêta de penser pour se jeter contre sa sauveuse, se planquant fortement contre elle. Samantha l'encercla de ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, et posa sa tête dans son cou. Inspira fortement l'odeur enivrant de sa Princesse… Elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos, puis lui donner des petites coup de réconfort.

Une dizaine de secondes passèrent, avant, que des bras forts la repoussent, doucement, mais avec fermetés.

La rousse la tenait de ses bras, fronçant les sourcils, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle la lâcha, enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur Samantha, qui l'accepta avec bonheur.

— Mets-le il fait froid.

— Mais ? et vous ?…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton doux. Le début d'un sourire venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

— Merci, c'est…

La rousse la coupa. Ses traits étaient redevenus sérieux et durs.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas… Non, plus tard, oublies… Ça va aller ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Samantha hocha la tête, s'essuya rapidement les yeux et renifla.

— Oui ! Bien sûr, comment ne pas… Heu, encore, merci je…

— Bien, à partir de maintenant tu vas suivre tous mes ordres, car on fout le camp.

Sam hocha vivement la tête.

— Oui ! oui bien sûr.

Jane se tourna vers Sophie, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête lui disant qu'elle était prête.

— Rapports, Lieutenante.

— J'ai été enlevée à un arrêt de tram, avec trois autres filles, cette fille était l'une d'elles. Dit-elle en montrant Samantha. « L'on nous a endormis et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Il y a d'autres filles dans des conteneurs dans la soute 1, sûrement un trafic d'esclaves… D'après une première analyse, l'équipage est composé de cinq Humains, un Turien, trois fils de Bâtard… Hum ! Trois Butariens, et une Asari, mais il y a en sûrement plus. Ils sont armés de fusil de chasse, Pm et pistolets. Voilà Madame ! »

Jane hocha la tête.

— De mon côté, j'ai mis hors de combat une Asari, un Turien, deux Butariens et trois Humains.

Samantha intervint. D'une voix timide.

— Juste après être entrée dans le couloir, dans la pièce à gauche, j'ai entendu des signes de violences. C'était un homme qui frappait une femme… Enfin, je crois… En tout cas, c'était bien des bruits de coups et des gémissements de femmes.

Jane hocha de la tête pensive. Puis elle se tourna vers Sophie.

— Bien ! Lieutenante, vous allez raccompagner cette jeune fille au sas. Marc m'y attend avec une navette de la douane, que nous avons empruntée… Pas de questions à ce sujet. Sophie vois si tu peux délivrer les filles des conteneurs, fais-toi aider de Marc si besoin. L'alerte a été donnée, la douane, et la police arrivent bientôt, alors surtout, pas de morts ou autres conneries, compris ?. On bloque le vaisseau, ce sera suffisant. Ah ! Il y avait une petite navette civile à notre arrivée, elle nous a laissé la place pour l'arrimage, mais le véhicule n'est pas loin, fais attention.

— Bien Madame.

Ils sortirent, de la pièce, et se dirigèrent vers la soute 1 et le sas. Jane s'arrêta au début du couloir, et se tourna vers Samantha lui montrant une porte, et chuchota.

— C'est la porte ou tu as entendu les signes de violences ?

Sam hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vais voir, quant à vous, direction le sas et faites gaffe !

Sophie vérifia son arme, et prête aux combats elle prit Samantha par le coude, la tirant avec elle. Ensemble, elles entrèrent dans la soute. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, Samantha jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la rousse. Qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, et un clin d'œil.

La porte se ferma…

Jane secoua légèrement la tête, et soupira, en pensant à sa dernière action…

 _ _Mais à quoi pensais-tu…__ _ _L__ _ _ui__ __faire__ __un clin d'œil__ __dans un tel moment n'était__ __peut-être pas approprié__ _._ _ _Mais bon__ _,_ _ _si cela peut réconforter la jeune fille__ __à__ __la peau__ __caramel__ _…_

Elle se tourna vers la porte : une serrure simple rouge, verrouillée, compliquait l'affaire. Et elle n'avait pas le matériel de déverrouillage avec elle.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière, suivi d'un bip, et la serrure devint verte.

Jane se plaqua, dos contre la cloison, à gauche de l'entrée. La porte coulissa, pour laisser passer un homme cagoulé, très grand, large d'épaules et robuste, avec un pistolet à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Il leva son arme, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse totalement réagir, elle lui attrapa rapidement et fermement le pistolet et le poignet avec ses mains, les tordants vers l'intérieur, dans une prise d'aïkido parfaite, le désarmant. Dans le même temps, elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans les testicules. Il se plia en deux, dans un cri de douleur guttural, et recula, les mains sur son bas-ventre ; avant de s'étaler sur le sol, se tordant et grognant de douleur.

Jane entra aussitôt à sa suite et claqua sur la serrure pour fermer la porte. Elle s'accroupit immédiatement derrière l'homme ; lui mettant son bras sous le cou, pistolet sur la tempe, en en faisant un bouclier. L'action s'était déroulée avec une rapidité incroyable.

Elle aperçut de suite à plus de trois mètres, fond de la pièce dans le coin droit, une femme, aux cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon bas. Elle était accroupie, juste devant deux jeunes filles dans la même position ; leur faisant un bouclier de son corps.

La femme brune pointait vers elle un pistolet, haut devant elle, lui masquant partiellement le visage. Sa main gauche, était entourée d'une aura bleue. Soudain le dôme d'une barrière biotique se forma. Elle venait de créer une barrière biotique.

Jane lâcha un juron et s'apprêta au combat. Elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, tout en resserrant l'emprise sur l'homme qui lui servait de bouclier ; lui mettant son pistolet sur la tempe : l'incitant à ne pas bouger. Dans le même temps, elle armait de sa main gauche, un sort biotique de projection.

Mais rien ne vint. Aucun coup de feu ni biotique.

Jane en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la salle. Dans le coin gauche, une table avec deux chaises, au fond contre le mur des casiers avec au sol deux corps : un humain et un Butarien gisaient sans connaissance l'un sur l'autre.

Avec calme et sang froid, la femme au chignon noir se leva doucement, méfiante. Se mettant en position de profil. Pistolet et biotique, toujours prêts à l'action.

Elle était grande dans les 1m70-75, peau pâle, les yeux plissés. Elle portait un long manteau trench gris de marque, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des gants, et de très longues bottes civiles noires, à talon carré. Le tout étant de haute qualité. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Derrière la grande femme, les deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde encore accroupies se tenaient par la main. L'une des filles, la blonde, avait le visage très tuméfié et ensanglanté ; pointait-elle aussi un pistolet sur elle, en tremblant fortement. Elle s'écria.

« Lâchez-le ! Ou je… » Menaça-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée et tendue.

— Baisse ton arme ! je m'en occupe. Ordonna fermement la femme brune.

Et dans le même temps, la femme abaissa son bras armé pour baisser le pistolet de la jeune fille. Révélant entièrement son beau visage.

 _ _Oh ! merde !__ _ _Cet accent, ce visage,__ _ _m__ _ _ais__ _ _c'est.__ Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

— Miranda ? Dawson ? S'écria-t-elle. « C'est vous ? Vous êtes vivante ! Oh ! mon Dieu, vous avez survécu ».

Le regard de Jane glissa le long du corps de la brune. Du bas vers le haut.

 _ _Maudits manteaux… tu caches__ __le plus beau__ _… M_ _ _ais même avec un manteau d'hiver elle est magnifique__ _._ _Mon Dieu, l_ _ _e chignon !… Ç__ _ _a__ _ _lui va très bien__ _,_ _ _ça la rend encore plus dure__ _,_ _froide,_ __redoutable, plus__ _…_ _ _Mmm.__

La femme brune fronça les sourcils à cette interpellation et au regard insistant.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas être un contrebandier ? Lâchez votre otage et laissez-nous sortir et tout se passera bien. Les filles et moi voulons simplement foutre le camp de ce vaisseau.

Jane releva sa cagoule, découvrant son visage.

— C'est moi, Jane Shepard, vous vous souvenez ? Oméga, les sœurs Shepard.

Miranda écarta les yeux de surprise découvrant ses superbes yeux bleu profond.

— Shepard ? C'est vous ? Mais !… Que faites-vous ici ?…

Inconsciemment, Jane releva le menton, se redressa, et gonfla son torse. Puis elle annonça plein de fierté.

— Je viens libérer des personnes victimes d'enlèvement sur ce vaisseau. Puis elle montra les jeunes filles derrière Miranda. « Ces filles sont de celle-là ».

— Je viens aussi les libérer.

— Comment, ça, vous venez les délivrer ?

L'homme qui était contre Jane s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

Jane lui enfonça plus fermement la pointe du pistolet sur la tempe.

— Toi, ne bouge pas et tu te tais ! Compris ! ? Ordonna-t-elle.

— Shepard, l'homme que vous maltraitez et Franck Tédo, vous vous souvenez ? Mon garde du corps.

— Oh ! Merde !.

Jane relâcha Tédo et le laissa se partir en boitillant vers Miranda. Elle supprima son bouclier, le laissant passer. Il prit le pistolet de la jeune fille blonde, le gardant baissé, montrant ainsi sa non-agressivité.

Jane regarda Tédo en se grattant la nuque.

— Bon, bein pardon, pour le coup dans les… hein ? S'excusa mollement Jane, en grimaçant.

Miranda commençait à aider les filles à se relever, puis, elle leur intima.

— Bien nous y allons, vous restez bien derrière moi et Tédo, compris ? Elles hochèrent la tête, en silence. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane. « Vous nous aidez ? ».

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez rester ici, la police et la douane arrivent. Vous êtes en sécurité _._

Miranda se tourna rapidement vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Puis soudain, elle se rapprocha d'elle. Les yeux de Miranda se posèrent sur ses pieds, avant de remonter le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur le foulard, avant de la fixer intensément.

Jane ne bougea pas.

La belle brune s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Posa de nouveau un long regard sur le foulard autour du cou de Jane, puis croisa les bras. Un effluve de parfums et shampoing lui parvint. Elle respira un peu plus fort, en profitant pleinement.

 _ _Mmm ! Elle__ _ _n'a pas__ _ _changé de parfum,__ _ _mais elle a changé de shampoing… M__ _ _ais toujours aussi bon. I__ _ _l y a aussi__ _ _une petite odeur de… oh,__ _ _merde ! mais…__ _ _c'est__ _ _une odeur de sexe ?… L'odeur d'une relation sexuelle ?__ _ _Elle a eue une…__ _ _»__

Une voix avec un accent Autralien la sortit de ses pensées.

— Shepard, nous devons quitter ce navire, sans avoir affaire aux autorités. Surtout, pas de questions, car je ne vous en donnerai pas. « Pouvons-nous passer ? » Ses yeux bleus fixant les verts, attendant une réponse rapide. Son beau visage était impassible.

Jane regarda les jeunes filles.

— Vous voulez la suivre ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?.

La blonde serra la brune contre elle et répondit.

— Christina et moi la suivons, aucun problème.

— OK,c'est vous qui voyez.

Jane s'écarta, laissant le passage libre, et s'inclina en imitant une parodie de serviteur, une main sur le ventre, l'autre montrant la porte. Et dit en imitant une voix d'homme.

— Par, ici, Madame, si madame le veut bien…

Miranda roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose que Jane ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Puis elle tourna les filles et Tédo. « bien allons-y, suivez-moi. » Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, suivis du groupe. En passant la porte, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jane.

— Dite moi Shepard, est-ce votre navette qui bloque l'entrée à la notre ? Pouvez-vous laisser notre transport prendre sa place, le temps que nous puissions monter ?

— Oh ! c'est votre navette ? Euh, bien sûr je vais donner les ordres pour qu'elle s'arrime, le temps que vous montiez. Elle appuya sur son oreillette et donna les ordres.

— Merci.

Puis Miranda et son groupe reprirent le chemin du sas. Suivi de près par Jane, qui laissait constamment traîner les yeux sur le beau corps de la femme brune, en fantasmant sur les trésors cachés sous le manteau…

Arrivant au sas, Tédos fit rapidement monter les filles puis regarda Miranda, et lui dit.

 _—_ Je monte ?

— Allez-y, je vous suis. Répondit Miranda, puis elle tourna vers Jane, qui attendait, les bras croisés, dos contre la cloison. Le visage abattu. La belle brune se rapprocha.

— Merci Shepard je…

— Jane ! Appelez-moi Jane… Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plus adapté ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Jane déplia ses bras et se rapprocha. « j'aimerais vraiment vous revoir Miri, ainsi que Nancy j'en suis sure, pour vous remercier, pour mieux vous connaître et je l'avoue j'aimerai vous voir plus souvent. Je n'oublie pas Oméga, nos regards nos touchers, nos échanges, il y a quelque chose entre nous Miri vous ne pouvais pas le niez…

— Shepard, je vous en prie, n'insistez pas, il faut m'oublier, l'on ne se connait pas, restons-en là.

— Vous oubliez ? Mais comment le pourrais je ? Miranda je…

 _Miranda leva le bras, lui coupant la parole._

— Myriam, c'est Myriam Dawson.

Soudain Jane lui prit le bras doucement au niveau du poignet, et le baissa vers elle. Miranda la laissa faire.

— Myriam ? Miranda ? Qu'importe !… Si cela vous gêne, je peux vous appeler Miri, cela vous va ?

Dans le même temps, elle lui enleva son gant. Sans que Miranda ne bouge, les yeux bleu presque noir grand ouverts, bouche entrouverte, haletante.

Puis Jane lui embrassa les doigts, en de petits baisers. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Toujours immobile Miranda maintenait le contact visuel avec Shepard. Respirant de plus en plus fortement. Miranda croisa ceux de Jane, qui avait prit un regard aux yeux de chiot.

— J…Jane, Shepard arrêtez je vous en prie. Il ne faut pas. Supplia Miranda ».

Entre les baisers Jane lui dit d'une voix douce, implorante.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment ni le lieu, mais pouvez-vous me laisser une adresse Mail ? Un numéro ? Auquel je pourrais vous contacter.

— Je… L'on ne doit pas, tout est faux entre nous.

Son regard descendit à sa gorge, où était le foulard de marque qu'elle lui avait donnée sur Oméga, pour remonter à sa mâchoire et ses pommettes tachetées de taches de rousseur, pour croiser les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. Elles restèrent là à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, yeux vert émeraude dans des bleus clairs.

Soudain Miranda sursauta et se retourna en touchant son oreillette.

— Bien ! j'arrive de suite. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane, et lui reprit le gant « les navettes de polices et de la douane arrivent, elles seront là dans deux minutes. Croyez-moi Jane, oubliez-moi, il le faut… Pour nous deux. » Puis elle se retourna et alla rejoindre la navette.

— Hé ! merde ! Jura Jane. En jetant violemment son pistolet au sol.

 _ **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques**_ _ **et (ou) suggestions**_ _ **. Je pense que c'est très important,**_ _ **j'aimerais qu'il y ait**_ _ **plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu'un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes**_ _ **(ou moins)**_ _ **sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez.**_ ** _ **Merci !**_** _**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NDA:**_ _ **Quelques notes pour vous retrouver dans les OCS.**_

 ** _Julia Wiles_** _: (lesbienne). Civile Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d'une compagnie de transport, travaillant avec l'Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard._

 ** _Mark_** ** _Burkett_** _: Civil. Amis et ami de Shepard (correspondant aux critères de Jane)._ _Propriétaire de centres de sport et de massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

 ** _Sophie Lacroix_** _: (hétéro)._ _Militaire. Amie et Regina dans le même régiment que Shepard._

 ** _Claire Garder_** _: (bisexuelle)._ _Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de Shepard ... Très attiré par Shepard, mais il n'est pas fait illusion._

 **Macha Mircovitch** : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Cheffe. Assistante personnelle de Jane Shepard. Elle est un béguin pour Jane, ainsi qu'une très grande admiration.

******************************** ******* ****** *** *** *********************** ************ **.

Chapitre 5

 **Londres, Angleterre.**

 **Vendredi 21 février 2177.**

 **Quartier résidentiel**

 **Villa, de Julia Wiles**

6 h 05

Jane Shepard vient de sortir de la douche et se termine de s'habiller. Elle a vu dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres: Julia a fait attention, elle a été laissée dans le dos de la gorge et de la mâchoire, a été choisie pour ceux qui sont clavicule ... . Elle regarde son fils gauche. Elle range son fils chandail et s'enroule autour de ses cheveux dans un fichier de cheval. Jane retourna à la cuisine pour prendre deux tasses de café fumantes et à la chambre.

Elle entra dans la chambre, la porte ouverte pour la lumière de la cuisine éclaire un peu la chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers le grand lit. Elle posa les cafés sur la table de chevet, poussant des cotés les godes vibrants éteint et alluma la radio, baisse le son. Puis Jane s'assit sur le bord du lit et se tourne vers la gracieuse forme nue de Julia, couchée sur les draps. La couette recouvrant la moitié de ses jambes.

Jane en profita, pour laisser glisser son regard sur le beau corps nu, allongé sur le ventre: la _peau couleur caramel luisait, sous des restes d'huile de massage._ _S_ une tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, disparaissant sous un fouillis de cheveux noirs. Une principale posée sur le côté de la tête a révélé une menotte à son poignet.

 **Jane tend le bras, pour le caresser de sa principale les fesses toniques,** **avant de passer le dos d'un** **ongle** **le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant gémir et** **frissonner** **Julia lui donnant la chaise de poule.** **Puis** **elle donna une petite claque sur une fesse. Avant de dire.**

 **«Debout belle paresseuse! c'est l'heure. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu as comme café sur la table de chevet. »**

 **-** **Mnngh** _, Julia_ _Grogna des Incohérences, d_ _'_ _Une voix Légèrement_ _ensommeillée, et le dos Tourna lui._

 **Julia** **grogna quelque chose, avant d'enfouir** **son visage dans l'oreiller, cherchant à tâtons** **la couette pour se couvrir.**

 **-** **Et arrête de bouder, ce qui est fait est fait!**

 **Puis** **au bout d'une Vingtaine de secondes, Elle a** _encore un peu d'yeux Flous, fils: se leva doucement_ _COU et sa_ _machoire ETAIENT de suçons, Couverts SES cheveux noirs_ _directions ébouriffés, les descendants Dans toutes ses. Les_ _particularités d'une_ _nuit de sexe agitée. Elle fixe ses yeux sur Jane, qui mettait ses bottes. Dos à elle._

 _Julia s'approcha et l'étreignit, enroulant_ _ses bras autour de sa taille, une principale posée sur une cuisse, l'autre sur son ventre, les caressants. Elle elle lui donna de_ _tendres baisers_ _sur la nuque, avant de poser_ _sa tête contre_ _son épaule._ _Puis elle_ _dit, sur un ton de reproche._

 _-_ _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas épousée? ... Dit-elle, gémissante. Pourquoi pas moi?_

 _Jane roula des yeux et soupira._

 _-_ _Julia, je t'ai déjà dit ... c'est un faux mariage, c'est pour une mission qui_ _..._

 _-_ _Mais pourquoi Mark, et pas moi? Moi aussi je t'aime! La coupa-t-elle._

 _Jane écarta les bras de Julia, doucement, mais fermement, et le levier pour mettre le visage à elle, elle a pris la tasse de café et a regardé le siroter, les yeux dans ceux de Julia. Puis elle lui dit._

 _-_ _Bois_ _ton café, ça va réveiller_ _ton cerveau, pour que tu ne dises plus de connerie ... Rappelle-toi de quoi l'_ _accord est ... toi et moi._

 **Julia détourna le regard et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tasse de café, et se mit à boire. Mais ne pas dit.**

 **Jane a répondu à sa place.**

 **-** **Nous avons un accord Julia, entre nous deux ce n'est que de l'amitié et du sexe, je peux t'en donner plus, tu le sais et tu l'as accepté. Et c'est très bien ainsi, si tu veux plus je ne peux pas te** **...** **Elle fut coupée.**

 **-** **C'est bon! j'ai compris ... arrête! réponse-elle, en colère, et frustrée.** **Elle reposa fermement la tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur ceux de Jane. Puis elle se répara et força Shepard à s'asseoir sur le bord, se faufiler sur son épaule et sur sa hanche.** **Jane se laisse aller sur le bord du lit, continuant à siroter son café, curieuse de la suite.**

 **-** **Allez, assieds-toi! Tu ressembles à une** **Matriarche** **Galarienne!**

 **Puis elle courut vers la salle de bains avant de revenir avec une trousse de maquillage, et s'assit autour des cuisses de Jane.**

 **-** **Assiste Julia! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-** **Chut, tu en as vraiment besoin ... rappelle-toi, tu as un rendez-vous.**

 **-** **Bien, mais que les yeux.**

 **-** **Et les** **lèvres!**

 **Jane soupira.**

 **Julia sourit et commente le travail.**

 **Une vingtaine de secondes passa, seule la musique de la radio se fait entendre** **avant que** **Julia ne reprenne** **la parole.**

 **-** **Alors pourquoi lui, et pas moi? Fronçant les yeux.**

 **-** **Tu ne vas pas lâcher, hein?**

 **Julia secoua la tête.**

 **-** **Réponds!**

 **-** **Un couple de femmes mariées aurait attiré l'attention d'un couple normal. Et Mark s'est tout de suite porté volontaire,** **il a accepté d'être mon mari et ...**

 **-** **Faux mari! répliqu** **a** **Julia.**

 **-** **Oui, faux** **mari** **...** **Donc, il connait les grosses lignes** **de la mission, et il a accepté. L'état major a accepté son implication, mais en dehors de toutes les actions. Il m'accompagnera donc, pour cette mission.**

 **-** **Tu peux m'en dire plus sur la mission?** **Julia vient de terminer un eye-liner, et commente l'autre.**

 **\- C'est** **le** **secret, Julia! Tu le gardes pour toi, sinon plus de sexe ... Couic!** **Jane la regarda, une tombe aérienne.**

 **Julia leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.**

 **-** **Bien** **sûr, je ne suis pas si folle.**

 **-** **Donc en gros ... je dois abaisser une base qui sert à ravitaillement et de transit, pour les trafiquants de drogue et d'esclaves.** **C** **'** **EST Une mission d'infiltration, et de destruction.** **Marquez moi le** **SERT de couverture, si vous êtes sur le fait de nous renseigné, nous ne qu sérieuse** **"Un** **couple marié en voyage de noces, le tour des colonies de Faisant. pendentif tout le reste de la mission.**

 **Julia arrêta son travail de maquillage et regarda Jane, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiés.**

 **-** **Tu vas infiltrer** **et détruire une base seule?**

 **-** **Non, un groupe m'attend sur place, je dois prendre le** **commandement. C'est la mission de mon N7 juin Pour statut, l'état-major m** **'** **a** **Donné** **de mission et je ce Doi la monter, du groupe choix, stratégie, etc. Tous mes choix ont** **approuvés Ete, je DOI la Maintenant réussir .**

 _Julia termina le maquillage et prit la principale gauche de Jane, exposant l'alliance._

 _-_ _Pff! ... Elle est moche, moi, je t'aurai offert une alliance avec plein de diamant_ _s._

 _Jane ne pas dit. Elle vient de se concentrer_ _sur les informations venant de la radio, qui indique, un grave accident bloquant la M3 menant à l'école militaire de Sandhurst. Elle soulève Julia pour l'examen sur le lit, et_ _commente à mettre sa veste en jurant._

 _Julia fronça les sourcils._

 _-_ _Qui at-il?_

 _-_ _La M3 est_ _fermée pour cause d'accident, et la M4 est bloquée par la neige,_ _je vais être obligé de prendre la M25 et la A3_ _et j'ai même appelé le taxi_ _et, merde! je vais être en retard à Sandhurst, et en plus j'ai un rendez-vous_ _avec les Gradés. Et pour couronner le tout, je dois passer chez moi pour des vêtements propres._

 _Jane alluma son omni-outil s_ _'_ _apprêtant à appeler un taxi_

 _-_ _Je peux prendre une de mes motos si tu veux._

 _Jane s'arrêta et la regarde, surprise, mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage._

 _-_ _L'antigrav ou à roue._

 _Julia se leva et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

 _-_ _Qu'importe, celui qui fait plaisir,_ _mais à lieu je choisisais l'Antigrav, elle est plus sûre pour la neige et le verglas. Elle se leva, prenant_ _Jane, par le principal et l'attira vers le vestibule, ou elle a pris une clé USB dans un plat_ _sur le meuble_ _et le lança à Jane, qui a attrapé sans problème._

 _-_ _Merci._

 _-_ _Fais gaffe ma belle,_ _fais attention à toi._

 _Jane ne pas dit. Elle mit_ _son manteau et ses gants, et se dirige vers la porte ou elle retourna, donnant un baiser affectueux à Julia,_ _avant de dire._

 _-_ _Alors c'est sûr, on ne verra pas ce soir? Tu en es sûre? Tu peux faire te remplacer?_

 _-_ _Hé, non, une livraison pour Arcturus, en urgence ... Je dois être au vaisseau à 11 heures,_ _c'était prévu avant ton invitation, désolée. Dit-elle tristement. «J'aurais aimé être avec vous, et surtout contre Mark de faire un peu trop le coq. »_

 _-_ _Sophie préparant une soirée, pour fêter ma promotion au grade de Lieutenante et ma remise de l'étoile de Terra, je vais faire la sorte que tu sois libre lors de la soirée. Je t'enverrai les invitations dès que tout sera prêt._

 _-_ _Oui, je sais, elle m'en a déjà parlé, c'est pour une ou deux semaines ... c'est ça?_

 _-_ _c'est ça, alors fais attention à ton agenda. Puis elle lui donna un dernier baiser sur son devant, et sortit tout en prenant le casque, en direction du garage. Julia lui ouvrit la porte._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, une superbe moto-antigrav survolait le sol à plus d'un mètre, dans la nuit et le froid._

* * *

Zone de non-droit

Banlieue NE de Londres.

6 h 45

Héléna Feron, vient d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, deux gobelets de cafés à la main. David était en pleine communication téléphonique, il lui fit signe de rentrer et de ne pas parler, elle avança, lui-même le gobelet de café fumant avant de poser sur la table. Elle examine la pièce: des chaises, une table et des casiers. _Très sommaire,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourne vers l'homme au téléphone: David Rieder, très grand, châtain, encore avec son manteau. Il gérait la mission d'avoir elle était en charge.

Puis elle se tourna, jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre, qui a regardé le voguer vers l'extérieur: l'endroit était à peu près 80m², sans étages c'était un ancien hangar, pour les véhicules de transport. Il a été transformé en espace de stockage et de garage: la moitié était occupée par des caisses, des paquets et quelques petits conteneurs. Le tout enfermant de la technologie, des armes, des drogues ou d'autres.

Près des grandes portes coulissantes, dans un conteneur ouvert, cinq jeunes filles adolescentes ayant toutes une couche, étaient assises. Elles étaient menottées et bâillonnées, les yeux dans le vide ... Droguées.

Héléna fronça les sourcils.

 _Hacher! Des esclaves? ... De futures prostituées? Eh merde! Le gang continu dans ce trafic? ..._

Elle se retourne pour faire face à David, irritée. Il a terminé sa communication et commentaires à siroter son café, il a regardé d'un œil songeur.

\- Pour qui sont ces filles? dit-elle en arrière le conteneur derrière elle.

David avala sa dernière gorgée, et soupira.

\- C'est une commande du commanditaire de Fabiani, ça n'a rien voir avec la mission qui nous concerne.

\- Son commanditaire? Le contrebandier galactique? Donc elles sont bien pour être esclaves, n'est-ce pas? Esclaves sexuelles, quelques parties dans la galaxie et, vu l'apparence et l'âge des filles, leurs futurs ne seront pas sûrement pas être agréables ... Je croyais que le gang a fait plus dans le traité d'esclave galactique?

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi ... Écoute Héléna! Je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord! alors, ferme-là, ou va la plaine chez le patron. Maintenant nous passons au sujet du jour?

Héléna ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Essayant de se calmer.

 _Calme-toi, merde! Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien pour ... Et je ne peux rien. La demande d'esclaves humains était en fortes hausses, surtout les filles et, bien sûr les crédits sont prioritaires ... Comme toujours._

\- Oui!

\- Bien, tout est près? Tout se passe comme prévu?

\- Oui, c'est bon! Mais je recommande d'attendre Fabiani. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à tout répéter. Il faut être là non?

\- C'était lui que j'avais au téléphone, il ne devrait plus tarder à être ralenti par la météo.

Sur frappa à la porte. «Entrez», dit calmement David.

Un homme à la peau hâlée glissa sa tête de côté.

\- Il est là chef.

\- Fais-le entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fabiani entra. Il était brun, petit, mais alerte, un bonnet gris sur la tête et emmitouflé dans son manteau. Il avait un petit sac à l'épaule et un gros gobelet de café dans sa principale. Il les salua, chacun d'un hochement de tête.

\- Rieder! Feron! Désolé pour le retard.

\- Salut Fabiani! David répondu.

Héléna ne lui répond que d'un signe de tête, pleine de mépris pour cet esclavagiste.

\- Avant de commencer ... Ce sont mes filles dans le conteneur? Demanda Fabiani.

\- Oui, elles sont arrivées hier soir, vous avez reçu leurs bilans de santé, je vous ai envoyé le reste. Elles correspondent à vos critères.

Héléna serra les dents. Avant de lâcher, d'un ton cassant.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer? Vous savez? La mission! J'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, avec mes hommes et je ne veux pas être en retard.

David la regarda d'un air dur.

\- Oui, asseyez-vous et commentaires.

David et Fabiani prirent chacun une chaise, Héléna resta debout. Tablette à la main.

\- Nous vous écoutons, Mlle Feron.

\- Tout est prêt, les hommes connaissent leurs rôles, les véhicules et le matériel ont été vérifiés et nous avons répété l'action par deux fois, sans problèmes, aux mêmes horaires. Je vous ai envoyé tous les rapports concernant la mission.

\- Vous vous chargez de l'infiltration et du suivi? Questionna Fabiani.

\- Oui je serai sur place, suivant la cible, toujours en contact avec les hommes, les prévenants des événements. Tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Vous avez une idée de l'heure de départ du club et, si elle est seule?

\- Non, le club ferme à minuit et le night-club à 4h, nous avons fait une grande fourchette de temps pour l'enlever et l'amener ici. Si elle est seule? D'après mes sources, elle ira danser avec sa petite amie après son service, elle se jouera entre minuit et 4h00 s'il ya des imprévus, je vous dans la partie des fours ... Voilà!

\- Pour moi tout est bon, en dites-vous, Fabiani? Dit David.

\- Idem, mais encore ne pas oublier, que c'est une mission très importante, mon commanditaire veut absolument cette fille. Bonne chance Mlle Feron.

\- Bonne chance Héléna.

\- Merci, bon j'y vais, au revoir.

Elle sortit pour aller rejoindre ses hommes et ses femmes.

* * *

 _École militaire de Sandhurst_

 _Bureau de la Reine Jane Shepard._

 _6_ _h 50_

 **Macha vient de poser sur le cintre de la petite salle de bains, l'uniforme bleu d'officier neuf, sous housse, ainsi que la chemise et l'alignement des chaussures cirées à talon plat. Elle balaya** **du regard l'ensemble, satisfaite. Puis elle repassa devant le bureau de Shepard, où elle avait déjà deux paquets précédents. : Deux paquets, dans leurs emballages,** **avec, peu près, la** **même taille. Ils ont passé tous les protocoles de sécurités, un venant de la citadelle, l'autre de France. Sans aucune indication de leurs contenus.**

 **Macha se mordit la lèvre, pensif, un petit sourire aux** **lèvres.**

 **Elle porte des paquets de côtés et fait un petit paquet de cadeau dans une** **main pour le poser au centre, suivi d'une boule avec juste dessus, bien en vue. Elle elle balaya la salle de ses yeux satisfaite, elle** **sortit pour rejoindre son bureau.**

 **La C** _heffe_ _des opérations: Macha Mircovitch, assistante personnelle blonde aux yeux bleus de Shepard, sirotait son café devant ses PC, tapotant et analysant les données devant elle. Elle regarde encore une fois l'heure une dizaine de fois depuis 7h00_ _et les sourcils._

 _7 h 14, Shepard n'est toujours pas là ... Presque un quart d'heure_ _de retard, étonnant ..._ _Sa belle héroïne était_ _toujours en avance. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu un accident. En deux mois, elle n'avait jamais eu de retard, elle était même toujours arrivée avec cinq à dix minutes_ _d'avance._ _Elle secoua la tête._ _Non ! Il ne lui est rien Arrivé, peut-être, eu une Qu'elle une nuit ... et chaude Agitée ..._ _Elle Arreta le travail et l'écran FIXA, pensif ..._ _Oui! c'est ça! une nuit ardente ... Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre à la pensée de sa belle et tonique, et héroïne de l'alliance en pleine action,_ _pas déterminée et rapide,_ _s'approchant. Elle leva la tête, c'était Shepard. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Et se leva prête à saluer, sourire aux lèvres._

 _Shepard venir vers elle_ _,_ _les yeux fixés sur elle, le_ _devant plissé, étonnée_ _..._ _La fourrure de sa capuche, ainsi que son manteau noir, était couverte de flocons_ _de neige._

 _Un sac de sport était suspendu à son épaule et un casque de moto à_ _la main. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis vrai, le port du casque avait parfois défait sa queue-de-cheval faisant tomber_ _des mèches de cheveux, de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant à la fois un air de jeune fille mutine et ... craquante ..._

 _Macha_ _la salua d'un geste précis._

 _«Bonjour lieutenant_ _»_

 _Shepard s'arrêta devant le bureau et rendit le salut._

 _-_ _Cheffe_ _Mircovitch? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Le Chef_ _Carina ne vous remplacera pas, pour cette dernière journée?_

 _-_ _Oui,_ _madame, mon afféterie à_ _vos_ _Côtés, c_ _'_ _est bien_ _terminé hier soir, le chef de Carina Mais un eu un problème, et le major Steinmeier Chargé de moi Fait Votre Gérer à Sandhurst Dernière journée._

 _-_ _Jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie?_

 _-_ _Oui._

 _-_ _Mais vous êtes_ _plus sous mes ordres directs, n'est-ce pas._

 _-_ _C'est cela, techniquement je suis sous les ordres du majeur._

 _Shepard eut un petit sourire._

 _-_ _Heureuse de vous revoir, nous n'avons pas pu nous dire au revoir hier._

 _-_ _Le plaisir est partagé, Madame._ _Répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres. Je vous procure le café?_

 _-_ _O_ _ui merci, à tout de suite pour le briefing._

 _Shepard se retourna pour se diriger dans son bureau. Quand Macha s'écria._

 _-_ _Oh mon dieu !, J'allais oublier, j'ai déposé_ _votre uniforme de cérémonie, il est dans la salle de bain, et il ya deux paquets venant de l'extérieur, ils ont franchi sans problèmes la sécurité._

 _Shepard lui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans son bureau._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, Macha entra, une tasse de café à la main, et un datapad dans l'autre._

 _Elle regarde le bureau: ses cadeaux étaient ouverts et le contenu posait au bord, l'un à côté de l'autre. Les deux paquets ont été défaits, mais l'été a été refermé. Une écharpe en soie bleue, noire et dorée de la marque Hermès a été posée au milieu du bureau. Elle posa la tasse de café sur le côté du PC allumé._

 _Elle se tourne vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain._

 _Shepard_ _était à la fois, face au_ _miroir, en train de se changer, avec les affaires qu'elle avait dans son sac (uniforme standard): elle était pied nu, son pantalon avait été changé, mais son haut était nu, le_ _soutien -gorge de sport noir, posé sur le bord du lavabo. Les tatouages et les muscles de son ondulant sous ses gestes._

 _Macha ne bougea pas, toujours son regard errer_ _le long du corps athlétique des fesses jusqu'au dos tatoué et tonique, pour aller à ses soutiens-gorge musclés, elle appréciait grandement la femme devant elle ..._

 _«Mircovitch?»_

 _Elle s'appelle sur le visage de Shepard qui fixe, dans le miroir, sourit en coin._

 _-_ _Oui Madame?_

 _-_ _J'aurais besoin de votre aide, cheffe._

 _Macha avala et s'approcha de Shepard._

 _-_ _Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?_

 _-_ _Je voudrais que vous_ _examiniez_ _ma nuque et mon dos, pour couvrir_ _toutes les_ _traces de rouge à lèvres, suçons ou d'autres ... J'ai rendez-vous à 10 h 20, pour un bilan de santé avec le Dr Tiers , et pour le malheur il fait partie de mon régiment, je ne veux pas_ _qu'il découvre certaines traces, qui est un sujet à plaisanteries futures_ _et ragots. Elle passe à Macha un gant humide par-dessus son épaule. Enlevez tout ce que vous pouviez. »_

 _-_ _Je vais faire au mieux, madame._

 _Macha se pencha pour être au niveau de bon niveau, mais elle_ _partit à la chasse aux quelques traces de rouges à lèvres, qui parsemaient le dos et les omoplates. Elle a fait l'attention, de ne pas trop être distraite, par les tatouages de la superbe rose, le long de la moitié de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la base de la nuque, et le code barre des myriades d'étoiles vers la nuque, sur l'omoplate gauche. À_ _l'Omoplate droite, un tatouage du logo de l'Alliance avec un N sans chiffres au-dessous du logo de l'alliance._

 _Macha se mordit la lèvre._

 _Hacher!_ _Elle est trop sexy ... Tous_ _ces_ _tatouages ... Ces suçons et traces de lèvres ... c'était une nuit ardente, c'est sur ... Elle fronça les sourcils. Eh merde! Tous les mois à flirter avec elle, toutes ces allusions, ces jeux d'attractions, etc .. Tout ça, pour rien, tout était trop codifiés ... Règlementés ... Ne pas se trouver à moins d'une fois, inviter une soirée à ses côtés, et sans que cela n'enfreigne_ _la fraternisation. Tous ces mois perdus ... Foutue fraternisation!_

 _Pendentif une trentaine de secondes, le silence régna, coupé par quelques frottements sur la peau. Puis Shepard parla, d'une voix plus douce que la normale._

 _-_ _Je vous remercie pour les cadeaux, une boule_ _contre le stress, en forme de tête de Butarien, j'avoue que c'est bien trouvé, ainsi que le coussin massant. Merci._

 _-_ _Ce n'est rien, madame, je suis assuré_ _que vous vous plairait, surtout le Butarien. Répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _Il y eut un moment_ _de silence, puis Shepard se retourna vivement et_ _sans avertissement, prenant par surprise la cheffe, qui, toujours penchée en_ _avant, se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres de seins de son père. Prise de panique, et de gène, elle recule trop vite, trébuchante, lui qui fait perdre_ _l'équilibre._

 _Deux bras forts_ _et rapides autour de sa taille et de son épaule, Shepard_ _vient de la rattraper, l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse puis elle a été tirée vers le haut et retourné, contre le lavabo, le visage à Shepard ..._ _Macha était haletante, rouge de honte._

 _«Je ... Je_ _suis désolée, madame. Et merci, je ... »_

 _-_ _Non! C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant de me retourner ... Pardon._

 _Shepard recula légèrement, retirant ses principaux du corps de Macha, avant de lui prendre_ _ses principales dans les_ _siennes, son regard_ _droit dans les yeux de la Cheffe._

 _Puis shepard prit la parole, d'une voix basse, sensuelle._

 _-_ _Je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu de cadeaux pour vous Mlle Mircovitch,_ _mais je ne suis pas encore vu, mais je l'ai déjà fait, mais je_ _n'ai_ _jamais vu._

 _-_ _Ce n'est pas important Mada ... Macha fut coupée et rendue silencieuse par deux doigts sur sa bouche._

 _Elle se pencha au niveau de l'oreille, et lui chuchota._

 _-_ _Vous m'avez offert deux cadeaux pour moi rattraper, Je vais aussi vous en proposer deux._

 _Le premier, un ensemble avec d'autres plus petit, ayant_ _chacun un usage bien particulier, ils sont toujours en ma possession et ne me quittent jamais ... Je peux offrir l'ensemble de suite, pour que vous découvriez tous les joies et plaisirs ... Mes conquêtes en ont toujours dit le plus grand bien ... Vous m'aviez offert des cadeaux de relaxations, les miens_ _..._ _Sont eux_ _aussi, très relaxants ..._

 _Elle en profita pour souffler dans le cou de la cheffe, la faisant frémir. Puis elle reprit .._

 _Quant au deuxième, il va aussi certainement vous plaire, et, par le grand plus de hasards, il est actuellement en ma possession. Grâce à vous ..._

 _-_ _Grace à moi?_

 _-_ _Oui, il est dans les paquets que vous avez posés sur mon bureau, celui de la citadelle._

 _-_ _Oh!_

 _-_ _C'est un cadeau d'une amie, je ne peux pas vous offrir, mais je_ _vous_ _mets à_ _découvrir, tous les effets_ _..._ _Et les sensations_ _..._ _Qu'en dites-vous Mlle Mircovitch? dit-elle chuchotant un son oreille, d'une basse._

 _Macha, les yeux grands ouverts, rouge de honte et d'excitation n'en revenais pas._

 _Seigneur, cette voix ... Elle me propose du sexe? C'est bien ça, hein?_ _..._ _Je ne rêve pas? Mais si ça ne l'est pas? Elle ne me parle pas de chocolat là! Hein? Putain, mais c'est quoi alors ces_ _cadeaux? ... Eh merde! essai de reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau, réfléchi! C_ _'_ _est trop chaud là! ... Merde du_ _sexe avec Shepard ... Chiotte! ma culotte est déjà mouillée ..._

 _Elle ferma les yeux et tourne la tête, pour avoir plus à_ _faire face à la belle rouquine, qui est la troublée et à ces beaux yeux verts dilatés, presque noirs. Et un effort ultime de volonté, elle réussit à s'exprimer, presque dans un murmure, d'un ton rauque de désir._

 _-_ _Je ne crois pas que la fraternisation, soit en accord avec vos_ _cadeaux_ _Madame._

 _Elle sentit la principale de Shepard, fils fils, pour l'obliger à la regarder, bien en face._

 _-_ _Vous êtes_ _sous les ordres, vous avez été détaché par le Major pour me suivre lors de la cérémonie et gérer ma dernière journée. Vous n'appartenez pas à mon unité et à 17h00 tout sera fini, je quitterais Sandhurst et nous ne nous reverrons sûrement plus jamais. Il n'y a pas d'infractions ... Alors pour finir avec tout ça, je voudrais savoir maintenant!_ _La! Je parle à la Cheffe des opérations Mircovitch ... Ou à la belle et désirable_ _Macha, pleine de désir ... Alors? Qui ai-je devant moi?_

 _-_ _Une femme qui veut son fils_ _et vite! ... Et une cheffe qui veut_ _faire baiser, par sa belle et sexy Lieutenante!_ _Macha rouvrit les_ _yeux, dans l'horreur, haletante._

 _C'est moi qui ai dit ça? ... Mon Dieu! J'ai demandé à Shepard de me baiser? ... Mais qu'est-ce que je_ _fais? Putain de saloperie de fabuleux fantasme ... C'est sûr, j'ai perdu ma faculté de penser clairement ..._

 _-_ _J'ai entendu_ _votre demande-cheffe_ _et je vais m'appliquer_ _à satisfaire vos attentes._

 _Le mot de Shepard la retourna, le visage au miroir, les principaux projets sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches et jambes, la faisant se pencher puis_ _tirer en arrière, la cambrant mettant en évidence ses fesses._

 _-_ _Je reviens, surtout ne bougez_ _pas, restez_ _comme vous êtes. Chuchota Shepard à son oreille. Elle frémit sous le souffle._

 _Sa_ _fête à la porte fermer, et fouillant ouvrant_ _Dans le voyage, à un Qui ressemble à un paquet, la lumière Puis au bureau d'éteignit, avant de Revenir, versez placer juste_ _derrière Elle. Elle sentit_ _ses_ _mains effleurer_ _ses cuisses, avant de venir caresser ses fesses. Puis elles descendirent le long des jambes, se positionnant sous la jupe, pour caresser les cuisses, recouvertes de bas noir._

 _«Nous ne serons pas dérangés, à quelle heure est mon prochain rendez-vous? »_

 _-_ _7 h 45, Madame,_ _briefing de la journée à la salle ... Elle a été coupée par une petite claque sur une fesse._

 _-_ _Bien, nous avons une vingtaine de minutes ... le temps, pour_ _vous faire apprécier vos_ _cadeaux._

 _-_ _Merci,_ _bien Madame._

 _-_ _La jupe_ _crayon vous va bien, cheffe. Est-elle bien pratique en hivers, par ce froid_ _?_

 _-_ _Avec ... Avec des chauffeurs, il n'y a pas de problème, Madame. ... Et j'aime_ _les jupes. Répondit-elle, d'une voix pleine de désir._

 _-_ _Bien, bien ..._ _car j'apprécie_ _les filles qui en portent ..._

 _Macha envoyé des mains prendre l'ourlet de sa jupe, pour la détente en douceur,_ _dévoile ses jambes gagnées et un tanga_ _noir en dentelle. Une_ _bouche posa_ _un baiser sur une fesse, avant que la jupe ne soit pliée à sa taille. Pendentif ce temps, Macha était restée_ _immobile, penchée à l'avant yeux fermés ... Respirant fortement._

 _-_ _Écartez les jambes. Lui ordonna Shepard._

 _Elle obéit immédiatement._

 _-_ _Très bien Cheffe, prête pour le 1_ _er_ _cadeau?_

 _-_ _O_ _h! Oui!_

 _-_ _Oui qui?_

 _Macha gémit, remuant légèrement ses fesses._

 _-_ _Oui, madame!_

 _-_ _Bien, Cheffe, commentaires._

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

 _Je ne devais jamais imaginer que cela se produise ... Même dans mes rêves les plus fous ... Sauf ... sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr ... Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard ... La belle et dure à cuire lieutenant Shepard ... L'héroine d'Elysium ... Waouh_ ...

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe sensible de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prend le tissu humide et le fit glisser, caressant de la langue la peau qui précède le tissu. Sa langue descend le long de la fesse, jusqu'au bout du liseré noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prend le temps de caresser la peau pâle, l'embrassant et la léchant.

Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour être enlevé, avant d'atterrir dans sa poche.

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

 _Je ne devais jamais imaginer que cela se produise ... Même dans mes rêves les plus fous ... Sauf ... sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr ... Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard ... La belle et dure à cuire lieutenant Shepard ... L'héroïne d'Elysium ... Waouh_ ...

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe sensible de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prend le tissu humide et le fit glisser, en même temps elle caressa de la langue la peau qui suivait le tissu. Sa langue descendit, le long de la fesse droite, jusqu'au liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle a pris le temps de caresser la peau pâle.

La peau de Macha sentait la rose, le reste d'un gel douche parfumé.

Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour être enlevé, avant d'atterrir dans la poche de Shepard.

Macha était maintenant disponible, les jambes écartées, fesses nues en l'air. Figée dans l'attente, essayant vainement de ne pas chanteur à ce qui allait suivre ...

Shepard glissa la langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter sur la droite, alternant les baisers et les petits coups de langue sur la peau douce. La langue arreta juste au début de la raie des fesses.

Ses mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses douces fesses, les écartant, exposant le trou rose plissé qui attendait son attention, qu'elle soit soit pencha elle entendit Macha respirer fortement. Jane planta quelques baisers et coups de langue sur les joues douces et pâles puis sans donner à Macha le meilleur indice de ce qui allait arriver. Jane glissa une langue frétillante entre les fesses, et commente sa descente. Macha sursauta de surprise, et serra le lavabo en poussant un cri de surprise suivi d'un long et fort gémissement d'allégresse, de rétention de la tête, les yeux fermés.

Jane en entendant l'engouement de Macha continua à la lécher. Sa langue se déplaça en zigzag, courant de long en large et de bas en haut le long du magnifique cul, frôlant des petites boucles l'anneau sensible, mais sans s'y attarder, la taquinant ... était quelque choisi choisi, qui Elle savait avoir enrager ses amantes. Macha grogna, de frustration, claquant une principale sur le lavabo sous l'effet de l'irritation.

 _Oh mon Dieu! Shepard me lèche, lèche mon cul ... Oh mon Dieu ... C'est trop ... Oh oui! ..._ Elle pousse un grognement de plaisir. Merde _! Pourquoi elle s'arrête? Non, non!_

\- Ma ... Madame! Ohhh! Vous ... S'il vous plaît ... Mmm

Jane releva la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Chut, Patience cheffe, lâchez-vous, profitez de tout. Puis elle plongée entre les joues, langue en avant

Elle adorait les grognements et les gémissements que portait Macha, cela l'excitée. Puis toujours en léchant amoureusement son cul, Shepard glissa deux doigts entre les plis humides de Macha, avant de venir masser le clitoris, en de petits mouvements circulaires. Macha lâcha un long gémissement avant de rouler des hanches pour mieux suivre le mouvement des doigts. **U** **n important flot de mouille coula sur les doigts agiles de Jane.**

Macha était trempée, sa chatte dégoulinait de désir et de luxe. Elle sourit.

«Est-ce que tu me fais mouiller cheffe? ... Fantasmez-moi sur longtemps depuis longtemps? »

 _Dieu, oui. p_ ensa Macha

\- Oui! Madame ..., exalta-t-elle d'un ton rauque.

\- Vous aimez ça n'est-ce pas, Mircovitch? Jane, haletante, ses doigts frottant toujours le clitoris en feu de Macha. La petite secrétaire, qui fantasme sur sa supérieure, la petite secrétaire lubrique. »

\- Ass ... Ahh! Assis ... Assistante personnelle Madame, Nng! ... pas de secrétaire. Réussit-elle à réagir.

 **Juste après ses paroles Jane** **s'attarda encore quelques secondes** **sur la rosette, le** **brossage de la pointe de la langue, le fait de jouer la cheffe, de continuer la descente.** **Elle elle glissa** **une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse.**

 **-** **Donc! vous mettez toujours votre cul en l'air, en bonne aide que vous êtes? ... Donc c'est ce genre d'assistance Cheffe? Toujours mobilisable pour assister vos supérieurs?**

 **Macha lâcha un long grognement.**

Puis Jane continua à la lécher, feuilletant le long et l'intérieur de ses pétales humides, de petits, mais rapides coups de langue. Shepard pencha la tête pour accéder au clitoris, le prenant et le serrant entre ses lèvres, le suçage fortement avant de lui passer quelques coups de langue sur la pointe. Tout en continuant à frotter avec les doigts.

 **En quelques minutes Macha** **commença à perdre le contrôle, l'excitation, le plaisir, tout était** **trop fort, elle avait le mal à se concentrer** **...** **Elle allait venir. Elle aime le sentir dans son corps, elle ouvre la bouche pour prévenir, mais elle se figea ...**

Shepard sentant les spasmes de l'orgasme arrivant, elle, pinça le clitoris.

Macha se raidit, instantanément. Elle tente désespérément d'accrocher au lavabo, une vague de plaisir secouant son corps, la submergeant, dans un long guttural cri d'extase. Macha envoyé dans un total, une forte principale bâillonnante, étouffant son cri.

Macha essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restent fermés, incapables de les ouvrir. Le plaisir été trop fort ...

 **Masha** **glissa** **le long du lavabo** **pour s'affaler** **mollement sur le sol, soutenu par Shepard. Au moment où elle retrouva** **la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Jane attendait, bras croisés** **appuyés contre le bureau,** **aussi parfait qu'elle était toujours. Elle se rapporte doucement, rabaissant sa jupe, ses mouvements ralentissent sous l'effet post orgasmique.**

 **«Vous êtes venus rapidement Cheffe, beaucoup trop vite ...»**

 **-** **Vous êtes en cause Madame. Répondit Macha petit sourire aux lèvres.**

 **-** **Certes ... ça va?**

 **-** **Oh oui! Encore merci Madame.**

 **-** **Quand au deuxième cadeau, elle est retournée est pris un strapon violet sans harnais en forme de U. «C'est un modèle avec un petit champion biotique, ondulant autour des ... sur l'omnioutil de Macha.**

 **Elle s'excusa et l'alluma. Et un doigt à son oreille. Sourcils froncés, sérieuse.**

 **-** **Oui Major** **...** **bien sûr ... tout de suite Monsieur, je termine avec La Lieutenante Shepard et je vous rejoins, Monsieur.** **Elle ferma l'appel, et se retourne vers sa lieutenante.**

 **Le** _Major Steinmeier, moi demande de le rejoindre, le plus tôt possible, je crois que ..._

 _-_ _C'est bon Cheffe, il n'y a pas de deuxième cadeau ... Il a regardé le double gode et soupira. Dommage ... Allez, revenons au bouleau._

 _Trois minutes plus tard, Shepard était assis derrière son bureau, rhabillé, la Cheffe Mircovitch, en face, maquillage refait._

 _«7 h 45,_ _briefing de la journée, salle des officiers N ° 2 au premier étage_ _»_

 _«_ _8 h 30, rendez-vous avec le docteur Chakwas au Bar Club Black Queen»_

 _-_ _Chakwas_

 _«_ _9 h 15,_ **rendez-vous chez le coiffeur»**

 **«13 h 00, rendez-vous avec le Lieutenant commandant Addison dans votre bureau»**

 **Jane sourit**

 **«13 h 30, préparation et maquillage pour la cérémonie**

 **-** **Passons la cérémonie etc,**

 **-** **Bien, madame.**

 **«17 h 30, Aïkido» j'ai reçu un message de Madame Tayson, le cours de saxophone de demain est annulé, des problèmes personnels, elle est désolée.**

 **-** **Voilà Madame, je dois y aller, Jane se lever et suivre Macha jusqu'à la porte.**

 **-** **A plus tard cheffe Mircovitch**

 **Macha se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers la belle rousse**

 **-** **Avez vous vus ma euh ... Ma culotte?**

 **Jane haussa un surcil.**

 **-** **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.**

 **-** **Oh ... Je vois, hé bien, à plus tard Madame. Ah! L'écharpe est magnifique, vous avez bon gout. Et encore merci pour le cadeau, j'ai vraiment aimée, vraiment... Elle salua Shepard et sortit.**

 **Jane s'approcha de son bureau et prit l'écharpe, l'enroula autour de son coup, avec soins. Songeur, nostalgique.**

 _ **Magnifique, bon goût ... Comme vous, mademoiselle Dawson, comme vous ...**_ **un sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la belle ténébreuse d'Oméga, qui a appris à vivre. En sacrifiant sa vie.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 **Solly T'Sumi. **Âge : 99 ans ( 17 ans humain ) Amoureuse et Amante de Jane Shepard. Elle habite sur la citadelle.

 _Fille d'_ _un couple_ _Asari femme_ _s_ _d'affaires sur la citadelle._ _Elles tiennent une_ _entreprise d'entretien, de_ _certaines_ _Baies d'amarrage._ _Solly_ _connaît Shepard depuis_ _2_ _ans._

Planète Terre.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

17 Norham Gardens

Lundi 24 mars 2177

7 h 27

Samantha était revenue d'Horizon, il y a seize jours. Rendant visite à ses parents et sa sœur pour une semaine essayant de déstresser et de se remettre temporairement de son enlèvement. Elle avait pris pour excuse le coup de blues dû à l'éloignement de sa famille et de Penny. Elle avait d'ailleurs honteusement menti à sa petite amie lui faisant toujours croire qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle était toujours amoureuse. Par la même occasion, elle avait relancé leur couple mourant elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dû. Et elle s'en voulait énormément.

Et bien entendu, pas un mot sur son enlèvement…

Après être revenue à Oxford, elle dut consulter deux fois par semaine un psychologue. Ce qui l'aida énormément et rapidement à se remettre de sa mauvaise aventure. Sa joie de vivre, sa sociabilité et sa bonne humeur continuelle avaient fait place à une Samantha triste plus sombre et renfermée sur elle-même.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Samantha essayait de reprendre sa vie en main.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, et la douche pris, Samantha fit le ménage dans ses mails et messages sur son Pad. Puis elle s'habilla rapidement, et prépara son sac pour le rendez-vous au commissariat. Elle s'arrêta devant son PC, le fixant pensivement, et regarda l'heure.

 _Hum_ , _7 h_ _27_ …

Oui, elle avait le temps d'envoyer le message mensuel à ses parents. Juste avant de partir pour les cours. Elle fera le ménage dans ses mails et autres dans le pc ce soir.

Elle s'assit et alluma le PC, activa sa messagerie et commença à pianoter.

Coucou ! c'est moi ! (^_^)

Papa, Maman, Ellie. Je vous écris juste pour vous dire que je vais bien. Rien d'excitant depuis mon dernier voyage sur Horizon. Mes études se passent très bien, quelques difficultés financières, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, mon travail de serveuse va améliorer cela. Je viens d'ailleurs de recevoir ma première paie et ouf ! Ça fait du bien, car la vie est chère à Oxford. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous me connaissez, je fais très attention à mon compte en banque. Pour les cours tout se passe bien, pas de problème.

J'ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes et agréables avec lesquelles je passe mon temps libre. Après cinq mois à Oxford, je crois m'être assez bien intégrée à l'Université et à la vie de la ville D'Oxford. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si vous voyez Penny embrassez-la pour moi.

(Prochain message le 20 avril.)

[ ALERTE ! EXTRÊMEMENT URGENT ! ]

Ma brosse à dents est tombée en panne, je vais l'envoyer à Londres pour réparation (il n'y a pas de réparateur pour les Cision Pro Mark 1 à Oxford…). Je n'ai pas les numéros de garantie et celui de l'assurance avec moi. Ils sont dans ma chambre dans mon pad administratif (le rouge ! Tiroir droit en bas de l'armoire). Oui, oui je sais, je l'ai oublié lors de mon départ. Envoyez-moi toutes les données sur mon adresse Mail. Sans la garantie et l'assurance, je n'aurai pas les moyens de la faire réparer. Envoie-les-moi vite ! Car ils vont me les demander, c'est sûr ! (vite ! Car la réparation est chère !…)

PS : Je viens de m'inscrire au plus grand club d'échecs d'Oxford, « l'OCE… » Hé hé ! ils vont en baver… (et transpirer… :)

Je vous aime. Bises à tous.

PPS : N'oubliez pas les documents administratifs.

Samantha envoya le message. En grimaçant.

Dieu, je suis une terrible menteuse. Elle soupira. Mais non j'ai bien fait… il ne faut surtout pas leur parler de mon enlèvement, sinon ça va être le chaos… Et ils mettront fin à mes études sur terre, c'est sûr et puis zou ! retour sur Horizon illico !…

 _Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge._

 _7 h 39_

 _ _Bon ! Allez hop ! Ne pas être en retard au commissariat.__ _ _Une demi-heure à trois quarts d'heure de route… avant Londres.__

 _Elle grogna de mécontentement._

 _ _Quatrième convocation… E__ _ _t le déplacement est__ _ _toujours__ _ _de ma poche…__ _ _Cela commence à me coûter la peau du cul… Il faudra que je demande le remboursement de mes déplacements.__ _ _Bon aller go__ _!_

 _En sortant, e_ _lle_ _mit_ _les_ _oreillettes MP3 m_ _usicales,_ _sans fils_ _de sa princesse._ _Elle_ _appréci_ _ait_ _globalement les musiques et chansons hétéroclites et de tous les styles._

Londres, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 24 mars 2177

Salle de repos du Commissariat central.

10 h 27

Samantha et Sophie attendaient, assises à une table tasses de thé et café devant elles. Elles prenaient une pause après avoir été interrogées depuis 8 h 45. Elles s'étaient un peu rapprochées, à la suite de leurs drames mutuels, et avaient échangé leurs numéros. Mais elles se voyaient et discutaient que lors de leurs auditions, rarement au-delà malgré cela, elles continuaient à se vouvoyer. Samantha avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur sa princesse. Sophie lui avait fermement fait comprendre dès le début qu'elle désirait ne pas en parler.

Et bonheur suprême, elle avait enfin appris le nom de sa princesse lors de sa dernière audition. Jane Shepard… Jane, elle avait roulé son nom encore et encore dans son esprit et, à voix haute, sur tous les tons… Les savourant tous… Il lui avait semblé avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais ne se rappelait plus ou…

Samantha porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et leva ses yeux pour observer la jolie jeune femme en face d'elle. Sophie était entièrement concentrée sur l'écran orange de son omnitech, en train de lire des données.

Elle la connaissait mieux à présent.

Sophie était Française, avec ce maudit accent si sexy… (elle adorait tant l'entendre parler.)

Elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, dans les 1 m 70 ? Peau hâlée, avec un beau corps. Yeux bleus, et cheveux châtains, très court à la garçonne (elle avait coupé sa petite queue de cheval). Elle avait le grade de 1er Lt dans le même régiment que sa princesse Jane, dont elle était son amie… Un sacré bonus pour Sam, et qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser échapper.

Sam se focalisa sur son visage.

 _Hmm…_ _Son visage est beaucoup moins marqué par la fatigue,_ _elle a l'air plus sereine traits_ _moins_ _tirés,_ _pratiquement plus de_ _cernes_ _,_ _et sa peau moins pâle_ _…_ _elle se_ _mble bien se remettre du viol. E_ _nfin, autant que l'on puisse se remettre d'une telle agression._

Sam avala une petite gorgée de thé. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions sur la possibilité d'un remboursement, lors de ses déplacements au commissariat. Quand elle fut coupée net.

Soudain, Sophie éteignit son omni et claqua des doigts, se souvenant de quelque chose, et se tourna vers Samantha.

« Au cours de l'interrogatoire, vous avez précisé que vous avez bientôt changé d'adresse ? Aux 17 Norham Gardens ? C'est bien ça ? _»_

 _—_ _Oui,_ _depuis samedi. C'est_ _juste au-dessus du parc de l'université,_ _c_ _'est une_ _belle_ _petite maison_ _étudiant_ _e_ _,_ _à_ _un étage. Ç_ _a me change_ _de la boîte à chaussure de la chambre universitaire…_ _Et enfin une baignoire, vous vous rendez-compte ?. Je vis à Oxford depuis bientôt cinq mois, sans avoir pris un seul bain… C'est dément ! Que des douches. Sam secoua doucement la tête, regard rêveur,_ _et_ _sourire nostalgique_ _aux lèvres_ _._ _Puis elle dit d'une voix basse._ _« Se plonger dans un bon bain chaud…_ _Mmm,_ _un bon bain chaud,_ _des_ _huiles_ _relaxantes_ _parfum_ _ées,_ _avec une_ _douce_ _musique_ _d'ambiance_ _en_ _arrière-fond. »_ _Elle se lécha les lèvres. «_ _Le tout avec u_ _n gros verre de jus d'orange_ _et bien sûr un pad en main… ». P_ _renant soudainement conscience de la situation, Sam_ _se_ _mit à rougi_ _r_ _. « Oh, mon Dieu !, pardon, je_ _babil_ _l_ _e_ _comme une idiote…_ _Je… e_ _uh donc_ _que voulez savoir sur mon nouveau domicile ? »_

 _Sophie,_ _qui avait commençait à sourire au monologue de Samantha_ _._ _Lui répondit._

 _—_ _C_ _herche_ _riez_ _-_ _vous_ _une colocataire ? Car si c'est le cas, j'aurai_ _bien_ _une personne pour vous._

 _—_ _C'est vrai ? s_ _'écria jovialement Sam, sourire aux lèvres. «_ _Hé, bien, oui, avec plaisir._ _J'ai déjà un_ _e_ _coloc, mais une deuxième ne serait pas de refus._ _J_ _e dois avouer que le loyer est assez haut et ça ferait du bien d'avoir une_ _deuxième_ _colo. Qui est cette personne ?_ _»_

 _—_ _Ma sœur, elle doit venir en programme d'échange universitaire à Oxford. Elle doit arriver dans deux semaines, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un habitat qui ne soit pas hors de prix… Les prix à Oxford sont faramineux._

Sam soupira.

— C'est le lot de tous les nouveaux arrivants dans cette ville. Hé bien, ce sera avec plaisir, je vous enverrais les données et informations pour la colocation.

— Je vous remercie Samantha, c'est un vrai soulagement. Sophie lui sourit et avala une petite gorgée de café tout en la regardant. « À part ça, vous semblez assez bien surmonter les évènements… Est-ce le cas ?

Samantha baissa les yeux, fixant son regard sur la tasse entre ses mains. Son sourire avait diminué, mais était toujours là.

— Ça va, je me sens vraiment mieux, pas de cauchemar ou de crise de panique. Je vois un psychologue deux fois par semaine, ça aide beaucoup. En plus je suis allé voir ma famille pendant une semaine, sur Horizon ; ça m'a fait du bien. Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

— Et vous ? vous semblez vous remettre, il me semble…

— Vous parlez du viol ?

— Désolé… Je ne voulais pas, je…

— Non, ça va, pas de problème… Les femmes de terrain de l'Alliance sont formées, ou du moins suivent une formation pour faire face à une telle situation… si par malheur nous étions prisonnières, esclaves ou autres.

— C'est vrai ? Vous suivez un entraînement ? vous…

Sophie la coupa sèchement, légèrement irritée.

— Nous suivons toutes une formation psychologique, pour nous y préparer. Pour savoir comment réagir psychologiquement et physiquement, face à un Butarien, Humain ou autres. Ça aide beaucoup, mais j'avoue qu'il faut être assez forte mentalement à la base.

— Vous suivez un psy.

— Non, pas actuellement, mais j'en ai suivi un pendant trois semaines.

Un silence suivit cet échange de paroles. Puis Sam reprit, se souvenant d'un détail qui lui revenait de temps en temps. Et d'on elle ne trouvait pas de réponses.

— Lors de notre enlèvement, aux moments des fouilles, vous avez bien mis un bijou venant de vos cheveux dans votre… euh, comment dire… dans votre culotte ?

— Pas la culotte, c'était dans mon sexe, pour si en cas la fouille était très poussée. Il s'agissait d'un bijou d'alarme anti viol, avec traceur gps. C'est comme ça que Jane a su où nous retrouver…

Elle ne laissa pas Samantha répondre, et claqua sa tasse contre celle de Sam. En lui souriant.

— Bon, aller pour un meilleur futur et une bonne santé.

Samantha hocha gravement la tête.

Un policier entra, coupant la conversation. Il les prévint que l'audition allait bientôt reprendre. Elles terminèrent leurs boissons et sortirent de la pièce. Sophie lui sourit tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, la soutenant moralement.

Citadelle

Lundi 24 mars.

Zone Asari

Bar club : Aux trois Pijaks.

13 h 31

Nabeel, l'hôtesse Asari, derrière le comptoir regardait un couple, assis sur un petit divan, devant une table. Le couple révélait une jeune humaine très joyeuse et espiègle _,_ aux mains baladeuses. Face à elle, assise sur ses genoux, bras derrière la nuque de la femme, une jeune et belle Asari. Elles étaient heureuses et frivoles, et n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, et de se murmurer des choses. La femme humaine devait avoir dans les 20 ans, peut être plus : d'après ce qu'elle savait des humains. L'Asari quant à elle semblait être jeune.

Nabeel fit la moue.

 _Humm…_ _9_ _5 ? 100_ _ans ?_ _Encore u_ _ne adolescente…_ _Pauvre petite, encore une qui craque pour une humaine… Bon, il faut dire que l'humaine_ _est_ _belle_ _…_ Elle sourit. En tout cas, c _'est sûr, elles ne discut_ _ent certainement_ _pas de politique…_

La femme, était la seule représentante féminine, de la race humaine présente dans le bar aujourd'hui : et presque la seule, depuis un mois déjà. Elle se démarquait donc déjà. Mais elle était plus intéressante que les quelques femmes humaines habituelles. Nabeel n'avait jamais vu une Femme avec des cheveux rouges ou plutôt cuivre. Les cheveux humains la fascinaient toujours autant et, ceux de cette couleur encore plus…. Elle avait un beau corps elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules ondulés, à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Sur le divan.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment libre ce soir ? Pour une soirée entre nous deux, tes parents sont d'accord ? »

L'Asari lui donna un petit baiser, puis frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Jane. Un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, je suis libre jusqu'à minuit… J'ai réussi à marchander une autorisation… Elle fit une petite grimace. « Ils sont durs quand même… Enfin bref, je suis libre à partir de 17 h à la fin des cours, Le temps de me préparer, etc. Je devrais être prête vers les 18 h 30. J'aimerais bien que tu m'attendes devant chez moi pour que l'on ne perde pas de temps… Enfin quand je dis devant chez moi, je veux dire à une vingtaine de mètres sur le côté, hors de vue de mes parents sinon on en aura pour au moins une demi-heure de discussions, et d'explications… »

Elle termina en embrassant longuement la belle rousse, qui le lui rendit avec fougue…

Des Bips d'appels prioritaires résonnèrent à son oreillette.

Jane se retira du baiser.

— Attend Solly, j'ai un appel.

— Oh, non !

— Désolé ma douce c'est un appel prioritaire, je dois répondre.

La jeune Asari ferma les yeux, visiblement agacée et hocha la tête.

— Oui, oui, vite réponds.

Jane ouvrit l'appel.

— Ici Shepard, j'écoute…

Solly scrutait attentivement le visage de sa belle amante humaine.

Jane écouta, d'abord d'un air attentif et sérieux, elle changea d'un coup. Devenant soudain radieuse. Elle ferma les yeux avec un large sourire, disant des mots silencieux pour ne pas être entendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil, puis leva son bras avec le poing tendu et d'un V des doigts, en signe de victoire. Elle arrêta l'appel et l'embrassa… Fougueusement, et longuement.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Solly haletante, visage empourpré, à moitié étourdi. Avait un large sourire aux lèvres,

— Waouh ! Ce… c'est… par la Déesse, pourquoi une telle fougue ? haleta-t-elle.

— Je viens d'apprendre ma nomination au statut N7. C'est génial ! Je dois recevoir mon titre samedi prochain.

Solly se renfrogna.

— Où ?

— Sur terre au Brésil… Euh, c'est un pays… enfin une région… comment dire…

— Je sais ce qu'est un pays sur Terre Jane… Depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, je me renseigne beaucoup sur les humains. Plus que ce que mes cours m'apprennent.

Elle détourna le regard.

— Alors, tu vas encore me quitter… Visiblement irritée.

— Je t'en prie Solly tu…

— Quand dois-tu partir ? Dit-elle, renfrognée.

— Mercredi, 13 h 00.

— Tu ne restes jamais longtemps, quand tu viens sur la citadelle. Bouda la jeune Asari.

Jane soupira et lui prit le menton dans sa main et retourna son visage, face à elle.

— Mais ce soir et demain, je suis toute à toi… Profites-en. Lui dit Jane, d'une voix douce, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« et pour ce soir si ça tient toujours, je vais te faire oublier mon futur départ… Tu n'auras pas le temps de penser rationnellement… Et tu pourras encore t'entraîner à la fusion… »

Solly lui sourit.

— J'attends cette soirée avec impatience. Répondit-elle, d'une voix basse. Ses yeux brillants d'excitations. « Et après 13 fusions, en 23 soirées de sexe intenses en deux ans, je crois n'avoir plus à m'entraîner… » Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Et tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte. » Ronronna-t-elle en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le nez.

Jane plissa les yeux, surprise.

— Tu comptes toutes les soirées et Journées de nos rencontres sur la citadelle ?

L'Asari se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire, en remontant vers les lèvres.

— Oui, car je ne veux pas oublier tous les moments passés avec la femme que j'aime… Je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue ce soir.

Jane se retira des baisers et la fixa gravement, droit dans les yeux. Plissant les sourcils.

— Solly, non… on avait déjà parlé à propos des sentiments… il ne faut pas que…

— Je sais, je sais, mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne peut être supprimé. Alors je vis avec, même si je sais que je n'aurai pas de retour. Elle soupira et fit une petite moue. « Je vis avec… »

— Ce n'est pas bon, il…

Elle fut coupée par un doigt bleu sur ses lèvres.

— Chuuut ! tu casses l'ambiance. Pense plutôt à ce soir, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Jane soupira.

— Bon, bien, tu me le démontreras ce soir alors, car je veux des preuves… Rétorqua Jane, taquine.

Terre

Rio de Janeiro

Dimanche 30 mars

22 h 34

Betty et Alberto, célèbres détectives d'une grande agence privée brésilienne se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée principale de l'opéra de Rio de Janeiro.

Ils avaient été alertés par un indic sur l'identité d'une femme : une femme qu'ils recherchaient depuis un mois. Cette personne se trouvait actuellement à Rio. Mais l'indic l'avait perdu. Par chance elle avait été retrouvée à l'opéra, au cours d'une soirée de musique classique. Betty et Alberto s'étaient rapidement rendus sur place.

Betty s'était alors faufilée au milieu de la petite cérémonie, postconcert pour repérer la cible. Elle l'avait difficilement reconnu, car elle avait changée d'apparence : la belle blonde discutait avec des hommes et femmes de la haute société. Elle avait pris une photo de la grande femme et l'avait envoyée pour certification. Et après confirmation, elle avait demandé des renforts.

Ils attendaient donc la sortie de leurs objectifs. Sous le froid et la pluie fine qui tombait depuis quelques minutes et des parfums d'humidité qui planaient au-dessus des trottoirs.

La concernée, sortit enfin du Théâtre, accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone destinée au taxi. Betty s'attendit à la voir monter dans un taxi, mais il n'en fut rien. La blonde dit au revoir au couple, qui, eux prirent un taxi. Puis elle se dirigea vers une avenue perpendiculaire à la sienne.

Betty suivit de Alberto, accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

« Eh merde ! » lâcha Betty. Elle posa deux doigts à son oreillette. « Melk, ici Betty, vous me recevez ? »

# _Je vous re_ _ç_ _ois, qui a-t-il_?

« La cible se dirige à pied, le long de la Rua Evarista da Vega, vers le Quartier général de la police militaire. Je ne peux attendre les renforts, je la suis sinon je vais la perdre. Et rappelez-vous : belle femme, grande 1m73,75, coupe carrée courte, blond vénitien, veste noire, robe d'été, botte et sac. »

# _Bien, n'oubliez pas de signaler régulièrement votre position,_ _nous réunissons les_ _hommes, faites attention_ _._

Betty fit signe à Alberto de la suivre. Et lui dit en lui montrant la cible du doigt.

« Nous la suivons, on fait semblant d'être un couple, faisons gaffe de ne pas nous faire remarquer, n'oublie pas, elle est très dangereuse » elle lui prit le coude, se faisant passer pour deux amoureux.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air grave.

— Entendu.

Il était tard, 23 h 07, et les avenues et rues de Rio de Janeiro étaient encore relativement animées selon l'emplacement des magasins, bars ou restaurants. Les parfums de fritures, et aux autres odeurs nauséabondes, se mêlaient aux bruits incessants de la rue. Les grondements des moteurs et le passage des véhicules se combinaient aux brouhahas de la rue et à la musique des bars. Au milieu de tout cela, les piétons et clients déambulaient silencieusement.

Le flot incessant de bruits parasites s'estompa au fil des rues qu'empruntaient Betty et Alberto. En suivant la femme toujours à bonne distance.

Arrivée au quartier général de la police, la femme y rentra pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis en ressortit continuant sa marche, en se déplaçant d'un pas alerte.

L'élégante blonde portait une petite veste, sur une robe mi-cuisse noire moulante. Des bottes hautes, et un petit sac sur son épaule complétaient sa démarche droite et gracieuse.

— Ici Betty, elle est sur l'Avenue républica do Paraguai, et se dirige vers le parc Praça. Grouillez-vous pour les renforts.

 _#_ _Reçus._

Elle accéléra le pas, curieuse de savoir où elle se rendait. Elle la vit tourner dans le parc et tourner à une large haie. Seulement, à peine passèrent-ils au niveau du massif d'arbustes qu'un puissant coup de genou percuta violemment l'entrejambe d'Alberto. Il se plia de douleur en lâchant un cri avant de recevoir un coup de poignet de pistolet sur la nuque, le mettant ko. Au sol.

Betty réagit aussitôt : dans un mouvement rapide, elle croisa ses mains sur le côté, stoppa net le pied de son assaillante qui tentait de l'atteindre à la tête. Puis tenta de sortir son pistolet de sous sa veste, mais fut aussitôt désarmée par un coup de poing biotique sur la main.

Elle fut tirée par le col de l'autre côté de la haie et plaquée contre un arbre. Puis se figea, quand elle vit le canon du pistolet pointé sur elle, juste devant ses yeux : elle leva rapidement les bras en signe de reddition. Leurs regards se soutinrent et Betty fut encore plus surprise par les traits forts, beaux, et bien dessinés du visage de la jeune femme, avec des yeux bleus qui la sondaient.

Sa peau était hâlée et ses cheveux courts blonds vénitiens.

Elle était vraiment différente de la première photo qu'elle avait reçue, il y a un mois : la photo représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et à la peau claire.

 _Bien sûr, elle avait changé d'apparence…_

La femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les chemins mal éclairés du parc. Puis elle la fixa du regard, les yeux plissés. Et lui dit :

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme dans un accent australien. D'une voix calme… Impassible.

— V… vous nous avez agressés, mon ami et moi, je me suis défendue.

— Vous me suiviez.

— Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

— À vous de me le dire ! et vite ! Dans le même temps, elle appuya le canon sur son front.

— OK ! OK !… Je suis détective, j'ai été chargé de vous trouver et de vous suivre.

— Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Un de nos détectives qui suivait une personne au court de la cérémonie N7 est tombé par hasard sur votre identité. Il nous a immédiatement alertés, puis a tenté de vous suivre, mais sans résultat.

Miranda Lawson, car telle était son vrai nom, tiqua à cette information.

— Qui vous a demandé de me retrouver ? insista-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus le canon sur le front.

Betty inspira fortement.

 _Putain, reste calme, réponds-lui sinon c'est mal barré. Merde, merde, j'ai tout foiré…_

— Il y a un mois, un certain Altern a contacté chaque grande agence de détectives mondiale ainsi que leurs filiales. Nous avons reçu un avis de recherche d'une certaine Myriam Dayson, ainsi que des photos et descriptions détaillées.

— Je vois… Jack Altern, directeur de sécurité de la société Lawson… Cracha-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de mépris.

— Nous pourrions peut-être parler entre personnes civilisées…, et peut-être baisser votre arme ?

— Ne comptez pas dessus.

— Mais je…

Un coup de poing puissant à la tête l'étourdit, suivit d'un violent coup de pied à la rotule, qui la fit tomber au sol en criant. La douleur fut si vive que Betty se mit en boule, en serrant le genou. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son interlocutrice la frappe et l'immobilise.

La jeune femme continua de la tenir en joue et lui dit :

— Vous direz à mon père… Ou plutôt à Altern que… non, cela ne servirait à rien. Considérez-vous privilégier votre ami et vous, car je vous laisse envie.

Puis sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit quelques pas à reculons et finit par se tourner avant de s'enfuir en courant. Betty la vit disparaître à l'embranchement d'arbres et haies. Elle aurait pu essayer de réagir, la poursuivre, pour sauver la mission. Mais son genou lui faisait trop souffrir, et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre sans prendre de risque. Elle se tourna en grimaçant pour aller au secours d'Alberto, encore dans les vapes.

Miranda, après une demi-heure de marche à travers le parc, rues et de route en taxi, arriva à son hôtel ou elle commença a préparer ses affaires. Elle devait quitter Rio et la terre au plus vite.

Tout en rangeant ses vêtements, elle repensa aux derniers évènements.

Elle avait été inconsciente, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir voir Shepard pour la remise de son statut N7… même en ayant changé d'apparence, elle s'était fait repérer. Elle se réprima à voix haute :

« Espèce d'idiote ! Et voilà ! Maintenant ton identité est grillée… Enfin non, il semblerait que j'ai été démasquée il y a un mois… Comment ?… Non pas maintenant, je verrais cela plus tard. »

Pour l'instant, elle devait fuir et prévenir Cerbérus que son identité était découverte. Et surtout déplacer Oriana, car, si son père remontait ses trajets à travers son nom, il finira par remonter à Oriana…

Elle ferma sa valise, et s'assit sur le lit, pensive. Puis elle prit son pad.

Puis en hésitant, elle se força à transférer toutes les données, et certaines vidéos et photos de Jane Shepard et de sa sœur à Cerbérus. Pour que les données ne soient pas perdues pour le futur.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la dernière vidéo qu'elle avait prise, lors de la remise du statut N7 de Shepard. Elle avait réussi grâce à une connaissance à assister à la cérémonie. Au milieu du groupe des autorités civiles. En ayant changé d'apparence…

Miranda hésita puis envoya la vidéo et supprima toutes les sauvegardes.

Elle devait oublier Jane et se consacrer à sa sœur et à Cerbérus. Même si elle devait se faire violence.

Miranda partit pour la Guyane française sur vol privé puis vers la citadelle.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

6 h 30

Au centre de la pièce d'un vaisseau. Allongée dos sur une table, Samantha, entièrement nue, attendait… immobile. Elle était légèrement redressée, en s'appuyant sur les coudes, yeux grands ouverts devant elle. En face d'elle se tenaient deux superbes silhouettes féminines : Sophie et sa princesse Jane, debout et bien droite dans leurs uniformes bleus rutilants. Elles venaient juste de lâcher leurs pistolets encore fumants, après avoir supprimé les esclavagistes.

Sourires malicieux aux lèvres les deux femmes avançaient nonchalamment vers elle, en de petits pas. Tout en se déshabillant, lentement et avec efficacités. Elles vinrent se placer, totalement nues, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs regards avides glissaient le long de son corps, avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. Samantha, le corps en feu, avait la bouche et les yeux largement ouverts. Bavant littéralement sur les corps des deux belles créatures…

Sa belle héroïne rousse lui écarta tendrement les cuisses tout en les caressant. Avant de venir embrasser et lécher l'intérieur des cuisses.

Entre des baisers et des coups de langue, elle lui dit.

« Nous voilà douceur, détend toi c'est fini… Tu es sauvée, tu as bien assez souffert, tu mérites une récompense… ». Ronronna la belle rousse, de sa voix basse sensuelle. Petit sourire en coin.

Sophie a ses côtés, commença à lui caresser tendrement le sein droit, tout en lui léchant le dessous du sein gauche. Puis, entre quelques coups de langue, elle lui annonça d'une voix sensuelle.

— Oui, ma belle, confirma Sophie avec un large sourire, « tu mérites un bon stimulant. Pour que tu voies l'avenir sous un autre jour. » Lui dit-elle avec son bel accent sexy.

Et en terminant sa phrase, elles se penchèrent en même temps l'une entre ses plis chauds et humides et l'autre sur un téton érigé…

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Oui ! oui ! Enfiiiiin ! Merci, merci… Mmm, vous êtes si bonnes, si gentilles... si belles. Oooh oui ! Mmm… J'en ai tant besoin. »

Samantha gémissait et se tortillait à plat ventre dans son lit. Lâchant une multitude de mots empreints de ravissement et de bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que son corps se raidisse, et se cambre. Avant de trembler sous le coup d'un orgasme puissant.

Le Bipbipbip de la première alerte du réveil brisa le nuage sur lequel elle flottait.

Samantha jura, et en maugréant arrêta difficilement le bip de sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit un œil regardant l'heure, avant de le refermer et gémit.

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, des brides de son rêve lui revinrent. Elle soupira, et sourit.

 _ _M__ _ _mm…__ _ _C__ _'_ _ _étai__ _t_ _ _vraiment__ _ _sympa__ _…_ _ _C__ _ _omme__ _ _d__ _'_ _ _habitude__ _ _dans ce genre de__ _ _rêves__ _ _.__ _ _S__ _ _auf que là Sophie était dans l'action.__ _ _C'était de plus en plus agréable…__

Un reste d'orgasme la fit frissonner _…_ Elle laissa passer le bon moment ,affalée sur le drap.

 _Mmm, c'est si bon…_

Des images lui revenaient progressivement : sa princesse… Jane et Sophie, des cheveux roux et blonds. Des yeux verts et bleus. De beaux corps féminins athlétiques… Mmm. Bref, sa princesse était impliquée entre ses jambes caressant intensément de sa langue son clitoris tout en la doigtant. Tandis que Sophie aspirait, et léchait son téton, tout en la caressant. Son corps était en chaleur, et son sexe en feu.

Elle soupira fortement.

 _Bon aller ! debout ma belle._

Ce n'est qu'alors, qu'elle remarqua que sa main gauche était revenue sur la veste de pyjama caressant doucement l'un de ses seins. Tandis que sa main droite, toujours ensevelie sous sa culotte, effleurait encore son clitoris. Roulant des yeux, elle retourna ses draps pour voir que sa culotte et son pantalon de pyjama étaient complètement trempés, collant à sa féminité comme un papier peint sur un mur.

 _Chiotte ! une culotte et un pyjama foutu…_ _Pfff !_

Mon Dieu, elle se sentait tellement dégoutante en ce moment, comme si elle avait passé la dernière année dans le caniveau. Agacée contre elle-même pour de multiples raisons de stupidité, elle retira sa main de sa poitrine ainsi que de son sexe trempée afin de s'assoir maladroitement et avec pas mal d'effort, sur le bord du lit.

Samantha se frotta le visage avant de s'arrêter net, et de les retirer vivement. Elle lâcha un fort juron.

— Hé merde ! c'est pas vrai ! gémit-elle, en grimaçant. Réalisant qu'elle venait de se maculer le visage de son propre jus, qui lui collait à la main. « _Bon sang !_ _j_ _e suis maudite ! »_ _Elle_ grimaça, acceptant le fait qu'aujourd'hui serait sûrement un jour merdique. Enlevant rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et sa culotte mouillées et s'essuya le visage sur une partie sèche du pantalon. Avant de s'essuyer les mains et de jeter le linge au pied du lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains, en traînant les pieds. Elle planifiera sa journée un peu plus tard. De toute évidence, en premier ce sera une bonne douche, puis le petit-déj etc. Puis les cours… pour un examen important

Sam alluma la douche, tira le t-shirt pyjama et le jeta au sol avant de se glisser sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude le savon et le shampoing recouvrir son corps. Et se lava rapidement préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ses zones hautement érogènes. Pour ne pas tenter le diable… surtout après un tel rêve.

En tout cas, elle pouvait dire que c'était l'un des plus beaux rêves humides qu'elle n'est jamais faite…

Et c'était juste, génial.

Avant de quitter la maison, elle laissa un mot pour sa nouvelle colocataire finlandaise… Suvi Anvar.

SUVI !

Et mince Suv !, il ne reste plus de cookie au citron ! tu les as tous mangés !… Je t'avais pourtant averti qu'ils n'étaient que pour moi ! Tu déconnes Suv. Et en plus il ne reste plus de thé Earl Grey ! Mince, il en restait deux, un sachet pour chacune, fais gaffe ! J'ai été obligée de boire du café !…

( une fois bien calmé… ) Bon… Il reste des brioches au chocolat sous le tupperware rose. Je vais faire les courses en revenant des cours, je préfère les faire car tu oublies toujours la moitié des victuailles…

Sam en colère !

7 h 53

Samantha monta en trombe dans le tram, qui mettrait vingt minutes avant d'arriver à l'université. Ne trouvant pas de place assise, elle se plaça dans le coin : s'appuyant contre les barres de maintien. La ville d'Oxford défilait par la fenêtre du tram : scintillante sous le soleil matinal. Le nombre d'usagers était particulièrement dense à mesure que le tram s'approchait de l'université.

Elle se mit à penser aux plannings de sa journée : 8 h 30: math, 10 h 00: informatique. 15 h 0: Examen très important. Son 1er depuis son arrivée à Oxford. Puis à la fin des cours, les courses, et ensuite… Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle essayerait à ne pas écraser des œufs sur les cheveux de Suvi…

Samantha ne put résister à l'envie de regarder les superbes fesses, d'une brune particulièrement séduisante : qui venait de s'arrêter dos à elle, en attente de l'ouverture des portes.

La vue des belles fesses la fit repenser à sa belle princesse Jane : elle se mit à imaginer la texture et la sensation des fesses toniques sous ses doigts… et sous sa langue…

Sam se frotta le visage, essayant de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Mais cela ne l'aida pas du tout. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit soudainement à s'imaginer : à que pourrait être la sensation des fesses de sa belle rouquine, entre ses mains. Cette seule pensée lui envoya une étincelle d'une vague de chaleur et d'humidification entre ses jambes.

 _ _Hé merde__ _ _!__ _ _Merci pour ça,__ _ _stupide__ _ _cerveau, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça,__ soupira Sam.

Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle y pensait, même si elle avait beaucoup de flirt sans signification. Mais ce n'était justement que cela… des flirts sans signification. Sam était quand même, très délicates en ce qui concernait ses partenaires de lit potentiels. Elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui.

Et malheureusement pour elle, peu de filles convenaient à ses critères… Enfin si, mais elle était toutes déjà prises, ou trop âgée, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas d'elle… Elle pensait sérieusement à élargir ses critères, car ses jouets commençaient à devenir insuffisants par apport à ses besoins. Elle soupira encore une fois.

Par la fenêtre elle vit son arrêt approcher, et se prépara à sortir.

 _Ne pas foirer cette journée Sammy, surtout pas l'examen._

 _ **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques,**_ _ **conseils**_ _ **et (ou) suggestions**_ _ **. Je pense que c'est très important,**_ _ **j'aimerais qu'il y ait**_ _ **plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes**_ _ **(ou moins)**_ _ **sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous**_ _ **en**_ _ **pens**_ _ **ez**_ _ **.**_ ** _ **Merci !**_** _ **À**_ _ **toutes et tous.**_ _ **En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**_


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Histoire écrite sans Beta lecteur (correcteur)

Mes chapitres ont été effacer j'ai du les replacer escusez moi si ils y as des problèmes, et pardon du retard. Merci à toute et tous.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

17 h 33

Samantha, très irritée, venait de sortir du tram et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide chez elle : les bras chargés de sacs de victuailles, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir en équilibre. Tout en grignotant une carotte.

Le visage grave, elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer et maugréer sa colère. Contre elle-même et contre Marie… Car elle s'était laissé mener en bateau et manipulée comme une jeune pucelle lesbienne de 14 ans…

 _Espèce de garce…_ Pensa-t-elle, en croquant d'un coup sec la carotte. _tu vas le regretter Marie… tu payera, je le jure._

Marie MacFerlon… Cette blonde m'as-tu-vu l'avait battue de 21 secondes. Lors de l'exercice de la création et de connexion d'un hologramme d'avatar de communication à d'autres universités européennes et américaines : 1 h 03 et 03 secondes contre 1 h 03 et 24 secondes.

 _Cette_ _garce_ _a_ _triché_ …

Elle soupira en repensant aux évènements.

Quelques minutes avant le début de l'exercice.

Elle se souvenait de Marie, se mettant à ses côtés. Avant de lui montrer le tissu d'un string rouge en dentelle. Qu'elle avait sorti de la poche de la blouse scientifique, puis elle lui avait murmuré, d'une voix sensuelle :

« je viens de l'enlever, imagine ma chatte sous ma jupe… » Puis elle avait passé une main entre ses jambes par-dessus sa jupe, en se léchant les lèvres. Très subjective…

Avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, et de s'éloigner en se déhanchant. Sam avait su à ce moment que sa concentration venait d'être ébranlée… Pour très longtemps.

Pendant l'exercice, Samantha et Marie avaient été face à face séparées de cinq mètres. Sam n'avait pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'œil vers sa rivale, ou plutôt entre ses jambes : que Marie écartée et refermée, périodiquement. Parfois largement parfois légèrement. Mais cela était suffisant pour lui faire perdr secondes à chaque mouvement des jambes.

« Salope ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se méfier du flirt de cette garce séductrice bi…

 _Maudite_ _Bi_ _! Elles sont là pour nous piquer nos filles…_ _P_ _our après_ _l_ _es jeter, le cœur en miettes pour aller retrouver des mecs._

Elle mit de côté le cas de sa Princesse, pour Sam c'était un cas à part… Elle prit une seconde carotte et commença à mordre dedans avec vigueur. La croquant et la mâchouillant fermement.

En arrivant chez elle, elle ouvrit laborieusement la porte, jonglant avec les sacs et la clé magnétique.

Elle entra, et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied ferme. Puis serrant fermement les bras autour des deux sacs elle se précipita vers la cuisine pour y poser les sacs. Puis elle revint à l'entrée pour y déposer les clés, et son sac à main sur le meuble d'entrée. Elle balança ses chaussures dans un coin du couloir, et accrocha son manteau sur la patère murale.

En traversant le salon, Sam remarqua un petit paquet sur la table basse près du canapé, avec une note dessus : le paquet était fermé et le mot était de Suvi.

 _(Sam, je ne serai pas là ce soir sûrement de retour demain matin… Je serais avec Betty, V, youpi ! Ne m'attends pas ce soir._

 _Pour les biscuits aux citrons, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Betty, elle n'a pas pu résister. Elle était avec moi hier soir (c'est une vraie bombe au lit !…), alors que tu étais à ton club d'échecs, et lors de ton retour. Et si tu tiens tant à tes biscuits aux citrons, ne les laisse pas traîner à la vue et à portée de tous. Ou si tu préfères «_ Au vu et au su de tous ».

 _Quant au thé… Pfff typique d'une Anglaise ce genre de critique… Bon, d'accord je suis désolée.)_

Sam fronça les sourcils.

 _Betty ?… Betty… qui est-ce ?… Oh, mon Dieu ! Betty Gress ? La belle cadre trentenaire d'ExoGeni Corporation ? Qui était chargé, à Oxford de l'évaluation potentiel, pour le futur recrutement d'étudiants ?. Merde, mais c'est… c'est… Ouah. Suvi ne la connaît que depuis deux jours et hop ! Déjà au lit ?… Hé bien il y en a qui savent ou chercher. Putain, elle a vraiment du bol… Pas comme moi, pour un coup d'un soir avec Crystal, il y a un mois et demi. Et comment ça typique d'une Anglaise ?... je me plaint qu'il n'y a plus de thé et elle croit que c'est parce que je suis Anglaise ? pfff._

Elle roula des yeux.

 _Donc_ _ils faisaient l'amour, pendant que_ _je_ _massacrais Phili_ _p_ _s aux échecs ?_ _Et_ _les petits bruits sourds et les gémissements,_ _c'était du sexe ?_ _…_ _Lors de mon retour ?_ _Eh mince !_ _Je croyais que c'était un film._ _Si j'avais su je…_ _Hmm, bon, c_ _ertaines_ _ne_ _perdent pas de temps pour le flirt à ce que je vois…_ _et ça marche._

 _J'aurais dû choisir l'astrophysique et la biologie moléculaire comme Suvi, ça attire plus de filles._ Elle soupira.

Elle ouvrit le paquet pour y trouver le magazine mensuel N° 358 de L Galactique. Le magazine lesbien le plus sérieux et le plus connu. Elle avait pris l'abonnement sur extranet, il y a une semaine : et avait reçu en cadeau, les trois mois précédants en version papier.

Samantha alla allumer son PC portable, rechercha et mit de la musique d'ambiance. Cela lui permettrait de la calmer un peu.

Puis elle amena le magazine avec elle à la cuisine, et commença à le lire posé sur le comptoir tout en rangeant les courses.

Samantha sortit les ingrédients pour faire une tarte au citron. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle recette de tarte au lait caillé de Citron sur Extranet qu'elle tenait à essayer. Elle avait assez d'ingrédients pour en faire deux tartes. Pour tout le week-end, pour se détendre et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se rabattrait sur le reste de la glace la vanille.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur une image d'une belle femme nue, sensuellement alanguie sur un lit. Samantha laissa échapper un volume trop important de farine : libérant un large nuage, qui agressa immédiatement ses narines.

Une crise violente de toux la prit, qui s'arrêta net, manquant d'air. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se sentit encore plus oppressée tout à coup.

 _La crise d'asthme…_ _O_ _h merde ! Ne panique pas Sam tu sais comment gérer, Réagis_ _vite !_ _!_

 _ _Il faut que je respire__ _!_ Pensa-t-elle, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle en était incapable : elle sentait ses poumons écrasés, comprimés sous les côtes qui refusaient de se soulever, comme broyés sous une charge fictive de 20 kg. Le souffle coupé, incapable de tousser, de crier ou d'appeler au secours.

Elle se retira vivement de la cuisine, courant vers le salon en fouillant frénétiquement dans la poche de son pantalon, à la recherche de son inhalateur. Elle le trouva et l'appliqua entre ses lèvres, inspira, retint sa respiration, compta jusqu'à 10 et appuya sur l'inhalateur.

Samantha reprit lentement son souffle, et se laissa tomber sur le divan, respirant calmement en essayant de se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

 _Bon, c'est foutu pour la tarte ce soir… Un bon bain serait plus judicieux et bon pour évacuer le stress d'une journée pourrie…_ _Oui ! Un bon bain… Allez go !_

Samantha trempa ses doigts, puis la pointe de son pied dans le bain, avant de se glisser dans les eaux apaisantes en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télé en hauteur.

Clic, clic, clic, clic, Samantha appuyait patiemment sur la télécommande, recherchant la chaîne avec un bon programme. Clic… Elle trouva enfin un programme qui lui plaisait : un triathlon féminin, avec de belles femmes aux corps sculpturaux et athlétiques… Pile son type de filles. Elle se positionna, confortablement dans la baignoire. À la 3e phase, lors de la course à pied, où les corps étaient les plus dévêtus elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps.

Soupirant de plaisir, elle commença à se caresser le clitoris, en petits cercles fermes. Son regard à moitié fermé suivait avec intérêt, les belles sportives qui couraient sur l'écran. Elle écarta les jambes, passant une jambe, par-dessus un rebord et se cala contre l'autre. De sa main libre, elle pétrissait un sein, frottant du pouce le mamelon dressé.

 _Putain, c'est si bon !…._ Elle se lécha les lèvres, et scanna le corps des sportives. _Qu'elles sont belles…_

Elle inspira, et accéléra le frottement de son bourgeon, et lâcha un long couinement de plaisir.

Elle hésita à aller chercher l'un de ses fidèles vibromasseurs dans sa chambre.

 _Non trop loin…_

Elle se détourna de l'écran, cherchant autour de la salle de bains un objet pouvant faire office de gode. N'en trouvant pas de bonne taille ou de forme très pratique elle décida de s'en passer et de reporter ses yeux sur les belles nymphes sculpturales. Elle accéléra les cercles sur son bourgeon, le pinçant de temps en temps pour donner des coups de pouce au plaisir montant.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une sportive rouquine, avec une queue de cheval, au corps sculptural, qui se transforma dans son esprit en une rousse aux cheveux court…

Elle imaginait sans peine sa princesse à la place de cette femme athlétique. Sa bouche et sa langue glissant le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, de son ventre tonique… De ses mains soulevant son sous-tif sportif pour malaxer et caresser ses seins fermes et ses mamelons durs… sa main… sa langue se déplaçant sous le short et…

Un violent frisson parcourra son corps, suite à ses pensées salace...

« Nrrgh… Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Comme ça, continue… »

Après quelques secondes de caresses, de frottements et de pincements, elle se mit à onduler et haleter. Ses gémissements devinrent plus intenses et ses halètements plus rapides. L'orgasme approchant.

Soudain une voix masculine s'exprima. La faisant, sursauter.

« nous nous retrouvons dans quelques instants après une page de publicité, à bientôt pour les cinq derniers kilomètres. »

L'image de sa belle rousse disparut, pour laisser place au jingle de la chaîne.

« Nooon ! Non, non ! Eh merde ! Pas maintenant ! » s'écria-t-elle frustrée et en colère.

Une pub pour un parfum apparu.

Malgré tout, y étant presque, elle tenta d'aller au bout. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur sa chatte.

Ses doigts frottèrent de plus en plus vivement son clitoris gonflé glissant parfois, entre et le long de ses plis chaud et humide. Son autre main enfonça deux doigts entre ses parois serrées, avant de commencer à pomper dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Mais sans grand effet, tant l'arrêt brusque de la course l'avait affectée.

 _Trop long !_ _Ça suffit pas !_ Pensa-t-elle _Et merde !_

En grognant, elle se leva rapidement, dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse et sortie du bain, se précipitant dans la chambre. Frissonnante, et jurant :

« Merde, merde, merde ! Pense à mettre le peignoir la prochaine fois… Chiotte ! il gèle ! Brrrrr ! »

Sam tira et ouvrit une boîte de dessous la table de chevet, pour en tirer rapidement un gode violet. Puis toujours frissonnante, elle retourna, en de petits pas pressés vers la salle de bains. Évitant les petites flaques d'eau pour ne pas glisser.

Avant de se laisser couler dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, en gémissant de bonheur :

 _Mmm_ _m_ !… _Mince_ , _Sam_ _pense à en mettre un dans la salle de bains, à_ _portée de mains…_ _dans le tiroir sous l'évier…_ _h_ _u_ _mm, oui bon endroit_ _… avec du lubrifian_ _t bien sûr…_

Elle leva le gode pour vérifier si elle avait bien pris le bon, et le visionna : violet, ressemblant, vaguement, à un pénis, 16 cm sur 4, dix vitesses de vibration, avec protubérances et nervures vibrantes dessus et tout le long.

 _Super, c'est le bon_ _et pas besoin de lubrifiant…_

La Pub se termina. Et la voix d'homme se fit entendre, et les images des sportives réapparues.

« Bienvenue sur Sport 12, pour les derniers kilomètres du triathlon féminin Élite d'Hawaï. Nous sommes dans les trois derniers km et… »

Samantha, n'écoutait plus, et se remit à la recherche de la belle rousse, qu'elle retrouva rapidement. Et qui revenait souvent à l'écran, car elle était en troisième position, et a deux mètres de la seconde.

Aussitôt, elle saisit le gode et actionna le mode vibreur, avant de le glisser le long de ses plis et sur son clitoris, pendant de longues secondes. Puis elle poussa l'engin en elle, lentement, mais fermement, en gémissant tout le long

 _M_ _mm, putain oui_ … _oui comme ça_ …

Une fois le jouet bien en place, elle commença des vas et vient ferme et rapide, en soupirant de plaisir. Ses yeux à demi fermés continuaient, à scanner le corps de la sportive rousse à l'écran. En fantasmant.

Samantha agitait vigoureusement le gode, le tournant, le ressortant légèrement avant de le replonger. En même temps, deux doigts de sa main gauche s'agitaient avec énergie sur son clitoris.  
Les minutes passèrent.  
La salle de bains était remplie de clapotis de toutes sortes, de gémissements, de marmonnements, et des mots de satisfaction… En continu.

Le clitoris en feu et la sensation de plénitude dans sa chatte : distendue et massée en continu par le gode vibrant, elle se cabra et explosa dans un long et grand cri.

« Ooohhh oui, oui, oui ! Nrrgh, oooh ! Sam toujours cambré se figea, et resta un instant dans cette position, en gémissant. Puis elle s'affala dans l'eau : immobile, les yeux fermés, sourire béat aux lèvres. Le corps encore agité par des soubresauts…

 _Lundi_ _31_ _mars 2177_

 _18 h_ _3_ _7_

Sam sortit de la salle de bains dans un peignoir, avec une serviette enroulée sur la tête : encore avec un large sourire aux lèvres… Elle alla chercher son pc au salon et le ramena sur son bureau, dans la chambre. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et commença ses recherches, et travaux.

Une fois ses messages triés, elle alla ouvrit le site : « Elios Date », pour la énième fois…

 _ **Hélios**_ _ **Date**_

 _[Clic_ _]_

 _Samantha_ _appuya_ _it_ _avec célérité sur les_ _liens_ _maintenant très habituée_ _au_ _site._

 _Catégorie :_ _Femme l_ _esbienne_ _ou_ _b_ _isexuelle._

 _[Clic]_

Elle arriva sur la page de sa Princesse…

« **Fatale** »

Comme d'habitude, elle s'arrêta un moment sur les deux photos 3D (non transformées, posées il y a trois mois) de sa belle. La première photo montrait le visage d'une belle rousse : aux cheveux mi-longs, coupe aux carrées, yeux verts, petit nez, taches de rousseur et une bouche pulpeuse sexy. Avec petit sourire en coin. La seconde photo la montrait dans une salle de sport : en short et soutien-gorge de sport, légèrement en sueur, les cheveux en queue-de-cheval, dans une pose déhanchée, cambrée avec les jambes écartées. Mains posées sur les hanches, pieds nus.

Le tout montrait un magnifique corps féminin galbé en sueur, svelte et athlétique, aux muscles sec et bien sculptés.

Samantha lâcha un gémissement de détresse. Et inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. Puis elle fit tourner la photo 3D, très lentement. Ses yeux errants rêveurs sur tout le corps, avec avidité faisant durer le plaisir. Elle soupira.

 _P_ _utain de corps_ _féminin_ _athlétique_ … Pensa-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre… _Et_ c _ette chute de reins de rêve, e_ _t ce cul_ , _Mmm_ … _Mon Dieu_ … _Et ces_ _abdo_ _s, ce ventre plat_ … _S_ _eigneur_ … Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. _Mais pourquoi les photos des avatars ne sont pas téléchargeables_?… Elle secoua vivement la tête. Bon aller, voyons voir s'il y a du nouveau.

Elle cliqua sur le lien ouvrant la page de « **Fatale ».**

« Fatale »

[ Clic]

[ PAGE TEMPORAIREMENT FERME]

Salut à toutes.

Mauvaises nouvelles mes gazelles, je suis dans l'obligation de désactiver temporairement le site. Pour causes professionnelles et personnelles. Surtout, continuez à bien prendre soin de vous, car je vous veux en forme lorsque je reviendrai… À bientôt mes beautés.

Ps : Vous avez quand même accès à ma page, mais sans la messagerie.

Samantha, grogna d'exaspération et frappa du plat de la main le bureau, en colère. Puis elle s'exclama :

« **Et merde,** **merde, merde** **! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore fermé !** … **Ça fait** **3** **7** **jours** **maintenant,** **c** **hiotte !** **37** **jours** **sans nouvelles…** **Pfff.** » S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant.

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil et le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Se laissant aller au tournis… Elle fit une pause, ne faisant plus tourner le siège que de droite à gauche. Puis, grognant de frustration, elle passa une main dans les cheveux, et se frotta la nuque pour se calmer. Quand elle sentit son irritation faiblir, elle se mit à relire la page de sa Princesse… Ou elle était sûre de se calmer.

[ À PROPOS DE MOI : Je voyage beaucoup, (sur terre et à travers la galaxie) donc souvent indisponible. Je préviens toujours lors de mes retours, une semaine à deux jours avant (selon le trajet et le temps de retour).

Prénoms : —

Nom : —

Pseudo : Fatale.

Ethnie : Caucasienne.

Âge : 23 ans Taille 1 m 75 Poids : 60 kg Yeux : vert Cheveux : Roux, mi-long. (Voir photo)

Bonnet : B Mensurations : 85 / 60/ 87 Corps : athlétique (voir photo) Peau : pale (rose clair), avec taches de rousseur sur les pommettes, le pont du nez et un peu sur les épaules.

Épilation : totale, sauf maillot ou règne un petit et court ticket de métro.

Tatouages : dos, pied, mollet, biceps.

Piercings : —

Orientation sexuelle : bisexuelle, à très forte tendance lesbienne. Vers les 65/70 % pour les femmes : (estimations personnelles).

PS. Si vous cherchez une partenaire pour du sexe incluant un homme, veuillez aller sur ma deuxième page : catégorie bisexuelle/échangiste, pour en savoir plus.

Je suis une jeune femme qui aime le sexe… Oh, oui ! croyez-moi, alors soyez endurante les filles… Très endurante…

 **Important !** Il s'agit avant tout de plaisir partagé. « **Que du sexe !** **Pas de sentiments** **!** … »  
Discrétion, rapports protégés, respect et hygiène garantis et exigés.

Je discute toujours par vidéos avec les potentiels partenaires.

 ** **P**** ** **ratiques**** **** **:** **Sexe lesbien** **,** **impliquant les jouets,** **Jeu** **x** **de rôle** **,** **godes ceinture** **,** **anulingus, etc.** **J'aime** **le** **Trio** **lisme** **et** **le** **sexe** **de** **groupe** **(max. 6,** **après, cela devient ennuyant.)**

 **D** **e tendance dominante, j** **e pratique** **le** **DS/** **SM soft** **.** **Je** **suis** **à l'écoute pour** **les** **s** **cénarios,** **j** **eux et fantasmes.**

 **Ps : Très ouverte pour** **l** **es défis et de nouvelles idées…**

 **Rendez-vous.**

Pour le mois de février au 15 mars.

Je recherche une (ou deux) partenaire(s) plutôt soumises, pour de bons moments de sexe intense mutuel. Les Orgasmes de mes partenaires sont prioritaires. (Si obéissante…).

Si vous êtes intéressées, je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible. Merci…  
Pour en savoir plus, contactez-moi. (L'audio, et la vidéo ne seront que sur autorisations et si entente).  
Écoute et respect garanti.

Merci à toutes et peut-être à bientôt ?… Vous n'allez pas le regretter…

Si vous avez encore des doutes, voir le forum et les critiques sur mes talents et compétences… :)

Samantha poussa un long et fort soupir de frustration en refermant la page.

 _Encore fermé…_ _Quand je pense à tout ce potentiel perdu… et merde_!

Désespérée, elle se cala dans son siège, elle posa la tête contre le dossier, espérant vaguement. Elle laissa ses bras ballants et jeta la tête en arrière. Et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'une minute, Sam se passa les mains dans les cheveux grognant de mécontentement et se remit au travail.

Samantha alla sur sa page Elios Date, et envoya un message à Fatale qu'elle ouvrira parmi tous les autres que Sam lui avait envoyés, lorsqu'elle reviendra.

Elle soupira et commença à écrire.

[ Vendredi 31 mars 2177

 _Chère princesse guerrière, héroïne et femme fatale…_

 _Si je t'écris, c'est dans l'espoir que tu lises les messages que tu reçois malgré la fermeture de ta page. (ça va te faire beaucoup de messages à ouvrir_ …)

 _Donc, t_ _oujours suite à la fermeture de ton site_.

 _Hé oui, encore un message, un de plus : ta messagerie risque d'exploser quand tu l'ouvriras. Enfin bref, si je t'écris pour moi c'est comme si je m'adressais à toi ma princesse. Comme si je te parlais et tu écoutais… Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il faut que je le fasse, pour ne pas t'oublier, bien que je me demande comment je le pourrais._

 _Ta page de rencontre sur Elios Date est toujours fermée, et cela fait 37 jours, depuis le 22 février. 37 jours après que tu m'es libérée, et que la police nous ait séparées. Tu as disparu je ne sais où, avec des gens de l'Alliance._

 _Aucune idée, pistes ou solution pour te contacter… Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai un jour. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. J'ai tellement envie de plus que juste te revoir._

 _Tout mon amour, Samantha, 37e jours sans toi._

 _PS. S'il te plaît, reviens vite. Ne m'oblige pas à vivre sans toi. Ou plutôt survivre…]_

Elle relit son message et l'envoya. Puis elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans sa boîte Mail : parmi tous ses messages, un l'attira tout de suite.

C'était Sophie, avec écrit « Numéro de Jane »

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ouvrit rapidement le message.

 _[ Bonjour, Mlle Traynor_

 _Shepard, m'a demandé de vous transmettre son numéro personnel. Je suis sûre que cela vous fera plaisir, et que vous en ferais bon usage._

 _Ps : Bonne chance avec elle vous en aurez besoin…_

 _Sophie]_

Elle se leva promptement en poussant le siège et fit un tour sur elle-même en sautillant et agitant les bras en s'écriant :

« **OUI ! Oui ! Enfin ! »**

Elle s'arrêta et se concentra sur le lien.

 _Mon Dieu ! Le numéro de Jane… de sa princesse. Elle veut que je l'appelle. Elle ne m'a pas oublié…_

Elle transféra rapidement le numéro sur son pad et sauvegarda le mail pour ne pas l'effacer par erreur (on ne sait jamais…)

Elle prit son pad et l'alluma…

 _Japon_

 _Hôtel de_ _Tokyo_

 _Mardi 1_ _er_ _mars 2177_

 _1 h 31_

 _Chambre 204_

Nancy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir il faisait chaud, et son mal de tête venait de refaire surface. Elle regarda l'heure une fois de plus, avec lassitude avant de se lever, nue. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée déjà ouverte, pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller Sophie, qui dormait profondément sur l'autre lit, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée… Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, et se mit à respirer profondément tout en regardant la baie de Tokyo, puis ferma les yeux, et se mit à repenser aux quatre jours, précédents… : Ses amis (es) proches David Anderson, Karin Chakwas, Sophie Lacroix et elle, étaient venues pour la cérémonie N7 de Jane. Julia n'étant pas militaire, les avait rejoints dans la soirée pendant la fête.

Marc Burket les avait rejoints samedi soir, mais il avait dû repartir dimanche soir en urgence pour Londres.

Elle aimait bien Marc, car grâce à lui, elle avait un pass gratuit pour son centre spa qui lui donnait accès à toutes les options.

Les voyages de Londres à Rio et ceux de Rio à Tokyo, l'avaient totalement épuisée, faisant resurgir ses migraines. Heureusement que Karin lui avait fait les piqûres pour les maux de tête intense. Karin et David avaient quitté Tokyo à 14 heures, pour retourner à leurs postes auprès de l'Alliance, après un dernier repas ensemble.

Jane et Sophie avaient pris cinq jours de permissions pour visiter le Japon, et un peu de la Chine. Julia et Nancy les avaient suivis.

 _J'espère avoir assez de médicaments, et pas de crise…_ Elle lâcha un petit soupir. _Mais bon, cinq jours de vacances auprès de Jane, avec la belle Julie et Sophie, tout en visitant le Japon, ça ne se refuse pas… si la santé suit, bien sûr…_

Elle leva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, en regardant les étoiles à travers le ciel clair. Soudain, un long gémissement étouffé, suivi d'une suite de mots à peine audible et salace se firent entendre. Cela venait de la chambre à droite… La chambre 203, celle de Jane et Julia… Un petit sourire en coin coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Tiens, tiens, tiens… Est-ce que ma sœur chérie f_ _erait_ _-elle des folies ?_ _Avec Julia ? Elle avait dit qu'elle devait se reposer… Petite menteuse…_

Elle secoua doucement la tête elle voulait savoir de qui venait les gémissements… et surtout les causes…

Elle se déplaça contre le panneau qui séparait les balcons elle plaqua son oreille dessus et écouta, attentive, les mots qui venaient de la chambre.

« Aller vient ici grosse cochonne, c'est ton tour. » dit sa sœur d'une voix grave, plein de désirs.

Un gloussement lui répondit : suivit des sons de corps se déplaçant sur des draps, de caresses, de doux soupirs, et de baisers.

 _Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font… c'est chaud… c'est…_

Elle entendit un chuchotement venant de Julia pour Jane, qu'elle ne comprit pas suivit d'un petit rire et d'une réponse amusée sa sœur :

« Comme ça ? ! s'écria Jane, visiblement réjouit « Tu es vraiment insatiable… bien, bon, aller go ! mets-toi en place. »

— Je peux encore attendre si tu…

— Non ! Viens vite, c'est ton tour, alors viens ici et laisse-moi faire. Dit-elle à Julia. Puis le son d'une claque sur une fesse se fit entendre… « Allez hop ! »

De petits tapotements sur les draps et sur la chair se firent entendre suivi de petits rires et des gloussements. Puis des bruits de baisers.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu, Jane ! Tu… (rires). Oooh oui ! Mmm. Un long gémissement se fit entendre, soudainement étouffé, puis suivit par des ronronnements mutuels de plaisir.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sous l'écoute attentive et affamée de Nancy.

Des bruits de léchages, de va-et-vient rapide de pénétration humide, de halètements et de gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre dans la chambre… Entrecoupé parfois par une claque sur une fesse.

Soudain un petit cri venant de Jane se fit entendre.

— Aie ! Hé merde ! Qu'est-ce que…

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Désolée Jane je… c'est mon piercing sur la langue, il s'est coincé sous la capuche du clitoris, vraiment désolé, je l'enlève tout de suite. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Nancy plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa bouche, pour réprimer, ou du moins étouffer un puissant fou rire.

Une fois calmé, elle se dit qu'elle devait prendre une décision… Elle décida qu'elle devait savoir… et voir **:** Elle analysa la configuration du panneau, du balcon et la rambarde.

Le long balcon, continu aux chambres, était barré par un panneau treillage de deux mètres, tapissé de plantes grimpantes qui délimitait les chambres. Elle enjamba la rambarde pour contourner le panneau de plantes, avant d'atterrir sur le balcon de sa grande sœur dévergondée…

Une fois sur place, elle s'accroupit et commença à longer la baie vitrée légèrement dissimulée dernière une petite haie de plantes de terrasse. Elle s'avança silencieusement, à petits pas. Le bruit de clapotis de vas et vient répétitif, rapide et humide, se firent entendre. De plus en plus persistants, alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Nancy réprima un pouffement.

 _Hmm, ça_ _ressemble à_ _un_ _doigtage_ _en règle,_ pensa-t-elle, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger grognement étouffé et satisfait se fit entendre. Suivit d'une voix elle aussi à moitié étouffé :

— Oh merde ! Jane c'est… oooh ! gémit Julia. Avant de se dérober, dans une série de bruit de léchage gourmand et avide entrecoupé de grognement de plaisir.

Nancy arriva au niveau du montant de la porte coulissante, largement ouverte elle se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil discret et avide dans la chambre…

 **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 _ **Julia**_ _ **wiles**_ _:_ _(lesbienne). C_ _ivile. Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d'une compagnie de vaisseaux de transport, travaillant avec l'Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard_

 _ **Nancy Shepard**_ _: Soeur jumelle (cadette)_

Japon

Hôtel de Tokyo

Mardi 1er avril2177

1 h 31

Chambre 203

Nancy arriva au niveau du montant de la porte coulissante, largement ouverte. Elle se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil discret et avide dans la chambre…

Les gémissements et autres sons de sexe se firent plus clairs et bruit de fond, une musique douce et ouatée se faisait aussi entendre. La pièce était éclairée par une lumière douce, venant de la lampe de la table de chevet. Cela donnait une ambiance tamisée, favorisant la détente, la relaxation et la sensualité.

Soudain, elle aperçut dans le hall d'entrée, une silhouette tournée et regardant visiblement vers le lit, et ses occupantes.

C'était une jeune femme asiatique, sûrement japonaise : entièrement habillée, sac sur l'épaule et veste sous le bras, elle s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter les lieux. Ses cheveux longs bruns en bataille, son visage rouge d'excitations montrait une activité passée intense.

 _ _Une troisième fille ?… Jane était dans un trio ? Merde,__ _ _ça ne m'étonne même pas…__ _ _! Mais… et moi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas invitée ?__ _ _Chiotte !__ _ _Il va falloir que__ _ _je lui en parle et, que nous mettions les choses au point à ce sujet...__

La jeune Asiatique fixait avec envie le lit ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, s'ouvrant et se refermant sans cesse. Les doigts remuaient entres eux, sous l'effet de pensées ardentes. Montrant clairement une bataille intérieure. Elle regarda vers la porte, puis se tourna vers le lit.

Soudain, elle reconnu la fille.

C'était Akami, la jeune Japonaise avec qui sa sœur avait flirté hier soir, sous l'œil grandement irrité, de Julia. Elle était une serveuse du club ou ils avaient fêtée et terminé la soirée. Et qui avait visiblement rejoint sa sœur et Julia…

L'asiatique semblait hésiter, puis elle leva la main en signe d'un au revoir, avant de dire, d'une petite voix incertaine :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous informe que j'y vais, encore merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée les filles, c'était super… encore merci », annonça-t-elle, d'une petite voix, avec un fort accent. Petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

Les bruits de sexe cessèrent. Seul, en bruit de fond, les son caractéristique et humide d'une pénétration avec doigts ainsi qu'un objet vibrant continuant son action se faisait entendre : dans un rythme régulier et mécanique.

Puis la voix haletante et rauque de Jane se fit entendre.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu peux encore nous rejoindre, tu sais… Je suis sure que Julia ici présente, (le bruit d'une claque sur de la chair se fit entendre) serais pour…

La jeune Japonaise se mordit la lèvre, et resta _pensive pendant quelques secondes_.

— J'aimerais aussi, vraiment… mais non, je dois vraiment y aller. Je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées, pour si en cas…

— Bon, et bien merci de nous avoir rejoins hier soir.

Julia prit la parole. Elle aussi haletante, et avec une voix basse.

— C'était… oooh ! Mmm, gémit-elle, sa phrase interrompu par le travail des doigts taquin de Jane… « Ce… C'était vraiment bon, à plus, peut-être… » Baragouina Julia.

Akami fit un dernier signe de main et de tête, respira un grand coup. Avant de se précipiter vers la porte, pour vite sortir de la chambre.

Nancy sourit et secoua la tête, amusée.

 _La pauvre, elle va y penser toute la journée, elle va se ressasser en boucles qu'elle aurait dû rester… Et ne l'oubliera sûrement jamais. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse s'endormir rapidement._

Toujours accroupie, elle s'avança et s'inclina un peu plus, en direction du lit et de ses occupantes.

Des vêtements de toute sorte, ainsi qu'une couette à moitié pliée, parsemaient le sol autour du lit ainsi que le dossier d'une chaise et sur le canapé.Les restes du minibar étaient éparpillés à travers la pièce. Les boissons alcoolisées, gazeuses, et de jus de fruits, ainsi que des sachets vides de barres vitaminées, parsemaient le sol et le divan.

Pdv Jane.

Jane regarda Akami s'en aller avec regrets.

 _Dommage… Mais bon…_

Elle se repositionna sous Julia, posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour bien se placer. En profitant pour les malaxer. Une fois bien en face des petites lèvres étincelantes et humides, elle se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Prête à repartir à l'assaut.

Jane avait permis à sa belle, à la peau caramel, de se mettre dessus, assise sur sa bouche. C'était rare qu'elle laisse quelqu'un sur elle c'était une forte marque de confiante à son amante, dans l'acte sexuel. Donc, elle devait faire en sorte que sa belle brune s'en souvienne, pendant très longtemps…

Jane prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le sexe doux et luisant, à quelques centimètres, au-dessus de sa bouche. Bien qu'extrêmement excitée, elle gardait, comme d'habitude, une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Elle s'était toujours enorgueillie d'être une amante attentive et, attentionnée au plaisir de ses amantes et amants… même celles et ceux d'un soir. Et avec ce qui allait suivre, elle n'y ferait pas exception. Elle déposa une suite de baisers, sur la cuisse et autour des grandes lèvres, sans toucher la fente en fusion elle aimait bien la taquiner un peu comme ça…

Elle sortit la langue et leva la tête. Dans le même temps, elle agrippa les fesses ( savourant la fermeté des deux globes sous ses mains) pour les baisser sur sa bouche.

Pdv Nancy.

De là où elle était, à quatre mètres devant elle : Nancy pouvait voir les deux amantes, toutes les deux nues et enlacées, en pleines actions, dans une position de 69 endiablées…

Elle se rendit compte que son mal de tête, avaient subitement disparu…

 _C_ _'est dément,_ _dès que cela implique le sexe avec une partenaire, le mal disparait_ … _Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Karin, ainsi qu'au docteur Lang en tant que Neurologue ça devrait le mettre sur une piste…_

Elle ne bougea pas, profitant de la superbe scène, qui lui était donnée d'assisté. Automatiquement elle baissa la main, pour prendre un objet fictif, qui était censé se trouver dans son pantalon.

 _Eh merde ! c'est vrai… j'ai pas mon pad ! Putain… Quand je pense à toutes les photos et vidéos que j'aurai pu… Et merde !_

Elle regarda vers le balcon, et pensa, pendant une fraction de seconde, à aller chercher son pad, mais elle abandonna rapidement la pensée.

 _Chiotte !_

 _Nancy continua a regarder la scène de sexe et_ _se mordit la lèvre, pensive, puis_ _elle_ _laissa sa main g_ _liss_ _er entre ses jambes. S_ _es doigts commencèrent à frotter sa fente,_ _pour_ _venir sur son clitoris, pour le caresser avec_ _insistance_ _…_

Dessus, la silhouette sombre de Julia contrastait avec la peau claire de sa sœur, au-dessous. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, se moulant parfaitement. La belle black était penchée, tête entre les cuisses de Jane, qui avait les jambes pendante au pied du lit. L'épaisse tignasse noire de Julia, coiffée en une longue queue-de-cheval s'agitait au gré des mouvements de sa langue et de sa tête. En même temps, trois doigts pompaient avec un rythme soutenu, dans la chatte ouverte,luisante et dégoulinante de sa sœur.  
Tandis que de sa main gauche, elle maintenait la cuisse gauche bien écartée, pour avoir un meilleur accès…

À l'arrière, ses hanches se tortillaient sur la bouche de Jane, qui avait sa tête bloquée entre des cuisses musclées. Suivant la fougue de la langue taquine et agile de la rouquine, au-dessous.

Julia retira les lèvres du clitoris, pour s'exprimer :

 _«_ Mmm, Mon Dieu Jane… tu as une bouche…Mmm, une langue merveilleuse… _»_

Pour tout réponse, Jane lui donna une claque sur une fesse.

La brune se lécha les lèvres, et inspira fortement : essayant de contenir l'orgasme, qui montait trop rapidement et replongea sur le bourgeon humide.

Nancy déplaça son regard sur la tête de Julia qui s'activait avec fougue, entre les cuisses bien écartées de sa sœur.

Par instants, elle pouvait apercevoir une langue rose et frétillante, se mouvant avec agilité, entre les plis roses et scintillants ; avant d'aller s'attarder un peu sur le périnée et l'anus. Pour ensuite remonter sur le clitoris, et l'enfermer entre les lèvres, pour le sucer et le lécher goulûment… Le tout sous les grognements, et les gémissements d'appréciations de sa sœur…

 _Mon Dieu… c'est… c'est chaud…_

Nancy leva les yeux, et glissa son regard vers la tête de sa sœur bien enfui entre les cuisses de la belle black.

Dessous, Jane rendait la pareille à Julia avec enthousiasme. Elle pouvait voir sa sœur, serrer et malaxer le cul de Julia, tout en la maintenant bien en place sur sa bouche. Parfois elle lui donnait un petite claque, puis lui caressait les fesses, et les cuisses. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir une partie des cheveux courts roux, qui s'activait avec enthousiasme sur la chatte et le cul de Julia.

Parfois, elle pouvait voir la langue rose de sa sœur, changer de position. Pour se faufilait entre les fesses, les nymphes roses et humides, ou sur le clitoris et cela au gré de son humeur. Soudain, Jane donna une petite claque sur une fesse brune puis elle posa et appuya sa main sur la hanche pour la maintenir bien en place. Elle leva sa bouche pour prendre le clitoris entre ses lèvres, avant de le suçoter passionnément. Dans le même temps de sa main droite, elle positionna un long et large gode vibrant violet, contre sa fente. Elle le frotta le long des plis humides puis le glissa en elle, avec une grande facilitée et une lenteur exaspé elle le retira à moitié,le remua un peu et actionna les pulseurs avant de commencer des va-et-vient rapide et vigoureux.

Elle put voir Julia sursauter, en gémissant,et arrêtant ses actions entre les cuisses de sa sœur. Gémissante de contentement elle se cambra, pour en prendre plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle secoua la tête et se remit à lécher le clitoris, tout en accélérant le pompage de ses doigts, dans la chatte brillante de sa belle rousse.

 _(Cinq minutes plut tard)_

Depuis un certain temps déjà, Nancy se délectait du spectacle, tout en se masturbant. Le sol, au-dessous de sa chatte, était couvert d'une flaque de cyprine. Son excitation et son désir étaient à l'extrême et elle pouvait sentir inexorablement monter l'orgasme… Elle devait vite prendre une décision…

… Ça y est, elle avait fait un choix.

Elle inspira _,_ et se dit qu'elle était folle… mais elle était déterminée a le faire…

Soudain, Julia frissonna et écarta ses lèvres du bourgeon gonflé de Jane. Elle releva vivement la tête et la jeta en arrière, les yeux fermés, et laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir. Ses trois doigts, toujours enfuis et trempant dans la chatte de sa sœur, se figèrent. Puis, elle appuya la tête contre la cuisse de Jane et s'écria, d'une voix haletante et rauque, emplie de désirs et de volupté:

« Ooooh…, oui !, oui ! là ! Continue… Ooohhh je viens, je… Mmmm » Puis, elle s'écroula, la tête entre l'aine et le sexe de Jane, tremblante et laissant aller dans la plénitude de l'orgasme, en poussant des petits gémissement de volupté…

(Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard)

Pdv Julia.

Julia, toujours immobile, émergeait lentement du brouillard post-orgasmique. Des étoiles encore pleins les yeux, haletante, et reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Sous ses hanches, la bouche et la langue agile de sa belle amante rousse s'étaient arrêtées. Jane avait cessé de lécher, et de sucer son clitoris encore sensible, pour la laisser se remettre… À la place, elle lui donnait des petits coups de langue et embrassait ses plis ses grandes lèvres et ses cuisses. Tout en la caressant tendrement.

Juste remise, Julia rouvrit les yeux et se remit en position entre les cuisses, s'apprêtant à terminer son délicieux travail. Elle posa un baiser sur le clitoris, et reprit les va-et-vient de ses doigts. Elle écartait la cuisse gauche,quand soudain son regard croisa une silhouette qui se rapprochait d'elle à quatre pattes, à moins d'un mètre et demi. Un corps féminin svelte, bien foutu, pale avec des cheveux roux courts…

la bouche entrouverte, langue à demi sortie au-dessus du clitoris gonflé, Julia se figea, estomaquée…

 _ _Nancy ?__ _ _Merde !__ _ _Nancy !…__ _ _Mais qu'est-ce que...__

Nancy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, s'arrêta net et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils : lui demandant de ne rien dire. Puis elle la montra du doigt et fit un v avec deux doigts : sortit la langue et la glissa entre, et montra le sexe de sœur lui disant clairement de continuer son action. Elle refit le geste.

Julia ne put s'expliquer pourquoi elle accéda à la demande de Nancy. Elle glissa sa langue sur le clitoris et le caressa tendrement, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la rousse, qui se rapprochait d'elle, tel une lionne. Petit sourire sournois aux lèvres….

Nancy arriva entre les jambes de la N7 : son regard hypnotisé par la chatte ouverte, rose et luisante, de sa Sœur à à peine une trentaine de centimètres devant elle. Délicatement, elle tira sur les doigts de Julia qui pompaient toujours, et les retira doucement, mais fermement. Puis elle les remplaça par les siens, sans que Jane ne réagisse plus.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit un geste à Julia ; lui demandant de relever sa tête pour lui laisser la place. La belle black releva la tête, sidérée à ce que la jeune femme osait faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

Mais juste au moment où elle ouvrait les lèvres, Nancy lui prit le menton et l'embrassa avidement, en profitant pour goûter sa sœur… Julia surprise laissa faire, profitant des douces lèvres. Puis la jeune rousse se retira et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui disant toujours de se taire. Puis elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille et lui murmura :

« Excuse-moi Julia, dégustatrice assermentée de ce sublime dessert, pourrais-tu m'en laisser une part ? Puis je goûter ?

— Que, quoi ? Répondit Julia, les yeux soudainement devenus ronds, d'une voix extrêmement faible. Que seuls les bruits de plaisirs et les activités de sexe de Jane couvraient.

Nancy sourit.

 _«_ Tu as un si beau cul ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle, avant de venir lui lécher les lèvres, d'un petit coup de langue.

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et plongea sa langue entre le sexe lisse et ruisselant de sa Sœur… Sous les yeux horrifiés de Julia, qui s'était totalement figée, bouche ouverte…

Cette vision d'inceste, de luxure et de pure débauche, déclencha en elle un violent frisson d' vague de chaleur et d'humidité, se propagea le long de son corps. Déclenchant entre ses plis une coulée supplémentaire de cyprine qui s'écoula sur le menton, les joues et dans la bouche de Jane. En recevant le fluide, la N7 grogna avec plaisir, et le démontra avec deux petites claques sur une fesse. Puis, avec un gloussement, elle se remit à lécher avec avidité la fente ardente et ruisselante.

 _Julia ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, du parcours de la langue de la rousse devant elle. Inconsciemment, elle écarta de ses mains les jambes pour les stabiliser, et laisser à la jeune rousse un meilleur accès…_

Juste devant elle, Nancy venait déjà de passer plusieurs coups de langue, entre, et le long des plis soyeux, en grognant doucement de bonheur _savour_ _ant visiblement_ _le_ _sexe_ _rose étincelant._ _Puis elle_ _commença sa remontée vers le clitoris_ _en_ _feuilletant de la langue, les_ _ny_ _mphes_ _soyeuse_ _s._ _A_ _vant de pren_ _dre le bourgeon gonflé,_ _entre ses lèvres._

Pdv Jane.

Jane pouvait sentir et goûter l'excitation de Julia, qui s'écoulait sur sa langue, et sur son menton. En quelques coups de langue, elle en avala une partie…

 _Mmm, cette saveur, toujours aussi riche et fluide, mmm…_

Elle accéléra le va-et-vient du gode, et augmentait la fréquence du mode vibreur. Elle sentit Julia sursauter sous les effets avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre, en poussant un gémissement de plénitude.

Puis elle fit tournoyer sa langue sur le clitoris et entre les plis avant de laisser la laisser glisser sur le périnée, pour le feuilleter quelques instants.

Soudain Jane arrêta son action sur le périnée et essaya de porter son regard vers l'avant, vers son entrejambe… Mais Julia affalée sur son ventre masquait la vue.

Son amante brune, tête posée sur le côté sur son ventre, regard fixe vers sa chatte, haletante ? Gémissante ?… Alors que des lèvres et une langue suçaient et léchaient son clito, avec un souffle chaud soutenu ?… Des doigts qui la pilonnaient, alors que deux mains retenaient ses jambes écartées ?…

Elle repoussa et releva vivement la cuisse droite de Julia, en un mouvement puissant ; la faisant basculer sur la gauche, sur les draps, en un petit cri de surprise. Puis elle se redressa sur ses coudes, et lâcha :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et se tut instantanément, en voyant la personne entre ses cuisses la laissant médusée et sans voix pendant une seconde.

« Merde ! Nancy ? ! Mais que ?… S'écria-t-elle.

Jane se releva et se détacha précipitamment, et chaotiquement de la bouche et des doigts de sa sœur. En panique.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Oh, hé merde ! Je ne le crois pas, c'est… hé, Merde ! Merde ! »

Elle se frotta les cheveux et se leva, pour aller se mettre en debout, au pied du lit bien en face des deux femmes, qui s'étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, au pied du lit.

Elle se tourna vers Julia, en colère :

« Putain Ju, mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire » la sermonna-t-elle.

La belle brune à la peau hâlée, qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit, baissa la tête, et détourna le regard. Rouge de gène et de honte.

— Je, je ne sais pas, j'ai merdé…

— Ouais ! c'est sûr ! Réprima la N7

Elle se passa une main sur le visage en respirant un bon coup. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et ordonna :

« Que personne ne s'en aille ! Je veux des explications… » s'écria-t-elle, avant de fermer violemment la porte.

Nancy laissa glisser son regard le long du corps de sa sœur, avant que la porte ne se ferme.

— Elle a un putain de beau cul… dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

— Quoi ? On va se faire engueuler par Jane, et toi, tu regardes son cul ?… Mon Dieu Nancy tu… Elle secoua la tête, et posa ses coudes sur les genoux, avant de mettre son visage entre ses mains. Désespérée et ne sachant plus quoi dire. « _putain,_ _mais_ _qu'est-ce_ que _tu_ _as_ _fais_? ! Dans quelle merde tu m'as mise… » gémit-elle.

Nancy lui caressa le coude pour la rassurer :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

— Parle pour toi, c'est ta sœur… jumelle en plus, tout s'arrange entre vous… grommela t-elle. Mais moi, je pressens une vive réprimande, suivie d'une violente et longue période de sècheresse, avec elle…

Elles entendirent l'eau de la douche couler. Au milieu de multiples jurons et marmonnements…

Nancy se mordit la lèvre et se sentit gênée pour elle.

— Excuse-moi… Bredouilla-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas t'apporter des ennuis. Vous voir en train de faire l'amour m'a rendue folle, m'a embrouillé l'esprit et… je me suis comporté comme une conne, pardon. »

Un lourd silence régna soudain entre eux.

Puis la jeune Shepard se leva, ramassa un drap, et s'enroula dedans avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Bon, ben, à toute, s'enquit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Julia se leva, inquiète.

— Tu t'en vas ? Mais elle nous a dit de rester… tu l'as entendu… et elle veut des explications.

— Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui je m'en vais, oui, je te laisse seule avec elle, et ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Elle va parler avec toi, d'elle et de moi, sur notre passé…, tu auras sûrement des réponses, à ce qui vient de se passer. Et s'il y a des problèmes vient me chercher, je serai dans la chambre à côté, avec Sophie. Puis elle fit une grimace. « Hé merde, je n'ai pas le pass, je vais devoir m'expliquer, avec Sophie sous une avalanche de questions… et les explications avec Jane ensuite… Merde ! »

Elle laissa tomber le drap et se précipita vers le balcon. Pour vite aller au panneau et repasser sur le balcon de sa chambre. Ne faisant pas attention aux paroles, et geste de retenues de Julia, qui, affolée, tentait de la retenir.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Nancy passa sa tête à côté du panneau. Frissonnante sous une petite brise venant de la mer.

Elle lui sourit.

— Tu vois ? Tout s'est bien passé… Chuchota-t-elle, rassurante. Puis elle se lécha les lèvres et chuchota :

— Elle a un bon goût, n'est-ce pas ? Dit elle taquine.

Julia roula des yeux, puis lui sourit, avant de lui répondre :

— Exquise, j'adore le goût de sa chatte, de son corps, tout !

— Tu n'es pas la seule… prends garde.

— Je sais, je sais, mais… mince, la douche vient de s'arrêter, j'y vais, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Nancy lui fit un dernier geste d'au revoir, et alla rejoindre discrètement son lit. En vérifiant au passage que Sophie dormait toujours. En rentrant sous la couette, elle remarqua avec bonheur que sa migraine avait totalement disparu…

Julia revint s'asseoir, et attendit le retour de Jane essayant de calmer le matraquage de son cœur. Les paroles de Nancy revinrent dans son esprit…

 _Tout va bien se passer… Tu parles !… se faire prendre en plein voyeurisme d'un inceste, laisser faire, tout en en profitant… Je ne sais pas, mais je le sens mal… même si Jane peut être compréhensive, elle demande un minimum de maturité._ Elle soupira. _Putain, J'ai totalement foiré._

Elle releva la tête, en entendant la porte de salle de bains s'ouvrir. Jane apparut sur le seuil, en s'essuyant ses cheveux humides vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, bien serré à la taille. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche, une serviette mouillée.

Tout en terminant de s'essuyer les cheveux, elle inspecta la chambre du regard. Puis tout en continuant sa recherche, elle questionna :

— Ou est-elle ? elle est partie ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme, non surprise.

— Oui.

Jane soupira et s'avança vers le lit posa la serviette de ses cheveux sur la chaise, et jeta la serviette humide à Julia. Elle l'attrapa en la remerciant, avant de s'essuyer le visage et les mains avec.

La N7 fouilla dans les restes des boissons sur le divan, et trouva une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Elle en avala la moitié avant de la tendre à Julia, qui vida le reste.

Pendant ce temps, Jane alla s'asseoir à la tête du lit, contre les oreillers.

Un silence pesant se posa entre elles. Puis Julia prit la parole d'une petite voix :

— Nancy m'a dit, que tu aurais à me parler, pour ce qui s'est passé pour ta relation passée avec elle… enfin quelque chose comme ça. Elle a aussi dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle pour cela. Et si sa présence est requise, elle serait dans la chambre avec Sophie.

Julia dit tout cela d'une voix hésitante, presque timide. Le regard fixant la bouteille entre ses mains, en remuant le reste d'eau au fond.

— Viens ici, je vais tout t'expliquer. Soupira Jane, en tapotant sur le lit à son côté, lui montrant, de venir s'asseoir.

Une fois Julia près d'elle, elle commença à parler, sur un ton posé mais grave :

— Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai raconté mon sinistre périple avec Nancy sur Oméga, en tant qu'esclave sexuelle ?

Julia hocha la tête et murmura :

— oui.

— Lors de mon histoire, je ne me suis pas attardé sur les détails, tu imagines bien pourquoi. Mais après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je vais t'en dire un peu plus. Pendant sept mois Sur Oméga, Nancy et moi avions beaucoup de succès parce que nous étions sœurs jumelles, rousses, belles, bien foutues et jeunes. Sur la demande de nombreux client, nous avons souvent dû avoir des relations sexuelles entre nous… Elle laissa aller son regard au loin dans le vide. « De très nombreuses séances de sexe… de toutes sortes des plus soft, aux plus abjectes, le tout pour assouvir leurs libidos… Le sexe lesbien incestueux, faisait partit des préférences des clients.

Julia fit une grimace, écœurée et n'osa rien dire.

Jane arrêta de parler et se leva, pour se déplacer vers la baie vitrée. Elle s'arrêta devant, et fixa l'horizon, immobile, le visage dur. Puis elle reprit :

« Pour eux le sexe incestueux faisait partie du sexe soft… »

— Jane tu n'as pas à…

— Laisse je le veux, tu dois savoir… Donc Nancy et moi avons fréquemment baisé et fait l'amour sur demande et commande. Toujours sous l'effet de cette foutue drogue sexuel, alors en vogue sur Oméga. Cette drogue t'excite à mort, elle t'incite à baiser à tout va et sur demande… Mais elle ne t'embrume pas ton cerveau, tu restes consciente de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu subis pendant le sexe. Tu baises encore et encore, excitée comme une folle. Mais dans ton esprit c'est le dégoût et l'horreur, si tu fais ou subit des choses ignobles et sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans avoir la volonté d'arrêter… Car tu ne penses qu'à baiser… Et le lendemain, cela te revient en pleine gueule, car tu ne l'oublies pas… Je préfère ne pas t'informer de ce que nous avons dû subir… je ne crois pas que Nancy aimerait que ça se sache.

Depuis notre libération d'Oméga, nous n'avons plus eu de sexe incestueux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… Je dois lui parler, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour que cela ne se représente plus.

Jane cessa de parler, immobile face à la vitre, le regard toujours porté au loin.

Un silence pesant régna soudain dans la chambre.

Julia se leva et se rapprocha avant de la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur l'épaule. Puis elle la retourna, doucement, pour la serrer dans les bras dans un puissant câlin. Le visage de Jane, enfoui entre son cou et son épaule, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et rapide. Soudain, elle sentit une larme tomber sur son cou, qui glissa sur son torse et entre ses seins. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait sa belle rousse pleurer mais une seule goutte glissa entre ses seins.

Elle déposa d'autres petits et tendres baisers sur son cou et son épaule, et la tira vers le lit. Elle lui chuchota :

— Allez viens, allons dormir, je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

 _18 h 55_

Samantha prit son pad et l'alluma, alla dans sa messagerie et regarda longuement le nouveau numéro, avant d'éteindre le pad.

 _Je ne manque pas de courage, non. Je vais juste aller manger un morceau et penser à ce que vais lui dire… pour ne pas dire de connerie quand je vais lui parler…_ Elle grimaça à la pensée _… Mon Dieu_ _surtout pas._

Elle prépara des pâtes à la sauce tomate, et réussit à les manger normalement. Se retenant continuellement d'appeler sa belle rousse. Se focalisant surtout sur comment bien lui parler.

 **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

 _20_ _h 13_

Samantha était revenue dans sa chambre, avec une tasse de thé, une bouteille d'eau et quelques biscuits au citron. Vêtue d'un peignoir, elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit, pad entre les mains, le regardant fixement _en sirotant_ _son thé et_ _grignotant ses biscuits_.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées à spéculer et supposer, elle ne put prendre de décision. Elle se leva en lâchant un lourd soupir et se mit à faire les cent pas. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Sam tournait en rond dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes pad à la main. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour frôler du doigt, la touche « envoyer », avant de le retirer aussitôt.

Elle regarda l'heure : 20 h 13.

 _Il est peut-être trop tard pour l'appeler ?… Elle dort peut-être_ ?… _Non ! Je suis conne, une femme comme elle ne se couche pas à 20 h 00…_ Elle pouffa et secoua la tête.

 _Aller Sammy, avoue-le, tu veux tout simplement me trouver un prétexte, pour ne pas l'appeler, c'est tout…_

Elle soupira, et maudit son manque de courage.

Samantha n'osait pas l'appeler, mais elle le devait. Sinon comment pouvait-elle se lamenter à tout va sur sa princesse, et son manque et son refus de la contacter…

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle essayait d'appeler Jane… enfin sa princesse, et elle n'avait pas eu la force d'appuyer sur la touche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui dirait ou de ce que sera sa réponse et elle stressait à ce sujet. Aller-t-elle babiller ? parler trop vite ? Sa voix ne sera-t-elle qu'un murmure ?… . Pourtant, plus Samantha pensait et plus elle réalisait que Suvi avait raison : elle passait sa vie à l'université, le club d'échec, le travail et la maison. Elle ne sortait pas assez, ou plutôt elle devrait dire qu'elle ne sortait plus. Fini les sorties avec les copines, les clubs, les nigts-club. Et elle devait se contenter que de sexe solo, et de films x lesbiens. Surtout avec les nouvelles vidéos avec la race Asari… Elle lâcha un petit sourire, avant de soupirer.

Son frigo était rempli de légumes, de restes de fast-food et de plats surgelés. Son enlèvement avait bloqué sa vie depuis un mois. Son existence était rythmée par les cours, les tournois d'échecs et les films et séries.

 _Je me demande parfois si je devrais reprendre la relation avec Penny, plus sérieusement._

Elle regarda son pad.

 _Chiotte, donc maintenant j'appelle ma belle rouquine pour… quoi, déjà ? pour savoir comment elle va ? Que son site est fermé ? Me sortir ? Jouer aux échecs ? M'apprendre à baiser et à me baiser… Dieu, je suis une vraie gourde._

 _Je préfère ne pas aller au bout de ma pensée… Oui, il vaut mieux._

S'arrêtant devant la fenêtre, elle tira le rideau, leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel bleu gris d'une fin de journée était couvert de nuages sombres. Entre les bâtiments, les véhicules volants passaient sans interruption, formant de belles lignes lumineuses. Tout en regardant les véhicules volants, elle prit la bouteille d'eau sur le bureau et en avala une bonne gorgée. Puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre elle prit le pad, inspira un grand coup et appuya sur le numéro. Un léger tremblement venait d'apparaître sur sa main.

 _Hôtel de Tokyo._

 _Mardi 1_ _er_ _avril 2177_

 _4_ _h 15_

 _Chambre 203_

(GB – Japon, 8 h de différence)

Une sonnerie résonna dans la chambre. Julia sursauta et grogna avant de secouer Jane, en lui marmonnant d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Réveille-toi Jane, Ton pad sonne »

Puis elle remonta la couette au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'affaler dans les oreillers. En grommelant.

Jane encore somnolente ouvrit les yeux, très énervés. Puis en jurant et maudissant, elle leva la couette et se leva, passant une main dans les cheveux, légèrement titubante.

— Ptain ! Slaprie de sonnrie ! ! Jsuis en vacance merde ! Maugréa-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse, ensommeillée.

Le cerveau encore dans le brouillard, elle eut du mal à définir la provenance de la sonnerie. Elle chercha du regard les alentours, essayant de repérer l'appareil. Elle repéra un pad sur le divan qui continuait à filmer en zone large le haut du pied de lit. Mais c'était celui de Julia… il avait été mis là pour filmer une partie de leurs ébats : elle, Julia et la jeune Japonaise…

Derrière elle, elle entendit Julia ronchonner, avant de l'entendre se déplacer sur les draps. Puis soudain, la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet éclaira partiellement la chambre. Énervant encore plus Jane…

« Merde Ju, préviens quand tu allumes, tu es pire qu'une gamine… »

Jane se retourna pour la voir prendre un pad (celui de Jane) posé sur la table de nuit, qui lui, filmait la zone de la tête de lit. Elle appuya sur la touche, prenant l'appel et le porta à ses lèvres pour dire d'une voix ferme :

 _«_ Ici femme très irritée, si vous voulez parler à une rousse grognon, bonne chance un instant, je vous la passe et bonne chance avec elle !… **Jane, ici ! Vite, presto !** » Dit-elle en tendant et secouant l'appareil vers Jane.

Oxford

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

 _20_ _h 15_

Une tonalité, une deuxième, une troisième… Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, Samantha pensa à fermer l'appel puis un bip de réception se fit entendre, et son écran s'éclaira. Samantha baissa les yeux sur le pad : son écran, en mouvement visiblement déplacé, montrait une vidéo en direct. La caméra montrait un large lit aux draps défaits, un mur beige, un plafond blanc. Le tout éclairé par une faible luminosité tamisée.

 _Ho, mon Dieu ! Je suis en mode vidéo, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Merde, merde_ … P _ourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, chiotte !_ …

Samantha fut surprise par la soudaineté de la vidéo, et des images qui défilèrent subitement devant ses yeux, et paniqua.

Elle corrigea rapidement sa coiffure, s'essuya les lèvres avant de passer une langue dessus. Bien que cela ne serve à rien, car elle n'avait pas activé le mode vidéo de son côté…

Puis tout à coup, le visage en gros plan d'une femme à la peau marron clair apparut devant elle : la femme avait de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et des yeux marron endormis. Elle ne put voir le reste de son visage, car le pad fut déplacé. Et une voix de femme, légèrement ensommeillée et très énervée, se fit soudainement et brutalement entendre. S'exprimant fermement et sans présentation :

# « _Ici femme très irritée,_ _si vous voulez parler à une rousse grognon, un instant, je vous la passe et bonne chance avec elle !…_ _ **Jane, ici ! Vite, presto !**_ _»_ appela-t-elle.

Une voix lointaine et ensommeillée répondit, en marmonnant :

# — Ouais ! ouais, c'est bon j'arrive…

Puis le pad fut tendu vers Jane en le secouant, caméra vers la rousse.

L'appareil remuait vivement, montrant à tour de rôle une chambre, un lit et des vêtements de toute sorte sur le sol. Puis la vidéo s'immobilisa, montrant le corps tonique d'une femme nue à la peau pâle. La femme avançait dans sa direction, en faisant le tour du lit : Son visage était non visible, car la caméra ne filmait qu'à partir des épaules.

Samantha poussa un petit cri de surprise et de joie : avant de poser précipitamment une main sur la bouche.

 _Merde ! mais c'est elle ! Sa princesse ! juste là, c'est elle… Wouah ! nue… oh, mon Dieu… c'est… Wouah !_ Un frisson parcourut son corps, suivit d'une envolée de papillons dans son ventre _…_

Elle appuya rapidement sur la touche d'enregistrement, tremblante, vérifiant à deux fois que l'enregistrement était bien activé. Sam ne pouvait rater cela. Elle avait enfin devant elle, le corps de sa princesse, sans devoir passer par des fantasmes…

Bouche ouverte, son regard avide glissa immédiatement le long de la superbe silhouette, sur son écran. Qui était sans nul doute celui de sa belle rouquine.

Le corps était très féminin, grand et athlétique. Ses seins _ronds,_ de taille moyenne _, étaient fermes_ et hauts, avec de ravissants tétons roses. Elle pouvait voir avec délices les abdos, et les muscles des jambes qui se contractaient à chacun de ses pas. Son corps était couvert de petites traces de rouge à lèvres (visiblement rapidement et partiellement lavé) de suçons et des traces de légères griffures parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps. Particulièrement autour des tétons et sur les abdos. Une petite chaleur glissa entre ses cuisses.

 _Wouah ! Elle a dû faire l'amour… Le sexe a dû être intense… combien étaient-elles ?_ une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume la gagna ; des ressentiments pour cette femme nue à coté sa princesse.

Samantha suivait avec avidité le parcours du corps, en même temps elle ouvrit son peignoir…

Jane tourna le l'angle du lit et s'arrêta à cinquante centimètres du pad et tendit le bras, et dit :

# « _Passe_. »

Le regard de Sam se focalisa sur la zone entre ses cuisses. Entre ses cuisses musclées, une belle chatte presque lisse apparut. Sur et autour de la belle fente entrouverte et sur le haut des cuisses, les restes de traces de rouge à lèvres étaient là, encore visibles. Comme sur les seins et les abdos…

 _Putain, c'est chaud… D_ es images de sa princesse, avec pleins de suçons et de rouges à lèvres sur les zones érotiques, s'imprimèrent dans son cerveau… Sa pensée fantasma aussitôt sur ses fesses toniques, qu'elle imagina couvert de baisers et de petites traces de griffures…

Juste au-dessus, une touche d'esthétisme attira tout de suite son attention. Un petit rectangle de poils roux coupé court, régnait telle une couronne… C'était une petite bande de poils court, de cinq centimètres de long sur un de large les poils avaient une longueur de cinq millimètres. Samantha pensa aussitôt à la sensation qu'elle ressentirait, lorsqu'elle passerait le doigt dessus avant de descendre sur le capuchon du divin bourgeon frémissant, pour le caresser tendrement…

Son regard gourmand glissa sur la douce fente légèrement entrouverte, ou de discrètes et petites lèvres roses dépassaient discrètement. Elle put aussi apercevoir le capuchon du clitoris, qui était légèrement visible entre les plis…

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Samantha, suivi d'une vague de chaleur humide entre ses cuisses.

 _Oh mon Dieu… Rien n'est_ _à jeter sur cette sublime_ _créature…_

Sa main gauche vint malaxer son sein, pendant que le pouce caressait le téton. Elle pensait déjà à sa langue, frétillante, entre les plis et sur le clitoris… taquinant avec bonheur sa Princesse…

Une vague de pensées, toute luxurieuse se fit jour dans son esprit. Des images de langues, de doigts et de jouets, tous en actions se construisirent dans son cerveau, en voyant cette belle et délicieuse chatte…

Aussitôt, son imagination créa par ajustement, le magnifique cul galbé de sa Princesse… Telle qu'elle l'imaginait…

Samantha se lécha les lèvres.

 _Mmm ! Dieu !_

Samantha bavait devant son écran, tout en se pinçant le téton. Elle se délectait sans scrupule de l'image de ce beau corps nu, juste devant elle.

Jane fit un pas en avant essayant de prendre le pad de la main de Julia, qui l'esquiva en levant le bras. Jane soupira et dit sur un ton agacé :

 _# « Passe le Julia ! »_

 _# — Tiens prends ! Hop, oups désolée ! Dit Julia en lançant le pad de côté, par dessus le lit…_

Soudain, l'écran et les images tourbillonnèrent, ne montrant que des images incohérentes et floues, avant d'un choc et de s'immobiliser. Les images montraient le tissu flou d'une chemise et d'un coussin en gros plan, qui masquaient une partie de la vue. Le reste de la vidéo montrait l'accoudoir d'un divan et d'une plante verte. Le pad venait d'être visiblement jeté par-dessus le lit, sur un canapé.

Des voix lointaines et étouffées se firent entendre.

# — _Merde Ju ! T'es chiante ! Tu es insupportable !_ s'écria Jane agacée.

# — _Tu ne disais pas ça quand j'étais sur toi apparemment… Là tu me supporte…_ répondit Julia sur un ton taquin.

En entendants les insinuations des mots de la phrase, l'image de la black sur sa princesse se fit instantanément jour, dans l'esprit de Samantha…

 _Quoi ? Quand j'étais sur toi ?… La black était sur Jane ?…_ Une pointe de jalousie monta en elle, vite dissipée par une suite de positions sexuelles. _Oh… Un 69 ? Accroupie sur la bouche ?… Frottage de chatte ?… Mon Dieu c'est fou…_ Sam secoua sa tête, et retira in extrémis sa main qui se glissait discrètement dans sa culotte. Elle se secoua la tête.

 _Non pas maintenant, surtout pas… plus tard, oui après…_

Elle se donna une claque sur la joue pour rester un peu plus lucide, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une fois assise elle augmenta le son, et plaqua son oreille sur l'écouteur. Puis, petit sourire aux lèvres, elle resta là, immobile, très attentive à la suite…

Soudain, elle entendit des gloussements, des mots chuchotés et marmonnés des petits rires et des bruits de corps à corps et de lutte sur le lit… Le tout entrecoupé de gémissements, de bruits étouffés et de halètements.

# — _Grosse cochonne !_ Taquina Jane, d'une voix rauque, suivit d'une claque sur une fesse.

# — _Pas grosse Jane ! cochonne oui, mais pas grosse… talentueuse, adroite, experte cochonne oui ! Mais pas grosse ! gaffe aux mots Jan… Oooh, mon Dieu, oui… Mmm tu es si…_

# — _Chuuut ! ma belle, profite en…_

 _# — Oooh, Mmm Jane tu es si…_

# — Je sais…

Samantha, oreille collée sur son pad, des images pleins la tête, essayait de ne tout suivre rien perdre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?… Hé chiotte ! maudite caméra._ Elle soupira de dépit _. Voilà que j'appelle pour parler à ma princesse et voilà que je la vois nue, m'excitant comme une folle. Puis la voilà partie dans du sexe avec une autre femme comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous… mais là sans images, je suis maudite._

Soudain, elle entendit des gloussements, des mots chuchotés et marmonnés des petits rires et des bruits de corps à corps et de lutte sur le lit… Le tout entrecoupé de gémissements, de bruits étouffés et de halètements.

# « _Grosse cochonne !_ Taquina Jane, d'une voix rauque, suivit d'une claque sur une fesse.

# — _Pas grosse, Jane !_ Répondit Julia, haletante, _« cochonne oui, mais pas grosse… Talentueuse, adroite, experte cochonne oui ! Mais pas grosse ! gaffe aux mots Jan… Oooh, mon Dieu, oui… Mmm tu es si… »_

# — _Chuuut ! ma belle, profite en…_

 _# — Oooh, Mmm Jane…_

Samantha, oreille collée sur son pad, des images plein la tête, essayait de ne rien perdre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?… Hé mince ! maudite caméra._ Elle soupira de dépit _. Voilà que j'appelle pour parler à ma princesse et voilà que je tombe sur elle nue, m'excitant comme une folle. Puis la voilà partie dans du sexe avec une autre femme comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous. Mais là c'était sans images… je suis maudite._

Pendant plus d'une minute, elle entendit des gémissements, des mots crus, des petits cris et des grognements… Tous de plaisirs.

Soudain Julia haletante s'exprima :

 _# — Ja… Jane ! ?_

 _# — Hmm ?_

 _# — Ton… Oh ! mon Dieu ! Mmm… Attends, arrête, c'est sérieux ! haleta-t-elle, en tentant difficilement de s'exprimer._

 _# Qui a-t-il ? ça ne plait pas ? je t'ai fait mal ? Dit rapidement Jane, inquiète._

 _# — Non, non ! C'est au sujet de ton pad, il est encore allumé sur le divan, tu devrais répondre. Va voir si la personne est toujours là, c'est peut-être sérieux._

 _# — Je m'en fous, elle rappellera, pour l'instant c'est toi qui es là…_

 _# — Jane ! s'écria Julia. « Non tu réponds et après on continue, alors vas-y vite ! »_

 _# — tu sais que tu es…_

 _Samantha entendit le son d'un baiser couper la parole à Jane, puis Julia parler d'une voix douce :_

 _# — Je sais ma chérie, aller va !_

Sam entendit Jane grogner, suivis d'un froissement de draps et d'un déplacement rapide, ainsi que des mots énervés et crus, à voix basse. Elle reporta rapidement ses yeux sur l'écran. Elle entendit un éclaircissement de gorge, avant que le pad ne se lève, et que l'écran ne se tourne. Faisant apparaitre le visage de sa belle rouquine, à une trentaine de centimètres en face à l'écran.

Jane se tenait immobile, les cheveux roux en bataille ses yeux loin du pad, fixaient un point invisible à l'horizon. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et faisait la moue, visiblement très irritée. Ses yeux verts encore dilatés sous l'effet de l'excitation, brillaient fiévreusement. Les taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez, lui donnaient un air si délicieux et à croquer. Le début d'un suçon apparaissait sur la mâchoire, ses lèvres et son menton étaient humides… Elle se lécha les lèvres et s'essuya prestement le menton, avant de s'exprimer :

# « _Ici Shepard, excusez pour l'attente, j'étais… enfin bref je vous écoute_. » Lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton faussement désolé.

Samantha sursauta à la voix rauque, qui résonna comme une bombe, aux oreilles de Samantha.

 _Oh merde ! c'est à moi ! Je dois répondre vite ! Pas de connerie Sammy, montre-lui qui tu es. Qu'elle ne soit pas déçue, donne lui envie de te rencontrer ultérieurement. Pas de stratégie inutile comme aux échecs, soit franche et naturelle, sois toi…_ Elle respira fortement et répondit.

— Madame Shepard ? Jane Shepard ?

 _# — Oui, qui est à l'appareil ? Répondit sa princesse, d'une voix impatiente._

— Euh, bonsoir Madame, c'est Samantha Traynor, j'ai reçu un message de la Lieutenante Sophie Lacroix _vous lui avez demandé de me donner votre numéro n'est-ce pas ?_ alors voilà, je vous appelle… pour en savoir plus…

# — _Samantha Traynor ? La fille du vaiss… du night-club d'Oxford ?_ …

— Oui elle-même, bonsoir.

 _# — Juste un instant je vais chercher mon oreillette, ce sera plus pratique._

— Oui bien sûr, faites, pas de problème.

Jane bougea et s'éloigna, l'image changea de plan remuant au grès de ses mouvements et déplacements.

La caméra filma une masse de vêtements sur la table basse. Puis une main commença à fouiller dans une poche de pantalon. Le pad se déplaça, pour être posé sur la table ne filmant que le plafond la moitié de la tête et de l'épaule.

# — _Julia, tu sais où j'ai mis mon oreillette ?_ … Continuant à fouiller les vêtements.

La belle black resta silencieuse.

# « _Ju_ ? »

Soudain une main tenant une oreillette émergea soudain, passant par-dessus l'épaule en agitant la main.

# — _Le voilà ma belle tête en l'air, il était sur la table de chevet._

# — _Ah, merci !_

La tête de Julia apparue juste après, posant son menton sur son épaule en souriant. Elle déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, puis elle regarda le pad, et fronça les sourcils. Elle tira Jane en arrière, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis elle réapparut bien en face de la caméra et fit un clin d'œil à la caméra, avant de disparaître.

Le pad fut soulevé pour se retrouver en face de sa princesse : visage grave, sourcils froncés.

# « _Le pad est en mode vidéo, vous avez tout vu ?… bon, passons, nous en reparlerons plus tard._

La vidéo coupa.

 _Hé, merde ! Sammy, merde, merde, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant que tu t'es fait prendre en tant que voyeuse ? Hé mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de toi ?…_ Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. _C'est la honte._

# « _Mlle Traynor ? vous m'entendez_ ? »

Samantha sursauta, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

— Oui ! oui ! Madame, je vous entends et désolée pour la vidéo je ne…

# — _Ça ira, c'est de ma faute… Bien, pour commencer ne m'appeler plus madame entre nous, ça fait vieille fille._

— Mais vous êtes marié ? N'est-ce pas…

# — _Je ne suis plus marié, c'est fini, paf !_ (un claquement de main se fit entendre). _Me revoila célibataire, youpi ! Libre depuis un mois, c'était… comment dire… une mauvaise idée, pleine de problèmes. J'aimerais que l'on se tutoie si cela ne te dérange pas, comme à la fin de soirée du Night club…_

— _Oh ! Non ! Cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire…_ répondit rapidement Samantha, d'une voix ravie.

# — Encore une chose, tu appelles de Londres ?

— _Non, Oxford ? Pourquoi ?_

# — C'est pareil, sais-tu où tu appelles, et quelle heure il est ici.

— Comment ça ?… Oh mince ! Vous n'êtes pas à Londres n'est-ce pas ni en Europe ?… Hein c'est ça… questionna Sam d'une voix basse et inquiète.

# — Je suis à Tokyo, et il est 4 h 25 ici.

— A Tokyo ? Hoqueta-t-elle ! Oh, mon Dieu… J'ai fait une connerie. Gémit Samantha, pleine de détresse. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillées, vous et votre… euh, amie…

# — Ne t'inquiète pas, je devais me réveiller… Elle bâilla, « dans une heure… ça me rappellera la caserne. Mais il fallait que tu le saches, pour si en cas il te venait à rappeler… Je suis en vacances pour 4 jours dans la région. Je visite le Japon et Jeudi la Corée, je devrais normalement être de retour le Dimanche 6 avril. Et tutoie-moi. »

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

 _20_ _h 22_

#— _Ne t'inquiète pas, je devais me réveiller… Elle entendit Jane bâiller, « dans une heure… ça me rappellera la caserne. Mais il fallait que tu le saches, pour si en cas il te venait à rappeler… Je suis en vacances pour 4 jours dans la région. Je visite le Japon et jeudi la Corée, je devrais normalement être de retour le Dimanche 6 avril. Et tutoie-moi. »_

Sam se mordit les lèvres, totalement mortifiée.

 **—** Désolée… J'étais un peu angoissée à l'idée de t'appeler, et Sophie ne m'a rien dit pour le faisceau horaire…

Sam entendit des sons de baisers et des mots murmurés entre sa princesse et Julia.

# — _Arrête Ju ! Je parle là_! c'est sérieux. Chuchota Jane irritée.

(# — _Menteuse…)_ _Répondit en chuchotant Julia, en l'embrassant._

#—… _Hmm_ , _Bien, je_ _…_ _je ne vais pas pouvoir tout te dire maintenant, donc ce que je te propose, c'est un rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine. Ton compte EliosDate est encore ouvert n'est ce pas ?_

— Oui.

Elle entendit le son d'une petite brouille physique et un chuchotement de Julia :

(# — Fais vite ma belle, j'ai envie de toi! ).

# — Chut Ju, je parle, eh!, mince arrête enlève tes mains de là !. Un petit claquement se fit entendre. « _Sois maudite Ju ! Je… hé mince. » Se plaignit Jane dans un gémissement sourd._

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il eut un éclaircissement de gorge, et sa belle rousse parla:

#— _Euh, Désolée Samantha. Bon, je_ _t'enverrai un message et le lieux du rendez-vous sur ton compte « Douceur d'Horizon », d'accord ?_

— Oui, ça me va.

# — _Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis dans l'obligation de te quitter, une harpie ne cesse de me harceler. Dit-elle d'une voix excitée et fébrile._

 _(# — Tu aimes ça et tu en redemandes…)_ Pouffa Julia _._

# — Aller, _à plus Samantha !_

Le pad Coupa _._

— Au revoir, répondit Sam en retard. « Au revoir douce princesse », continua-t-elle en soupirant. Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur, respirant fortement et lentement, encore et encore pour se calmer.

Elle était remontée, en colère et… Jalouse ?… Peut-être un peu, elle devait se l'avouer… elle ne devait pas se le cacher. Qui ne le serait pas. Et cette Julia… à cause de cette Ju ! elle n'avait pu parler plus longtemps avec sa princesse. Pour passer du temps à échanger, discuter, etc., elles auraient pu rester des heures au téléphone, alors pourquoi pas ?.

— Eh merde ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant son pad sur le lit. « Soit maudite Julia, espèce de salope ! Pourquoi viens-tu nous interrompre pendant notre conversation… espèce de garce ! » Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur, oreiller contre sa poitrine. Avant de sourire ironiquement.

 _Toi aussi Julia, tu es jalouse, jalouse que ma princesse_ _veuille me voir… qu'elle veuille venir à moi… Tu ne le supportes pas hein ? alors tu fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle revienne à toi… Et voilà que maintenant elles allaient se remettre à baiser… À continuer leurs ébats… Si seulement je lui avais parlé dès le début, si je n'avais pas joué à la voyeuse._ Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir _. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un sort de malédiction lesbien, j'en suis sure…_

Elle se releva et se remit à arpenter la chambre, pour calmer sa nervosité.

 _Oui, j'aurais dû parler :_ _prévenir qu'il y avait la caméra au lieu de jouer à la voyeuse… quoique…_ _De suite, e_ _lle pensa à_ _la vidéo de sa_ _princesse nue, au_ _corps si sexy_ _,_ _si sensuel, si_ _..._ Elle secoua la tête _._

 _«_ Et chiotte ! sammy plus tard _»_ soupira t-elle fortement.

 _Elle prit vivement la bouteille d'eau, la porta_ _à_ _sa bouche et en avala de grosses gorgées. Tout en buvant, son regard se_ _porta sur l'un des t_ _iroirs de l'armoire, qui contenait_ _ses sous-vêtements. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète._

 _Samantha posa rapidement la bouteille et se précipita vers le tiroir, pour en_ _sortir toute l_ _a lingerie. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle devrait mettre lors du rendez-vous avec sa princesse._ _Puis elle étala le linge_ _sur le lit, pour en faire l'inventaire et_ _fit vite la grimace en regardant_ _les sous-vêtements_ _devant elle._

 _Hmm !_ _2 strings, 5 shortys, 6 culottes et 2 tangas… ainsi qu'un maillot de bain et 4_ _soutifs. Aucun bien assortit_

 _« Oh non_ _! »_

 _Dans tout le tas, il n'y_ _avait_ _qu'une culotte sexy, un string et un tanga_ _en dentelle, pour un rendez vous potentiellement chaud_ _…_ _Mais sans les soutiens-gorge_ _qui allaient avec…_

 _hé_ _merde ! aucun soutient gorge assortit avec une culotte,_ _Jane mérite mieux_ _je vais devoir faire chauffer la carte de crédit._ _Bon, voyons_ _voir… Un ensemble soutient gorge tanga en dentelle rouge ou noir irait bien… enfin bref je verrai lequel commander_ _et surtout quel type et couleur…_ _Je dois assurer lors du rendez vous, surtout ne pas passer pour une gamine..._

Elle retourna ranger la lingerie.

 _Bon pour la commande je verrai demain, une_ _fois_ _le_ _stress_ _et_ _la_ _préoccupation_ _passés. Avec_ _l'esprit plus clair et lucide._

Elle alla se coucher, et ses yeux se portèrent sur le pad sur le lit : Un sourire se forma instantanément.

 _Hmm_ _!_ _Je crois que j'ai un super-déstressant, enregistré il y a quelques minutes… juste le temps de choisir les bons jouets et boum ! la pluie d'orgasmes… Allez go !_

 **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 15

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Mardi 8 avril 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

17 h 20.

Samantha retournait chez elle après ses cours, et avoir passé un bref moment avec des copines dans un bar de l'université.

Sortant du Tram, elle marcha une quarantaine de mètres, pour soudainement s'arrêter à mi-chemin, devant la boulangerie française. Des gâteaux de toutes formes, de couleurs et de taille, couverts et aromatisés de tous les fruits et chocolat existant trônaient dans la vitrine, l'attirant tous comme des aimants. On aurait dû interdire cet endroit, juste entre l'arrêt du Tram, et sur le chemin menant à son domicile. De toute évidence, il avait pour seul but de faire de sa vie un enfer. Apprêt quelques secondes immobile devant la vitrine, en train de se lécher les lèvres devant tous ces divins gâteaux, et incapable de résister, elle poussa la porte… Les divines senteurs de pain et de pâtisseries lui vinrent immédiatement au nez, la faisant immédiatement saliver… Il y en avait assez pour remplir une baignoire, ou du moins une table basse et un canapé…

Son regard se posa sur certains d'entre eux : ceux nappés de crème pâtissière et morceaux de fraises, aux chocolats et aux citrons… Ils étaient tous décidément terriblement sexys. Ils l'appelaient de leurs petites voix, et de leurs effluves de gâteaux tout mignons. Elle pouvait presque les voir lui faire des yeux de chiots, pour l'inciter à les prendre…

Après être sortie de la boulangerie, elle poursuivit son chemin, une boîte de pâtisseries en carton à la main.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et posa sa veste et son sac à l'entrée. Samantha prit une canette de thé glacé à la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle posa le paquet de pâtisseries sur le lit, puis alla à la salle de bains pour se refaire une beauté.

Arrivant devant le miroir, elle prit sa brosse et regarda l'heure : « 17 h 35 ».

 _Hum…_

Hier, elle avait reçu un nouveau numéro avec des mots, sur son compte EliosDate _, disant :_

 _« Mardi 18 h 00 à ce numéro. ». Fatale. Ps : Tu dois être en mode vidéo._

Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

 _Décidément, sa princesse aimait le mode vidéo… Serait-elle exhib ? voyeuse_ ?… _Plus tard les fantasmes Sammy, plus tard…_

En tout cas, le message était bref, succinct, sans rien d'autre… Elle avait été déçue… Frustrée. Mais bon il y avait ce numéro et le futur… Elle pensait déjà à la suite…

 _Aller, dix minutes pour_ _devenir une beauté ténébreuse… Je dois l'appâter pour qu'elle en veuille plus…_

Elle défit sa natte et se brossa les cheveux, avant d'en faire un rapide, mais beau chignon. Puis elle remit un coup d'Eye-liner, et du rouge à lèvres. Elle tourna la tête, pour vérifier le tout dans le miroir, et fut soulagée de se qu'elle vit…

 _T_ _out sembl_ _e_ _être bon_ … Sammy, elle sourit, coquine. _Elle est le papillon… Euh, non… Elle est l'abeille, oui l'abeille lui va mieux, et tu es_ _le pollen_ … son nectar. Elle regarda l'heure.

« 17 h 51 »

— Oh merde ! S'écria-t-elle « déjà ! et chiotte ! »

Paniquée, elle se précipita pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis, elle ouvrit la boîte de carton, pour avoir accès aux objets de ses désirs. Soudain, un sentiment de crainte et de solitude l'envahit, en voyant les délices parfumés.

Des sombres pensées se glissèrent dans son esprit.

 _Voilà ce que sera mon futur si l'appel se termine par un fiasco…_ Elle soupira de détresse. _Des soirées_ _sur le lit, seule, en train de pleurer, la chambre_ _pleine de mouchoirs mouillés._ _Toujours m_ _oi, regardant les images et vidéos de ma princesse, en gémissant de détresse, tout_ _en_ _me goinfr_ _ant_ _de pâtisseries_. _Ainsi que_ _de crèmes glacées au citron et chocolat, et_ _de la_ _crème fraîche sucrée, en buvant du thé_ … _Larmoyante_ _en détresse,_ _dans les bras de Suvi_ …

Un frisson la parcourut, la faisant sursauter elle secoua la tête et se donna une gifle, pour sortir de ses sombres pensées.

 _Merde Sammy ! Mais à quoi tu penses ! Pourquoi es-tu si catastrophique, si pessimiste ?…_ _Tu vas lui donner ta voix de séductrice, comme sur la piste de danse, et hop !…. Oui ! Voilà comment agir ! Aller, tu le peux !_

Elle prit un gâteau à la crème et fraise, avant de le croquer avec délice… Gémissante de plaisir.

 _Oui ! Imagine que c'est elle… là, à la place de ses gâteaux… de ses délices…_

À 17 h 55 : elle alluma le pad et vérifia que le mode vidéo et audio fonctionnait bien. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur bien droite sur le lit. Elle vérifia le décor derrière, et but une longue gorgée de thé glacé, en profitant pour se rincer la bouche avec. À 18 h 00 pile, tenant son pad devant elle, elle respira un grand coup et appela.

Une sonnerie, une deuxième, une troisième.

On décrocha, et une voix féminine austère, mais agréable, commença un discours bien rodé.

« Bonjour, secrétariat du 21e régiment de Marine, Cheffe des opérations Dress à l'appareil, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

— Bonjour, Madame, je désirerais parler avec la lieutenante Jane Shepard, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle et…

 _Rendez-vous ? Comme un rendez-vous coquin ? Amoureux ?… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais non c'est un rendez normal Sammy, arrête de te triturer le cerveau, mais pourquoi pense tu comme ça et mince… Mais la secrétaire pourrait croire autrement… Non, elle ne doit pas croire cela._ Elle secoua la tête de dépit _. Hé mince ! Réfléchis avant de parler sammy…_

Elle se reprit rapidement, mal à l'aise et honteuse.

« Euh, non, non ! Je voulais dire qu'elle attend mon appel, elle m'a demandé de la contacter »…

La femme répondit sans changement dans sa voix.

— Qui dois-je annoncer ?

— Mlle Samantha Traynor.

— Avez-vous le mode vidéo activé ?

— Oui.

— Bien.

L'écran s'alluma, montrant une très belle et jeune femme, bien droite dans un uniforme bleu de l'alliance. Elle était brune avec un chignon parfait, l'air sérieuse, elle avait une oreillette avec micro prêt de la bouche. Le décor alentour était composés de casiers, d'un porte-manteau avec une veste bleue et un sac accroché sur. Sur le mur, un drapeau de l'Alliance et celui du 21 régiments étaient affichés. La militaire la regarda fixement quelque temps, de ses yeux marron, puis lui fit un petit signe de tête, en souriant.

— Un instant, Mademoiselle, ne quittez pas.

Elle se tourna vers un autre écran, appuya sur une touche et pressa son oreillette. Elle salua de la main, et parla :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Madame, Mademoiselle Samantha Traynor désirerait vous parler. Elle dit avoir une demande d'entretien de votre part »

«… »

« Oui Madame. » Répondit-elle avec respect.

La belle Cheffe se retourna vers elle, en lui souriant.

« Elle va vous recevoir, je vais transférer votre appel vidéo à son bureau. Faites attention, elle est en discussion, elle vous demande de rester silencieuse.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Au revoir Mlle Traynor.

— Au rev…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire au revoir, le décor changea brusquement.

Juste devant ses yeux, venait d'apparaître ce qui semblait être une petite salle de bureau. Mais sa princesse n'était pas à l'écran. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Samantha profita de ce moment libre pour lisser sa chemise, se lécher les lèvres, et arranger quelques mèches folles.

Sur l'écran, à droite, juste devant elle, le haut d'une bouteille d'eau et d'une tasse de café était visible. Un peu plus loin, un siège de bureau avait été poussé contre les casiers. Contre le dossier était posé un coussin relaxant ou massant, elle ne serait le dire. Derrière, contre le mur, une longue série de casiers, avec dessus deux plantes vertes, des pads, posés chaotiquement et quelques babioles. À sa droite, la moitié d'une fenêtre ouverte, laissant voir des bâtiments, tous identiques.

 _Hum, c'est visiblement le bureau d'une caserne. Pensa-t-elle_

Des officiers passèrent devant la fenêtre ils se tournèrent en faisant tous un signe de la main, souriant tous à l'intérieur du bureau.

Soudain, la personne avec qui elle devait parler apparut à l'écran. Shepard se positionna devant la fenêtre et salua les officiers d'un geste de la main. Elle roula sa tête pour soulager ses vertèbres, puis resta immobile, dos à elle, fixant l'extérieur.

« Oui bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas vous les promettre avant samedi, vous comprenez. » Dit soudainement Shepard d'un ton neutre, de sa voix légèrement rauque. Faisant sursauter Samantha.

 _Zen sammy ! Elle est en communication… surtout ne pas faire de vague._

Elle en profita pour glisser ses yeux sur le corps de sa Guerrière.

La Lieutenante Shepard se tenait droite, magnifique et autoritaire dans son uniforme bleu d'officier strict. L'uniforme aux galons et contours dorés, aux courbes arrondies et serrées, moulait superbement son corps.

 _Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle…_

Une petite queue-de-cheval, ornait sa belle chevelure rousse, deux petites mèches rebelles, pendaient sur chaque tempe…

 _Mmm ! Elle est à croquer…_ Elle se passa une langue sur ses lèvres, soudainement devenue sèche. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, _et ce cul… Mon Dieu,_ _qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour… Mmm._

Sam pouvait voir les mains de Jane, serrées entre elles dans le dos, juste au-dessus des fesses. Sa main droite malaxait une boule antistress, qui semblait ressembler à une tête de Butarien. Tandis que le pouce de la main du dessous faisait des cercles sur le poignet.

 _Elle est_ _nerv_ _euse ? Impatiente ?_ _Anxieu_ _se_ _?_ _P_ _ire ?_

Samantha ne savait que faire, à part attendre…

« Entendu, Je vous enverrais quatre navettes, dix marins et deux chefs artilleurs avec la logistique adéquate. Pour la confirmation, demandez au Capitaine Loxwel, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Envoyez-moi un rapport sur les causes des accidents des navettes… Oui, allez-y, je vous écoute… »

Juste après avoir terminé les mots, elle se tourna vers l'écran. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Samantha se figea et se redressa encore plus, et sourit en retour.

Sa princesse se rapprocha du bureau, ne la quittant pas des yeux, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle tapota son oreillette et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de ne pas parler. Elle lui indiquait aussi qu'elle était en communication.

Sam hocha doucement la tête en signe de réponse. Priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas un sourire idiot. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle vint se placer debout devant le bureau, pressant toujours activement la boule antistress.

 _Oui, c'était bien une tête de Butarien._ Sam fut amusé par le choix _. Moi, je verrai mieux une forme de sein en forme de poire à la place, avec un téton érigé… Ce serait plus utile comme déstressant… Mon Dieu Sammy, pas maintenant !_

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par les paroles de sa princesse :

« Bien, envoyez-moi le rapport complet le plus tôt possible, merci et bonne soirée Lieutenant », dit soudainement la belle officière.

Puis elle appuya sur l'oreillette et posa la boule antistress. Ensuite, elle s'assit et se rapprocha du bureau les coudes posés sur les bras de son fauteuil, et les doigts réunis en clocher contre ses lèvres.

Jane dévisagea longuement la jeune étudiante brune à la peau hâlée. Impassible, elle l'examinait de ses yeux verts, tel un scanner balayant son visage.

Samantha avala, n'osant toujours rien dire.

Jane, pensive, la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, avant de glisser sur le reste de son corps visible. Puis elle s'exprima :

« Bonsoir Samantha » dit-elle souriante, d'une voix amicale.

— Bonsoir, Jane, j'espère que je n'ai pas dérangé ?

— Non, pas de problème, tu es à l'heure, c'est ce qui importe. Soudainement, son sourire disparut, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage devenait grave. « Alors, comment te portes-tu depuis l'enlèvement ? »

— Je vais bien, je vois un psychologue régulièrement. Grâce à lui, j'arrive à passer à travers sans trop de problèmes.

Jane hocha la tête, et son sourire revint :

— Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, et crois-moi, je suis sincère, c'est un sujet que je prends vraiment à cœur…

Bien, avant de commencer, j'aimerais te poser une question qui me chiffonne depuis le night-club.

— Oui bien sûr.

— Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, ou vues avant le club ? Je me trompe ?

 _Oh ! Elle ne souvient pas de moi ? Elle ne se souvient pas de la vidéo ? De la navette ?_ Elle eut un petit serrement au ventre de déception.

 _—_ Tu étais sur le vaisseau, « La Luciole » si je me souviens bien, et j'attendais pour une vidéo conférence, et…

Jane coupa Samantha, en se frappant les cuisses du plat des mains et s'écria :

 _—_ Oui ! Ça y est, ça me revient ! La belle frimousse d'Horizon !

 _ _Belle frimousse ? Elle me trouvait déjà belle à l'écran ?__ _Son cœur qui s'était calmé s'accéléra de nouveau._

— Merci. répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Et la voyeuse haletante dans la soute… As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ? lui dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Samantha rougit intensément d'un coup, et détourna les yeux.

— Tu… Tu m'as vu dans la soute ?

Jane hocha la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

 _—_ Ta natte pendait sur le côté de la caisse ou tu étais caché, quand tu regardais. Et il y avait qu'une personne à bord ayant une natte brune et aussi longue…

— Oh ? Bon… bon, bon. Il faut dire que la vue en valait la peine… Dit-elle d'une faible voix. En lui lançant un regard en coin avec un petit sourire. Le tout d'un air taquin.

— Contente, que le spectacle t'ai plu… Bon, passons aux choses pour lesquelles je voulais te parler. Elle réfléchit un instant, hésitante. « Tu te souviens au Black Queen ? Je t'ai fait une proposition pour du sexe occasionnel. As-tu eu le temps d'y réfléchir ? Si oui, es-tu toujours partante, comme je te l'avais proposée ?… »

Samantha eut un large sourire.

— Oui à toutes les questions. Répondit-elle sans hésitations, à sa grande surprise.

— Bien, alors voilà, si tu es libre, je te propose un rendez-vous pour vendredi soir. Je suis à Oxford pour deux jours. Tu es allé _voir_ ma page sur _Hélios_ _Date_? Tu as vu mes attentes et envies ?…

— Oui, j'y suis allé et ça me va, pas de problème avec.

— Bien, alors je te donne rendez vous vendredi, à 19h00 au Richard 1er, au 63 St cross avenue, au sud du parc de l'université.

 **—** Oui je vois, c'est un bon petit restaurant.

— Nous pourrons parler, et peaufiner notre soirée après le restau. Des questions ?

 _Soirée après le restau ? Hum, sûrement une soirée sexe…_

Elle respira fortement et dit :

— Il y a du sexe après le restau ?

— Oui du sexe, y a-t-il un problème, demanda Jane, poliment.

— Oh ! Non, non ! c'était pour être sure.

Un petit bip se fit entendre, Jane leva un doigt, demandant un moment à Samantha, et appuya sur son oreillette. Continuant à regarder Sam.

— Oui.

# — _Excusez-moi, Madame, Le Major Tilion se dirige vers votre bureau, je tenais à vous prévenir comme convenu._

— Eh Merde ! merci cheffe, bien joué. Murmura-t-elle, puis elle coupa la conversation.

— Désolée Samantha je dois couper la communication, une urgence inattendue et irritante à gérer, à vendredi ?

— Oui, à vendredi.

On frappa à la porte.

— Je coupe.

L'écran devint noir.

Samantha, large sourire aux lèvres, restait assise sur le lit, immobile, les yeux fixant l'écran devenu noir. Puis elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à crier de joie, à tournoyer sur elle-même, sauter et sautiller, en serrant les poings.

« OUI ! OUIIII ! ÇA Y EST ! ELLE EST À MOI ! MA PRINCESSE ! RIEN QU'À MOI ! OUI ! VENDREDI SOIR, HOP! HOP !HOP ! OUIIII ! »

Elle faillit sauter sur le lit pour y sauter, mais se reprit vivement en voyant les gâteaux sur la couette.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, la tête tournante, étourdie : elle venait de penser à certaines choses et son sourire disparut en partie :

« Chiotte ! » Jura t-elle ! En colère contre elle même.

Encore légèrement étourdie, elle alla vite remettre ses chaussures, sa veste et son sac. Puis elle revint dans la chambre pour prendre deux gâteaux, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie…

Oxford

Mercredi 9 avril 2177

Le L Galactique.

Bar discothèque lesbien.

22 h 37

Bureau du bar.

« Waouh ! » s'écria Abby qui regardait les yeux exorbités les images sur le pad, que lui avait passé Samantha. « C'est une vraie bombe ! »

Samanthase mordait la lèvre inférieure, en scrutant avec préoccupation les réactions de son amie Abby Kiehl la blonde trentenaire propriétaire et gérante du Bar. Abby, les yeux grands ouverts, examinait avec intérêt, les deux photos de la page de « Fatale » ou plutôt de Jane Shepard, du site Hélios image montrait une superbe rousse, grande et athlétique à la peau pale : elle était debout dans une salle de sport en prenant une pause, en short et soutient gorge de sport. l'autre photo montrait son visage, avec ses lèvres pulpeuse, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux verts.

— Lis la suite, demanda Samantha « je veux que tu en saches le plus sur elle pour me conseiller. »

Abby hocha la tête et commença la lecture : Elle parcoura la page de « Fatale » sérieusement, parfois stupéfaite et avec d'agréablement surprise…

Puis, son amie releva la tête en faisant la moue, d'un air dubitatif.

Voyant cela, Samantha s'exprima :

— Alors ? questionna Sam.

Abby se tourna vers elle, et la regarda de côté, le front plissé :

— Tu ne me fais pas marcher, hein ? C'est bien avec cette fille que tu as rendez-vous ? Dit-elle en tapotant l'image de Jane.

Sam secoua la tête, et sourit :

— C'est bien elle. Répondit-elle avec fierté.

— Tu en as d'autres ? tu sais… Hum, comment dire… plus déshabillé ? Lui dit taquine Abby, avec un petit sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil.

— Non, tout le reste est privé. Répondit Samantha en secouant doucement la tête : rougissant légèrement, avec un petit sourire.

Abby rendit le pad à Samantha, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Merde, mais comment fais-tu ? Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, dansla salle de danse de ce bar,il a déjà eu cette femme d'affaires et cette militaire.

— Crystal et Ashley, corrigea Sam.

— Qu'importe, et maintenant cette superbe femme… Elle soupira. « Tu commences à t'habituer à papillonner dans le haut de gamme Sam, comment fais-tu ? Surtout avec ce genre femme. » Dit-elle, en montrant le pad de Sam.

Samantha haussa des épaules faussement indifférentes

— Peut-être est-ce dû à mon charme et ma classe personnelle ?… Répondit-elle, faussement nonchalante, avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, est-ce qu'on peut revenir à mes demandes initiales ?…

— Ok,ok, dit Abby d'un air un peu plus sérieuse. « Bien, donc tu as rendez-vous vendredi soir avec cette beauté, et tu aimerais que je te donne des conseils, des suggestions, c'est ça ? »

— C'est ça.

— Aller, dis-moi en plus sur cette déesse, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Que fait-elle dans la vie ? Etc. Autres que ce qui est écrit sur sa page bien sûr...

Samantha, plissa les sourcils et fixa son regard sur la photo de sa princesse, pensive :

 _—_ C'est dur… Elle s'appelle Jane, 23 ans, elle est Lieutenante dans l'Alliance. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle est bisexuelle, plutôt portée sur les femmes et aime le sexe. Elle et plutôt dominante, sans être dans le bdsm selon ses dires. Elle désire me voir vendredi soir au restaurant,pour que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et peaufiner notre soirée… Et moi je n'ai aucune expérience de rendez-vous avec ce genre de femme… plus âgée, forte, sûre d'elle. J'aimerais que tu m'aides, pour que je ne fasse pas foirer la soirée ou pire que je ne passe pas pour une vraie gourde et une idiote complète à ses yeux.

Abby se tut et resta pensive quelques secondes, puis continua :

— Elle est dans les unités combattante ? en 1er ligne ?

— Oui.

— Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

— Quatre mois et vingt-quatre jours, depuis mon départ d'Horizon.

— Waouh ! Tu comptes les jours ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Sammy ?

— Quoi, donc ?

— Tu es amoureuse.

Samantha haussa les épaules et roula des yeux :

— Ça, je m'en étais rendu compte depuis un bail… Grommela Samantha. « Je croyais que cela était un béguin, mais non… » elle soupira. Sam fit un geste de bras en l'air comme pour chasser des idées. « Bon, alors pour vendredi ? » Déclara-t-elle en se reprenant.

Abby souriante hocha doucement la tête.

— Apparemment elle veut faire l'amour après le souper, tu es partante ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?

— Oui, pas de problème.

— Voilà ce que je te recommande, vu mon expérience et mes amantes passées. Je te conseille d'être toi-même, de ne pas t'inventer une personnalité qui n'est pas la tienne. Et surtout, n'en fais pas trop, si tu lui plais, elle t'acceptera telle que tu es. Et si tu veux la revoir après vendredi, tu as tout intérêt à faire comme je te le préconise. Si elle veut te voir c'est que tu l'intéresses, elle aurait pu voir d'autres femmes, mais c'est toi qu'elle veut… Cela veut dire que tu lui plais ou du moins que tu l'intéresses suffisamment pour qu'elle vienne à toi.

Samantha fit une petite grimace, l'air soucieuse.

— Elle m'avait fait la promesse au cours d'une soirée que l'on pourrait se revoir. Elle tient peut-être seulement parole ?

— Tu veux dire que si elle veut te revoir c'est pour tenir la parole qu'elle t'avait donnée ?

 _—_ Peut-être… dit Sam d'une petite voix, en baissant la tête, dépitée.

— Alors, pourquoi n'a t-elle n'a pas seulement laissé un message de rendez vous pour un coup d'un soir sur ta page de rencontre ? Mais non Sam, elle t'a passé son numéro, tu l'as appelé à son bureau en plein service sur son invitation, et elle t'invite à souper, et pas directement à l'hôtel… Non, non, elle veut te connaître, il y a visiblement quelque chose entre vous.

Samantha soupira en secouant la tête, puis elle esquissa un sourire, frustrée :

— Mais non, pas elle, comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à moi ?… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et releva doucement la tête et regarda Abby droit dans les yeux, les yeux pleins d'espoir. « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? » Dit-elle, pleine d'espoirs, les yeux pointés sur Abby. Qui lui sourit tendrement en retour : elle lui prit une main pour la serrer réconfortante, avant de lui dire :

— Tu peux la contacter ?… Là maintenant tu le pourrais ?

— J'ai son numéro de pad.

— Son numéro personnel ?

— Euh… oui.

— Samantha ! Tu lui plais. Ça ne fait pas un pli.

Sam resta un moment le regard dans le vide, les yeux brillants : puis un petit sourire se format sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'exprima d'une voix faible :

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai ma chance avec elle ? Au-delà du sexe ?

Abby lui tapota la main rassurante.

— J'en suis presque sûre, il y a quelque chose, une connexion entre vous, d'après ce que tu me dis. Et je pourrais peut-être t'en dire plus si j'avais plus de renseignements sur elle… Tu n'en sais pas plus sur elle ?

— Non, mentit Samantha.

Le reste était trop violent et trop personnel d'après elle, et n'avait rien à faire elle dans la conversation actuelle.

— Bon dommage… Une chose quand même, physiquement c'est une bombe parfaite pour du sexe. En plus d'avoir une superbe silhouette féminine, cette femme a le corps d'une athlète de haut niveau, agile, résistante, etc. Elle eu un sourire lubrique. « C'est le genre de fille que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, surtout si elle a du talent et de l'expérience dans le sexe lesbien… Taquina Abby sur un ton espiègle, sourire en coin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Abby ! S'offusqua Sam, rougissante.

— Bein quoi, tu n'es pas partantes pour trois, quatre ou plus d'orgasmes vendredi soir ? Plaisanta t-elle.

Samantha se relava vivement et se frappa le front du plat de la main, et leva les bras en signe de désespoir.

Abby se mit à rire :

— Bon sang, Sam, quand tu dois passer à l'acte on ne peut plus t'arrêter, mais quand on parle de sexe tu deviens rouge et embarrassée… C'est étrange.

— Mais pourquoi je suis venu te demander des conseils, se plaignit en boudant Sam. « des recherches sur Extranet aurais été plus…

Abby la coupa, elle était redevenu sérieuse et fronçait les sourcils soucieuse:

— Sam, fais quand même attention, il a un truc pas net avec cette femme ou je devrais dire avec ce genre de femme…Elle est superbe, d'accord, mais je crois qu'elle peut-être dangereuse pour toi. Surtout pour une fille comme toi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, une fille comme moi ? Répondit Sam en croisant les bras, menton levé en signe défiance « et dangereuse comment ? »

—Pour ton innocence Sammy,et ne dis pas le contraire. Tu es certes intelligente, courageuse et charmeuse mais trop sensible, passionnée et innocente, ce sont de gros point faible avec ce genre de femme. Elle semble être libertine, bi, etc. bref pas vraiment faite pour toi sur le long terme… Fais attention à toi si tu paris sur le long terme.

Samantha se rassit et la regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

Abby soupira fortement et continua :

« Ok, ok, je t'aurais prévenu… Encore une chose, j'aimerais bien la connaître, tu ne pourrais pas l'amener ici. Sam se releva d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils. Abby leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. « Non, attend, ce n'est pas pour… euh ce n'est pas se que tu crois… »

Sam tendit un doigt menaçant vers Abby, et s'exprima d'une voix haute :

— Ne t'avise pas ! Surtout pas… Elle est à moi ! Tu entends, rien qu'à moi ! Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te l'amène ici ! Et encore moins que je te la présente après se que tu viens de dire. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant qu'elle-même se souvenait n'avoir jamais pris, et étonnée de cela…

Abby, essaya de calmer Son amie :

— Mais non Sammy ce n'est pas pour…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la sonnerie du pad de Samantha.

Tout en regardant Abby, les sourcils froncés, elle leva la main vers Abby lui faisant signe de ne pas parler. Puis prit l'appareil et l'alluma, en s'éloignant pour se mettre devant la fenêtre.

« Oui ? »

— Mlle Traynor ? Samantha Traynor ? Questionna une voix masculine neutre « Bonsoir Mlle, ici le lieutenant de police Miloshky,

je vous appelle au sujet de votre amie Suvi…

 **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 1 7

 ** _NDA:_ _Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS._**

 _ **Claire**_ _ **Garder**_ _:_ _(née_ _isexuelle_ _)._ _Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de_ _Jane_ _et nouvelle amie_ _... Très attirée par Shepard, mais nous ne nous sommes pas trompés_ _._ _Elle est dans le même régiment que Shepard._

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

Londres, Grande-Bretagne.

Mercredi 9 avril 2177

Hôpital Platinium, Londres

6 h 55

Samantha, encore très inquiète, va prendre une douche rapide et s'apprête à revenir dans la chambre auprès de Suivi. Elle avait eu la chance de prendre une douche rapide dans la chambre, Suvi Anvar. La douche lui avait bien été: après une nuit blanche, remplie de stress et de sueurs.

 _Hier soir, à_ _22 h 45._

L'appel de la police de Londres avait été mis à mort par Samantha, ensuite le trajet d'Oxford à Londres. Heureusement accompagnée par Abby, qui l'a réconforté tout au long du voyage. Puis le commissariat, et enfin pour rendre visite à Suvi, et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

Une fois bien réveillée, elle a commencé à s'expliquer à Londres, mais ils ont été interrompus par une infirmière. Sam, en profité pour aller prendre une douche, avec la trousse de toilette qu'il lui avait fourni l'infirmière.

Sam dans le livre, Sam remercia encore une fois la charmante infirmière brune pour la douche. Elle avait terminé son traitement sur le visage et vérifié maintenant ses données.

Elle se tourne et lui sourit:

«De rien Mademoiselle»

Sam, soupira de bien-être.

\- Que ça fait du bien… murmura t-elle en s'étirant.

Sam alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit, et regarda son amie.

Elle était assise sur le lit, elle était fixée sur le sol à sa droite. Elle porta un verre d'eau à bouche, mais en petites gorgées nerveuses. En évitant le regard de Samantha.

Son visage est couvert, était contusionné, les yeux tuméfiés. Des hématomes rouges et violettes recouvraient sa peau pâle. Un gros pansement était posé sur son œil et ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes et gonflées. Sa main gauche était sous un bandage. D'autres contusions étaient sur le corps, mais elles ne pouvaient pas voir…

Sam se retourna vers l'infirmière qui a quitté le garde-fil, et qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

\- Excuser moi, quand pourra-t-elle sortir?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudra choisir le docteur, il va entre huit et neuf heures lui seul.

 _Huit à neuf heures? Ah quand même, pfff! je suis crevé, vivement les draps… Pas de cours aujourd'hui, c'est sûr._

\- Merci.

\- Au revoir, Mesdemoiselles, ah oui, votre amie est l'Hôpital St Roch, elle va bien.

\- Merci Mlle Répondit Suvi.

L'infirmière s'en alla en leur donnant un sourire.

Samantha s'assit sur la chaise à gauche du lit, inspira et parla d'une voix douce.

\- Ton amie? Bon, continuons: alors hier soir tu étais à Londres avec?

\- Betty.

\- Betty Gress? La cadre d'ExoGeni?

\- Oui, elle is super… elle voulait me montrer quelques lieux chauds à Londres, qu'elle avait repérée avec des amies.

 _Putain, elle était encore avec le beau cadre trentenaire d'ExoGeni?_

\- Hum, Bon, donc l'agression d'hier soir est due à la jalousie des gros connards, saouls, machos et lâches…

\- Oui, je t'explique: Betty et moi sommes allés dans un super club au sud du Regent Park, où était bondé de gars et de femmes. Bet et moi étions assis au bar, pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. De suite, sur un remarqué une très belle femme, seule au bar. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire aborder par les mecs, les repoussants à chaque fois. Malgré ses refus, il y en avait plusieurs de ces hommes. Alors, après un autre refus, Betty et moi sommes partis à la chasse. Au bout de cinq minutes de blabla et de séductions, elle accepte notre invitation pour un trio. Nous sortons du pub pour une bonne soirée de sexe; sous les regards ivre et haineux de certains mecs jaloux.

Suvi, secoua doucement la tête, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, avant de reprendre:

«Quelques mètres au dehors du bar, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon compte sur le comptoir, alors je retourne dans le club, et je me précipite au comptoir. Sur place, tape sur l'épaule, je me retourne, et reçois un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. Groggy par le choc, titubante, mais toujours debout une mec s'approche me prend par le col et me hurle en pleine face «Salle pute! Vente gouine! » Puis il me donne un coup de poing au ventre et s'acharne, me découvre de coups. Je ne me suis jamais trompé. D'autres coups viennent sur le côté et par-derrière, donnés par d'autres hommes. Je m'écroule, essayant de me protéger des bras, en me recroquevillant. Des coups de pied qui s'acharnent sur tout mon corps.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Puis-je vous dire que j'aime bien les paroles d'une femme, hurlante, menaçante, ordonnant d'arrêter. Puis les rires et les insultes d'hommes, suivis du son d'une suite de coups rapides, de coups, et de corps tombants sur le sol. La salle est remplie de personnes. Le corps de mon premier agresseur s'est effondré devant moi, ko, le visage en sang, les yeux fermés. Puis plus rien, le noir… Elle secoua doucement la tête. «Putain de soirée. »

Samantha lui prit doucement la main.

\- Merde, donc ils ne sont pas agressés par jalousie, alors que les femmes n'ont pas pu avoir, c'est ça? Et une personne est lieu à ton aide? ...

Suvi hocha la tête:

\- Sans la femme qui est un lieu de rendez-vous à mon aide, je ne le dis pas en tant que tel actuellement… peut-être même que je ne le suis pas ici, mais tout simplement à la morgue…

\- Ne dit pas ça Suv, ne pense pas comme ça…

-…

\- La femme, tu l'as vue? Tu connais son nom?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, mais je ne connais pas son nom, je raconte: Je reprends mes esprits, j'ai mal de partout, totalement groggy, la tête qui tourne. Je suis dans les bras forts, quelqu'un porte mon corps, je me sens léger dans ses bras c'est une femme d'après la voix, elle donne des ordres stricts et fermes. Elle me pose doucement sur un canapé et me couvre d'une couverture. Suvi, s'arrête de parler et de remplacer son verre d'eau, avant d'avaler des grosses gorgées, puis elle reprit.

«Alors j'ouvre les yeux et je vois une belle rousse aux cheveux courts. Elle a les yeux verts et me regarde d'un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Son visage pâle, est partiellement couvert de sang, son sourcil gauche et coupé. Elle me sourit et me dit d'une voix douce et rassurante, de ne pas bouger et de rester immobile. Et que les secours arrivent. Elle me dit aussi que mon amie va bien, et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de hocher doucement la tête.

Elle ouvre la boîte de secours et sort un tube de médigel, puis elle se tourne vers moi, me caresse les cheveux, et me dit: «Je vais appliquer du médigel, ça risque d'être froid»

J'entends au loin des sirènes, puis ma tête tourne et puis le noir, et je me réveille ici…

Samantha fronce les sourcils.

 _Une rousse aux cheveux courts? Yeux verts? Qui vient en aide? Au secours? Hum… Les héroïnes rousses sont tendances ces temps-ci…_

\- Tu te souviens de tout? Tu as une sacré mémoire dis donc.

\- Très très bonne… Je peux demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sur.

\- Vous pouvez aller chercher mon pad au club, en attendant l'arrivée du docteur?

Sam réfléchi un instant, et enfin un moyen de passer son ennui, elle accepte:

\- Bon d'accord, lui, je vais aller chercher ton pad et prendre un petit déj.

\- Oh merci oui ce le «Le» Graal _a_ u sud parc du Régent, le nom sur AJOUTE le GPS pad de tonnes.

Samantha ajouta le nom et quitta la chambre. En sortant de l'hôpital, juste en haut des escaliers, un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle rajusta rapidement sa veste.

 _Brrr!_ _il fai_ _t_ _un peu frisquet, c »_ _is_ _normale_ _Sammy,_ _il_ _is encore_ _tot._

Elle rajusta ses bas par dessus sa jupe, en faisant attention à ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

 _Heureusement que j'ai gardé mes bas hier. Pour la fraîcheur… Hum, ça va aller… Aller Sammy, allez!_

Elle sortit et alluma son pad et appuya sur le nom du club. Finalement, elle allait pas marcher longtemps, le club n'était pas très loin, juste à coté du Regent's Park. À 450 mètres d'après le gps.

 _Hier bien, finalement je n'aurai pas marcher très longtemps, le parc était proche de l'Hôpital, trop facile._

Sam prit le raccourci que lui avait montré le GPS, via le sud du parc, et se dirigea vers la sortie, vers l'ouest. En marchant, elle remarquait que les passants étaient rares. Quelques coureurs expérimentés arpentés ici et les chemins du parc, deux amoureux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous un arbre, blottis l'un après l'autre, avec un mug de café entre les mains. Des oiseaux gris picoraient le soleil et le soleil commencé à apparaître au loin derrière les arbres et le gratte-ciel.

Samantha traverse une grande parcelle du sud et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'espace de verdure. Quand soudain, elle sursauta, au passage de trois véhicules, qui survolaient le parc à basse altitude, juste au-dessus d'elle. Les véhicules en phase descendante s'apprêtaient visuellement à 300 mètres plus le dos d'une grande colline couverte d'arbres. Les véhicules étaient camouflés et bleus.

 _Houla! ça surprend… C'était des navettes de l'Alliance… Hum, elles vont bientôt atterrir, il doit y avoir une base militaire pas loin…_

Soudain, des voix et des bruits de parcours venant de derrière attirant son attention: elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Son regard a été attiré par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, qui se rappellent par de petites foulées. Ce sont des vêtements de sport, un mélange de vêtements de sport et de vêtements militaires.

 _Hum… se sont des militaires, d'après une partie de leurs vêtements, et de leurs morphologies sportives… Je ne dois pas être loin d'une base militaire…_

The group the dépassa in the good humeur, in riant and plaisantant.

 _Il faut que je pense à faire du pied… pour ressembler à une princesse?…_ Elle réprima un fou rire. _J'ai de ces idées loufoques parfois… pfff._ Elle secoua la tête. _Avoir le corps de sa belle rousse… Mmm,_ _le rêve absolu. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas envie de courir… en fait si, c'est tout à fait ça. Je n'ai pas envie de courir, c'est trop fatigant et il y a trop de sueurs… Beurk._

Ses yeux suivirent avec enthousiasme, les fesses et les jambes toniques des trois coureuses du groupe. Elle se mordit à la lèvre et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Elle a suivi les regards, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à disparaître derrière les haies et les arbres. À une trentaine de mètres.

 _Belle gazelle en tout cas…_ Elle lâcha un petit soupir. _Bon, allez, finissez les distractions._

Elle va reprendre la marche, elle va la dernière fois à la coureuse du groupe se retourner, et lui jeter un regard sur l'épaule puis rebrousser chemin, pour courir dans sa direction, en petites foulées.

Méfiante, Samantha s'arrêta, et regardons la femme venir vers elle.

Elle a mieux dit à la femme et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche: Elle a eu la vingtaine, taille moyenne, avec un beau corps féminin. Elle portait un chapeau gris sur la tête, prédisposée à une file d'attente. Elle était vêtue d'une veste bleue de sport aux marques de l'alliance, et d'un pantalon noir de sport qui moulait des jambes toniques. Des chaussures de parcours couvrent ses pieds.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de Sam, elle ralentit, avant de s'arrêter à un mètre de face de Samantha, tout en continuant à courir sur la place, sueur au front et petit sourire aux lèvres.

Samantha reste immobile en attente.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Pourquoi elle m'a sourit comme ça? Hum… en tout cas, elle est sacrément mignonne. Peau hâlée, yeux noisette et une belle bouche pulpeuse… Dommage que la veste gâche tout… J'aimerais bien voir si elle porte un même… Même de sport…_

The joggeuse observent un instant, des pieds à la tête, avant de regarder droit dans les yeux, avec un doux sourire:

\- Bonjour, ma belle, tu te promènes dans le parc? La jeune femme, une voix douce, toujours sautillante sur place.

 _Ma belle?… Mais… merde répond Sammy!_

\- Oh! Non, non, je heu… Je traverse seulement le parc, vers la sortie sud.

La belle coureuse fit une petite moue adorable, visiblement déçue:

\- Ah, dommage, je crois que tu étais lieu ici pour flirter… Tu sais que le parc est réputé pour ça… Non? Dit-elle devant le visage surpris de Sam. «Bon et bien voilà, maintenant tu sais pour infos, je fais du pied ici tous les jours d h. Je suis aussi souvent aux pubs, de l'autre côté de la route en sortant du parc, au sud… Si tu es intéressé, bien sûr… ». Puis elle se recula, tout en courant sur la place sourire aux lèvres.

Une vague de chaleur gagna les joues de Samantha.

 _Mon Dieu, elle me drague là? ! Oui, elle flirte avec moi… et elle désir me revoir?… Waouh! j'ai la côte auprès des militaires moi…_

Sam lui sourit.

\- Oh! Euh, et bien c'est bon à savoir, c'est…

Soudain, la jeune femme arrêtée de sauteur et posant sur son oreillette sur un doigt, sur son bouche et ses écouteurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle roula des yeux et mima de la bouche des paroles, visiblement irritée puis elle grommela. «Bien Monsieur, tout de suite, je suis sur le chemin mon lieutenant. »Puis elle coupa.

«Désolée ma belle, je dois le quitter, mon supérieur est vraiment chiant, mais les ordres sont les ordres… peut-être une autre fois? »

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Sam, en souriant «je sais où tu peux maintenant, mais je ne suis pas de Londres, j'habite à Oxford, alors je ne peux pas venir souvent…»

\- Pas de problème.

Elle se rapprochait et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Qui figea Samantha, et faisant encore plus rougir.

Puis Claire se retourna en faisant un signe d'au revoir et commence à s'éloigner en petit pas. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'accélérer et de disparaître derrière les haies.

Samantha toute souriante, remis à la tête:

 _Hé bien, hé bien… On peut dire que j'ai la côte auprès des militaires depuis quelques mois… bon, ne pas l'oublier, c'est une belle fille… on ne sait jamais._ Soudain son sourire disparut, et elle donna un coup de pied dans un petit caillou, irritée. _Ne te mets pas Sammy, voiture après la rencontre avec ta princesse que va-t-il se passer? Ce ne sera que pour le sexe… Elle ne sera pas votre petite copine_ … Elle a perdu la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses, qui étaient revenus et elle accéléra le pas. _Chiotte, arrête de penser comme ça!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait devant le pub «Le Graal», qui était malheureusement fermé.

The Fronture with a dizaine de mètres, the vitre was floutée as that the porte.

«Et Chiotte! Mais c'est pas vrai! »Lâcha-t-elle, très agacée.

Irritée, elle prit son pad et se renseignent sur l'heure d'ouverture:

 _Hum, il est encore trop tôt… Dix minutes à attendre._

Patiente, elle commençait à faire les cent pas devant le club, et reprenait à la nuit passée: Suvi, l'agression, l'hôpital… et la jeune femme du parc et son invitation.

Samantha plissa fils avant, pensive.

 _Mais ce_ _n'est que ce que tu fais Sammy…_ Elle fit une moue incrédule _. T_ _u comme_ _enfin_ _rendez-vous, la femme vendredi Avec de tes rêves, et voilà que tu_ _penses à_ _Une rencontre potentielle, une belle Avec ... Certes inconnue,_ _Elle Est bien foutue,_ _Mais_ _c'est_ _quand même une inconnue ..._

Une quarantaine de mètres à gauche, des câbles et des bracelets de meubles que l'on déplaçait à la sortie de ses pensées.

Elle est tournée vers la source des sons, et une jeune fille déplacée des tables et des chaises à l'extérieur, d'un bar. Un homme, l'aidait en discutant.

Claire avait été vue et rendue à «Étoile bleue» plutôt que retourner au mess de la base. Elle y prendrait un bon petit déjeuner, bien meilleur. Puis elle aviserait une fois sur le reste de sa soirée, après son service et ses quarts de travail.

Cet établissement avait beaucoup de succès auprès des militaires des 21 régiments, dont la base était à peine centaine de mètres. The pub servait de lieu de détentes, de rencontres et de danses pour les soldats et officiers.

Le bar était ouvert, et le jeune et nouveau serveuse Elis était dehors, et positionnait les tables et les chaises à l'extérieur, aidée d'un client.

Claire entre dans une table, en soufflant bruyamment, reprenant doucement son souffle après la serveuse, elle agit comme son omni-outil et commençant à être vue les nouvelles.

Elle s'est renseignée sur la météo, quand tout à coup, _la porte_ _du pub_ _s'ouvrait_ _et_ _un_ _avif_ _et_ _une_ alerte _se faire entendre_ .

Jane visitait et s'approchait d'elle: elle avait les cheveux humides, les traits fatigués, avec un léger bleu sur la mâchoire droite. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et un revêtement couvrait son sourcil gauche:

Elle portait un jean et un pull léger gris moulant, avec une veste noire N7 à capuche baissée. À ses pieds, une paire de bottines militaires noires. Les vêtements étaient souillés, parsemés de taches, de divers liquides, tous séchés, d'autres sangs. Un sac de papier beige à sa main droite.

\- Merde! Jane que s'est-il passé?… S'écria claire, en se levant, inquiète.

The N7 ne répond pas, et arrive à table elle-même appuyée sur son épaule, l'incitant à se rassoir. Puis elle s'assit en face d'elle, en lui tendant le sac en papier sous son nez, en agitant.

\- J'ai acheté des croissants chauds et des pains au chocolat, tu en veux? La taquina Jane, en souriant, tout en secouant le petit sac suavement odorant.

 _Mon Dieu,_ _d_ _es croissants_ _chauds,_ _Elle ... Faiblesses mes connait_ _Bon, NE wants Elle_ _Visiblement_ _pas_ _Repond_ _re_ _verser l_ _es_ _blessure_ _s_ _, et les taches de sangs ... Ok_ _,_ _je essaye_ _rai ,_ _plus tard._

Claire jeta un coup d'œil au sac puis à Jane, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jane, tu es géniale!

Jane haussa des épaules, petit sourire aux lèvres:

\- Oui, je sais, mais qui puis-je? c'est dans ma nature… La taquina Jane d'un ton et d'un air désinvolte, avant de poser le sac sur la table.

Claire se jeta sur le sac et l'ouvrit avec appétit, dit-il évaporé délicieuse du fumet de croissants chauds. Elle en prit un et le croque en gémissant…

\- Toi tu sais faire plaisir aux femmes!

\- Hmm, hmm, je sais, sur moi il dit très souvent… avec Jane feu, Jane, en levant le menton, petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Prétentieuse.

\- Non, pragmatique et rationnelle, je parle en me fondant sur le vécu, et tu sais ce que je parle ...

\- Pfff!

Jane se contenta de sourire, et prit elle aussi un croissant à la bouche pour le bébé. Elle avala le morceau de pâtisserie à demi-mâchée, et la doigtée de la serveuse blonde, qui sait entrer, se précipitant derrière le comptoir:

\- Elle est nouvelle? questionna Jane, en regardant la jeune fille avec intérêt.

\- Oui, Célia est en vacances, elle la remplace, elle fait les ouvertures; ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu ici, n'est-ce pas?

\- Hum, plus de deux semaines, tu devras faire un topo des changements ici.

\- Plus tard.

\- Pauly n'est pas là?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, elle est soit derrière, soit en retard, ou en retard.

Claire laissa courir ses yeux sur les vêtements tachés, et sur le visage maltraité. Elle soupira, a maintenant l'habitude de voir Jane dans cet état.

\- Toi, tu as eu un problème, dit Claire en tapotant, la blessure sur le dessus, le couvert de médigel et un pansement. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où as-tu trainé?… »

Jane soupira:

\- Une bagarre au «Grall», hier soir.

\- Le Grall? Le pub qui est à quarante mètres plus haut?

\- Oui, j'y étais pour un rendez-vous avec une petite beauté… et il y a eu un gros problème.

\- Gros problème?

\- Une violence violente, trois ou quatre hommes sur deux femmes. Je suis intervenue, c'était une violence bagarre. Puis, il y a deux heures, je dois faire mon rapport à QG dès mon retour à la caserne… Elle fit une grimace. «Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas capitaine cette fois-ci… Fin ma prochaine perm sur la citadelle pour…

Elle était interrompue par l'arrivée de la serveuse, qui allait prendre la commande, tablette à la main. Toute souriante à la vue des femmes.

Elle était jolie, faisait dans les 1m 65, et âgée de 16 ou 18 ans. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, coiffés en queue de cheval et de beaux yeux bleus. Les hautes chaussettes blanches montées à la hauteur du genou mettaient en valeur ses jambes hâlées. Jupe plissée à carreaux rouge et vert. Un haut blanc échancré qui moulait une belle poitrine, de taille moyenne. Avec ses pieds, des chaussures plates noires.

Elle s'arrêta sur le côté de la table, toute souriante, tablette dans une main, stylo numérique dans l'autre, s'apprêtant à prendre la commande. Ses yeux se déplaçaient sur les deux militaires, mais s'arrêtaient plus longtemps sur la N7.

\- Bonjour, je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard dit d'une petite voix, en faisant une petite grimace.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour… Élis, dit Jane après avoir lu son badge, et quelle est la cause de ce retard? Lui demanda Jane, d'une voix grave et sensuelle, petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Tout en ne la quitte pas du regard.

Claire fronçant les sourcils aux paroles et au jeu de Jane.

The serveuse cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis que petite rougeur apparaissait sur se pommettes.

\- Euh… Je… Bredouilla t-elle, troublée. C'est que Pauly, la deuxième serveuse n'est pas là, et je m'occupe de tout… Elle se tourne vers Claire, et lui dit: «Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers? »D'une voix encore faible.

\- Pour moi, ce sera un grand café, un verre d'eau et deux autres croissants, lui dit-elle «et ne fait pas attention à elle, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, et elle ne dit pas plus ce qu'elle dit … »

\- Faux, je suis toujours lucide et je sais que je suis en présence d'une jolie jeune fille…

La jeune blonde s'est moquée de la lèvre, un petit sourire d'apparaitre, à l'éloge de la belle femme.

Jane laissa glisser ses yeux sur elle, avant de lui sourire:

\- Hum, et pour moi, que devrais-tu me proposer?… La question qui se pose, d'un ton de pensée pensif. «Votre numéro de téléphone ou mail conviendrait parfaitement. »

La serveuse était un sursaut léger à la réponse inattendue, surprise, elle détournait le regard et la vérité, puis restait à la réplique bien maintenant.

\- Euh… bon, bien… ce sera tout?

Claire quant à elle leva la tête et soupira en roulant des yeux, la regard et retour:

\- Jane, je t'en pris! Arrête de la tourmenter…

\- Un café avec de l'eau.

La serveuse a perdu son nom, elle est restée immobile tout en écrivant les commandes sur le Datapad, puis elle est retournée, s'apprêtant à jouer et dit, d'une petite voix:

\- J'aurais volontiers pris vos contrats avec vous aussi, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Jane éclata de rire en voyant la tête surprise et ébahie de Claire, qui regardait la serveuse disparaître derrière le comptoir, sans les regarder.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille cinq minutes? La réprimanda t-elle.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Cette fille mérite bien toutes les attentions du monde… Mmm, oui! Toutes les caresses, les bouches et les langues du monde. Un petit plan à trois, ça ne dit pas?

Claire soupira fortement en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu es une cause perdue.

\- Absolument. Et c'est parfait comme ça.

L'adolescente blonde, revient cinq minutes plus tard, pour déposer leurs commandes.

\- Voilà, pour vous Mlles. Elle déposa lentement les commandes, en rougissant. Avec leurs serviettes, des numéros étaient écris au stylo.

La jeune serveuse a répété toute sa joie lors de son départ.

Jane prépara son café et dit:

\- Il faut que je baise cette jeune fleur.

\- Elle est en train de bosser, Jane…

\- J'aime les défis.

\- Celui-ci semble être un peu compliqué, et ce ne sera pas la première fois, donc ce n'est plus un défis.

\- Peut-être, pari?

\- Non merci.

\- Soit cool, lâche toi! Personne ne t'en voudrait pour un truc aussi agréable et agréable…

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- Il n'y en a pas! Allez, je sais comment te faire plaisir!

\- Ah oui ?

\- Une semaine de boisson gratuite ici, tu m'enverras la note… et trois soirées de sexe ou tu mèneras la danse…

Elle la regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux dire si tu perds, c'est moi qui choisis le thème et le choix du sexe? gode ceinture, sextoys, hommes, etc.? ... Et tu seras passive?

\- Exactement, mais il y a un homme n'oublie pas les critères…

\- Waouh! C'est vraiment tentant.

\- Et si je gagne…

\- oui?

\- Tu deviens ma petite esclave sexuelle, pour trois soirées de groupes de mon choix.

Claire, surprise, attendez-vous à un avis, et faites une petite pause en vous mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Puis-je lui attendre?

\- Ok, top là! soyons folles!

\- Et luxurieuse! Lui dit en retour la N7, en lui tendant la paume de sa main droite.

\- Et luxurieuse! Réponse-elle, en frappant de sa paume gauche, en riant.

Jane lui offre son sourire en coin, devant laquelle elle se secoue la tête.

\- Tiens-toi prête pour les trois soirées les plus folles et les plus intenses de ta vie! La taquina Claire.

\- Et toi, tiens-toi prête pour les orgies de sexe! Et des demandes de repos auprès du doc.

Elles rire ensemble de bon cœur, et observent la serveuse à une table à quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était en train de servir du café à l'homme qui était aidé auparavant.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Comment vérifier que vous ne me racontez pas? Je ne vais pas rester planter ici comme un con à t'attendre. Je veux être sûr que tu ne me balades pas!

À ce moment précis, la serveuse se pencha, sans s'accroupir, visiblement plus que d'habitude pour ramasser une serviette tombée au sol. Une magnifique culotte en coton rose à fleurs leur apparence, leur offrant un magnifique panorama de ses superbes fesses, moulée par la culotte. Avant de se lever et de repartir vers le couloir, lentement et en se déhanchant.

Un long moment de silence à la table des deux soldats de l'Alliance.

Jane pose sur celle de Claire, pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu as vu le même choisi que moi?

\- Je crois bien, oui, lui répondue Claire.

\- Eh bien je me laisse quinze minutes, le temps que tu avales ton café et le mien si tu veux, pour que tu rapportes ces petites fleurs dans ton assiette.

Jane se leva en engloutissant in the fast food. Elle envoya un clin d'oeil à son amie et suivit Elis dans le couloir du café.

Devant le Grall, Samantha attendait toujours, appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Elle avait mis ses oreillettes et écoutait une radio musicale locale qu'elle s'est bien passée.

ils étaient en retard! C'était bien sa veine… Elle regardait l'heure: 10 minutes, ce serait ce qui aurait pu être ouvert et toujours.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine passée, qui passait à la hauteur s'arrêta à son niveau:

«Bonjour Mlle, vous attendez l'ouverture? Dit-il, en montrant la porte du pub.

\- Oui, ils sont retardés, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Ha bon, pourquoi?

\- Il y a eu un problème là-dedans, hier soir, une violente bagarre avec des tombes bénies. L'endroit est fermé pour deux jours. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû être passé par un panneau prévenant la fermeture, ils auraient dû oublier de mettre.

\- Fermé?… Oh non! Gémit Samantha, dépitée. «Vous êtes sur? »

\- Ma fille y était, heureusement, elle a pu sortir à temps, elle a vu la police et les ambulances. Le propriétaire est informé de la fermeture pour les deux jours.

 _Eh merde! Je suis venu ici pour poireauter depuis plus de dix minutes en entendant que ça ouvre, pour rien… Chiotte!_

\- Désolé, il valait mieux que vous sachiez, bonne journée. Il lui sourit et continua son chemin.

Samantha ferma les yeux et respira lentement.

 _Zen Sammy, zen, la guigne cesser bien à un moment… Oui, cool…_

Elle découvre les yeux, légèrement calmes pour voir au loin les tables du bar qui lui était était ouvert. Elle décida de se calmer devant un bon thé et quelques pâtisseries… Elle se dirigea rapidement vers «l'étoile bleue».

 **J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il ait plus de lecteurs réviseurs** **(bêta lecteur)** **sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, soyez timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) pour que vous puissiez en savoir plus. Merci! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


End file.
